Llegaste a mi vida
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Candy una chica de 18 años, se muda a Chicago con su tío George Johnson, consigue una beca en una de las universidades mas reconocidas de Chicago, donde se enamora de un rebelde que no sabe ni que existe, guarda su amor como un imposible y en el día menos pensado recibe ayuda de su amigo Albert el chico mas popular y apuesto de la Universidad... Mi primer Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 1.

En las oficinas del corporativo Andrew encontraba el heredero universal William Albert Andrew, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Chicago y EU, un joven de origen Escocés de 23 años, alto, rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, de buen cuerpo y con una cara que parecía un ángel terrenal, se había quedado huérfano desde los 12 años junto con su hermana Rosemary Andrew que es mayor que él, vivía al cuidado de su tía Elroy Andrew que era viuda y hermana de su fallecido padre William Andrew, cursaba el último año de Administración en una de las universidades más caras y reconocidas de Chicago ya que él no quiso estudiar en Inglaterra como lo sugirió su adorada tía abuela. Junto a él su mano derecha y Amigo George Johnson que era 15 años mayor que él y que siempre ha cuidado de él y apoyándolo en el corporativo Andrew.

-William te felicito, eres muy bueno para los negocios, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti

-Gracias George, tu eres mi mejor mentor y te debo mucho, ya solo me hace falta un año para terminar la universidad para poder ayudarte en todo lo del corporativo, y dime ¿Cuándo viajas a New York?

-Mañana mismo sabes que ese contrato tiene que cerrarse y no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo para que disfrutes de tus vacaciones antes de entrar a tu último año de universidad

-¡Gracias! Te debo una amigo

-Jajajaja sabes que no será gratis mi querido William, con tal de que sigas llevándole mis cartas a Dorothy me doy por bien pagado

-Jajaja no cambias George, ¿Por qué no te le declaras de una vez?

-Pronto William, pronto

-Entonces que tengas buen viaje, puedes tomarte el resto del día

-Gracias William, también voy a aprovechar para visitar a Candy tiene mucho que no la veo

Al escuchar el nombre de Candy, Albert sonrió para sus adentros recordando a esa pequeña pecosa que conoció cuando ella tenía 6 años y el 11

-Me da mucho gusto, ya ella debe de ser una hermosa señorita (Albert recordó esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que le quitaban el sueño de niño)

-(suena el celular de George) Diga… Si soy George Johnson. ¿Qué?, entiendo gracias por avisarme

-¿Qué pasa George?

-Es… es… el padre de Candy murió en un accidente automovilístico hoy en la mañana… William tengo que ir hoy mismo a New York, Candy me necesita. (George es el Tío de Candy, su única familia ya que era hermano de la difunta madre de Candy su adorada hermana Rose Johnson, ahora era el la única familia de la pequeña pecosa)

-Claro George, yo iré contigo a New York, me voy a encargar del contrato y tú vas con Candy, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo George

-Gracias William

En New York en una hermosa casa se encontraba una rubia de ojos verdes llorando la muerte de su padre, Candice White Johnson, una joven de 18 años que sufría el maltrato de su madrastra desde que tenía 8 años, cuando tenía 6 años perdió a su madre por una extraña enfermedad y se quedó sola con su padre Robert White que se casó dos años después de haber enviudado con una "buena" mujer con dos hijos, Sara Gordon la mujer que le hizo la vida de cuadritos a Candy a escondidas de su esposo manipulándolo para que pusiera todo su dinero y la casa a su nombre de ella y de sus hijos dejando a Candy sin nada.

-Candy ahora que tu padre murió, espero que salgas de esta casa que es mía y de mis hijos

-Pe… Pero señora yo no tengo a donde ir y no tengo dinero

-Claro que si tienes a tu tío George Johnson, le acabo de hablar y vendrá quiero que te vayas con el

-Está bien señora solo déjeme estar en el funeral de mi padre y después me iré de aquí

Albert y George llegaban a New York en un jet privado propiedad de la familia Andrew

-George te acompañare al funeral

- No William tienes que descansar del viaje y tienes que ir a las oficinas que tienes aquí para firmar el trato

-Está bien iré a la mansión a instalarme y en la noche voy al funeral, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo amigo

- Esta bien William mientras descansa un poco

George llegaba a la casa que era de su hermana, suspiro y llamo a la puerta y fue atendido por una mucama – Buenas noches soy George Johnson tío de Candice White

-Claro señor ahorita le aviso que está usted aquí

-Retírate Mary yo atiendo al señor

-S… Si señora, permiso

-Buenas noches señor Johnson viene por Candy verdad y al funeral de mi esposo

-Si señora vengo a ver a mi sobrina y acompañarla en estos momentos

-Está bien pero usted ha de saber que desde mañana Candy ya no vivirá en esta casa, mi esposo me la dejo a mí y a mis hijos y esa niña no tiene nada aquí así que espero que se la lleve de aquí muy lejos

-Pero como se atreve señora, esta casa es de mi sobrina

-Tiooo, no pierdas tu tiempo discutiendo con esta señora, ella siempre manipulo a mi padre para su conveniencia y le quito todo, no vale la pena, venga vamos un rato al jardín

-¡Tío George! (abrazo a George y empezó a llorar)

-Candy mi niña, no llores estoy aquí contigo sabes que no estás sola

-Me corrió de la casa de mi madre, no tengo a donde ir, tío por favor llévame contigo a Chicago, ya no quiero saber nada de New York

-Claro que si mi niña, te llevare conmigo, nos iremos después del funeral de tu padre (Candy solo asintió con la cabeza)

Horas más tarde llegaba Albert al funeral del padre de Candy y ahí la vio junto al ataúd de su padre, aquella chiquilla pecosa y llorona, se le partió el corazón al verla llorar, aquella chiquilla que conoció de niño con sus coletas chistosas, ahora era una señorita en lugar de coletas tenía dos trenzas, vestía ropa anticuada y ahora usaba brackets, pero vio esos ojos, esos ojos verdes esmeralda, eres tan hermosa Candy dijo para sus adentros

-William, gracias por venir amigo

-George no me des las gracias sabes que eres como un padre para mí y siempre estaré contigo, ¿Cómo esta Candy?

-Está muy triste, ha sufrido mucho William, esa mujer le quito todo lo que por ley le pertenecía a Candy, manipulo a su padre para quitarle todo, la dejo sin nada

-Pero que mujer tan mala

-Si ha sido muy mala sobre todo con Candy

-George sabes que Candy no está sola, te tiene a ti como su familia y a mí también, en todo lo que pueda ayudar sabes que estaré complacido en ayudarla

-Gracias William, me la llevare a vivir a Chicago conmigo

Después de los funerales del padre de Candy se encontraban en el aeropuerto de New York para viajar a chicago

-George, que bueno que te alcance

-William, ¿pasa algo?

-No George, solo vine a decirte que te tomes unos días para que instales a Candy yo me quedare unos días más en New York para terminar con ese contrato

-William si gustas puedo hacerlo yo

-No ahora Candy te necesita más

-Tío ya estoy lista (Candy llego con un vaso de café que había ido a comprar)

-Candy mi niña, mira te presento a mi Jefe William Andrew, William mi sobrina Candice

-Mucho gusto Candice yo soy William Albert Andrew pero puedes llamarme Albert

-Mucho gusto Sr. Albert yo soy Candice White Johnson y puede decirme Candy

-No, no nada de Sr. Solo Albert Candy, no estoy tan viejo jajaja, viejo George jajajaja, no es cierto amigo, Candy quiero que sepas que cuentas con tu tío y conmigo no estarás sola pequeña, George es como un padre para mi

-Gracias Albert

-Bueno que tengan buen viaje, ya sabes George toma unos días de descanso, te veo en unos días en Chicago, buen viaje Candy

-Gracias Albert

-Tío, tu jefe es muy lindo, aunque es muy joven se ve una persona honesta, responsable y te quiere mucho

-Si Candy, William es todo eso y más, y al parecer le agradaste mucho… Candy espero que te guste vivir en Chicago

-Claro que si tío, tu eres mi única familia, estoy lista para mi nueva vida y será muy diferente a la que tenía, gracias por todo tío.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero que les guste este fanfic, es el primero que escribo, no sabia ni como publicar jeje, los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creadora.

Capitulo 2.

Candy y George llegaban a Chicago instalándose en el departamento de George, se encontraba en una buena zona, un departamento con de lujo con dos recamaras.

-Candy este es tu nuevo hogar mi niña, aquí no te faltara nada

-Gracias tío, en verdad no tengo como pagarte todo lo que haces por mi

-Candy eres mi única familia, yo te quiero mucho mi niña, eres como una hija para mi

-Gracias tío, mi recamara es muy bonita

-De nada Candy, bueno y ahora dime, sé que estabas por entrar a la Universidad, ¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar?

-Pues me gusta mucho la Administración tío, sabes que te admiro mucho y eres mi modelo a seguir, además soy muy buena para la administración (guiñándole un ojo), pero no tengo dinero tío

-No te preocupes por eso mi niña, yo correré con los gastos de la universidad, conozco una buena universidad William estudia ahí, él también estudia Administración y me sentiría tranquilo que tú también estudies ahí

-William tu jefe, él estudia en esa universidad

-Si Candy, está por entrar a su ultimo año

-Pe… Pero esa universidad ha de ser muy cara tío, no puedo hacer que gastes mucho yo podría trabajar y pagarme mis estudios

-No Candy, no es necesario que trabajes mi niña, no por ahora, es mejor que estudies y esa universidad es de las mejores de Chicago

-Bueno tío pero podría pedir una beca tengo muy buenas notas y puedo hacer un examen para ganarme una beca

-Pero Candy no es necesario, yo puedo pagarla

-Por favor tío, déjame intentarlo ¿sí? (haciendo un lindo puchero)

-Jajaja está bien Candy, cuando pones esa cara no hay quien te gane, me pondré en contacto con el rector de la universidad para que puedas presentar ese examen mi niña

-Gracias tío, veras que voy a conseguir esa beca y seré una buena Administradora como tú, estarás muy orgulloso de mi

-Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti mi niña

Semanas después, Candy había obtenido la beca completa en la Universidad de Chicago, era su primer día, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, ella no quería ser una gran carga para su tío y estudiaría mucho para mantener su beca… Cuando entro al campus noto que todos se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, la mayoría era jóvenes de familias ricas y poderosas de Chicago y ella una simple becada se sintió menos, caminaba con la vista baja cuando sintió que topo con alguien, haciéndola caer al suelo, era una chica pelirroja muy bonita pero algo fastidiosa

-Disculpa no vi por donde caminaba

-(La chica se le quedo mirando de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa maliciosa se rio de ella) Disculpa querida, creo que te equivocaste de lugar, aquí solo pura gente bien, el área de cocina esta por la parte trasera del campus

-Candy abrió sus ojos como plato, se vio sus prendas, iba vestida con sus trenzas, unos jeans bastante flojos y una playera que le quedaba demasiado grande para su menudo cuerpo, no usaba nada de maquillaje, se sintió muy mal ante el comentario de la pelirroja despampanante y agacho la mirada tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas

-¡Elisa! Tú no dejas de esparcir tu veneno verdad

-Cállate Anthony, yo solo le dije la verdad, adiós

-No te sientas mal ella es una víbora, eres nueva verdad

-¡Sí!, es mi primer día en la universidad

-Bienvenida soy Anthony Brower (un chico alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules, muy apuesto). Ellos son mis primos Archibald Cornwell (un chico alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y muy elegante forma de vestir) y Alister Cornwell (alto, cabello castaño obscuro y ojos azules)

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Candice White Johnson pero pueden llamarme Candy

-Mucho gusto Candy puedes llamarme Archí (dándole un beso en la mano)

-Y a mí me puedes llamar Stear (dándole un beso en la mano también)

-Y dime Candy, ¿Qué carrera escogiste? Esta universidad es muy grande

-Escogí Administración Anthony

-Yo también estudio administración al igual que Archí, estamos en nuestro segundo año y Stear estudia Ingeniería

-Que bien, me da mucho gusto conocer chicos como ustedes

-Ven te vamos a llevar a tu salón de clases para que no te pierdas y te vuelvas a topar con la víbora de Elisa Leegan ya que se siente lo máximo por estudiar aquí, aunque dudo que estudie mucho jajaja solo está en busca de un marido rico

-¡Enserio!, bueno solo espero que no se entere que soy becada, porque me va a molestar mucho

-¡Eres Becadaaaa! Dijeron los tres en unísono

-Si… (Respondía Candy sonrojada)

-Que no te de pena Candy, lo que pasa es que es muy difícil conseguir una beca en esta universidad, son muy estrictos muy pocos lo consiguen y tú debes de ser una chica muy inteligente ya que solo los mejores logran conseguir una beca

-Claro Candy y nos dará mucho gusto tener una amiga tan inteligente como tu respondió Archí

-Ey yo también soy inteligente (Stear cruzando los brazos enojado), me agrada una chica tan inteligente como yo, nos vamos a llevar bien Candy

Los tres rieron en unísono, Candy se sintió bien pese a su desagradable encuentro con Elisa Leegan, había conocido a tres chicos muy apuestos y sencillos que no se fijaron para nada en su forma de vestir y no la criticaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad, una cafetería muy grande con varias barras de comida para todos los alumnos… Candy se encontraba sola en la mesa, cuando Albert la vio se acercó a su mesa con la bandeja de su comida, iba a sentarse con ella cuando vio como dos jovencitas se sentaban con ella y ya no quiso importunar ya que ella necesitaba amigas de su edad y se fue a la mesa donde siempre se sentaba dónde estaban sus "amigos" donde todos la llamaban la mesa de los populares.

En esa mesa estaba su gran amigo Terruce Granchesterd se conocieron cuando entraron a la universidad aunque Albert era un año mayor que Terry, se había tomado un año para viajar por el mundo con su gran amigo de la infancia… También se encontraba Niel Leegan, Elisa Leegan, Susana Marlow y otros chicos compañeros de clase.

William Albert Andrew era el chico más popular de la universidad ya que parecía un angel terrenal, era perseguido por todas las señoritas, recibiendo toda clase de propuestas para salir con el y muchas propuestas indecorosas, junto a él estaba Terry casi igual de popular que el ya que era muy apuesto también pero él era un chico rebelde, alto de buen cuerpo, cabello castaño y ojos azul como el mar. Junto a Terry se encontraba Elisa Leegan que era su novia, una pelirroja despampanante, presumida e intolerable para muchos. También se encontraba Niel Leegan cursaba el tercer año de Administración junto con Susana Marlow.

Albert se sento en su mesa y observaba a Candy, ya que se había prometido no dejarla sola para que alguien le hiciera daño, el conocía muy bien a los chicos de la universidad, eran chicos que por ser de buenas familias les gustaba humillar a los demás por no pertenecer a su clase social y cuando se enteraran que Candy era becada la iban a molestar mucho.

-Hola, ¿podemos sentarnos contigo?

-Eh! (Candy levanto la vista y vio a dos hermosas chicas, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza), claro chicas

-Mi nombre es Annie Britter y ella es Patricia O`Brian, tenemos clases juntas

-¡Ah! Claro que si las vi en el salón de clases, mi nombre es Candice White pero pueden llamarme Candy

Annie Britter una chica muy bonita, blanca de cabello negro y ojos azules con un gusto exquisito para vestir y Patricia O`Brian también bonita, blanca, cabello castaño claro ojos color miel y usaban lentes

-¡Holaaa Candy! Que gusto de verte de nuevo, veo que estás haciendo amigas (se escuchó la voz de un hombre)

-Hola Anthony también me da gusto de verte de nuevo, ¿Dónde están Archí y Stear?

-Están en la barra de comida, ahorita vienen, puedo sentarme con ustedes chicas

-Claro que si Anthony, oh mira ahí vienen Stear y Archi

-Chicos les presento a mis compañeras de clase ellas son Annie Britter y Patricia O`Brian

-Mucho gusto soy Archibald Cornwell pero pueden llamarme Archí, saludo a Annie con un beso en la mano quedando encantado con la belleza de Annie, Patricia encantado de conocerlas chicas

-Yo soy Alister Cornwell pueden llamarme Stear, es un gusto conocerlas (dijo sin quitar su mirada de Paty)

-Que galantes son mis primos, chicas les tomo la mano y le dio un beso a cada uno, yo soy Anthony Brower y estos tontos son mis primos es un gusto conocer chicas tan lindas como ustedes

-Ey galán cálmate, mira quien viene entrando a la cafetería y viene por ti jajaja (rieron Stear y Archi)

-(Llegaba una chica rubia de ojos azules y muy hermosa) Candy, Annie, Patricia les presento a mi novia Sandy Morgan (Dijo Anthony dándole un pequeño beso a su novia), Sandy ellas son amigas y a estos dos tontos ya los conoces

-Mucho gusto chicas soy Sandy y estudio Psicología, ¿Puedo sentarme también con ustedes?

- Claro, respondieron las tres en unísono

Candy estaba muy contenta con sus nuevos amigos ya que ninguno la vio como un bicho raro se sentía muy feliz a pesar de todo tendría buenos amigos en la universidad y que no eran para nada presumidos… Mientras unos ojos azules como el cielo veía todo lo que pasaba en la mesa de la pecosa y sonreía ya que Candy había tenia nuevos amigos, el siempre estaría al pendiente de ella. Albert no entendía muy bien porque esa rubia pecosa le causaba mucha ternura y deseos de protegerla de todos y también le daba gusto que sus tres sobrinos fueran sus amigos ya que ellos también se encargarían de protegerla.

Paso el primer semestre de la universidad, ella era feliz tenía buenas amigas y amigos, también se había hecho amiga de los cocineros en especial de Dorothy encargada de la cafetería de la universidad una chica de 28 años muy sencilla y trabajadora.

Pero Candy también se enamoró, se enamoró de un imposible para ella, ya que ese chico ni sabía que ella existía a pesar de que su locker estaba junto a dé el, se enamoró como una tonta colegiala y a pesar de que sabía que el tenia novia, no pudo evitarlo, se enamoró de Terruce Grandchesterd su amor platónico, sus amigas trataron de persuadirla ya que Terry era un chico rebelde y frio como Elisa Leegan pero ella no pudo evitarlo, todos los días soñaba con él, todos sus suspiros eran para él, todos los días lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos e inalcanzable para ella, muchos se dieron cuenta de las miradas de ella hacia él, todos sus amigos y esas miradas no pasaron desapercibida por Elisa Leegan.

Elisa Leegan sabía que Candy estaba enamorada de Terry su novio, por eso la molestaba mucho, se enteró que ella era huérfana y era becada ya que la había investigado… Albert también se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba y como Terry ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla, se sentía con mucho coraje ya que Terry era su amigo, él se había convertido como Elisa Leegan dándole importancia a cosas como la popularidad, la belleza y el dinero, no entendía como su amigo había cambiado tanto desde que se hizo novio de Elisa.

Era el inicio de un nuevo semestre y también el inicio del mes más terrible para Candy, Febrero un mes en el que ella se sentía tan sola a pesar de tener amigos, nunca había tenido novio ya que todos los chicos la veían como un bicho raro

Candy estaba en su Locker cuando Terry llego a dejar unos libros, ella sintió su aroma, un aroma que reconocía entre muchos, un aroma que hacía que su piel se le pusiera de gallina… Estaba decidida a saludarlo por primera vez, después de 6 meses de amarlo en silencio y de soñar con él.

-Ho… ho… (Cuando escucho la melosa voz de Elisa)

-Terry mi amor, que bueno que te veo, quiero que me ayudes con una tarea que no hice

-Claro Elisa, vamos hermosa

-Elisa volteo hacia Candy y le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona, se fue de ahí tomando la mano de su novio

Candy agacho la mirada y sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había reunido todas sus fuerzas para poder hablarle, para cruzar solo unas cuantas palabras con él y que él se diera cuenta que Vivian en el mismo planeta, mientras unos ojos azules como el cielo habían visto toda la escena con detalle ya que su locker también estaba muy cerca de ahí

-Es un tonto

-¿Qué? (dijo Candy algo confundida cuando sintió que le susurraban al oído)

-Que es un tonto al no darse cuenta que una chica tan hermosa como tú, lo mira con tanto cariño (quería decía amor pero no quiso incomodarla)

-Este… yo… yo (Cuando escucho a sus amigas llamarla, Patty y Annie se acercaban)

-Cuidate princesa y no sufras por alguien que no vale la pena (se fue dejando a Candy asombrada, Albert le dijo que era hermosa, era el primer chico que le decía hermosa y además la llamo princesa)

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! En qué piensas

-¡Eh! Paty, Annie, Hola, en nada chicas, vamos a clases ya es tarde y nos retara el profesor (las dos asintieron y fueron a su próxima clase)

En la hora del almuerzo Candy estaba con las chicas en su mesa

-Candy quita esa cara, sabemos por quién sufres y sabes que no vale la pena (dijo Annie abrazándola por el hombro)

-Lo se chicas pero no puedo evitarlo, sé que es un imposible y ni sabe que existo, tal vez siempre sea mi amor platónico, un chico tan apuesto como Terry nunca se fijaría en alguien tan fea como yo

-Candy, tú no eres fea, solo que… (Patty fue interrumpida por los chicos)

-¡Hola chicas!, llegaba Archí dándole un beso a Annie (ellos se habían hecho novios hace 4 meses y Stear se había hecho novio de Patty hace 3 meses, mientras Anthony seguía de novio con Sandy)

Candy se sentía desubicada, estaba contenta por ver a sus amigas y amigos felices con sus noviazgos, pero ella seguía sola y enamorada de alguien imposible y justo en el mes del Amor, odiaba el día de San Valentín


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Era el día de San Valentín, un día que Candy odiaba por estar más sola que un hongo, no quería ir a la universidad pero no se podía dar el lujo de faltar por su beca, con todo su dolor se arregló lo mejor que pudo, aunque lo que veía en el espejo no le gustaba, hoy era el día, este día estaba decidida a hablarle a su amor platónico y con algo de suerte le daría una postal que ella misma hizo con sus propias manos, una postal que solo hablaba de amistad pero por algo tenía que empezar, hoy si tendría el valor de hablarle.

Llego a la universidad con la mejor de sus sonrisas, fue directo a su locker, tenía la postal en sus manos pero las piernas no le respondían, estaba completamente nerviosa, apenas y podía contener la respiración… Cuando lo vio llegar, ahí estaba, a su lado como todos los días –Vamos Candy no seas cabeza dura- se decía para sí misma.

-Te… Terry (se escuchó apenas un susurro, el cual hizo voltear al ojiazul)

-¿Si?

-Es… Este… yo… yo, quiero darte este pequeño obsequio de San Valentín (dándole la postal, Candy temblaba)

Terry tomo la postal que la pecosa le daba y veía como a ella temblaba nerviosa (por primera vez la vio directo a los ojos y se dio cuenta que la pecosa becada como le decía su novia tenía los ojos verdes), pero ¿porque le daba un obsequio?, la vio algo confundido y con una sonrisa torcida

-Gra… (Cuando fue interrumpido por la voz melosa de su novia Elisa)

-Terry mi amor, aquí estas, gracias por las rosas que me mandaste (Elisa llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas), -tu regalo te lo doy en la noche (guiñándole un ojo y dándole un mega beso, mientras con su mano le quitaba la postal que la pecosa le había dado) –Mi amor podrías llevar las rosas con la secretaria para que las ponga en agua, ahorita te alcanzo

-Claro que si preciosa y espero mi regalo, ya quiero que sea de noche (guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso en la boca, se fue de ahí con el ramo de rosas, dejando a la pecosa ahí parada observando toda la escena)

Elisa quedando sola frente a Candy, la observo de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo:

-Mira huérfana becada no voy a permitir que alguien como tú le ande dando regalitos a mi novio, el jamás se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como tú, solo mírate en un espejo, pareces una piltrafa humana, no eres nada comparada conmigo, a Terry le gustan las mujeres como yo y tu estas muuuuuy lejos de llegar a serlo (Rompió en cachitos la postal y se la aventó a la cara), jamás podrás tener unos obsequios como los que Terry me da… Y que algo te quede claro Jamás tendrás un novio como el, ni en tus sueños, grábatelo en tu tonta cabecita pecosa fea… Adiós querida (se fue de ahí con una risa burlona)

Candy apenas y contenía sus lágrimas, salió corriendo a los sanitarios, solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él y fue ignorada completamente, no sabía si le dolía mas las palabras de Elisa o que Terry ni siquiera le dijera nada

A unos cuantos lockers un rubio de ojos azules apretaba sus puños y tenía la cara roja del coraje, había presenciado toda la escena y escucho claramente todas las palabras de Elisa Leegan… Tomo su celular haciendo unas cuantas llamadas y con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa –Esto no se quedara así Elisa Leegan

...

Sentada en la misma mesa de siempre, Candy se sentía muy triste, apenas y tenía un poco de fruta para comer… sus amigas habían tardado en llegar y lo comprendía, ellas estaban con sus novios y sabía que tenían planeado su día, no podía ser egoísta, tenían que disfrutar de su noviazgo, a unas cuantas mesas se encontraba Elisa y Terry, ella no se atrevía a voltear, se sentía tan humillada, comió un poco de fruta y suspiro, sus hermosos ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, su día había comenzado fatal, le quedaban varias horas en la universidad, lo único que quería era desaparecer (sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le llamo)

-Disculpe, es usted la Señorita Candice White Johnson

-Si… (Respondió un poco dudosa)

-Por favor firme aquí, traemos una entrega especial para usted señorita

-¿Para mí?, creo que se equivoca, yo no pedí nada

-No me equivoco es una entrega especial de San Valentín (haciendo una pequeña señal con su mano)

Entraban a la cafetería doce mimos con un arreglo de rosas rojas cada uno (eran los arreglos más grandes que había visto y las rosas eran tan exquisitas), Cada mimo entregaba el arreglo floral colocándolo alrededor de la mesa de Candy y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia (Candy estaba tan sorprendida y con sus ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer que tan hermosas rosas fueran para ella, pero ¿Quién se las enviaba?), entraba el mimo número trece con un hermoso osito de felpa en sus manos, entregándoselo a Candy y haciendo un pequeño truco sacaba una hermosa rosa de Cristal (el truco sorprendió a Candy y la rosa era hermosa) y con una pequeña reverencia la depositaba en sus manos (La pecosa estaba boquiabierta, jamás había recibido tan hermosos detalles)

Anthony, Stear y Archi no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, tantos detalles juntos, los tres sonreían contentos por Candy… Annie, Paty y Sandy estaban más que contentas y suspiraban por tan romántico obsequio… Todos los demás alumnos que estaban presentes en la cafetería observaban a Candy, las chicas morían de envidia ante tal detalle y se preguntaban ¿Quién se las mando?, algunos profesores de Candy estaban presentes y sonreían ya que sabían que Candy era una buena chica

Terry solo observaba a la pecosa y Elisa Leegan la veía con envidia ya que ella solo había recibido solo una docena de rosas, como esa huérfana podía recibir tan hermoso detalle…. Se levantó de su mesa y fue a la mesa de Candy y le dijo:

-Vaya huérfana becada, creo que todo lo que te dije te afecto mucho, porque gastaste todo tus ahorros en enviarte tú misma estas rosas (Elisa hablaba muy fuerte haciendo voltear a todos los curiosos), no creo que alguien en su sano juicio tenga semejante detalle contigo (riendo maliciosamente)

Candy bajo la vista y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, una vez más Elisa la humillaba y ahora frente a toda la universidad, quería salir corriendo de ahí… Anthony, Stear y Archí apresuraron sus pasos para defender a Candy de la Víbora de Elisa, cuando una voz masculina resonó en la cafetería

-¡Te Equivocas Eliza! (resonó la voz masculina haciendo voltear a todos a la dirección de dicha voz)

Con paso firme y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, entraba a la cafetería Willam Albert Andrew (vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa azul con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chaqueta negra, con el cabello corto y un poco alborotado, con su sonrisa de ángel, se veía realmente apuesto, llevaba en sus manos una enorme caja de chocolates), dejando a todos sorprendidos y muy atentos por todo lo que iba a pasar, nadie se atrevía a levantarse de su lugar, los profesores dejaron su comida y su plática para observar toda la escena que se estaba dando, Albert llego a la mesa de Candy y su mirada estaba en Elisa

-Te equivocas Elisa, Candy no tiene la necesidad de hacer tales cosas que dices, para eso me tiene a mí, ella se merece todos estos detalles y más

-¿Tu?... William Andrew, le diste todos estos obsequios a esta huérfana becada, pero ¿Por qué William?

-Porque Candy White es mi **NOVIA** (resaltando la última palabra), y no te vuelvas a dirigir a ella con esas palabras su nombre es Candy y como mi novia no voy a permitir que la ofendas Elisa

Ante tales palabras todos gimotearon de asombro, el chico más apuesto y popular de la universidad era novio de Candy… Candy no salía de su asombro… Su novia… su novia, esas palabras resonaba en su cabeza, estaba en shock, apenas y podía respirar, cuando sintió como una mano muy suave tomaba la suya y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, cuando sintió unos labios muy suaves tocando los suyos, ella solo cerro los ojos (definitivamente estaba en un sueño, se había quedado dormida y era hora de despertar) correspondió al beso, un beso tan tierno, unos labios tan suaves y ricos (era su primer beso, ella nunca había sido besada por ningún chico y menos por alguien tan apuesto como Albert) lentamente abrió sus ojos y se perdió en el mismísimo cielo, unos ojos azules como el cielo la miraban con mucha ternura, era Albert quien la había besado y no era un sueño (parpadeo varias veces sin saber que hacer o decir)

-¡Al…Albert!

-Toma princesa, estos chocolates también son para ti (mientras con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Candy)… Elisa ya confirmaste lo que querías saber ahora me podrías dejar solo con mi novia o quieres acompañarnos en nuestra mesa (guiñándole un ojo)

-Eres un tonto William… (Se retiró muy enojada, esa huérfana había conseguido a William Andrew como novio, ella siempre trato de conquistarlo sin conseguir nada, por eso se había hecho novia de Terry que era el mejor amigo de William), -maldita becada no te va a durar mucho tu noviazgo dijo apenas en un susurro

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo Candy?

-S… si

-Gracias, espero que te gustes los chocolates, son mis favoritos princesa

-Sí, gracias también son mis favoritos Albert

Candy observaba a Albert un poco nerviosa, no se dio cuenta de lo atentos que todos estaban… Anthony, Stear y Archi se quedaron sin palabras y se veían entre ellos, ¿desde cuando si tío William era novio de Candy?, Annie, Paty y Sandy seguían suspirando pero también se preguntan ¿Por qué Candy no les había dicho que era novia de William Andrew? Hasta esta mañana Candy lloraba por Terry… Dorothy sonreía feliz por Candy ya era hora de que alguien la defendiera de Elisa y quien mejor que el joven William, hasta los profesores de Candy sonreían ya era hora que alguien le pusiera un alto a Elisa Leegan.

Terry solo veía a su amigo junto con la pecosa ¿desde cuando Albert andaba con la pecosa?, a Albert nunca le había interesado nadie de la universidad, nunca le conoció alguna novia y menos alguien como… Candy White


	5. Chapter 5

Albert se sentó alado de Candy, la vio muy nerviosa y dudosa de todo lo que había pasado, sabía que tenía que dar una explicación a Candy de todo lo que hizo, pero no era el momento ni lugar indicado… La miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que recordaba muy bien, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-Princesa, no estés nerviosa, todo tiene una explicación y te la daré en su momento, Sonríe Candy, tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Candy asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, estaba por decirle algo cuando fue interrumpida por los sus amigos y amigas

-Candy vimos todo, Albert que bueno que le diste una buena lección a la estirada de Elisa (dijo Stear con una sonrisa muy divertida mientras todos los demás ocupaban sus lugares, las chicas de mantenían calladas, Anthony y Archi estaban muy divertidos)

-¡Stear! Yo… yo (Candy tartamudeaba al ver a todos sus amigos)

-Stear te puedo molestar un poco, ¿Podrías traerme lo mismo que te serviste de comida por favor? (le pidió Albert de una manera tan gentil, mientras no quitaba su mirada de Candy)

-¡Claro que si tío!, comprendo que no quieres dejar ni un minuto sola a tu linda **NOVIA** (dijo divertido y resaltando tu última palabra mientras iba hacia la barra de comida)

-¿Tioooo?, dijeron Candy, Annie y Patty en unísono (Sandy no dijo nada, ella si sabía)

-Si chicas (Anthony respondió tranquilamente), William Andrew es nuestro tío, mi nombre completo es Anthony Brower Andrew, y mis primos son Alistear y Archibald Cornwell Andrew (Archí asentía con la cabeza)

-No… no sabíamos que ustedes fueran Andrew (respondió Candy un poco confundida)

-Aquí esta tío (dándole la bandeja de comida a Albert) ¿de qué me perdí?

-jajaja (rieron todos en Unísono), Stear le comentábamos a las chicas que William Andrew es nuestro tío… Candy, Annie y Patty no sabían que nuestro segundo apellido es Andrew

-Oh Anthony jeje creo que omitimos ese pequeño detalle, Patty disculpa por no habértelo dicho (volteaba a ver a su novia)

-Si chicas, Annie discúlpame amor, pero lo que pasa es que mi tío es muy popular en la universidad que no queremos opacarlo (dijo muy divertido, haciendo reír a las chicas)

-¡Oh, vamos Archí! Sabes que no es verdad, ustedes también son muy populares y con mucha suerte al tener estas lindas chicas como novias (Albert contestaba divertido con una sonrisa coqueta y haciendo ruborizar a Annie y Patty)

-Pero tio, no sabíamos que eras novio de Candy

-Anthony, solo Albert no soy tan viejo y bueno no sabían de nuestro noviazgo porque no tiene mucho que empezamos como novios, verdad Candy (guiñándole un ojo)

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, no sabía que responder, ellos no eran novios pero sabía que Albert le daría una buena explicación a todo esto, él siempre fue muy bueno y atento con ella, le tenía confianza, varias veces fue a su casa (claro siempre a visitar a George por cosas de la empresa), pero con ella siempre se portó muy amable, Candy se sentía protegida con él, no se explicaba por qué, tal vez por todo lo que le dijo cuando murió su padre y sobre todo no podía desmentirlo cuando la había salvado de Elisa y de todas sus palabras hirientes evitando que la dejara en ridículo frente a toda la universidad.

-Vamos parejita, bien que lo tenían bien guardadito, supongo que por ser un día tan especial, tienen planeado salir juntos ¿verdad? (dijo Archí mientras tomaba un poco de jugo)

-Si Candy las chicas y nosotros teníamos planeado salir todos juntos para que fueras con nosotros (dijo Stear mientras las chicas asentían con la cabeza), pero sabiendo que eres novia de Albert, igual y tienes planeado algo, aunque la invitación sigue en pie

Candy se sintió feliz, sus amigos habían planeado salir todos juntos, para que ella no se sintiera sola como hongo, en verdad tenia a los mejores amigos del mundo, pero también sabía que ellos necesitaban están solos, cada quien con su pareja era lo más lógico ese día, ellos podrían tener muchos días juntos como amigo, no podía ser tan egoísta

-Archí, Stear, Anthony, Annie, Patty, Sandy… muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta, y disculpen por no poder aceptar, Albert y yo tenemos planes para este día (viendo a Albert y guiñándole un ojos, el solo asintió con la cabeza), así que ustedes pueden ir con sus respectivas parejas como tenían planeado y otro día podemos salir todos juntos a un picnic, ¿Qué les parece la idea?

-Nos parece muy bien Candy, me encanta la idea, salir todos juntos (respondió Annie y todos los demás asintieron)

El resto de la hora del almuerzo se la pasó conversando todos, planeando el picnic, pero nadie hacia más preguntas sobre el noviazgo de Candy y Albert (Albert veía a Candy, su sonrisa y como se llevaba muy bien con todos sus amigos, se sintió muy identificado en esa mesa, sus sobrinos eran chicos muy amables y sus novias por igual, aunque él era mayor que todos, se la pasaba mejor con ellos que con sus compañeros de su antigua mesa que solo hablaban de tonterías y dinero)

-Bueno chicos, chicas, me retiro, tengo que hablar con un profesor antes de que empiece mi próxima claro (dijo Albert muy cortésmente)… Candy no te preocupes por los arreglos, en la tarde vendrá una persona de la florería y las llevaran a tu casa princesa

-Gracias Albert (dedicándole una enorme sonrisa) y muchas gracias por tan lindo detalle

-Bueno señorita, mereces eso y más, dándole un beso en la mejilla y con un susurro en su oído le dijo… **Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras **(sonriéndole y saco algo de su chaqueta), se me olvidaba esto también es para ti (dándole una paleta de caramelo que era la favorita de Candy y se retiró de ahí dejando a Candy con los ojos como plato)

Candy estaba en shock, esas palabras, ella las conocía muy bien, pero acaso Albert seria ese niño que conoció cuando apenas tenía 6 años, y esa paleta de caramelo la recordaba muy bien:

-Flash back-

Candy era una niña de 6 años, había viajado a chicago junto con su madre para visitar a su tío George, pero su tío tenía un compromiso y las llevo con él a una hermosa mansión en Lakewood con un hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas rosas, se había apartado de su madre llorando, ya que sin querer escucho como su madre platicaba con una señora muy hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes, que estaba muy enferma, se fue del lugar corriendo y se perdió en el enorme jardín de esa mansión, hasta que llego a una hermosa fuente en forma de ángel… Candy lloraba desconsolada por la enfermedad de su madre, cuando escucho una bella melodía, levanto su vista y vio a chico muy apuesto tocando el instrumento que llevaba en sus manos

-Y tu ¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién crees que soy?

-Pareces un Astronauta

-¿Astronauta?

-Eres varón pero usas pollera y tienes una pipa con un estomago

-Pollera, esto es un Kilt la vestimenta típica de Escocia y esto es una gaita nuestro instrumento musical (empezó a tocar la bella melodía escocesa)

-¡Uh! Suena como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran

-Jajajaja caracoles, has dicho caracoles jajaja (los dos empezaron a reír)

-Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

-¡Oh! Me estabas observando mientras lloraba

-No llores más pequeña toma, es mi golosina favorita, ¿Cómo te llamas? (dándole una paleta de caramelo)

Candy iba a responderle cuando escucho la voz de su madre que le llamaba

-Caaaaandy ¿Dónde estás?

-Acá mama, por acá estoy

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? puedes perderte, este jardín es muy grande

-No estoy sola, estoy con (volteo a ver al chico de la gaita pero ya se había ido)

-¡Oh ya se fue!

-¿Quién se fue Candy?

-Un chico muy apuesto mamá, me regalo una paleta de caramelo

-Que bien Candy, vámonos ya es hora de irnos, ¡oh! esta fuente es muy bonita, sin duda es la parte más hermosa de este jardín y aquí las rosas son las más hermosas de todo el jardín todas son de color blanco y muy bonitas

-Si mamá, este lugar es hermoso, jamás podré olvidarlo… (Mientras pensaba, ese chico es como un príncipe, un príncipe muy apuesto ¿Cómo se llamara?, no sé si pueda volver a verte mi príncipe)

- Fin del Flash Back-

-Al…Albert es mi príncipe

-Tu ¿Qué? (dijo una hermosa voz interrumpiéndola)

-¡Oh Annie! (sonrojándose)

-Candy despierta ya todos se fueron, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la clase del profesor Steven

-¡Oh Claro! Vámonos

-Oye Candy no sabía que fueras novia de William Andrew, dime ¿Qué se siente amiga?

-¿Qué se siente que Annie?

-Si Candy, Que se siente ser la novia del chico más popular y apuesto de toda la universidad

-¡Oh! Annie que cosas dices

-Es la verdad Candy, en qué mundo vives, William Andrew es el chico más codiciado por todas las señoritas de la universidad, él nunca ha tenido alguna novia en la universidad, siempre las rechaza a todas, bueno aunque la mayoría anda tras el por ser el heredero universal de toda la fortuna Andrew, es un muy buen partido para cualquier señorita casadera ya sabes cómo son las chicas de esta universidad, supongo que no le han de gustar las señoritas de alta sociedad que solo quieren su fortuna

-¿Enserio?

-Si Candy, serás la envidia de todas las chicas jejeje tienes al chico más apuesto de todos, aunque mi Archí no se queda atrás (guiñándole un ojos), pero hay algo que me tiene un poco confundida, existe un rumor sobre William Andrew en la universidad, yo la verdad no creo que sea verdad y me da mucha pena preguntarle a Archí

-Un rumor… ¿Qué clase de rumor Annie?

-Bueno Candy, no me creas es solo lo que he escuchado

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que dicen de Albert?

-Bueno… este… dicen que a William Andrew no le gustan las mujeres, porque nunca ha tenido novia en la universidad… y que una vez alguien de aquí se le insinuó muy descaradamente con un babydoll y el no hizo nada solo la dejo ahí parada y se marchó de ahí… por eso dicen que él es…es… gay

-¿Queeeeeeeee? Pero, pero, pero, como pueden decir eso de él, que no haya querido nada con esa chica no lo hace gay jajaja pero bueno, yo no lo creo Annie lo poco que lo conozco se me hace un hombre muy varonil y como tú dices muy apuesto, esa chica ha de estar resentida por lo que le hizo

-Si Candy, yo opino lo mismo, él es tan guapo, tan caballeroso, tan lindó y lo mejor de todo Candy es tu novio (dando pequeños saltitos)

-Bueno Candy, ya vámonos

-Si vámonos (Candy se fue de a su clase pero iba muy pensativa, su novia, el beso que le dio, las rosas, los chocolates, su paleta de caramelo y sobre todo… su príncipe, el príncipe que le quito el sueño cuando apenas era una niña de 6 años, pero que él sea gay, no, eso no lo creía, definitivamente necesitaba aclarar todo con él, porque ahora todos sabían que ellos eran NOVIOS


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Después del largo y extraño día en la universidad, Candy llego a su departamento muy cansada y con mucha hambre, fue directo a su recamara y saco una cajita de madera donde tenía sus bellos recuerdos

-¡Aquí esta!, es hermoso, ¡ay! Mamá lo encontré por fin encontré al príncipe dueño de este broche, como me gustaría que lo conocieras, me dijiste que guardara este broche para que un día se lo devolviera.

- Flash Back-

-Candy ya deja de ver todas estas rosas tenemos que irnos mi niña, tu tío nos está esperando

-Si mamá, solo quiero guardar en mi memoria todo este bello jardín para no olvidarlo nunca (dio una vuelta entera admirando tan bellas rosas y la hermosa fuente, cuando un brillo muy bonito llamo su atención) – Y esto ¿Qué será? (recogiendo un broche con un águila y con una A en el centro), se le cayó al príncipe, es hermoso, -Mira mamá es hermoso ¿verdad?

-¡Oh Candy! Si es hermoso, pero de ¿dónde lo sacaste?

-Estaba aquí mami, se le cayó a mi príncipe

-¿Tu príncipe Candy?

-jejeje (sonrojándose), bueno al chico apuesto que tocaba la gaita, pero se fue cuando llegaste mami y se le cayó este broche… ¿puedo conservarlo para cuando lo vuelva a ver se lo regreso?

-Ahmm, está bien Candy, veo que ese chico te impresiono mucho mi niña

-Si mamá parecía un príncipe así como el de los cuentos de hadas que me lees por las noches mami

-jajaja Candy que cosas dices, está bien mi niña consérvalo, pero tienes que cuidarlo mucho

-Si mami, será mi amuleto de buena suerte, siempre lo llevare conmigo… y esta paleta de caramelo será mi favorita

-Está bien mi niña, ahora vámonos tu tío George debe estar buscándonos, tenemos que regresar a Chicago

-Candy asintió – mami tú siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad?

-Claro que si Candy, siempre estaré contigo, porque sabes, yo siempre estaré aquí (señalando con el dedo índice el corazón de Candy)

-Te amo mama

- Y yo a ti princesa

- Fin del Flash Back -

Candy se limpiaba sus lágrimas ante tan bellos recuerdos, en su caja de los recuerdos tenia también la foto de su mamá, unos aretes de diamante que había guardado escondiéndolos de su malvada madrastra cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Señorita venimos de la florería para dejar sus arreglos

-¡oh! Claro, pasen, pueden acomodarlos alrededor de la sala por favor

-Claro señorita

Candy se sentó en la alfombra, admirando tan bellas rosas y todas eran de ella, que gran detalle, abrazaba su osito de felpa era tan suave y apapáchale, estaba feliz nadie le había hecho tan lindos detalles con ella, suspiro cuando escucho el rugir de su estomago tenía mucha hambre

-Que hambre tengo, mmmmm veamos que voy hacer de comer (fue directo a la alacena de la despensa y estaba vacía, abrió la nevera y solo había unas sodas) Arggg no hay nada creo que a mi tío se olvidó comprar despensa, bueno no lo culpo últimamente tiene mucho trabajo, llega muy tarde y se va muy temprano – a ver veamos cuanto tengo de dinero- (vio su bolso y solo tenía un dólar) -¡Un dólar nada más!, creo que moriré de hambre, piensa Candy, piensa, ¡Ah! Ya sé, Albert una vez más me salvas jeje, creo que tendré que comer chocolates en lo que llega mi tío.

Fue por su caja de chocolates, puso una de sus películas favoritas "Titanic" y se sentó en la alfombra, en verdad Albert tenía los mismos gustos que ella, esos chocolates eran sus favoritos

…

En las oficinas del corporativo Andrew se encontraba el rubio algo pensativo y recordando esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, recordaba su carita de sorpresa al recibir todos los obsequios que le mando, en verdad había valido la pena cada uno de los obsequios por una sonrisa de ella….

Estaba tan pensativo y con una enorme sonrisa, no se podía concentrar en su trabajo, desde que llego a su oficina después de la universidad no había avanzado nada

-William… William... ¿William estas bien?

-¡Eh! George

-William ¿Qué tienes muchacho?, llevo rato hablándote, toque a tu oficina y no respondiste, ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no me pasa nada estoy bien

-¿Seguro?

-Si George seguro, solo no puedo concentrarme

George levanto una ceja, no era común ver al presidente de las empresas Andrew así –Y supongo que tu falta de concentración tiene nombre de mujer

-Jajaja, George amigo no cambias verdad, mejor dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que checar bien el contrato del señor Jude, sus abogados estuvieron aquí, creo que tiene algunos problemas porque sus ventas no van muy bien

-Está bien George, pero hoy no es un buen día, mira no he avanzado nada estas horas

-¿Por qué no te tomas la tarde libre William? Y descansa el fin de semana, ya el lunes podemos checar bien este contrato, mientras tu trabajo puedo dárselo a Anthony y Archibald

-Jajaja eso me parece perfecto George, esos sobrinos míos se quejan que su jefe es un gruñon, creo que los llenare de trabajo, aunque sea un rato jajaja ya que querrán salir temprano para irse con sus novias

-Está bien William, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, distraerte un poco, solo estudias y trabajas, no te das tiempo para divertirte

-Mira quien habla, pero está bien George, es mejor que me vaya aparte tengo mucha hambre… Este George, no te molestas si voy a visitar a Candy

-¿Visitar a Candy?

-Este… si… ella y yo somos amigos y me gustaría visitarla y llevar una pizza para comer

-¡Comer! Por Dios, pobre de Candy, estos días he estado muy ocupado que se me olvido comprar despensa y conociéndola no ha de haber comido nada por no molestarme en el trabajo

-Jajaja George ya deja de pensar en Dorothy, no te acuerdas ya de las cosas

-Jeje no es eso solo que tengo un jefe gruñón

-mmm oye eso dolió eh

-Bueno no te preocupes por Candy, yo llevare comida

-Está bien William, pero me dejan pizza eh

-Claro mi bigotón amigo, entonces nos vemos

-Que te vaya bien William

Albert salió de su oficina muy contento, dejando a George pensativo

-Ahmmm William y Candy amigos, vaya esto se está poniendo interesante, nunca lo había visto salir tan contento de aquí… Candy mi niña pecosa has de estar muriéndote de hambre

….

Candy iba por su quinto chocolate y llorando por la película, todo el departamento olía exquisitamente con todas las rosas, tenía su osito de felpa abrazándolo cuando suena el timbre de la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Pizza para la señorita Candy

-Uhmmm que ricooo pizza, de seguro mi tío me la envió, por eso te adoro tío (abriendo la puerta) y se quedó estática, era… era... Albert con dos cajas de pizza y una hermosa sonrisa, tan guapo como siempre, olía tan rico, ese olor a maderas era más delicioso que el aroma de la pizza

-Hola Candy ¿Puedo pasar?

-Al… Albert, este… claro… claro pasa… Pero mi tío no esta

-Ya lo sé, solo que no vengo a ver a tu tío

-¿No? (pregunto algo nerviosa)

-No señorita, vengo a verla a usted, no se acuerda que usted y yo tenemos planes para este día (guiñándole el ojo)

-P… Pero yo lo dije… Para

-Jajaja yo sé porque lo dijiste Candy, no querías molestar a tus amigos en este día, para que ellos salieran cada quien con su novias o ¿me equivoco?

-Candy negó con la cabeza, no te equivocas

-(Albert Sonrió) por eso quise venir a estar contigo un rato para que no estés solita y traje pizza para comer, un pajarito me dijo que no tenías nada en la alacena

-Mi tío…

-Jaja sip, pero yo le pedí permiso para visitarte y se acordó de que tal vez te estés muriendo de hambre, así que vamos a comer ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que si Albert y si estoy muriendo de hambre, estaba devorando los chocolates que me regalaste (dijo toda sonrojada)

-Jajaja pero no comas muchos te puede hacer daño

-jajaja si pero mi estómago los pedía, siéntate por favor voy a traer unos platos y unas sodas

-Sí, y ¿Qué estabas haciendo Candy?

-Estoy viendo mi película favorita (le respondió desde la cocina)

-Vaya esa película también es mi favorita

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero lo que más me gusta es el Sountrack de la película, es una canción hermosa, es mi canción favorita

-Si es muy bonita, también es mi canción favorita, toma (dándole un plato y una soda)

-Gracias Candy (Sirviendo una rebanada de pizza, se sentó en la alfombra, miro un poco alrededor y vio los arreglos en todo el departamento, cinco envolturas de chocolate, y el osito en el sillón grande y sonrió)

-Candy degustaba su pizza amenamente sentada en la alfombra y viendo la película, cuando volteo a ver a Albert –Albert yo… quería… preguntarte…

-Candy, se lo que me quieres preguntar, pero princesa este día no por favor, estamos pasando un buen momento, mañana te prometo que hablaremos de eso ¿sí?

-Está bien Albert, tienes razón, pero sobre todo muchas gracias por todo

Disfrutaron de la deliciosa pizza, vieron la película completa, platicaron cosas de la universidad, de los profesores, de sus amigas y de los sobrinos de Albert, de cómo los conoció Candy, los dos se sentían tan a gusto con la plática que no se daban cuenta de la hora

-Candy me invitas un chocolate

-¡Oh! Claro Albert disculpa que tonta soy

-Jajaja, no te preocupes princesa es que me gustan mucho y se me antojo

-(Candy le sonrió), Entonces estuviste un año viajando por todo el mundo

-Si Candy, cuando termine la preparatoria mi mejor amigo me convenció de viajar un año completo, fuimos a África, Europa, Asia, Sudamérica, conocimos muchas culturas muy distintas, nos llevamos un año completo viajando por eso perdí un año de universidad, pero cuando regrese del viaje me dedique a estudiar… A mí me gusta mucho la naturaleza, estar al aire libre, por eso cada que puedo viajo a Lakewood, me encanta montar y estar al aire libre

Al escuchar Lakewood Candy sonrió complacida a ella también le gustaba mucho ese lugar y sobre todo el jardín de las rosas donde una vez lo conoció, estaba por decirle que ella lo conoció de niña y que tenía su broche cuando la interrumpió en sus pensamientos

-Candy creo que ya es un poco tarde, ya te distraje de todas tus actividades

-¡Eh! no, no te preocupes Albert ya hice mis actividades y no me distraes en lo absoluto al contrario muchas gracias por este día tan bonito

-Bueno el día todavía no acaba Candy

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ahmmm te invito a bailar

-¡Eh! Pero, pero, pero, yo no sé bailar

-Jajaja no te preocupes yo te enseño ¿Qué dices aceptas?

-Está bien, pero bajo tu propio riesgo, puedo dejarte el pie fracturado si bailo

-Jajajaja tendré que correr el riesgo (guiñándole un ojo)

-Conste eh, bueno me voy a cambiar, aparte mi tío no tarda en llegar, te voy a dejar solo en la sala, no tardo

-Toma tu tiempo Candy

Candy se fue a su recamara, se metió a bañar… Salió, seco su cabello y lo trenzo de nuevo

-Genial y ahora que rayos me pongo para ir a bailar, no tengo nada decente, piensa Candy no seas cabeza dura (dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza) – ¡Ah! Ya se Annie me había regalado una falda, Patty una blusa y unas botas hermosas…. Annie, Patty gracias ahora me han salvado ustedes – Veamos ahmm me quedan bien, no cabe duda que las chicas tienen buenos gustos, se maquillo solo un poco, tomo los aretes de diamante de su madre y un hermoso abrigo negro que fue de su madre

Albert estaba en la sala cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, se levantó y abrió la puerta

-Disculpa Candy, olvide mis llaves (George llevaba varias bolsas del súper)

-Hola George, deja ayudarte

-¿William? Aun por aquí

-Si George, se nos fue el tiempo comiendo y platicando

-Ah, y Candy ¿Dónde está?

-Se está cambiando, la invite a bailar, espero no te moleste

-¿Enserio? (dijo algo sorprendido)

-Si

-Claro que no me molesta William, lo que pasa es que Candy nunca sale, bueno solo con sus amigas

-Prometo no traerla muy tarde George

-jajaja William no te preocupes, me da mucho gusto que quieran salir a divertirse les hace mucha falta a ustedes dos

-Gracias George

-Ya estoy lista Albert (salía Candy de su recamara), Tiooo que bueno que llegaste, voy a salir con Albert

Candy llevaba una minifalda jean color azul marino, una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo que le hacía resaltar sus hermosos atributos, unas botas altas muy hermosas, unos aretes de diamantes muy bonitos y pequeños, en su mano llevaba un hermoso abrigo, muy poco maquillaje y su cabello trenzado

-¡Caaaandy! Pero que hermosa estas mi niña

-Gracias tío y volteo ver a Albert

Albert se encontraba con la boca abierta, Candy en verdad se veía hermosa, esa ropa era muy diferente a toda la que usaba ella y esas curvas tan perfectas, parpadeo varias veces…. Rayos, George debería de darle una paliza por ver a su sobrina así

-¡Candy! Estas hermosa

-Gra… gracias Albert (dijo muy sonrojada y dándole muchas gracias a Annie y Patty)… Tío te prometo no regresar muy tarde

-No te preocupes Candy, sé que William te cuidara muy bien, diviértete mucho mi niña

-Gracias Tío, ahí te dejamos pizza para que cenes

-Gracias Candy

-Nos vemos George, prometo no traerla muy noche

Candy y Albert salieron del departamento dejando a George muy divertido el si se dio cuenta de la Cara de William al ver a Candy

-William, William, esa mirada solo la he visto una vez ¿Sera posible?... En fin, mejor voy a cenar, muero de hambre… uhmm que rico pizza


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

George Johnson se disponía a comer su rica pizza cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta

-Y ahora ¿Qué se les olvido a estos chicos? (abrió la puerta)

-Do… Dorothy, que gusto verte, pasa por favor

-Hola George buenas noches

-Buenas noches Dorothy a que debo tan agradable visita

-¡Que cosas dices George!, vine a ver a Candy

-Ahmm pensé que venias a verme a mi (hizo un puchero triste)

-Jeje bueno puede ser (guiñándole el ojo), lo que pasa es que me quede preocupada por ella

-¿Qué?, le pasa algo a Candy

-No, no es nada malo George solo un poco de curiosidad

-Pues Candy no está, salió a bailar con William… Pero pasa Dorothy gustas cenar, apenas iba a cenar

-¿Salió a bailar con el joven William?, entonces es cierto

-Es cierto ¿Qué Dorothy?

-¡Eh!, no nada George, no me hagas caso y acepto tu invitación, vengo saliendo del trabajo, hoy fue un día muy pesado y muero de hambre

-Claro, siéntate por favor voy por una soda…. Oye Dorothy ¿Tu sabes quién le regalo todas estas rosas a Candy?

-Este… George… yo… no… se… si… deba

-Dorothy por favor, si sabes que está pasando cuéntamelo, me preocupa todo lo que le pase a Candy y todas estas rosas son más que un pequeño detalle de San Valentín

-Está bien George, pero no te vayas a molestar con Candy, te voy a contar

-Bien, soy todo oído

-Bueno todo paso hoy en la mañana, yo vi a Candy que estaba en su Locker, yo estaba en un pasillo, tu sabes que no puedo entrar a los pasillos de Lockers (George asintió) y ahí vi a Candy que le daba algo al joven Terruce Grandchester pero no escuche nada y fue cuando llego Elisa Leegan no sé qué le dijo a Candy pero ella la odia, siempre la anda ofendiendo porque Candy está enamorada de su novio Terry

-¿Qué? Candy enamorada de Terruce Granchesterd y que es novio de Elisa Leegan y además está la odia

-Si George, ¿los conoces?

-Si Dorothy, conozco a sus padres y a ellos los he visto algunas veces, pero bueno sigue contándome no te interrumpo

-Bueno yo sé que algo muy feo paso ahí porque Candy se fue llorando rumbo a los sanitarios, yo quise ir pero sabes que no puedo entrar, pero alguien si escucho toda la conversación y fue el joven William, él estaba muy cerca de ahí…. Y Bueno a la hora de la comida llego un mensajero directo a Candy y la hizo firmar algo y entraron a la cafetería doce mimos cada uno con un ramo de rosas y el ultimo que entro traía un oso de felpa y le dio una hermosa rosa de cristal (Dorothy suspiraba)… Pero fue cuando la señorita Elisa se levantó y enfrente de todos le dijo a Candy que porque había gastado todos sus ahorros en auto regalarse todo, que una huérfana becada como ella jamás alguien podría regalarle algo

-Pero como se atreve a decirle así a Candy (dijo George apretando los puños muy enojado), disculpa prosigue Dorothy

-Bueno fue ahí como se escuchó una voz diciendo –Te Equivocas Elisa, Candy no tiene necesidad de hacer tales cosas porque para eso me tiene a mi (Dorothy imito a Albert) porque ella es mi Novia, todos se quedaron asombrados y hasta yo también porque hasta donde sabía yo, Candy está enamorada del joven Terry

-Vaya Candy enamorada de Terry Granchesterd, pero ¿Quién fue el que dijo todo eso y le regalo estas rosas a Candy?

-Este… fue… fue… tú jefe

-¿Mi jefe?

-Si George, el joven William Andrew

-¿Qué?, me estás diciendo que William le regalo todo esto a Candy y dijo que era su novia (George miraba incrédulo a Dorothy y levanto una ceja)

-Si George fue una sorpresa para todos, todos estaban atento a lo que pasaba, hasta algunos profesores que estaban ahí también estaban muy atentos, porque no sé si sabrás que el joven William es el chico más popular y codiciado por todas las señoritas de la universidad

-Vaya, no sabía y tampoco sabía que William y Candy fueran novios, él no me ha dicho nada y menos Candy

-Ni yo sabía eso, por eso vine a ver a Candy porque gracias al joven William que evito que Candy quedara en ridículo frente a toda la universidad y ahora la que quedo en ridículo fue ella, porque el joven William le dijo que Candy era su novia y que la respetara porque él no iba a permitir que la siguiera ofendiendo….y Elisa se fue muy enojada y ofendida porque toda la universidad sabe que ella siempre anduvo tras el joven William pero el jamás le hizo caso

-Elisa Leegan enamorada de William, vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, pero conociendo como es esa señorita creo que ama de William todos sus millones

-Si esa señorita es muy interesada, pero… pero… es que estoy segura de que ella hizo correr un rumor del joven William

-¿Un rumor? Y ¿Qué clase de rumor es ese?

-Bueno… dicen las malas lenguas que al joven William no le gustan las mujeres, porque nadie le conoce novia, muchas chicas se le han insinuado y el las rechaza, y por eso dicen que el joven William es gay

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? Jajajajajajaja, pero que clase de rumor es ese jajajajaja, enserio piensan eso de William

-Claro que yo no lo creo y que fue Elisa Leegan quien invento todo esto, porque dicen que alguien intento seducir a William insinuándosele muy descaradamente y el solo se marchó de ese lugar pero no dicen el nombre de la chica.

-Bueno Dorothy tu mejor que nadie sabe que William es un caballero y eso de que no ha tenido novia alguna, creo que tú conoces bien la historia de William y de… esa mujer

-Si conozco muy bien esa historia y de cuanto sufrió el Joven William

-Pero por otra parte tendré que hablar con Candy y con William

-No vayas a retar a Candy, ella es muy buena George mejor deja que te explique cómo están las cosas, aparte el joven William ayudo mucho a Candy este día, Elisa es muy mala con Candy y todas las amigas de ella se burlan de Candy.

-Claro que no la retare Dorothy pero si mi niña está sufriendo tengo que saberlo. Dorothy ¿Tu sabes por qué molestan mucho a Candy?

-Bueno la molestan mucho porque es becada, tu sabes que en esa universidad estudian jóvenes de familias ricas, solo hay muy poquitos becados… y bueno también se burlan de la manera de vestir de Candy (dijo agachando la mirada) yo he tratado de hablar con Candy sobre eso pero me da un poco de pena no quiero que se moleste o se sienta mal, pero también sé que Candy no quiere hacerte gastar demasiado en ella George, por eso cuida mucho sus estudios y se limita en sus gastos.

-George frunció el ceño – Candy mi niña, ella no tiene por qué hacer eso, yo lo hago con mucho gusto, ella es mi única familia Dorothy.

-Lo sabemos George, pero sabes que ella es así

-Si ella es una niña muy buena

Dorothy suspiro –Bueno George ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme

-No te vayas Dorothy, quédate un poco mas

-Me gustaría George pero tengo que ir a casa, mis hermanos deben estar ahí

-Dorothy tus hermanos ya están grandes de seguro ahorita andan paseando con sus novias

-Bueno creo que eso si, Tom y Jimmy deben de andar con sus novias, está bien me quedo un rato más

-Gracias Dorothy (besando su mano) ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar?

-¡George! Si me gustaría pero no estoy vestida para salir a bailar recuerda que vengo de mi trabajo

-Bueno si no quieres salir, entonces bailemos aquí

-¿Aquí?

-Si, por qué no, lo único que me importa es estar contigo Dorothy (tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la sala, puso un poco de música romántica y empezaron a bailar)

-Bailas muy bien George

-Es que solo tú puedes sacar lo mejor de mi Dorothy (dando una pequeña vuelta y tomo una rosa de uno de los arreglos que estaban en la sala y entregándosela a Dorothy)

-Gracias,es muy hermosa

-No más que tu Dorothy y aunque sea robada, no creo que Candy se moleste que le haga falta una rosa, tenía planeado comprarte un obsequio Dorothy pero estos días he tenido mucho trabajo, discúlpame

-George, esta rosa es hermosa y lo que importa es el detalle, lo importante es que estemos juntos (dijo sonrojándose)

-Dorothy eres muy hermosa, sabes que me gustas mucho y que llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti

-¡George!

-Si Dorothy es la verdad, pero no aceptas salir conmigo por cuidar de tus hermanos, vamos Dorothy acepta salir conmigo… Yo… yo… Te amo Dorothy

-Yo también te amo George y lo hago desde hace mucho

-George sonrió- Entonces Señorita ¿Quieres ser mi novia? (dándole un beso en la mano)

-Claro que acepto George, si quiero ser tu novia

George tomo su mejilla y viéndola directamente a los ojos la beso, un beso lleno de amor, un beso que el anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo… haciéndolo cada vez más intenso y acariciando su cintura.

Las manos de Dorothy empezaron a acariciar su cabello lentamente, ella también había anhelado ese beso y ahora se quería dar la oportunidad de amar completamente ya que desde que sus padres murieron ella se encargó de sus hermanos Tom y Jimmy, pero ellos ya estaban haciendo su vida y ahora le tocaba a ella ser feliz.

…

Albert llegaba en su Porsche azul a uno de más exclusivos bares de Chicago

-Albert, no creo que sea buena idea entrar a ese bar

-¿Por qué lo dices Candy?

-Bueno es que una vez intente entrar ahí con Annie y Patty, pero a mí no me dejaron entrar (bajo su mirada) y pues las chicas ya no quisieron entrar, nos tuvimos que ir a casa.

-Bueno no te preocupes Candy hoy no te dirán absolutamente nada

-Pe… pero, es que no quiero que quedes en ridículo por mi culpa, mira hay mucha gente haciendo fila para entrar y no creo que me vayan a dejar entrar (se veía su ropa)

-Candy pero que cosas dices tú jamás me dejarías en ridículo aparte estas hermosa

-Enserio crees que soy hermosa

-No lo creo princesa, lo afirmo

-Gracias Albert, espero verme bien para que no me digan nada

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, aunque tengo una duda

-¿Qué clase de duda? (pregunto algo temerosa)

-Creo que tienes un hermoso cabello, ¿Por qué te lo trenzas? (Acariciando sus trenzas)

-Bueno es que mi madrastra siempre me obligo a hacerlo y me obligaba a vestirme como me visto por eso me acostumbre

-Bueno creo que te verías más hermosa con tu cabello suelto… ¿Puedo? (empezando a quitarle las trenzas y dejando ver los rizos de Candy, una vez que termino por quitarle las trenzas acaricio un poco para acomodárselo… Sintió como sus dedos se perdían en su sedoso cabello rizado y largo y dijo: ¡Lo sabía! Tienes un hermoso cabello Candy, ya no lo trences más, si ya eras hermosa ahora te ves más hermosa Candy

-Candy se sonrojo – Gracias por tus palabras Albert

-No me lo agradezcan princesa yo solo digo la verdad, pero prométeme que no volverás a trenzarte el cabello

-Está bien te lo prometo

-Así me gusta princesa, ahora entremos por que hace un poco de frio

Albert se bajó de su carro y fue directo a abrir la puerta de Candy tomándola de la mano y caminaron hacia la entrada del bar, Candy iba muy nerviosa no quería quedar mal, cuando llegaron a la puerta del bar abrió los ojos como plato pues enseguida los guardias abrieron la cadena dejando pasar a Albert

-Buenas noches Sr. Andrew que se divierta

-Gracias Peter

-Avanzo un poco – Buenas noches Sr. Andrew (se acercó una bella edecán) permítanos su abrigo… Señorita permítame su abrigo (tomando el abrigo de Candy), enseguida lo llevamos a su mesa (Albert había hablado al bar para hacer una reservación)

-Albert eres muy conocido, vienes muy seguido a este bar

-Jajaja bueno muy poco, he venido unas cuantas ocasiones con mis sobrinos

La edecán del bar los guio a una mesa privada, era una de las mejores mesas del bar y de inmediato se acercó un mesero

-Buenas noches Sr. Andrew ¿Qué desea tomar?

-Un Whisky por favor

-Usted señorita ¿Qué desea tomar?

-Solo un poco de agua por favor

-Enseguida

Candy miro a su alrededor, el lugar en verdad era muy lujoso y tranquilo, solo había unas cuantas parejas bailando, el ambiente era muy romántico.

-¿Quieres bailar princesa?

-Albert yo no sé bailar

-Bueno yo te enseño Candy, vamos (tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la pista de baile)

Albert la tomo por la cintura pegándola un poco a él, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de Albert la música era tranquila, empezaron a bailar lentamente al compás de la música.

-Vez que no es muy difícil, bailas muy bien Candy

-Bueno creo que tengo buen maestro (guiñándole un ojo)

-Jajaj, claro el mejor que puedas tener (sonriéndole muy coqueto)

En otra mesa del bar dos pares de ojos veían a los rubios en la pista bailando muy juntitos, Elisa y Terry estaban muy atentos al baile de los rubios. Elisa maldecía a Candy, como es que esa huérfana becada tenga un novio como William Andrew ahora la odiaba más.

Terry no perdía detalle de su amigo y de ¿Candy? En verdad era Candy la que estaba con Albert, se veía tan diferente, desde cuando esa pecosa se vestía tan… tan… ¿Sexy? Y ese cabello tan hermoso y rizado que tenía, en verdad la pecosa se veía muy hermosa.

Albert se dio cuenta que lo observaban, giro un poco y pudo ver a Elisa y Terry en la mesa… se pegó un poco más a Candy con su mano acaricio su cabello

-Me encanta tu cabello Candy, desde que te conocí me preguntaba cómo te verías con el cabello suelto

-¿Y cómo me veo con el cabello suelto?

-Sencillamente Hermosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba (haciendo sonrojar a Candy, cuando se escuchó un cambio de canción)

-¡Oh! La canción

-Sí, el sountrack de la película, es hermosa ¿verdad?

-Candy asintió- Es muy bonita (Candy siguió bailando muy pegadita a Albert y por un impulso que ni ella supo porque le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Albert)

-Qué lindo beso (Albert se sorprendió un poco por el beso de la pecosa)

-Gracias por este día tan maravilloso Albert, me la he pasado muy bien

-No me lo agradezcas princesa yo también me la estoy pasando muy bien (Abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-¡Ey! Parejita (Archí los interrumpió muy divertido)

-¡Archí! Dijeron los dos en unísono ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno no fueron los único en querer venir a Bailar y eso que no nos pusimos de acuerdo, aquí esta Anthony con Sandy, Stear y Patty llegaron al mismo tiempo que llegue con Annie… ¿Tienen mesa?

-Claro Archí tenemos una mesa privada para que nos acompañen, Vamos princesa (tomando a Candy de la mano y guiándola a la mesa)

Annie y los demás esperaban a Archí para poder ir a la mesa, cuando vio a Candy abrió sus ojos, ella reconocía esa ropa que traía Candy y sonrió muy feliz

-Candy que linda estas

-Gracias Annie (guiñándole un ojo)

-¡Candy! Pero, pero que hermosa estas, por eso el tío esta loquito por ti (haciendo sonrojar a Candy y Albert)

-Gracias Anthony, y me da gusto que hayan venido todos, al final del día terminamos juntos en este día de San Valentín

-¡Oh! Claro que si Candy y también te vimos bailar, espero que mi tío me dé permiso de bailar una pieza contigo (dijo Stear guiñándole el ojo)

-Albert, Stear solo Albert

-Es la costumbre Albert, ya vez que la tía abuela siempre nos regaña que te digamos Albert

-Está bien pero aquí no está la tía abuela ok así que llámenme Albert y por supuesto que puedes bailar con Candy claro si ella quiere.

-Ándale Candy prometo no pisarte ni nada soy buen bailarín si no pregúntale a Patty, ¿Verdad amor?

-Stear la última vez me pisaste el pie y no podía caminar (rieron todos en unísono y haciendo que stear se pusiera rojo)

Todos pasaron una velada muy amena, Candy bailo con Stear, Anthony y Archí, pasando una noche muy feliz entre risas y anécdotas.

Candy suspiraba su día había empezado muy mal y con lágrimas… y estaba terminando muy feliz y con sus amigos juntos y sin que se diera cuenta de que unos ojos la veían con mucho odio.

-(Candy llegaba a su departamento y se despedía de Albert en la puerta)- Albert gracias por todo, fue un día maravilloso

-Me da mucho gusto que te hayas divertido mucho princesa, yo también me divertí mucho, descansa, mañana tenemos una plática pendiente (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-Sí, tú también descansa Albert y Feliz día de San Valentín (parándose de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Candy entro al departamento y se recargo en la puerta estaba muy feliz pero nerviosa por la plática pendiente con Albert… Sabía que tendrían que hablar muchas cosas y sobre todo por qué Albert tuvo tantos detalles con ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Candy se levantó muy temprano, no pudo dormir nada… por una parte se sentía feliz pero también estuvo pensando en su amor platónico y en todas las palabras que le dijo Elisa, si no hubiera sido por Albert ella hubiera quedado demasiado humillada, se miró al espejo y vio su cabello suelto y todo alborotado y se preguntó ¿Cómo su cabello le gusta tanto a Albert?, ella siempre ha batallado por sus risos esponjados (se ruborizo al recordar todas las palabras de Albert), fue directo a la cocina para preparar su desayuno.

-Candy, buenos días mi niña

-Buenos días tío, ahorita te preparo tu desayuno

-No te preocupes mi niña, ya desayune, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue anoche, te divertiste?

-Si tío mucho, también llegaron los chicos al bar donde Albert me llevo y nos la pasamos muy bien

-Me da mucho gusto Candy que te hayas divertido mucho (George se puso algo serio y dijo) –Candy supe lo que paso ayer en la universidad

-(Candy se ruborizo) Tío… yo… yo…

-Candy mi niña, no creas que me entrometo en tus cosas, pero todo lo que te pase me importa mi niña

-Gracias Tío, yo sé que te preocupas por mí y todo lo que me pase

-Si Candy, y dime es cierto ¿Que William y tu son novios?

-Candy no sabía que contestar… Este… es… que… No tío no somos novios, la verdad no sé por qué hizo Albert todo y regalarme todos estos detalles, pero siento que lo hizo para defenderme de Elisa Leegan

-Ya veo, y dime es cierto ¿Qué estas enamorada de Terry Granchesterd?

-(Candy se sonrojo mucho)… S… Si tío… pero, pero es solo un amor platónico, ya que él ni sabe que vivimos en el mismo planeta y él tiene novia que es muy bonita (hizo un puchero triste)

-Candy tú también eres bonita (no te pongas triste mi niña)… Tendré que hablar con William

-¡Noooo!

-¿No? (George levanto una ceja)

-No tío… yo ayer le quise preguntar a Albert porque lo hizo pero me dijo que hoy me daría una explicación, por favor deja que hablemos primero y yo te prometo que te contare todo tío, no te enojes con el por favor (haciendo un lindo puchero)

-Está bien Candy, sabes que no importa que William sea mi Jefe, él es un hijo para mí y si te falta al respeto o algo puedo darle sus coscorrones

-Está bien tío

-Por cierto… este… este… Candy mi novia está en mi habitación (George se puso rojo), por favor no dejes que se vaya sin desayunar

-Candy abrió los ojos como plato…. ¿novia? De su tío, pero desde cuanto tenia novia y sonrió -Tío ¿Desde cuando tienes novia?

-Este… mi niña… yo… eh… desde ayer (tartamudeaba muy nervioso)

-No te preocupes tío, yo atenderé a Dorothy como se merece, como mi tía

-Y tú ¿Cómo sabes que es Dorothy?

-Jajaja bueno es que lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de ella y ella de usted tío, y por su cara de felicidad algo me dice que es Dorothy

-Bruja, jajaja si mi niña es Dorothy

-Candy daba de saltitos – Que bueno tío, yo la atenderé no te preocupes

-Gracias, bueno te dejo porque se me hace tarde mi niña, cuídate mucho (dándole un beso en la frente) ah y se te ve muy bien tu cabello suelto

-Gracias tío, que tengas buen día

…..

Candy entraba con una bandeja de desayuno para Dorothy a la habitación de su tío y ahí la vio aun dormida, no era necesario ser adivino para saber lo que había pasado en esa habitación, muy tranquila y sonriendo llego a la cama y se sentó.

-Dorothy despierta dormilona

-Dorothy abrió sus ojos lentamente y de inmediato de acordó de donde se encontraba, se levantó como resorte y muy sonrojada- Ca… Candy yo… yo…

-Jajaja, Dorothy no te sonrojes a mí me da mucho gusto que mi tío y tu sean novios… El me lo dijo (Candy sonreía muy divertida) además me pidió que no te dejara ir sin que desayunes, así que tía Dorothy yo te voy a consentir

-¡Candy! Que cosas dices

-Nada de Candy, anda desayuna

-Gracias Candy, sabes estoy muy feliz, George y yo por fin nos declaramos nuestro amor

-Me alegra mucho por ustedes Dorothy (mientras acomodaba la bandeja y vio una rosa que estaba en un vaso de agua en el buro de cama)

-Disculpa Candy, tu tío anoche te robo una rosa para regalármela, espero no te molestes

-No te preocupes Dorothy y como crees que me voy a molestar, creo que Albert me regalo demasiadas

-Por cierto Candy, tú y el joven William ¿Son novios?, porque hasta donde tú me has contado estas enamorada de Terry Granchesterd

-No Dorothy él y yo no somos novios, ayer quise hablar sobre el tema pero me pidió que no le preguntara sobre eso que mejor pasáramos un lindo día y que hoy hablaríamos del tema

-Comprendo Candy, pero de algo estoy segura que el joven William no lo hizo con malas intenciones solo que se dio cuenta de cómo Elisa te dijo de cosas en tu Locker

-¿Enserio? Y tú ¿Cómo sabes que Elisa me dijo de cosas?

-Bueno Candy, yo vi todo desde el pasillo de la cafetería, y vi como el joven William estaba muy cerca de ahí y el sí escucho todo

-¡Oh! Qué pena con Albert

-Bueno pero al rato aclararan todo no te preocupes el joven William es todo un caballero

-Si Dorothy, Albert es todo un caballero (dijo suspirando)

-Y Dime supongo que sigues Enamorada de Terry

-Candy agacho su mirada – Si Dorothy no puedo evitarlo, a pesar de que me han dicho ustedes que es un chico malcriado y arrogante

-Candy, Candy te viniste a enamorar de la persona equivocada, solo espero que no salgas lastimada

-Lo se Dorothy, pero que se le puede hacer… Pero bueno cambiemos de tema… Dime te vas a casar con mi tío

-¡Candy! Pero si solo ayer comenzamos de novios, bueno aunque ahora estoy en su cama (guiñándole un ojo) pero si el me lo pide, si candy

-Que bien Dorothy, mi tío te ama mucho

-Y yo a él Candy (mientras dio un bostezo)

-Bueno Dorothy, que te parece si te das un baño y vuelves a dormir un rato

-Creo que te tomare la palabra Candy

…

Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, Candy iba a preparar de comer cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, abrió la puerta y enseguida un olor a maderas penetro por su nariz y vio unos hermosos ojos azules

-Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Albert, muy bien gracias, pasa por favor

-Claro, pero me gustaría invitarte a comer ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-Si… pero deja ir por mis llaves

-Claro princesa

Candy fue a su habitación, se arregló un poco su cabello, tomo su pequeño bolso y escribió un recado para Dorothy ya que ella seguía durmiendo en la recamara de su tío, Candy iba con su típica ropa de siempre pero ahora su cabello lo llevaba suelto solo con una pequeña peineta que era de su madre

-Ya estoy lista Albert

-Sí, vámonos

….

George Johnson llegaba a su departamento se le habían olvidado unos papeles importantes, entro a su recamara y ahí vio a su novia dormida en su cama y vio el recado de Candy

-Dorothy despierta mi amor (dándole un pequeño beso en los labios)

-¡George! Me quede dormida (dijo sonrojada)

-No te preocupes que bueno que descansaste

-Si Candy me convenció de volver a dormir después de darme un baño

-Yo volvi por unos papeles y me encuentro con tan hermosa dama en mi cama y ¿Qué crees? Esa hermosa dama es mi novia

-Jajaja, que cosas dices George. Ya comiste

-No aun no

-Te voy a preparar algo de comer

-tengo una mejor idea ¿Por qué no pedimos algo de comida italiana y aprovechamos mejor el tiempo (guiñándole un ojo)

-¡George! ¿Qué va a pensar Candy?

-Ella no está, salió con William ¿Qué dices pedimos la comida?

-Claro que si George mientras aprovechemos el tiempo (dándole un mega beso)

-Dorothy que traviesa, por eso te amo

…..

Albert iba vestido con unos jeans azules, playera negra y una chamarra de piel muy bonita, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, manejo hasta un pequeño restaurant cerca del rio, era un lugar muy sencillo pero bonito, de inmediato ordenaron su comida y al terminar de comer los dos ordenaron como postre pastel de chocolate

-Veo que también te gusta el pastel de chocolate princesa

-Si Albert, es mi favorito

-Jajaja el mío también

-Es un lugar muy bonito, vienes seguido aquí

-Si me gusta venir seguido ya que es sencillo y no hay mucha gente mirándote como te comportas, ya sabes la típica gente de alta sociedad que se deja llevar por todas las normas sociales de su clase

-sí, entiendo

-Candy sé que te dije que hoy hablaríamos de todo lo que sucedió ayer y antes que nada princesa solo quiero pedirte una disculpa

-¿Una disculpa?

-Si Candy, por haber dicho que era tu novio y haberte besado enfrente a todos

-(Candy se sonrojo al recordar el beso que le dio) – Y ¿Por qué lo hiciste Albert?

-Bueno Candy, yo escuche todo lo que Elisa Leegan te dijo en los Lockers y la verdad me molesto mucho, ella no tiene ningún derecho a ofenderte o hacerte menos… Que tu tengas una beca es sinónimo de orgullo Candy y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Elisa no sabe lo que es ganarte algo con tu propio esfuerzo… y no me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que paso, no me gusta que te ofendan y mucho menos que te lastimen con palabras tan duras como las que utilizo contigo

-¡Albert! Yo… yo… no tengo nada que disculparte, soy yo la que debería de darte las gracias por defenderme y por tan lindos detalles

-(Albert Sonrió) princesa tú te mereces todos esos detalles y más… Eres una chica muy buena Candy y muy hermosa y todos esos detalles te los di de corazón Candy

-Gracias Albert (dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos)

-Lo llores princesa (le limpio sus lágrimas con la llama de sus dedos) eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

Candy sonrió, su príncipe había hablado

-¿Quieres otra rebanada de pastel princesa?

-¡Oh! Claro que sí, es que está muy sabroso (sonrojada, se había terminado todo su postre)

-Sí, yo también pediré otra porción más (guiñándole el ojo)

Albert pidió dos porciones más de pastel y dos vasos de jugo

-Candy quiero preguntarte algo, pero quiero que seas muy sincera en tu respuesta

-Si Albert

-Candy ¿Estas enamorada de Terry Granchesterd?

-(Candy se sonrojo completamente) ¿Por qué tu pregunta Albert?

-Bueno princesa, yo he visto como lo miras, siempre estas al pendiente de él y has tratado de hablarle y él es un simple tonto que no se da cuenta de nada, tenme confianza princesa ¿Estas enamorada de Terry?

-(Candy bajo la mirada a su plato de postre) S… Si Albert, pero yo sé que es un amor platónico, algo imposible, él tiene novia y muy bonita… él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-Albert la tomo de la barbilla y le dijo- No Candy no digas esas palabras…. Es todo lo contrario un tonto como Terry no merece que alguien como tú se fije en él. Princesa no pongas esa carita, eres hermosa y quien no se dé cuenta de ello, es porque realmente está ciego o tonto.

Candy sonrió ante las palabras de Albert, el siempre encontraba las palabras indicadas para levantarle el ánimo.

-Candy y si yo te dijera que se cómo puedes conquistar a Terry

-¡Albert!

-Si Candy, pero debes de estar segura que lo que sientes por él es muy grande para poder conquistarlo

-Este…yo… yo… no se Albert, él tiene novia

-Por Elisa no te preocupes ella es lo de menos, pero debes de estar segura que quieres conquistarlo

-Y según tu ¿Cómo es la forma que yo lo podría conquistar?

-Es muy fácil Candy, siendo mi **NOVIA**

-¿Cómo? No entiendo (Candy parpadeo varias veces)

-Si Candy, te voy a explicar. Terry y yo somos amigos desde que entramos a la universidad, yo una vez lo salve de una pelea en un antro y desde ahí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, nos llevábamos muy bien pero un día no sé porque pero algo cambio en el… Empezó a competir conmigo, siempre quería ganarme en todo, Cuando Elisa Leegan quiso conquistarme él se enteró y de inmediato se dio a la tarea de conquistarla hasta que logro que se hiciera su novia, claro que a mí eso no me importo pero para él fue un triunfo el haberme quitado a Elisa… y desde que anda con Elisa, él se ha vuelto otra persona, se volvió frívolo, egoísta y le empezó a dar importancia a cosas como la belleza, el dinero, el poder… yo sé que mi amigo no es así y yo confió en que un día vuelva a ser el mismo Terry de antes un chico sencillo, alegre y no le importaba las clases sociales a pesar de que su padre es un famoso empresario… y por eso te digo todo esto Candy porque si tú y yo fingimos que somos novios entonces el querrá conseguirte a toda costa, se olvidara de Elisa y su mayor reto serás tú y todo por querer ganarme una vez más... Pero lo que Terry no sabe es que tú, no vas a ser la misma Candy de antes

-¿Qué no voy a ser la misma Candy?

-Si Candy, Terry va a querer conquistarte a toda costa y es a donde tu entraras y lo vas a ignorar, ahora el no existirá en el mundo aunque este a tu lado, ahora el seria el que sufriría por una palabra tuya, y eso le molestara no poder conquistarte y de ti depende si lo enamoras… claro eso es que tu aceptes lo que te propongo porque tiene su lado bueno pero también su lado malo, y no quiero que salgas lastimada en todo esto Candy y aparte tú me estarías ayudando un poco a mí.

-¡Ayudarte! Pero ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

-Bueno me imagino que ya sabrás el dichoso rumor que se dice de mí en la universidad

-Candy se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que Annie le conto sobre el rumor de Albert – S… Sí, pero yo no lo creo, es algo tonto

-Albert sonrió complacido- Candy a mí no me importa lo que se hable de mí, yo sé que no es verdad

-Entonces es cierto que dejaste a una chica en Babydoll (Dijo Candy y se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho)

-Jajajaja, Es verdad Candy aunque la que corrió todo el rumor fue Elisa Leegan, se quiso vengar de mí por haberla despreciado

-Entonces es Elisa Leegan esa chica

-Albert asintió- No me gusta exponer a la gente, pero Elisa se pasó, yo creo que no es la forma de conquistar a un hombre con algo tan vulgar… Ella me cito en su departamento para que la ayudara con una materia en la que tenía problemas, pero todo fue mentira porque me recibió de una manera muy poco apropiada, yo solo me di la media vuelta sin decirle alguna palabra y días después se corrió ese rumor por los pasillos de la universidad.

-Pero que chica es esa Elisa Leegan

-Así es ella… Pero dime que piensas de todo lo que te he dicho

-No lo sé, Crees que realmente pueda conquistar a Terry

-No lo creo, estoy seguro, pero sabes que también no puede funcionar el plan y lo que menos quiero es que salgas lastimada, no me gusta verte sufrir Candy…Pero si no aceptas también lo comprendo pero tendrías que esperar unas dos semanas y después terminar conmigo, porque para toda la universidad somos novios ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Oh! Es cierto, todos piensan que somos novios

-Piénsalo Candy, mientras vamos a caminar un poco a la orilla del rio

Los dos salieron del restaurant y fueron a la orilla del rio, era un día muy bonito aunque hacia algo de frio, podían ver a varios niños jugando, unas parejas tomadas de la mano

Candy iban metida en sus pensamientos. Albert le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de poder conquistar al chico por el cual había suspirado seis meses, que más podía perder si no tenía nada y ella ya sufría por Terry, si todo lo que le aseguro Albert fuera verdad, pero no le gustaba mucho la manera de ser de Terry pero también Albert le había dicho que el antes era diferente ¿Qué hacer?, además así ayudaría a Albert a disipar ese rumor tan tonto, dio un gran suspiro y dijo:

-Acepto Albert

-Albert volteo a verla - ¿Estas segura Candy?

-Si Albert, no creo que pueda perder mucho y si no funciona al menos ayudaremos a disipar ese rumor tuyo (guiñándole un ojo)

-Jajaja, princesa ya te dije que eso es lo de menos, lo que digan de mí no me importa solo que ya no quiero verte sufrir princesa

-No sufriré Albert y además estaré contigo y yo me siento protegida a tu lado

-Albert sonrió- Esta bien Candy, ya todos saben que somos novios, pero si quieres puedes platicarle a tus amigas para que ellas sepan lo que estamos haciendo, solo te pido que a mis sobrinos no les digas nada, ellos no se llevan bien con Terry por lo mismo

-Gracias Albert

-De nada princesa, yo te aseguro que para el baile de mayo de la universidad iras de pareja de Terry Granchesterd

-bueno, esta fin de semana que viene es el baile de Aniversario de la universidad ahí es donde todos verán a la nueva Candy

-¿Nueva Candy?

-Si princesa, tu sabes que para mí eres hermosa con lo que te vistas pero debemos de cambiar un poco tu forma de vestir y tus amigas te ayudaran en eso, Annie y Patty tienes buenos gustos en cuanto a la moda

-¡Oh! Ya veo un cambio de look (Albert asintió)

-Esta semana iras con tu ropa habitual y el viernes que es el baile, entraras como la nueva Candy y como mi novia…. Y de ahí estoy seguro que Terry cambiara contigo y tú tendrás que ignorarlo completamente

-Pero y si me pongo nerviosa

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Candy tienes que ser más segura de ti misma, tienes que ser indiferente con él, tienes que ser como Elisa pero en versión buena, no tienes que cambiar tu esencia tu eres bella por dentro y por fuera, solo ignóralo

-Está bien Albert tratare de hacerlo bien

-Otra cosa, desde el lunes pasare por ti todos los días para llevarte a la universidad y te iré a dejar a la hora de la salida

-Pero Albert no es necesario, puedo irme en el bus

-Oh claro que sí, mi novia no viajara en bus y menos después de que todo el mundo vea lo hermosa que es, definitivamente no acepto un "No" por respuesta

-Está bien Albert

-Gracias princesa, ya que andamos paseando un poco, te invito al cine

-¡Oh! Si hay una película muy bonita que quiero ver

-Bueno no se diga más vamos al cine

….

Por la noche Candy llegaba a su departamento después de una amena plática y una muy buena película

-Buenas noches Candy

-Buenas noches tío

-¿Cómo te fue con William hablaron?

-Si tío hablamos mucho

-¿Y?

Candy le empezó a relatar todo lo que dijo Albert, desde sus disculpas, de porque le regalo las rosas, de su propuesta y de todo lo que quería hacer y de que también ella lo iba ayudar

-¿Enserio William te dijo todo eso y te propuso eso?

-Si tío y yo acepte

-¿Aceptaste por Terry? (levantando una ceja)

-En parte y también para que Elisa y sus amigas dejen de molestarme y también para ayudar a Albert

-Y tu ¿Qué piensas de William?

-Bueno somos muy buenos amigos tío y con él me siento protegida, me siento bien a su lado, siempre me defiende y tiene las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir bien y es muy caballeroso

-Ya veo (levantando una ceja) – y ¿Qué piensas de Terry?

-Bueno Terry no lo conozco mucho pero sé que es un chico arrogante y algo cabeza dura, Albert me dijo que él no era así y que por mi puede cambiar y puedo conquistarlo

-Y si no llegaras a conquistarlo

-Bueno si no llega a pasar eso al menos lo habré intentado y habré ayudado a Albert a que ya no siga ese rumor tan tonto

-Ya veo, también quieres ayudar a William (Candy asintió y George sonrió)

-Está bien Candy, confió en William y solo espero que no salgas lastimada por ese tal Terry

-Gracias tío

-Yo quiero que seas feliz mi niña y no quiero verte sufrir

-Lo se tío y vas a ver que no será así

-Ok mi niña… Bueno tengo algo para ti toma (saco una tarjeta de crédito de su chaqueta)

-Pe… Pero tío no es necesario

-Oh claro que si es necesario Candy según lo que me contaste tienen planeado un cambio de look y esa tarjeta te servirá mucho, no tienes por qué limitarte en tu guardarropa mi niña

-Gracias tío (abrazándolo)

-No me des las gracias mi niña yo lo hago con mucho cariño

-Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla- y Dorothy ya se fue

-Si Candy tenía que hacer unas cosas

-Espero que pronto haya boda (guiñándole el ojo)

-Jajaja, Dios te oiga Candy, yo también espero lo mismo

Candy se fue a dormir muy feliz, su vida estaba por dar un giro de 180 grados, se sentía tal feliz por todo lo que Albert le dijo y sobre todo de poder ayudar a su amigo, desde la próxima semana seria la nueva Candy White

...

Hola, espero que les este gustando este minific y que lo disfruten así como yo lo hago cuando lo escribo, es mi primer fic y una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía y la mala redacción... los próximos capítulos serán muy interesantes y aparecerá mas ese rebelde guapo de Terry

Atte: Chiquita Andrew


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lunes por la mañana Albert paso puntual por Candy para llegar juntos a la universidad, ella iba muy nerviosa el juego estaba por empezar.

-Tranquila Candy todo saldrá bien

-Es que no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa

-Pues no tienes por qué estarlo yo estaré contigo

-Gracias Albert

Llegaban a la universidad, Albert bajo de su auto y ayuda a Candy a bajar y la tomo de la mano

-¿Lista?

-Candy asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa

Desde el estacionamiento caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al campus, todos se les quedaban viendo, veían como William Andrew llevaba tomada de la mano a su novia, cuando llegaron al locker de Candy.

-Te veo a la hora del almuerzo princesa (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-Si Albert

Terry llegaba a su locker y vio a su amigo ahí con la pecosa y notaba como la pecosa traía su cabello, en verdad se tenía un hermoso cabello aunque ella iba con su ropa habitual y no como andaba vestida en el bar.

-Terry amigo, buenos días

Candy al escuchar el nombre de Terry en los labios de Albert se tensó un poco, pero como estaba de espaldas no podía verlo y no se atrevió a voltear

-Hola Albert ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Muy bien Terry, fue mi mejor fin de semana (sonriendo muy divertido)

-Qué bueno Albert (Albert solo le sonrió)

-Princesa te acompaño a tu salón de clases

-Claro que si Albert

-Terry nos vemos amigo, debo de llevar a mi linda novia a su clase

-Terry asintió y se quedó ahí parado y vio como Albert tomaba de la mano a Candy de una manera algo posesiva –Su linda novia (dijo en un susurro), bueno en el bar se veía muy linda y hasta me atrevo a decir que muy sexy, pero ahora no se ve tan sexy pero con esos ojos y ese cabello (sacudió la cabeza para quitarse a la pecosa de sus pensamientos).

Después de su primera clase la chicas tenían una hora libre, fueron directo a una banca del jardín del campus y Candy les conto todo lo que Albert le dijo y de su plan para poder conquistar a Terry.

-Pe… Pero Candy ¿Es verdad todo lo que nos dices?

-Si Annie, yo también al principio no lo podía creer, pero después me puse a pensar de que no tengo nada que perder

-Pero Candy nosotras pensábamos que Tu y Albert eran novios, hacen muy bonita pareja y pues el… el… es muy apuesto (dijo Patty suspirando)

-Lo se chicas y no solo ustedes creen eso, si no todos y así lo será, así que por favor les pido que no le comenten nada a los chicos, Albert no quiere que sus sobrinos sepan lo que estamos haciendo ya que ellos no se llevan muy bien con Terry… Y Patty no te voy a negar que Albert es muy apuesto, es muy lindo, caballeroso y divertido (Sonriendo mientras describía a Albert), pero lo mejor de todo es que somos buenos amigos y yo me siento muy bien con él, me siento protegida a su lado.

Patty y Annie se vieron entre si y sonrieron en complicidad.

-Si Candy los chicos no les cae muy bien Terry sobre todo a Archí dice que es Engreído y yo pienso lo mismo Candy, él es muy fastidioso (Annie fruncía el ceño).

-Candy a mí no me parece nada mal que quieras un cambio de Look, nosotras intentamos decírtelo varias veces pero nos daba pena, no queríamos que te sintieras mal, tu eres muy bonita y Terry es un tonto por no darse cuenta, pero que hagas todo solo por Terry no se me hace justo (dijo Patty algo molesta).

-Bueno Patty no solo lo hago por Terry, ya me canse que Elisa se burle por mi apariencia y que me haga sentir menos y también lo hago por Albert, quiero ayudarlo él ha sido tan lindo que si no funciona el conquistar a Terry al menos habré ayudado a mi amigo (le guiño el ojo).

-Está bien Candy en ese caso nosotras te ayudaremos también ¿Verdad Annie? (Annie asintió) y no te preocupes por los chicos, nosotras no le diremos nada pero ¿Vas a cantarle a Sandy?

-Pues yo creo que sí.

-¡Nooo!, no lo hagas Candy, si tú le cuentas a Sandy ella no te dejara en paz con sus test Psicológicos serás su conejilla de Indias.

-(las tres rieron en unísono) – Esta bien creo que por el momento no le diré nada a Sandy (sonó el celular de Candy)- Hola Albert, si estoy muy bien tengo una hora libre (camino un poco)

-Patty ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Así es Annie lo mismo

-Jajaja esto será muy divertido ya quiero ver la cara de Candy cuando se dé cuenta de que su verdadero amor no es Terry.

-Si yo también Annie pero dejémosla que se dé cuenta ella sola, aunque me preocupa que Terry se obsesione con ella.

-Sí, también me da miedo eso, solo espero que Candy no sufra por ese mocoso engreído.

Candy regresaba muy feliz después de hablar con Albert.

-y ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué quería tu novio Candy?

-¡Annie! Jajaja, bueno me dijo que antes de llevarme a casa me tiene una sorpresa.

-Que romántico es Albert (Patty suspirando)

-Y muy apuesto amiga (Annie sonrió)

-Annie, Patty ¡Basta!

-Ya Candy no te molestes jajaja sabes que te apoyamos en todo, pero sobre todo no queremos que vayas a sufrir por el engreído de Terry.

-Gracias chicas sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

-Y dime Candy ¿Cuándo iremos de compras?

-Ahmm yo creo que mañana chicas, hoy tengo una cita con mi dentista.

-Está bien mañana de compras (Annie dando saltitos)

-Bueno chicas ya vámonos, es hora de la clase del profesor Steven

Las chicas asintieron y se fueron a su próxima clase

….

A la hora de la salida Albert iba con Candy en su Porsche.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día princesa?

-Muy bien Albert, aunque tengo algunas dudas sobre una materia que imparte el profesor Steven.

-¿Es la materia de Marketing verdad?

-Sí, no le entiendo muy bien a unos temas

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte

-¡Oh! Albert claro que sí, es que no puedo bajar mis notas, no quiero poner en riesgo mi beca

-Candy tu eres muy inteligente no te preocupes ¿Si?

-Gracias Albert… y a ¿Dónde vamos Albert?

-Bueno vamos con la diseñadora de mi hermana Rosemary, ella confeccionara tu vestido para el baile del viernes

-¡Oh! Enserio Albert

-Si Candy, ese vestido tiene que ser muy especial, pero solo te tomara medidas ya que yo escogeré el modelo

-¿Tu?

-Si (le sonrió coqueto)

-Está bien confió en ti

-Gracias por tu confianza, no te arrepentirás

Llegaban a una boutique de la diseñadora más famosa de Chicago, ella se encargaba de diseñar todos los vestidos de gala de RoseMary y Elroy Andrew y de la mayoría de las mujeres de alta sociedad.

-Bienvenido Sr. Andrew

-Buenas tardes Estela. Venimos a que le diseñe un hermoso vestido a esta hermosa dama, ella es Candice White, Candy ella es Estela la diseñadora de la familia

-Mucho gusto Estela puedes llamarme Candy

-Bienvenida Candy ¿Quieres ver el catálogo para que escojas los modelos?

-Estela, yo escogeré el modelo del vestido de Candy, solo tómale las medidas y yo te diré el modelo y color del vestido.

-Muy bien Sr. Andrew, Candy pasa por favor (Candy asintió y siguió a Estela)

Albert sentado en la salita veía muy divertido el catálogo de vestidos de noche, eran los vestidos más finos y extremadamente caros de todo chicago. Ojeaba varias veces hasta que llego a un modelo que le gustó mucho y sonrió fascinado.

-Este es el indicado para Candy.

…..

Después de la visita a la diseñadora iban en el auto.

-Albert, ¿me dirás que modelo escogiste?

-No Candy, es una sorpresa princesa (guiñándole el ojo), tu vestido llegara el viernes a tu casa

-Gracias Albert no te hubieras molestado tanto, esos vestidos han de ser muy caros

-No es ninguna molestia princesa y el precio no importa, te vas a ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres

-Candy se sonrojo ante las palabras de Albert – Albert si me sigues diciendo todas esas palabras me la voy a creer eh

-Jajaja, pues créelo princesa porque yo solo digo la verdad… Bien princesa ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-Oh no, se me olvido comentarte, tengo cita con mi dentista

-¿Cita?

-Si hoy por fin después de tantos años me quitaran los brackets

-¿Enserio? Y yo que quería invitarte un helado (dijo muy divertido)

-Jajaja te aprovechas de mi verdad (haciendo una mueca muy divertida y sacandole la lengua)

-Cómo crees princesa, que bien que te quitaras los brackets solo espero que tu hermosa sonrisa no cambie

-¡Oh! Albert que cosas dices

-Jajaja solo la verdad, bueno princesa yo te dejare en el consultorio del dentista, tengo que ir a la oficina pero cuando salgas quiero que me mandes un mensaje o me llames, mira toma mi tarjeta, este es mi número de celular y el número de mi línea privada de la oficina.

-Está bien yo te llamo, ah y mañana no es necesario que me lleves a casa

-y eso ¿Por qué?

-Bueno las chicas y yo vamos a ir de compras, quede de verme con ellas en el centro comercial

-¿Enserio?, pero yo te llevo al centro comercial y puedo estar un rato contigo, además quiero ver toda la ropa nueva que mi linda novia va a usar

-Jajaja, está bien solo espero no aburrirte con tantas compras, yo la verdad no tengo ni idea de que comprar

-Jamás me podría aburrir de ti Candy

-Gracias Albert

-Bueno princesa, entonces espero tu llamada cuando llegues a tu departamento y mañana paso por ti. Hasta mañana princesa (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

…

Al siguiente día después de las clases Albert y Candy iban al centro comercial para encontrarse con las chicas.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Si un poco Albert

-No estés así, veras que las chicas te ayudaran mucho y yo solo observare

-Jajaja está bien Albert, mira ahí vienen las chicas y Sandy también viene

-¡Candy! Estas lista para comprar mucha ropa

-Jaja sí, pero me ayudaran en todo ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si Candy, quedaras tan bonita que Albert se enamorara más de ti (dijo Sandy muy feliz)

-Albert se sonrojo – Bueno Candy es hermosa con lo que se ponga

-Las chicas sonrieron y se vieron entre si- Bueno vamos Candy, Albert ¿Vienes con nosotras?

-Si Annie solo un rato, porque tengo que ir a la oficina

-Ok, entremos

Albert se sentó en la recepción de la boutique y viendo muy divertido a las chicas escoger mucha ropa nueva para Candy, una vez que escogieron mucha ropa, bolsos y accesorios, Candy entro a los vestidores y las chicas se sentaron en la sala junto a Albert donde había una pequeña tarima en forma de pasarela. Una de las vendedoras de la boutique que atendió a las chicas les dio unas paletas con unos números del 1 al 10 para que calificaran a Candy.

Candy salía con la primera prenda, era un vestido rosa entallado, sin mangas, arriba de la rodilla y con algunos accesorios.

Las chicas de inmediato alzaron las paletas:

Annie: 8, Patty: 9, Sandy: 8, Albert: 10 (Candy sonreía)

El segundo conjunto era una minifalda color negro con un top color beige entallado y con brillos:

Annie: 9, Patty: 8, Sandy: 9, Albert: 10

El tercer conjunto constaba de unos jeans azules que se pegaban muy bien a las curvas de Candy y un top negro de cuello en V que hacia resaltar los lindos atributos de Candy:

Annie: 10, Patty: 10, Sandy: 10, Albert: 10

Las chicas se divertían de lo lindo, Candy modelo mucha ropa muy bonita, varios accesorios y bolsos hermosos, el último conjunto era una broma que las chicas le habían hecho era un vestido muy largo, grande y feo, Candy salió muy divertida entendiendo la broma de sus amigas:

Annie: 1, Patty: 3, Sandy: 5, Albert: 10 (Candy sonrió muy feliz)

Todas las chicas de inmediato voltearon a ver a Albert (Albert sonrió muy coqueto)

-¿Qué? Ya les dije que Candy es hermosa con todo lo que se ponga (haciendo sonrojar a Candy y las chicas rieron en unísono y después suspiraron)

Candy tenía un guardarropa completo con todas las cosas que sus amigas habían escogido para ella, fue directo a la pagar, saco la tarjeta de crédito que le dio su tío George estaba por dársela a la cajera, cuando Albert la interrumpió

-Permíteme pagar Candy, dándole su hermosa tarjeta dorada a la cajera

-No Albert ya me compraste el vestido del baile, no puedo permitir que pagues todo esto es mucho dinero

-Yo lo hago con gusto Candy y mi linda novia se verá muy bonita con toda esta ropa y yo quiero pagar por ella, además tienes que hacer más compras ¿Verdad chicas? (las tres asintieron)

-Pero, pero, Albert

-Anda princesa dame ese gusto ¿Si?

-Está bien pero solo será eso y ya eh, no quiero que pagues más cosas

-Bueno eso no te lo aseguro porque ahorita vamos a ir a comer, todas estas compras me dio hambre y como caballero es mi deber invitar a estas cuatro señoritas hermosas a comer ¿Qué dicen chicas, vamos a comer?

-Si (dijeron las tres en unísono)

-Está bien Albert vayamos a comer ya tengo mucha hambre

Albert sonrió Feliz, la cajera suspiro en verdad era todo un caballero y muy apuesto.

Las chicas comieron muy a gusto y platicaron muchas cosas, Albert se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, cuando terminaron de comer pago la cuenta y les dijo:

-Bueno hermosas señoritas me tengo que ir tengo una junta importante en media hora, síganse divirtiendo mucho y les encargo a Candy.

-Si Albert no te preocupes, nosotras seguiremos de compras

-Gracias Annie… Princesa me llevo todas las bolsas para que no cargues todo esto y al rato te las llevo a tu casa

-Está bien Albert y muchas gracias por acompañarnos

-(Albert acaricio su mejilla y la vio directo a los ojos) No me agradezcas Candy, yo lo hago con mucho gusto, cuídate mucho princesa y me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa, yo estaré en una junta pero al pendiente de tu mensaje.

-Si Albert

-Bueno cuídate (dándole un beso en la mejilla), Señoritas hasta mañana síganse divirtiendo mucho

-Hasta mañana Albert (dijeron las tres en unísono)

Albert tomo las bolsas y se fue dejándolas en la mesa, Sandy suspiro y dijo:

-Qué suerte tienes Candy, se ve que Albert te quiere mucho, es muy lindo y caballeroso como todos los Andrew

Candy se sonrojo ante las palabras de Sandy – Annie y Patty sonrieron en complicidad

-Bueno chicas sigamos con las compras, falta lo más importante lencería y zapatos (dijo Annie para cambiar de tema)

-¿Lencería? – abriendo los ojos como plato

-Si Candy, con toda esta ropa tan bonita, no pensaras usar los calzones de tu abuelita ¿Verdad?, tienes que usar lencería sexy para todo esto

-¡Annie!, no uso calzones de abuelita jajaja, está bien vamos y después vamos a comprar zapatos porque no tengo que usar para toda esta linda ropa

Candy y las chicas compraron lencería muy bonita y sexy para Candy, también compraron hermosos zapatos y por ultimo pasaron las cuatro a un salón de belleza, se hicieron un fácial cada una y a Candy le enseñaron como definir más sus hermosos risos, le recortaron un poco su cabello y le dieron un tratamiento para sus risos

Candy llego a su departamento y se vio en el espejo de su recamara. Lo que vio le gustó mucho, aun llevaba su ropa habitual, pero sin brackets y su cabello con risos definidos la hacían lucir muy bonita, sin duda con toda la ropa nueva que Albert le compro se vería mejor y estaría a la altura para fingir ser la novia del chico más popular de la universidad y se preguntaba

-¿Le gustare a Terry cuando vea mi cambio?... Terry, ¿Por qué me vine a enamorar de ti?, todos tratan de persuadirme de este sentimiento, me dicen de lo engreído y egoísta que eres (suspiro) espero que puedas cambiar, no importa si no te enamoras de mi chico rebelde yo estoy segura que eres como dice Albert y que cambiaras, así podrás ser el verdadero amigo que Albert conoció. Albert mi príncipe en verdad siempre me salvas de todo y logras quitarme las lágrimas y cambiarlas por una sonrisa, desde niña te considere un príncipe de cuento de hadas que llega a salvar a su princesa (Candy se asombró ante sus propias palabras)… ¡Oh! Princesa, Albert me dice princesa (suspiro) si supieras que tú eres mi príncipe… ¿Sera verdad lo que dijo Sandy? En verdad Albert me quiere mucho, No Candy (dándose golpes en la cabeza) que cosas piensas Albert es tu amigo y si te quiere es porque te quiere como amigo.

…

Al siguiente día la mayoría se daba cuenta del sutil cambio de Candy, Elisa Leegan la veía con mucho rencor

-Vaya huérfana becada, desde que anda con William quieres cambiar tu aspecto, pero sabes ni eso te servirá para retenerlo

-Mira Elisa yo no tengo que cambiar para retener a mi NOVIO, él me quiere por lo que soy no por lo que traigo puesto o por la poca ropa que le pueda enseñar querida, no necesito andar casi desnuda para conquistarlo (guiñándole el ojo)

-Pero como te atreves maldita huérfana, como te atreves

-¿Pasa algo princesa? Llego Albert junto a Candy

-No Albert no pasa nada, vámonos a la cafetería ya tengo hambre

-Claro princesa vamos (tomándola de la mano y dejando a Elisa muy furiosa)

-Maldita huérfana ni creas que estarás mucho tiempo con William, él es mío

-¿Quién es tuyo?

-Te… Terry, no nada amor ¿Me acompañas hoy a comprar mi vestido para el baile?

-Olvídalo, todo eso es muy aburrido

-Pero Terry vamos yo quiero que veas lo que me voy a comprar

-Ah no, yo no voy de compras, me da mucha flojera

-Y ni siquiera por mi irías

-No Elisa ya te dije que no, vámonos tengo hambre o ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-Ash Terry me chocas

En la mesa de Candy, todos comían a gusto

-¡Gatita! Qué bonita te ves

-Gracias Archí

-No cabe duda que Albert será la envidia del baile

-Jajaja Archí que cosas dices

-Yo opino lo mismo que Archí Candy

-Tú también Anthony, jajaja ya basta chicos harán que las chicas me golpeen

-A ti no te haremos nada Candy, pero a ellos si (decía Annie cruzando los brazos molesta y divertida)

-Jajaja mi amor pero si sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, además Candy es novia de nuestro tío y él nos golpearía si intentáramos algo con ella jajaja verdad Albert

-Tenlo por seguro Archí, no dejare a mi hermosa novia a merced de ustedes trio de tontos (todos reían ante las palabras de Candy)

-Eso dolió Albert

-Es broma Stear

-Está bien solo porque eres nuestro tío… por cierto el próximo fin de semana es el picnic que tenemos planeado, no se les olvide

-Claro que no stear yo estoy muy emocionada por ese picnic (dijo Candy muy feliz)

-Que bien Candy, así aprovecho para probar mi último invento y tu serás quien lo pruebe conmigo

-Ay no otro invento no, la última vez termine en el fondo del lago

Todos empezaron a reír ya que todos sabían que los inventos de stear terminaban mal y la pobre de Candy siempre terminaba mojada de alguna manera.

En la mesa de los "populares" unos ojos azules observaban a la pecosa sentada junto a su amigo Albert, él ya estaba notando los cambios de Candy y se veía cada vez más bonita, un sentimiento de envidia crecía en el ya que su amigo se veía muy feliz con la pecosa, veía a Elisa y le parecía aburrida ya no le estaba agradando estar con ella, se preguntaba que vio su amigo en esa pecosa, sonrió un poco malicioso y sus ojos brillaron al ver como Albert acariciaba el cabello de Candy, definitivamente esa pecosa estaba logrando llamar su atención pero ¿Quitársela a su amigo Albert?, uhm no sería difícil ya lo había logrado con Elisa y con esa pecosa no sería nada difícil, aunque no le gustara mucho sería un buen reto, -Candy White serás fácil de conquistar- mientras con una sonrisa torcida tomaba su soda.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, hasta ahorita es el mejor de todos. Que lo disfruten mucho

Capítulo 10

Era el día del baile, Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde y su vestido no llegaba, el baile empezaba a las 9 de la noche

-Candy tranquilízate estoy segura que no tardaran en traer tu vestido, la diseñadora es muy buena y siempre cumple a tiempo

-¿Enserio? Y tu Dorothy ¿Cómo sabes que es buena diseñadora y cumplida?

-Bueno Candy, tú no sabes pero yo trabaje en la mansión Andrew, por eso conozco muy bien al joven William y esa diseñadora lleva años atendiendo a la familia Andrew en especial a la Señora Rosemary y a la Señora Elroy.

-No sabía que habías trabajado en la mansión Andrew Dorothy

-Si Candy, trabaje muchos años ahí, hasta que Tom pudo hacerse socio de la cafetería de la Universidad con un poco de Ayuda de George

-Que bien Dorothy, pero no puedo estar tan tranquila sin el vestido

-No te preocupes mejor date un baño para que te tranquilices y yo te voy a ayudar a peinarte y maquillarte, quedaras muy bonita Candy, si el tonto de Terry no se da cuenta es porque está muy ciego

-¡Oh! Gracias Dorothy, eso espero pero también me quiero ver muy bien, recuerda que entrare del brazo de Albert y quiero estar a su altura

-Dorothy levanto una ceja y sonrió- Anda ve de una vez tu estarás muy bien a la altura del joven William

Media hora más tarde llegaba el vestido de Candy y Dorothy lo recibió

-Candy llego tu vestido (dijo emocionada)

-Que nervios, no sé ni cómo es Dorothy

-¿Cómo que no sabes cómo es, no lo escogiste tú?

-No Dorothy, el vestido lo escogió Albert pero no me quiso decir como era ni el color

-Bueno abre la funda vamos a verlo

- Candy abrió la funda algo nerviosa y abrió enorme sus ojos – Por Dios, Es… es… realmente hermoso

-¡Candy! Pero que vestido más hermoso, no cabe duda que el joven William tiene buen gusto y más para vestir a su novia

-¡Dorothy!

-Jajaja es broma Candy es que en verdad esta hermoso, anda te voy a peinar y maquillar, quedaras como princesa, Como la princesa del joven William (guiñándole el ojo)

…

A las 9 en punto llego Albert al departamento

-Hola William, tan puntual como siempre

-Si George pensé que no lo lograría, esos abogados del señor Jude no me dejaban

-Sí, se está poniendo algo crítico ese caso, pero estoy seguro que podamos resolverlo

-Si eso espero George

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Candy no tarda en salir

-Claro, solo un poco de jugo

-¿Jugo? (lo miro algo incrédulo)

-Jajaja no me veas así George, voy a manejar y llevo tu más preciado tesoro

-Jajaja tienes razón William, ahorita te lo traigo, siéntate por favor

En la recamara de Candy, se veía al espejo y parpadeo varias veces ¿En verdad era Candy White?

-Dorothy, no crees que este vestido está un poco descubierto

-Jajaja claro que no Candy, es muy bonito, te queda muy bien, lo que pasa es que no estas acostumbrada a usar vestidos así, pero es muy bonito y para nada está muy descubierto

-Gracias Dorothy

-Vamos Candy, creo que ya llego el Joven William, toma tu abrigo que hace frio

….

Albert tomaba un poco de jugo junto a George cuando vio a Candy salir alado de Dorothy abrió enormemente sus hermosos ojos azules y se levantó de inmediato, Candy se veía realmente Sexy y todas esas curvas… Rayos George debería de darle una buena paliza

-Ca… Candy… Es… Estas Her… Hermosa

Candy se sonrojo, Su vestido era color verde esmeralda, corte princesa, straple, escote de corazón, con tejido tafetán realmente resaltaba todos sus atributos. Zapatillas de tacón de aguja, su peinado era alto luciendo sus hermosos rizos y dejando unos rizos juguetones al frente, su maquillaje casi natural le hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes que hacían juego con su vestido y sus labios color carmín, usaba los aretes de diamantes de su madre y su abrigo hermoso abrigo negro de su madre.

-Gracias Albert, tú también te ves muy apuesto

Albert llevaba un hermoso traje negro de corte ingles, una camisa de seda blanca y una corbata verde esmeralda con blanco que hacia juego con el vestido de Candy, su cabello un poco revuelto y un olor a maderas muy rico (Parecía un Ángel expulsado del paraíso)

George y Dorothy estaban muy divertidos

-Candy mi niña, estas hermosa

-Gracias Tío

Albert se acercó a Candy y saco una pequeña cajita de su saco y le dijo:

-Princesa estas hermosa pero a ese vestido la falta algo importante

-¿Enserio? (Pregunto algo incrédula), pero si está muy bonito ¿Qué le puede hacer falta?

-Le falta esto- Albert abrió la cajita donde estaba una hermosa cadena de oro blanco con un dije de diamante en forma de corazón y alrededor del corazón incrustaciones de pequeñas esmeraldas

-Candy abrió la boca y con su mano toco la cadena- ¡Oh! Albert es hermoso, pero yo… yo… no puedo usarlo

-Princesa esta joya perteneció a mi madre y quiero que tú seas quien la use, de ahora en adelante será tuya

-Pe… Pero Albert es una joya muy valiosa para ti, yo no podría

-Princesa es un regalo que te hago de todo corazón, mi madre era como tu… Era muy hermosa, de buenos sentimientos y tenía tus mismos ojos, creo que ella estaría complacida de que tengas tan hermosa joya

-Gracias Albert, prometo cuidarla mucho

-Permíteme – Albert saco la cadena y olvidándose de los presentes se colocó atrás de Candy y la coloco en su cuello rozándole un poco su piel con sus dedos, una piel muy suave y tersa

-Nos vamos princesa – ofreciéndole el brazo

-Candy asintió – Si Albert

-Esperen – Se escuchó la voz de Dorothy – Puedo tomarles una fotografía es que los dos se ven muy guapos

-Jajaja Claro Dorothy pero con la condición que me des una copia de esa foto

-Claro joven William

-Dorothy puedes llamarme Albert

-¡Oh! Yo no podría, me acostumbre a decirle así

-Está bien Dorothy

-Bueno joven William ¿Puede abrazar un poco a Candy? Así salen mejor (Albert se sonrojo y paso su mano por la cintura de Candy) Sonrían (Dorothy les tomo la foto)

-George, prometo no traerla muy noche

-No te preocupes William, solo cuídala mucho si

-De eso puedes estar seguro

-Bueno, que se diviertan

-Gracias Tío, nos vemos, Dorothy gracias por todo

Candy y Albert salieron del departamento, Dorothy y George se vieron entre si y sonrieron en complicidad.

George Johnson sonreía, había visto la cara que puso William desde que vio a Candy y esa mirada que le dio a su sobrina no era muy común en él, solo había visto una vez esa mirada y ese brillo en sus ojos y que decir de la joya que le regalo a Candy, George conocía muy bien el valor sentimental de esa joya para William, esa joya que él nunca quiso regalarle a aquella mujer que según amaba tanto y que bueno porque fue en verdad muy mala con William, destrozándole la vida

George le pregunto una vez a William ¿Qué haría con la joya más preciada para el?… y William le respondió que esa joya se la regalaría solo a la persona que en verdad le quitara el sueño y que fuera el amor de su vida… y gracias a Dios que no se la regalo a aquella mala mujer.

-William, William muchacho ¿Sera Posible que ya hayas olvidado a Katherine? ¿Sera posible que estés enamorado nueva mente?

-Yo creo que si la ha olvidado

-¡Dorothy!, yo también se el valor de esa joya George y me alegra mucho que haya olvidado a esa mala mujer, solo espero que esos dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten y que dejen de estar jugando a los novios y que en verdad lo sean

-Yo opino lo mismo Dorothy y estoy seguro que William luchara, esa mirada lo dice todo, solo espero que se dé cuenta de que está enamorado nuevamente

-Ya verás que si George y Candy igual, espero que también se dé cuenta y que ese tal Terry no pueda arruinar todo

-Esperemos que si mi amor, Bueno te invito a Cenar a un bonito restaurant

-¡George! Tengo una mejor idea, la comida italiana del otro día estuvo muy rica, que te parece si pedimos y aprovechamos el tiempo

-Jajaja Dorothy, me encantas, eres traviesa

-Es que solo tú puedes sacar lo mejor de mi George (guiñándole un ojo)

…

Albert ayudo a Candy a subir a su auto y empezó a manejar rumbo al salón de baile

-Albert ¿Estas bien, te veo algo cansado?

-Si Candy, lo que pasa es que hoy tuve mucho trabajo, apenas y me dio tiempo de irme a cambiar

-¡Oh! Es mi culpa y por este baile no has descansado nada

-Jajaja, no digas eso princesa, es que tenemos un problema con un contrato muy importante, hasta George anda muy estresado

-Albert me gustaría ayudarte un poco en la empresa, yo no tengo nada que hacer por las tardes y me aburro mucho en el departamento

-Me encantaría Candy pero sabes que no puedes perder esa beca y si me ayudas por las tardes quieras o no descuidaras tus estudios

-No Albert, bueno si un poco, pero yo quiero ayudarte y además me sirve de experiencia ¿No Crees? (guiñándole un ojo)

-Bueno en eso tienes razón princesa, ahmmm ¿qué te parece si los fines de semana trabajas conmigo?, bueno solo sería viernes y sábados

-Me parece una estupenda idea, pero ¿trabajar? Yo no quiero ser una empleada, yo solo quiero ayudarte

-Ah no princesa, ayudarme es trabajo y como cualquier trabajo debes de tener un sueldo, si no, no acepto tu ayuda, además ya ganarías tu propio dinero

-Candy frunció el ceño- Esta bien pero yo solo quiero ayudarte, quiero aprender mucho para que no tengas tanto trabajo, ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

-Albert la vio con mucha ternura le agrado mucho que ella se preocupara por él y que quisiera ayudarlo en su trabajo- Bueno este fin de semana no, porque es el picnic con los chicos, ¿qué te parece si empiezas la próxima semana?

-Me parece perfecto, desde la próxima semana serás mi jefe (haciendo un saludo militar)

-Jajaja ok princesa, desde la próxima semana serás la más hermosa empleada del corporativo Andrew

….

En un salón muy lujoso y con hermosos jardines se llevaba a cabo el baile de aniversario de la universidad, los chicos ya habían llegado con sus respectivas novias y todos estaban en una sola mesa

-Annie ¿Has visto a Candy?

-No Patty, aun no llega

-Pues miren chicas acaba de llegar mi tío Albert, del brazo de una hermosa rubia, pero y ¿Candy?

-Archí, ella es Candy

-¿Qué? Esa rubia es… es Candy

Candy entraba al salón del brazo de Albert, se sentía muy nerviosa pero a la vez muy segura del brazo de Albert, todos volteaban a verla sorprendidos, eran una perfecta pareja, caminaban directo a la mesa de los chicos

-Hola chicos

-Pero Candy…. Estas muy bonita

-Gracias Anthony

-Fiuuuuuu, Albert en definitiva eres la envidia de los chicos con esta hermosura de mujer, Bueno aunque nosotros no nos quedamos atrás con nuestras hermosas novias (decía Stear mientras le daba un beso a Patty)

-Gatita te ves muy bonita

-Gracias Archí, gracias chicos por todas sus palabras

-Si Candy te ves espectacular (Patty y Sandy asentían con la cabeza)

-Gracias Annie

-Bueno señoritas ustedes también están muy bonitas - saludaba Albert a cada una con un beso en la mano haciendo sonrojar a las tres

Elisa Leegan se moría de la envidia, el vestido de Candy era mucho mejor que el de ella y veía la joya que portaba Candy – Maldita huérfana como te odio (se levantó y fue a los sanitarios con su amiga Luisa)

Terry estaba con la boca abierta, en verdad era la pecosa, pero se veía realmente sexy, como es que no se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era – rayos que suerte tiene Albert de tener tan hermosa novia – no desviaba su mirada de las curvas de la pecosa

-Sueñas Terry, jamás será tuya, William no te lo va a permitir

-Cállate Niel, si yo quiero se la quitó muy fácil, es muy bonita para el

-¿Así? Eso no lo pensabas cuando Candy era una chica fea y sin estilo verdad

-Tú qué sabes imbécil

-Bueno no te voy a negar que es muy hermosa, pero tú eres un idiota, la mayoría de las personas sabía que esa chica moría por ti y tú ni siquiera volteabas a verla

-¿Qué dices, ella moría por mí?

-Claro Terry, todos lo sabían de cómo te veía, hasta yo me di cuenta y ahora como ya la ves muy cambiada y hermosa ya quieres que sea tuya jajaja por favor Terry, no tienes ni la mínima oportunidad de quitársela a William

-Yo no estaría seguro de eso Niel, si ella estaba enamorada de mí, no sería difícil conquistarla y quitársela a Albert, no sería mala idea llevarla a mi cama

-jajajaja, y tampoco de importa ¿Qué William sea tu amigo y sea su novia? O piensas quitársela como lo hiciste con Elisa

-Eres un idiota Niel, desde cuando defiendes a Albert, pensé que no te caía bien

-Bueno Terry, William no me cae del todo, pero él es buena persona o ya no te acuerdas como te defendió de esa pelea que ya la tenías perdida y gracias a él no fuiste a parar al hospital, a él no le importo que le quitaras a Elisa pero creo que quererle quitar a su novia no es de amigos Terry y menos quererla llevar a tu cama

- No me importa y si tengo que perder la amistad de Albert para que Candy este en mi cama, lo haría

-Con amigos como tú, para que quiere enemigos William. Y la verdad apostaría todo por verte como te rechaza esa pecosa sexy

-Jajaja, estás hablando con Terry Granchesterd Niel, a mi nadie se me resiste y menos esa pecosa y Albert no hará nada, él ni siquiera está enamorado de ella para pelearla

-Y tú qué sabes si está o no enamorado

-Cállate ya imbécil, ya te dije que Candy será mía y si no me crees podemos apostar lo que quieras

-Jajaja, Terry tu maldita soberbia te darán una buena lección, pero acepto tu apuesta y te voy a ganar lo que más te duele, tu deportivo a que la pecosa te bateara bonito

-¿Qué? Mi carro no, todo menos eso

-Jajaja ¿Tienes miedo a perder?

-Jajaja no voy a perder Niel y tu ¿Qué vas a perder?

-Bueno, también apuesto carro

-Jajaja pero si tu carro no vale ni la mitad que vale el mío

-Bueno si estas tan seguro de ganar no creo que te importe

-Está bien Niel, es un trato, tu carro contra el mío, tendrás que tomar el bus para venir a la universidad

-jajaja para mí que será otro que se quede sin carro

-Sueñas

-Pero Terry hay un problema ¿Qué harás con Elisa? Ella es mi hermana y es tu novia

-Niel tu sabes que Elisa tiene su objetivo en Albert, una vez que yo ande con Candy, ella ira a conquistarlo

-Bueno eso sí, mi hermana quiere al pez más gordo y ese no eres tu amigo (Terry lo vio con rencor, era verdad William era mucho más rico que su familia), pero te voy a poner de límite hasta el baile de mayo para llevarte a Candy a tu cama

-No creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, pero está bien hasta el baile de mayo, esa pecosa vendrá de mi brazo

-Trato hecho, ya me veo manejando tu carro, jajajaja

-Bueno Niel, desde ahora empiezo, deja y saludo a mi amigo Albert (se levantó rumbo a los rubios)

En la mesa de alado Susana Marlow escucho todo lo que Terry y Niel habían dicho, movía su cabeza en forma negativa y veía como Terry iba con Albert

En la mesa de los chicos Anthony y Sandy habían ido a bailar y los demás estaban ahí

-Bueno chicos, si me permiten invitare a mi hermosa novia a bailar, vamos princesa (tomando de la mano a Candy y caminando a la pista donde fueron interceptados por Terry)

-Albert hermano ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Terry, muy bien y ¿Dónde dejaste a Elisa?

-Por ahí debe de andar, pero Albert ¿No me presentas a tu linda acompañante?

-Pero si ya la conoces (Candy estaba muy tensa y apretó un poco la mano de Albert), es mi novia Candice White Johnson

-¡Oh! Perdón Candy no te había reconocido, es un gusto saludarte intento tomar su mano para besarla pero Candy la desvió un poco para ponerla en el pecho de Albert

-Mucho gusto Terry… Albert vamos a bailar esa canción me gusta mucho

-Claro princesa, Terry con tu permiso llevare a esta hermosa dama a bailar

-Claro Albert, espero me permitas bailar una pieza con ella después

-Oh lo siento amigo, pero esta hermosa señorita me prometió solo bailar conmigo

-Pero Albert que celoso, no le va a pasar nada

-No son celos, solo que mi novia solo baila conmigo, así que lo siento, mejor vez a bailar con Elisa (Se fue de ahí dejándolo parado a medio pasillo)

Terry volteo a ver a Niel y él estaba que se moría de la risa (Terry se puso rojo de coraje), Annie y Patty habían visto todo y se miraban entre sí, el plan de Albert era perfecto por fin Terry veía a Candy

-No me daré por vencido, Candy White eres un tentador reto

…

Candy y Albert bailaban en el centro de la pista, ella se sentía feliz había dado el primer paso y había ignorado a Terry, el plan de Albert estaba funcionando a la perfección, por sin su amor platónico volteaba a verla y quería bailar con ella

-¿Estas bien Candy?

-Si Albert, solo un poco nerviosa, siento que todos nos miran

-Jajaja es normal princesa, me ven con envidia por tener tan hermosa pareja

-¡Albert! (Candy se sonrojo mucho)

-No te sonrojes Candy, es la verdad, pero pensándolo bien también te ves muy hermosa sonrojada

-Jajaja que cosas dices Albert

Pasaron un par de canciones más y seguían bailando, cuando Candy olfateo ese perfume que ella conocía muy bien, era Terry estaba bailando alado de ella con Elisa (se tensó mucho y apretó el hombro de Albert), Terry no dejaba de mirarla y Elisa veía a Albert

-Albert se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba alado de él bailando, abrazo un poco más a Candy pegándola a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído -Sonríe princesa no dejes que te afecte su presencia

Candy levanto su vista a los ojos de Albert y le sonrió, Albert de inmediato acaricio su mejilla y sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se fue acercando a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso que apenas alcanzaba su boca, ella abrió un poco sus labios y el profundizo un poco más el beso saboreando sus dulces labios, con su mano tomo tu cuello de Candy para no alejarla de él, Candy le correspondió, ese beso en verdad era delicioso, los labios de Albert eran muy suaves y carnosos por un impulso que ni la pecosa supo con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Albert acariciando un poco su cabello, pudo sentir su lengua jugueteando un poco con la de él, ¡Por Dios! Sentía muchas mariposas en el estómago, pero no sabía si por tener a Terry a un lado de ella viéndola o por el beso que Albert le estaba dando, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, si no fuera porque Albert la estaba abrazando ahí hubiera caído desmayada, poco a poco se fueron separando y los dos sonrieron tiernamente y siguieron bailando.

Candy pensaba –Tranquilízate Candy, por Dios correspondiste al beso de Albert, besa muy rico y de niña siempre imagine a mi príncipe besarme y ahora lo hizo, pero que estás pensando Candy cabeza dura de seguro lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de que Terry está a tu lado. No, no Candy no pienses esas cosas, tal vez lo hizo para darle celos a Terry.

Annie y Patty veían todo desde su mesa y suspiraban

-Ves Patty te lo dije, estos no tardan en caer

-Si eso veo Annie, que lindo y ¿Qué tontos no crees?

-Si

-¿De qué tanto hablan chicas?

-Hablamos de que Candy y Albert son el uno para el otro, hacen muy bonita pareja Archí

-Sí, ellos hacen muy bonita pareja, que bueno que Candy ya no está interesada en el estúpido de Terry

-Patty y Annie se vieron y se pusieron nerviosas

-El tio la Ama

-¿Qué dices Stear?

-Si Patty, no sé si ya se lo dijo pero ¿viste la joya que trae Candy?

-Sí, es un hermoso diamante

-Es que no solo es un diamante Patty, esa joya es muy preciada para Albert perteneció a su mama y ni mi tía Rosemary se la quedo, a lo que yo sé es que la madre de Albert se la dio a él para que se la diera a la mujer que fuera el amor de su vida

-¿Enserio Stear?

-Si Patty, por eso cuando vi que Candy traía esa joya me alegre mucho, quiere decir que mi tío encontró a la mujer de su vida y ya olvido a esa….

-a ¿Quién olvido Stear?

-Es una larga historia que no vale la pena recordar Patty, pero solo espero que Candy no lastime a mi tío, él ya ha sufrido mucho

-Yo no creo que la gatita pueda lastimar a mi tío, ella es muy buena, por eso el tío la quiere mucho

-Las chicas se vieron entre si y se pusieron más nerviosas, ahora comprendían porque Albert no quiso contarles nada a sus sobrinos

-Yo también opino lo mismo que mis primos, Candy es muy buena y mi tío ni que se diga, no lo había visto tan feliz desde que… (Anthony cayo al recordar el sufrimiento de su tío ante Katherine Smith)

-Pero no se preocupen chicos y chicas, ellos dos se quieren, solo hace falta ver como se miran (dijo Sandy para cambiar un poco la plática)

Annie y Patty opinaban lo mismo, solo esperaban que Candy y Albert se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos y que Terry no sea una piedra en el camino.

Después de bailar mucho Candy fue a la mesa a descansar en lo que Albert fue por unas bebidas

-Voy al tocador chicas ¿Me acompañan?

-Claro Candy (se levantaron las tres para ir al tocador, dejando a los chicos en la mesa)

Annie y Patty optaron por no decirle nada a Candy querían que ella misma se diera cuenta de todo, estaban las tres en el lavabo cuando entro Elisa Leegan junto con Luisa y varias chicas de otros grados estaban en el tocador

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a la Huérfana becada

-Candy se volteo muy molesta- ¿Qué quieres Elisa?

-Mira la gata saca las uñas, pues querida estarás muy cambiada pero siguen siendo la misma pobretona y poca que eras antes, recuerda que aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda, tu no mereces un novio como William

-Annie y Patty iban a defender a Candy, cuando ella les puso la mano… No chicas- de esto me encargo yo

-Jajaja que me puedes hacer maldita huérfana becada si tú no eres nadie, entiéndelo, que tu cabecita sirva para algo más que para sostener unos feos rizos (apuntando la cabeza de Candy)

-Candy roja de coraje- Mira Elisa Leegan si soy huérfana pero porque mis padres murieron dejándome sola y sí, soy becada y a mucha honra, estoy orgullosa de tener una beca en tan prestigiada universidad, una beca que yo me gane con mi esfuerzo y mis estudios… eso es algo que no conoces por que tus papis millonarios te pagan esta universidad tan cara y tu ni la aprovechas solo vienes a buscarte un marido millonario… y por supuesto que merezco un novio como Albert, porque yo lo conquiste siendo yo misma (mintió pero no le iba a dar explicaciones a Elisa) y no trate de seducirlo usando un vulgar babydoll como tú lo hiciste cuando querías conquistarlo sobre todas las cosas, usaste cosas vulgares con tal de conquistar a Albert, pero que crees Elisa, no te resulto porque Albert se dio media vuelta y no cayó en tus vulgares juegos y ¿Qué hiciste tú? No aguantaste la humillación y empezaste a correr el rumor de que William es Gay…. Pero que crees querida, que no lo es, él es todo un caballero que no se deja seducir por "Señoritas" como tu querida, así que yo pensaría dos veces antes de seguir diciendo tontería y media

Todas las chicas estaban con la boca abierta y muy atentas escuchando todo

-Pero como te atreves estúpida huérfana (tratando de darle una bofetada a Candy, pero Candy le agarro la mano)

-No Elisa no te atrevas a pegarme, ya me deje humillar demasiado contigo y no voy a permitir que lo sigas haciendo y mucho menos a ponerme una mano encima (apretando la mano de Elisa)

-Elisa se sentía furiosa y vio la joya que tenía Candy en su cuello y con su otra mano libre jalo la cadena desprendiéndola del cuello de Candy y rompiéndola- ¿Cómo puedes traer tan fina joya maldita huérfana? O es acaso que William ya te pago tus favores regalándote diamantes

-Candy sintió como Elisa le jalaba su hermosa joya desprendiéndola de su cuello y se puso muy roja de coraje, soltó la mano de Elisa dándole una gran bofetada que hizo que Elisa cayera al piso, Candy muy enojada se acercó a ella y le quito la joya de la mano y le dijo:

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, porque te saco los ojos y a ti que te importa si Albert me regalo esta joya o no, pero te responderé para despejar tus dudas querida, si… si me la regalo pero porque soy su novia, yo no soy como tu Elisa para que me paguen por mis favores y ahora soy yo la que te digo que tu jamás tendrás un novio como William Andrew, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi NOVIO sea más apuesto y popular que el tuyo querida si es eso lo que te duele, así que con tu permiso mi novio me espera. Vámonos chicas

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de como Candy había defendido a Albert y de cómo le había dado una buena lección a Elisa Leegan en definitiva no era la misma Candy dejada que era antes, ahora era muy segura de sí misma y capaz de portarse como gatita como le dice Archí para defenderse y de pelear por la joya que Albert le regalo como si fuera su mayor tesoro

Las otras chicas de los diferentes grados estaban sonrientes, al fin alguien le daba su buena bofetada a Elisa Leegan

-Elisa ¿Estas bien?

-Cállate estúpida y ayúdame (Luisa ayudo a levantarla y salieron las dos muy enojadas del tocador)

Annie iba abrazando a Candy, ella tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

Albert había estado al pendiendo pues vio como Elisa entraba al tocador de damas después que Candy, se acercó a Candy y la vio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Princesa ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

Candy abrazo a Albert y empezó a llorar en sus brazos

-Albert lleva a Candy a tomar un poco de aire, tuvo un altercado muy fuerte con Elisa Leegan

-Claro Patty, vamos princesa, vayamos al jardín para que tomes aire

Candy Asintió y salió abrazada por Albert

-Annie ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué está llorando Candy?

-Pues no me lo vas a creer Archi, ven vamos a la mesa y te cuento

Annie empezó a contarles todo lo sucedido en el tocador a los chicos

-¿Qué Candy hizo queeeee?

-Si stear Candy le dio una bofetada a Elisa y la tiro al piso y le dijo todo eso

-Vaya, jajaja me hubiera gustado presenciar todo y haber visto la cara de Elisa jajajaja

-Yo sabía que Candy era fuerte y me agrada como defendió a mi tío (Dijo Anthony muy orgulloso de Candy)

-Si esa gatita, sí que saco las uñas, ustedes presenciando lo mejor y nosotros aquí esperándolas (decía Archí muy divertido)

-Lo que más me gusto a mí fue cuando Candy le dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de tener un novio más popular y apuesto que el de Elisa (reía Sandy) hubieran visto la cara que puso Elisa

El chisme corrió como pólvora en el salón de baile, las chicas que presenciaron todo empezaron a contar de como Candy le había dado su merecido a Elisa y de que Elisa Leegan era la que corrió el rumor de William y que ella fue la chica a quien William dejo vestida y alborotada

-Terry llévame a mi casa, ya no aguanto estar un minuto más aquí

-Jajaja tú tienes la culpa por meterte con Candy, yo no me voy, me estoy divirtiendo mucho

-Eres un estúpido Terry (se iba Elisa muy enojada y humillada como nunca)

-Te dije Terry esa gatita saco sus garras, yo sabía que algún día lo haría y defendió a su novio, no creo que tengas oportunidad de nada Terry (dijo Niel muy divertido)

-Cállate estúpido, desde cuando defiendes a Candy

-Desde que vi sus hermosos ojos verdes, supe que era muy linda, no soy tan tonto como tú, pero yo si respeto a mis amigos aunque no sea muy amigo de William

-Pues no la defiendas tanto porque esa pecosa revoltosa terminara en mi cama

-Jajaja ya quiero ver cómo te humilla como lo acaba de hacer con mi hermanita, bien que se lo gano Elisa

-Nadie humilla a Terry Granchesterd y menos esa pecosa Sexy

Candy White te vuelves más tentadora pecosa revoltosa… No veo la hora de tenerte en mis brazos –Sonriendo maliciosamente

…..

Hola, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, vienen cosas mejores… ¿Qué hará el rebelde de Terry para conquistar a Candy?, ¿Albert se dejara quitar a Candy? y sobre todo ¿Quién es Katherine Smith?

Jajaja, bueno gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando mi humilde historia y una vez más pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y la mala redacción

Atte: Chiquita Andrew


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan y espero que les siga gustando mucho una historia... Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo y se lo dedico a MiluxD muchas gracias por tu regalo de San Valentin esta muy hermoso y a Gatita Andrew por todos tus comentarios tan lindos y a todas por sus comentarios

Capítulo 11

Albert llevo a Candy a un hermoso jardín, llegaron a un pequeño quiosco adornado de hermosas rosas blancas (había habido una boda y la orquesta seguía ahí), entrando al quiosco Albert abrazo a Candy, ella seguía llorando y correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza

-Tranquilízate princesa

-Es… que… no… puedo… Albert

-Claro que puedes princesa, vamos respira lentamente y deja de llorar (limpiándole las lágrimas con la llama de sus dedos, Candy suspiro calmándose un poco) – ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si Albert, gracias

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Candy? ¿Qué te dijo Elisa?

-Es que intento humillarme una vez más, pero esta vez no me deje y le dije sus verdades, ella me dijo que era una huérfana becada y que aunque me vistiera de seda mona me quedaba y también me dijo que yo no merecía un novio como tu

-¿Enserio te dijo eso? Que estúpida, y tu ¿Qué le contestaste?

-Le dije que si era huérfana porque mis padres murieron dejándome sola y que me sentía orgullosa de ser becada por esta universidad, que yo no necesitaba que mis papis millonarios me pagaran una universidad que ella ni aprovechaba porque solo andaba en busca de un marido millonario… (Albert sonrió antes las palabras de Candy) y… y… le dije que claro que yo merecía un novio como tú, porque yo no te había conquistado por andar en babydoll como ella trato de hacerlo y tratar de seducirte y como no lo consiguió esparció el rumor que ya sabemos, que ella fue una vulgar cuando se te insinuó y que tú eras un caballero que no se dejaba seducir por "señoritas" como ella – Discúlpame Albert pero no soporte que dijera todo eso

-No te preocupes, se lo merecía y ¿Qué paso después?

-Bueno ella quiso darme una bofetada pero le detuve la mano y le dije que no se atreviera a ponerme una mano encima porque ya no me iba a dejar humillar por ella… y… y… (Candy empezó a llorar) y fue cuando ella con su otra mano jalo de mi cadena, la rompió y me la quito, me dijo que si me habías regalado tan cara joya para pagarme los favores que te hacia (Albert frunció el ceño enojado) fue cuando yo la solté y le di una bofetada tirándola al piso y le quite la joya de sus manos y le dije que jamás volviera hacer eso o le sacaba los ojos y que si tú me regalaste la joya era porque soy tu novia y no por andar pagando favores, que yo no era como ella… y al final le dije que… que… yo no tenía la culpa de tener un novio más popular y apuesto que el suyo, que si eso le dolía que se aguantara y me salí de ahí con las chicas.

-Albert sonrió muy complacido ante las palabras de Candy, en verdad esa pecosa llorona se había hecho fuerte y era capaz de defenderse ella misma y defenderlo a el –Tranquila Candy todo lo que le dijiste estuvo muy bien, ella misma se lo busco, ya no llores princesa (Abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso en la frente)

-Es… es… que, lloro de coraje, ella me pudo haber hecho y dicho muchas cosas a mí, yo lo hubiera aguantado, pero…. Pero… me quito tu mayor tesoro y lo rompió – Candy tenía la joya en sus manos y se la mostro a Albert – Eso no lo pude permitir, sé que es muy preciada para ti y mira apenas tenía unas horas con ella y… y… no supe cuidarla (Candy lloraba aún mas)

-Albert tomaba la joya de las manos de Candy y la revisaba- Princesa no llores, no es tu culpa, fue Elisa quien rompió esta joya Candy, así que no llores, no me gusta verte llorar y esto tiene arreglo princesa

-¿Enserio?- Candy lo vio directo a los ojos y sonrió al escuchar que tenía arreglo

-Si princesa mira, solo se rompió por la fuerza con que la tomo Elisa, ¿No te lastimo?, Reviso el cuello de Candy y vio una pequeña marca roja en su cuello – princesa, esa loca te lastimo

-No es nada Albert, no me duele – Me duele más lo que hizo con tan hermosa joya

-No te preocupes ya te dije que tiene arreglo, la mandare con un joyero para que la arregle y después te la devuelvo (guardando la joya en su saco)

-No Albert, ya no me la regreses, es mejor que la conserves tú, yo solo la tuve muy poco tiempo y mira lo que paso

-No princesa, esta joya es tuya, yo te la regale y te la voy a regresar en el momento indicado ¿Si?

-Está bien Albert y gracias por todo

-No me agradezcas princesa, me alegra que te hayas defendido muy bien de la loca de Elisa y gracias por defenderme a mí y darle una buena lección, te aseguro que lo pensara dos veces para meterse contigo (Albert sonreía divertido)

-Pues eso espero, porque la tonta que soportaba sus humillaciones ya no está y no me voy a dejar humillar por ella ni por nadie

-Esa es la Candy White que me gusta, aparte de hermosa y sexy (guiñándole el ojo haciendo sonrojar a Candy) – Ya te sientes mejor verdad princesa

-Si Albert ya me siento mejor, ¡Oh! Mi maquillaje se arruino (tocándose la cara)

-Muy poco, pero así eres hermosa, no necesitas maquillaje princesa, ¿Bailamos?

-Pero Albert aquí no hay música

-Y eso que importa, anda vamos a bailar, la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a bailar muy pegaditos, Candy poso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Albert, respiro profundo y se impregno del perfume de Albert, en verdad ese hombre siempre olía muy rico, bailaban muy felices cuando empezaron a escuchar una música muy suave, los dos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron (La orquesta que estaba ahí empezó a tocar una canción)

-¡Albert! La canción

-Si princesa, es la canción, tal parece que esa canción nos sigue

-Si ya que es la canción favorita de los dos (la orquesta tocaba la canción My Heart Will go on)

-Bueno entonces desde ahora en adelante será nuestra canción princesa

-Me parece muy bien

Terminaban de bailar y Albert tomo una hermosa rosa blanca y se la dio a Candy

-Una hermosa rosa, para una hermosa mujer

-Gracias, es muy bella

-No tanto como tu princesa… (Le sonrió muy coqueto), Vamos las chicas deben de estar preocupadas por ti o ¿Quieres irte a tu casa?

-No, vamos, es una linda noche y no se arruinara por la tonta de Elisa

-Muy bien dicho vamos princesa (le ofreció su brazo y caminaron al salón de baile)

**En el camino se toparon con Niel Leegan **

-Hola William, hola Candy

-Hola Niel - Albert un poco dudoso

-Candy hermosa, mis respetos para ti, hasta que alguien puso en su lugar a mi hermana (le dio un beso en la mano y Candy le sonrió) – Pórtate bien con ella William o el siguiente puedes ser tu (dijo muy divertido)

-Jajaja de eso estoy seguro Niel

-Bueno sigan, yo voy a invitar a bailar a Susana tiene rato que la veo sola, con su permiso

-Pensé que me diría algo feo (dijo Candy algo sorprendida)

-Bueno Niel no es como Elisa, pero tampoco es una blanca palomita no te fíes mucho de el princesa

-Candy asintió con la cabeza

**Llegaron a la mesa donde estaban todos tomando bebidas **

-Gatita, ya te sientes mejor

-Si Archí, muchas gracias

-De nada gatita y me alegra mucho como pusiste en su lugar a la creída de Elisa (Candy sonrió un poco apenada)

-Todos en el baile ya saben que le diste su merecido Candy (decía Anthony muy divertido)

-Sí y además lograste que el rumor del tío se disipara y que Elisa quedara como una ofrecida (Stear rio muy divertido)

-Tío ten cuidado con la gatita no vayas a ser tú el próximo en probar sus bofetadas si te portas mal con ella (decía Archí guiñándole un ojo y todos empezaron a reír)

El resto de la noche paso muy tranquila, todos estuvieron muy contentos bailando mucho y Candy no dejaba de sonreír

Terry no había apartado su mirada de la pecosa y a cada minuto que pasaba la deseaba más y más, ya se estaba volviendo una obsesión para él, una tentadora obsesión… su único problemita seria Albert, ya que vio como la cuidaba y protegía mucho, pero si Albert no había luchado por Elisa entonces tampoco pensaba que el luchara por Candy White –Esta apuesta ya la tengo ganada – dijo con una sonrisa torcida

**Albert llevo a Candy a su departamento **

-Princesa muchas gracias por esa hermosa velada

-Gracias a ti Albert y también por este lindo vestido esta hermoso

-Bueno es que no solo es el vestido, si no quien lo porta (guiñándole un ojo)

-Jajaja ya basta Albert, me haces sonrojar

-Está bien princesa, descansa mucho y el domingo paso por ti para ir al picnic, mañana tendré mucho trabajo en la oficina

-Está bien Albert, nos vemos el domingo (dándole un beso en la mejilla entro al departamento)

-Candy entro y cerró la puerta y dio un saltito y tres vueltas, estaba tan feliz, el juego apenas empezaba - Candy White vas muy bien

…..

El día del picnic había llegado, Candy vestía unos jeans que le delineaban muy bien su cuerpo, un top blanco con aplicaciones de cristales swarovski, zapatos bajos y llevaba una canasta llena de deliciosos sándwiches, frutas y algunas sodas

Albert vestida jeans azules, con una camisa negra, botas negras, el cabello más desalineado de lo común dándole un toque rebelde, con una chaqueta de piel, paso por Candy en su motocicleta Harley

-Candy salía de su edificio y vio la hermosa motocicleta – Pero… Al... Albert yo jamás me he subido a una motocicleta

-Jajaja no te preocupes princesa, manejo muy bien ¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre

-Bueno entonces sube, traigo un casco para ti (Candy se subió a la motocicleta y acomodo la canasta de víveres y abrazo a Albert por la cintura - ¿Estas Lista princesa?

-Sí, Estoy lista

**Llegaban al parque nacional de chicago, alado de un hermoso lago acomodaron las cosas, las demás chicas también habían llevado comida y frutas**

Candy puso una hermosa manta y se sentó en ella, Albert se sentó en el pasto

-Candy traje mi nuevo invento que te parece si lo probamos

-¡Stear! Otro invento no por favor, no quiero terminar mojada como siempre

-Jajaja que graciosa Candy, pero esta vez no es nada para que termines mojada, vengan vamos

Candy y Albert se levantaron, todos estaban alrededor del invento de stear, era un hermoso globo que manejaba a control remoto, cuando el globo se elevó le dio el control a Candy y le dijo:

-Candy cuando te diga presionas el botón rojo (El globo seguía elevándose muy alto)

-Ahora Candy (ella presiono el botón rojo y el globo exploto y dejo caer hermosos pétalo de rosas por todo el lugar donde estaban las chicas)

-¡Oh! Stear es hermoso, mira todos esos pétalos

-Mira un poco más (de repente empezaron unos hermosos fuegos artificiales)

Todos aplaudieron ante tan hermosa vista

-Vaya stear hasta que uno de tus inventos funciona

-Jaja, bueno es que en este si invertí mucho tiempo Anthony

-Es hermoso stear y lo que más me gusto es que no termine mojada (Candy hacia un lindo puchero)

-Jajaja como crees Candy mi tío no me perdonaría que por mi culpa te mojaras y te enfermaras (todos empezaron a reír)

Las chicas se encargaban de servir la comida en lo que todos los chicos jugaban un poco de soccer.

Chicos ya está listo todo vengan a comer- cada uno se sentaba alado de su novia y empezaron a comer los ricos sándwich, fruta, sodas y unos caramelos que Candy había llevado.

Después todos empezaron a jugar un poco de soccer, Candy corría y estuvo a punto de caer pero Albert la abrazo fuerte y cayó encima de él, sus bocas quedaron muy juntitas a punto de darse un beso, se veían a los ojos, los dos se sonrojaron y de inmediato se levantaron algo apenados.

-Di… disculpa Candy (decía Albert tartamudeando)

-No, fue mi culpa, no te preocupes

Annie y Patty se vieron entre si y sonrieron, así pasaron un rato más jugando soccer, después cada uno se fue con su novia a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de lago… Albert estaba acostado cerca del lago con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y Candy llego con él y se sentó en el pasto.

-Mira Albert alcance a rescatar un Sándwich, solo quedaba uno en la canasta, pero no importa podemos compartir (Candy partió el Sándwich en dos y le dio la mitad a Albert)

-Candy que lindo es compartir algo entre dos, porque no lo hacemos nuestra costumbre, déjame compartir tus problemas y tristezas ¿Quieres Candy?

-¡Eh! Si Albert (a Candy se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas)

-Desde hoy seremos más unidos Candy

-Si Albert me gustaría mucho (viéndolo directo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo)

Los dos comieron su sándwich y se quedaron observando el hermoso lago

-Albert, yo no sé casi nada de ti y tu si sabes mucho de mi

-Bueno Candy yo también estoy solo y soy huérfano, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años, me quede solo con mi hermana y mi tía Elroy cuido de nosotros, después mi hermana se casó y tuvo a Anthony. Yo me quede en la mansión con mi tía, para no dejarla sola, aunque tengo mi propio departamento, pero no me gusta dejar sola a la tía, ella es como mi segunda madre para mí, después los padres de Stear y Archí se mudaron a Chicago y yo pude compartir más con mis sobrinos… Pero también tengo la gran responsabilidad en mis hombros ya que herede todo lo que mis padres tenían y tanto como mi hermana, mi tía y mis sobrinos dependen de esa fortuna, ellos también tienen algunas acciones que están a mi cargo, por eso desde muy chico empecé a relacionarme con todo lo de la empresa y tu Tío George fue mi guía desde que yo tenía 12 años, él ha cuidado de mi como si fuera mi padre y yo lo quiero como tal, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, pero un año me le escape jaja y fue cuando viaje con mi mejor amigo por todo el mundo, ya te había platicado un poco de eso (Candy asintió)

-Y este… este… ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? (preguntaba Candy un poco nerviosa)

-Albert cambio su semblante y se puso algo serio- Si Candy, pero fue una mala experiencia, ahí fue donde perdí a mi mejor amigo (Albert hablaba con mucha tristeza en sus ojos)

Candy le iba a preguntar qué había pasado cuando fue interrumpida

-Ey parejita ya nos vamos por que está anocheciendo, ¿Se quedan?

-¡Eh! No, ya nos vamos también (dijo Albert) ya es un poco tarde, vámonos princesa (ayudo a levantar a Candy y se marcharon

**Albert llegaba al departamento de Candy y la despidió en la puerta **

-Te veo mañana princesa, paso muy temprano por ti para ir a la universidad y no se te olvide ir más hermosa de lo que ya eres

-Si Albert, pero con que no sea en la motocicleta por que mira como quedo mi cabello (tocándose su cabello algo esponjado)

-Jajajaja, no como crees, vendré en mi auto y tu cabello aun esponjado es hermoso (acariciando el cabello de Candy) – hasta mañana princesa (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-Candy entro al departamento y suspiro recargándose en la puerta

-¿Y ese suspiro?

-¡Dorothy!

-Jajaja Candy deberías de ver tu cara ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eh, nada Dorothy y mi tío ¿Dónde está?

-Fue a comprar unas cosas, yo no quise acompañarlo tengo un poco de nauseas

-Ah, ya veo

-y dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu picnic?

-Muy bien Dorothy, me divertí mucho pero me quede con una duda

-¿Qué duda Candy?

-Bueno Albert y yo estuvimos hablando un poco de su vida, me conto de su familia, de su trabajo, de su viaje por el mundo, pero cuando yo le pregunte que si se había enamorado, el me respondió que sí, pero que fue algo doloroso y que fue ahí cuando perdió a su amigo, pero Archí me interrumpió y ya no me pudo decir nada más… pero yo lo vi como si se pusiera muy triste, debiste de ver como cambio su cara.

-Bueno Candy lo que pasa es que el joven William ha sufrido mucho por una mala mujer

-Dorothy tú dices que conoces desde hace mucho a Albert, me podrías decir que fue lo que paso con esa mujer

-No se Candy, es algo muy triste y no sé si deba de contártelo

-Por favor Dorothy, tú sabes que yo quiero ayudar a Albert y si se puso triste quisiera saber cómo puedo ayudarlo

-Está bien Candy pero esta platica solo quedara entre nosotras dos si, ni William, ni tu tío debe de enterarse que te conté la historia ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Dorothy yo no diré nada, cuéntame (tomando asiento en la sala)

-Bueno todo paso cuando el joven William tenía 18 años, él tenía un amigo, bueno casi casi se podía decir que eran como hermanos, se conocieron desde jardín de niños y siempre fueron muy amigos e inseparables, el joven Alexander Robinson apreciaba mucho al joven William, antes de que el joven William entrara a la universidad, Alexander lo convenció de viajar por todo el mundo por un año completo y el joven William acepto, viajaron mucho hasta que un día en ese viaje los dos conocieron a una hermosa mujer, la conocieron en Londres y resulto que esa mujer era también de chicago, su padre era un famoso empresario, de inmediato se hicieron amigos y el joven William quedo impresionado con la belleza de la chica, ella también viajo con ellos y en el viaje se hizo novia del joven William y muy amiga del joven Alexander. Llevaban meses de novios cuando tuvieron que regresar y el joven William entro a la universidad y el joven Alexander también, pero el entro a otra universidad y la señorita Katherine iba a la universidad donde el joven Alexander entro a estudiar, paso casi media año después, el joven William se veía muy feliz y muy enamorado, por eso nunca le conocieron ninguna novia en la universidad, él tenía a la señorita Kate, cuando termino su primer semestre paso algo que lastimo mucho al joven William…

-¿Qué paso Dorothy?

-Pues el joven William fue al departamento de su amigo Alexander y fue cuando ahí lo encontró… en la cama… con… su… novia, estaba en la cama con la señorita Kate. El joven William no dijo nada, solo se fue de ahí y se fue a la mansión, se encerró en la biblioteca y empezó a romper todo, la señora Rosemary y la señora Elroy no podían calmarlo, fue George quien lo saco de ahí, estaba ahogado de borracho y llorando, todo fue tan doloroso. Al siguiente día el joven William desapareció, se fue de la mansión sin decirle nada a nadie de su paradero y ese mismo día que William desapareció, llamaron los padres del joven Alexander y dijeron que su hijo había muerto de un paro cardiaco, nadie podía encontrar al joven William, casi una semana después George junto con la señora Rosemary fueron a Lakewood ya que la nana del joven William aviso que él estaba ahí y que después de leer una carta que le llego se encerró en la biblioteca de la mansión de Lakewood llevaba días tomando y rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su paso, su nana se preocupó mucho. George y Rosemary trataron de hablar con él pero no tenían mucho éxito, hasta que George rompió la puerta de la biblioteca y ahí lo encontró inconsciente, estuvo una semana hospitalizado, ya que no quería comer ni beber nada… Kate lo fue a visitar al hospital pero no la dejaron pasar, los sobrinos del joven William no se lo permitieron diciéndole muchas cosas feas… una vez que salió del hospital el joven William no quería ver a nadie, entro al nuevo semestre de la universidad y era muy reservado, fue cuando yo también renuncie a trabajar en la mansión Andrew y entre a la cafetería de la universidad, él se limitó a tener pocos amigos y aunque las chicas lo seguían mucho el jamás les hizo caso, nadie en la universidad supo de lo que paso menos el joven Terry y eso que se volvió muy amigo del joven William y pues eso es todo lo que se de lo que paso

-Candy lloraba al escuchar todo lo que sufrió Albert- Pero que estúpida mujer, como se atrevió a engañar a Albert y con su mejor amigo

-Si Candy, te imaginas al joven William ver a la mujer que amaba y con su mejor amigo, fue un dolor muy grande para él, perder a las dos personas más importantes para él y el joven William no sonreía desde ese entonces, hasta que…

-¿hasta qué Dorothy?

-Hasta que llegaste a su vida Candy, el joven te aprecia mucho y lo sé por cómo te defiende, él te quiere mucho Candy

-Candy se sorprendió- Si, lo se Dorothy y yo también lo quiero mucho es un muy buen amigo

Dorothy rodo los ojos y estaba por decir algo a Candy cuando George las interrumpió

-Miren a mis dos hermosas señoritas juntas… ¿Cómo te fue Candy?

-Muy bien tío, me divertí muchísimo

-Que bien mi niña, traje algo de cenar

-Uhmmm que rico ya tengo hambre, vamos a cenar

…

Lunes por la mañana Albert paso por Candy muy puntual como siempre, era el primer día de la nueva Candy en la universidad, iba con un hermoso vestido azul como los ojos de Albert, entallado, arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas altas, muy poco maquillaje, sus rizos los llevaba muy bien definidos le llegaban a media espalda y con un hermoso bolso grande donde llevaba sus libros de la universidad. Llegaba de la mano de Albert, como todos los días

Aun eran objetivo de todas las miradas curiosas, todos veían el gran cambio de Candy, Albert sonreía muy feliz y orgulloso de llevar de la mano a la chica más hermosa de la universidad

-Estas hermosa Candy, robas muchas miradas

-Jajaja, bueno tú no te quedas atrás, soy la envidia de todas las chicas de la universidad

Candy llego a su locker y estuvo un rato ahí acomodando sus libros, Albert se fue directo al suyo que no estaba muy lejos de ahí

-Terry llego al pasillo y vio a la pecosa, se veía realmente hermosa y sexy, se acercó muy rápido ya era hora de empezar a conquistarla – con paso muy seguro llego hasta donde estaba Candy

-Hola Candy, buenos días, déjame decirte que estas muy bonita

Candy al escuchar esa voz se tensó un poco, tenía que ignorarlo como Albert le había dicho

-Ah, Hola, Eres tu Terry

-¿Pues a quien esperabas hermosa?

-A mi novio Albert

-Bueno Albert no está aquí pero yo si (guiñándole un ojo a Candy muy coqueto)

-No, gracias, se volteo ignorándolo por completo

(Terry se molestó ante la negativa de la pecosa, ¿Cómo era posible que lo ignorara?) – Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu salón de clase

Candy cerro su locker, lo vio de abajo para arriba y sonrió de lado, se fue dejándolo ahí parado y sin ninguna respuesta… se fue directo al Locker de Albert

-¿Estas bien princesa? ¿Te estaba molestando?

-No Albert, al parecer todo está resultando como dijiste, ya se dio cuenta de que existo y está sacando sus mejores piropos, me dijo que me acompañaba a mi salón y que me veía muy hermosa

-Bueno en eso no se equivocó, porque realmente te ves muy hermosa (guiñándole el ojo), pero sigue así ignorándolo y veras que pronto, estará loco por ti, si te llega a insinuar algo dile que para eso tiene a Elisa ¿Si?

-Ok Albert, bueno me acompañas a mi salón de clase

-Claro que si princesa, ahora menos te voy a dejar sola, para que toda esta bola de tontos de coman con la mirada, no señor, tengo que cuidar a mi novia, vamos.

-Jajaja Albert que celoso eres

-Solo un poco princesa (guiñándole un ojo), si te ven conmigo nadie te faltara al respeto

Terry veía con rabia a su amigo de como la tomo se la mano y se la llevo, a él solo lo ignoro por completo no que la pecosa moría por él, porque la chica que vio ahí ni siquiera se le movió un pelo por el

-Jajaja esa fue una de muchas ¿Verdad Terry? (Niel reía muy divertido)

-Cállate estúpido, ya te dije que esa pecosa va a caer

-Jajaja, claro si tú lo dices o si William te lo permite… ya me veo, ya me veo manejando ese deportivo

-Cállate estúpido aún tengo mucho tiempo y de que caerá, caerá, esa pecosa será mía junto con tu carro

-Tan soberbio eres Terry, en fin pues yo le apuesto todo a Candy, sé que ella no caerá ante un tonto como tu

-Ya te dije Niel, a Terry Granchesterd no hay mujer que se le resista

-Si tú lo dices, aunque yo ya vi lo contrario jajaja, bueno me voy a mi clase te dejo con tus propios demonios

Terry quedo más enojado de lo que estaba por las palabras de Niel Leegan

-Pecosa revoltosa, te estás dando a desear eh… mmm eso me gusta más, es un reto más para mí y de que estarás en mi cama, lo estarás o dejo de llamarme Terry Granchesterd.

En la hora de la comida, Candy estaba en la barra sirviendo un poco de ensalada, cuando Terry llego y se formó atrás de ella

-Hola hermosa, creo que estamos destinados a encontrarnos mucho verdad (poniendo su mejor sonrisa y muy coqueta)

-No sabía que la barra de alimentos fuera un oráculo del destino (termino de servir su comida y estaba por irse)

-Espera, si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo para comer ¿Qué dices?, muchas matarían por comer conmigo

-Candy sonrió cínicamente y dijo:

-Pues yo no mataría ni a una hormiga para sentarme con alguien tan engreído como tú y tengo mejores gustos (levantando su nariz respingada y se fue de ahí dejándolo humillado)

Terry fue tras ella, cuando la pecosa fue interceptada por Albert

-¿Todo bien?

-Si Albert, todo bien, es que solo es un engreído, piensa que me muero por sentarme a comer por el (Albert frunció el ceño algo molesto)

Terry llego donde estaba Candy

-Terry amigo ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh, no nada Albert solo quería acompañar a tu linda novia a su mesa para que no esté sola

-No te preocupes Terry, ya estoy aquí para protegerla de cualquier tonto que quiera pasarse de listo con ella, así que con tu permiso (tomo la cintura de Candy y se fueron a su mesa)

-Terry, Terry, estas quedando en completo ridículo jajajaja

-Cállate idiota, Si Albert quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

-No, no, amigo jajaja te estas obsesionando con la pecosa, ten cuidado William no permitirá que le faltes al respeto

Terry se quedó parado con la bandeja de comida en medio de la cafetería, en definitiva esa pecosa era el mejor reto que tenía, un reto que estaba dispuesto a superar y una apuesta que ganar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Paso toda la semana se clases muy rápido, Terry todos los días trataba de hablarle a Candy sin tener éxito, Albert siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y cuando la dejaba sola, Terry se le acercaba para tratar de hablarle pero era bateado por la pecosa, cosa que frustraba a Terry y Niel se divertía de lo lindo cada vez que Terry se quedaba solo y con cara de enojo.

Candy acaba de llegar de la universidad y era su primer día de trabajo, se fue a vestir, quería verse bonita y profesional, se puso un traje sastre blanco, la falda le arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, el saco era pegadito al cuerpo y una blusa verde esmeralda que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran más, llevaba una mascada de seda con un verde más obscuro, amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo y dejo unos cuantos risos sobre su cara, se maquillo un poco y se puso un labial color carmín, tomo un lindo bolso que Annie le regalo se miró al espejo:

-Candy White que linda estas y te ves muy profesional (guiñando un ojo)

Salió de su apartamento y tomo un taxi directo al corporativo Andrew, cuando llego se quedó pasmada ante el lujo del edificio, entro y se dirigió a la recepcionista

-Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe me podría decir, ¿Dónde es la oficina de Al… William Andrew?

-La recepcionista se le quedo mirando de pies a cabeza y con una mueca respondió – Tiene usted cita `por qué William no recibe a nadie sin previa cita (la recepcionista quería conquistar a su joven jefe y lo tuteaba)

-Candy levando una ceja ante la actitud de la recepcionista – No, no tengo cita pero estoy segura que a mí me recibirá sin cita

-La recepcionista sonrió con malicia- Pues lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dejarla pasar así que le pido que se retire

Candy algo molesta por la actitud de la recepcionista iba a decir algo cuando alguien la interrumpió

-Camila ¿Por qué tratas así a la novia de mi tío William? (la voz de Anthony resonó algo fuerte haciendo que varios voltearan a ver lo que pasaba)

-Su… Su… ¿Novia? – respondió la recepcionista algo nerviosa

-Si Camila ella es Candice White Johnson novia de mi tío William Andrew y sobrina del Administrador y mano derecha de mi tío el señor George Johnson y creo que ella puede pasar sin previa cita

-Jo… Joven Anthony yo no sabía, discúlpeme, señorita discúlpeme por favor, yo la llevare a la oficina del Sr. Andrew

-No Camila, yo la llevare y no quiero saber que tratas así a todos los que vienen por que no duraras mucho en esta empresa ¿Entendido?

-S… Si joven Anthony, no volverá a pasar

Todos los que estaban presentes se sorprendieron esa señorita hermosa era la novia del presidente del corporativo Andrew, solo unos cuantos empleados habían conocido a Kate, pero ahora esa hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y hermoso cuerpo era la nueva novia de William Andrew

-Vamos Candy te llevare a presidencia

-Anthony ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo por las tardes trabajo en el corporativo al igual que Archí

-¿Enserio?

-Si Candy, estamos al mando de tu tío George, él es nuestro jefe directo

-Que bien Anthony, yo también empezare a trabajar desde hoy

-Enserio, eso sí que es buena noticia Candy, aquí todos te apoyaremos aunque más mi tío (guiñándole un ojo)

-Jajaja, Albert es muy inteligente y aprenderé mucho de él y de ustedes también

-Bueno vamos, mi tío se pondrá muy contento al verte

Candy y Anthony subieron al ascensor y de dirigieron directo a la oficina del presidente del corporativo Andrew, todo era muy lujoso y llegaban con la secretaria de Albert, Una señora muy elegante y amable

-Rita, buenas tardes, ¿mi tío está ocupado?

-Se encuentra reunido con el Sr. Johnson ¿Quiere que lo anuncie?

-No Rita yo tocare su novia vino a verlo y quiero que se lleve una sorpresa, Rita ella es Candice White Johnson la novia de mi tío William, Candy ella es Rita la fiel secretaria de mi Tío William

-Rita abrió los ojos de sorpresa la única novia que lo conoció fue esa mala mujer hace muchos años y ahora llegaba esa hermosa rubia –Mucho gusto señorita Candice

-Mucho gusto Rita, pero puedes llamarme Candy (Rita sonrió ante la sencillez de la rubia)

Albert se encontraba reunido con George Johnson cuando tocaron a la puerta y entro Anthony

-Buenas tardes tío, lamento interrumpirte pero te tengo una sorpresa, andaba un poco perdida

-Albert sonrió – Adelante Anthony no interrumpes en nada

Anthony entro y después entro Candy, Albert se levantó al ver a la rubia, se veía muy hermosa con ese traje sastre de inmediato fue a su encuentro y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Candy que bueno que llegaste, pasa por favor, toma asiento (llevándola directo a la silla a un lado de George)…Anthony, George, desde hoy Candy formara parte del corporativo, trabajara los fines de semana, espero que la apoyen en todo lo que haga falta

-Claro que si William, Bienvenida Candy (George dijo muy sonriente)

-Si Candy, bienvenida, a ver si así el tío logra concentrarse un poco en su trabajo, últimamente anda muy distraído (dijo Anthony muy divertido y George simulo una sonrisa lo que decía Anthony era verdad)

-¡Anthony! Que cosas dices, Albert es muy eficiente y trabajador

-Jajaja, es broma Candy, pero me da gusto que trabajes aquí

-George, Candy estará a tu cargo, dale una oficina y empezara revisando los últimos contratos que se firmaron para que se vaya adaptando a todo

-Claro que si William, será un placer, pero hay un pequeño problemita, no hay oficinas, recuerda que hay tres oficinas en remodelación

-Es cierto… ahmmm, bueno eso no hay problema, Asígnale mi oficina privada

-George y Anthony abrieron los ojos, William no dejaba que nadie entrara a esa oficina solo George entraba ahí – Claro que si William

-Candy bienvenida princesa, cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarle a George y a los chicos o en todo caso a mí, tu oficina tiene una puerta directa a la mía, y otra puerta a la oficina de George

-Gracias Albert, te prometo que trabajare muy duro para aprender mucho

-Bueno yo los dejo, porque tengo mucho trabajo y mi jefe es muy gruñón y me tiene lleno de trabajo (decía Anthony divertido)

-Ey, eso dolió no soy un gruñón (dijo Albert sonriendo)

-No tío tu no yo lo decía por George, pero tú no te quedas muy atrás

-¡Anthony!

-Jajaja es broma tío, bueno con su permiso (Anthony saliendo de la oficina muy divertido)

-Vamos mi niña, te mostrare la oficina

-Si tío, Gracias

-Albert nos vemos luego y gracias por todo

-Adelante Candy

George llevo a Candy a la oficina privada de Albert, Candy entro y vio lo hermosa y muy lujosa, era un poco más chica que la oficina principal de Albert pero con espacio suficiente, había un escritorio muy lujoso, una hermosa y cómoda silla principal, dos pequeñas sillas frente al escritorio, un pequeño bar y un gran sillón de piel muy bonito, había un retrato de una hermosa dama parecida a Albert, también de los padres de Albert, Albert era igualito a su padre y su madre era muy hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes, toda la oficina era un refugio familiar para el

-Candy esta será tu oficina, cuídala mucho William no permite que nadie entre aquí, solo yo, ni sus sobrinos tienen acceso a esta oficina

-Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar eso- Si tío, muchas gracias – Camino un poco para sentarse detrás del escritorio cuando se iba a sentar vio una foto que estaba en el escritorio y casi se cae de la silla

-¿Estas bien Candy?

-S… Si tío, es que es la primera vez que tengo una oficina (le guiño el ojo)

-Jajaja, está bien Candy, voy por los contratos para que empieces a leerlos y cualquier duda aquella puerta da a un pequeño pasillo y ahí hay otra puerta para mi oficina, o si no puedes llamarme a la extensión 3, la de William es la extensión 2 y la extensión de esta oficina es la 1, la de Anthony es la 4 y Archí es la 5

-Si tío muchas gracias

-Enseguida regreso Candy

-Candy tomo la fotografía y empezó a recorrerla con sus dedos, era la fotografía que Dorothy les tomo cuando fue el baile – Que linda foto, los dos nos vemos muy bien, Albert eres muy guapo (acariciando con su dedo el rostro de Albert en la fotografía)

-Mira Candy estos son los nuevos contratos que se firmaron, chécalos, léelos a detalle y cualquier duda me llamas ¿sí?

-Si tío muchas gracias (George se retiró dejándola sola)

Candy estuvo una hora leyendo el primer contrato cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta

-Adelante

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo vas?

-Hola Albert, muy bien, esto es muy interesante

-¿Tienes alguna duda?

-No Albert, hasta ahorita no

-Ok, princesa y que te pareció la oficina, ¿Te gusto?

-Si Albert es muy bonita, gracias

-Cuando quieras tomar algo, hay un mini bar o pídeselo a Rita, la extensión de Rita es la 0

-Si Albert, muchas gracias

-Bueno princesa voy a la oficina de George, sigue trabajando

-Gracias Albert

Tres horas después de revisar los contratos sonó el teléfono de su oficina

-¿diga?

-Princesa, ya no trabajes tanto, vamos a comer algo a la cafetería del corporativo

-¡Oh! Claro que si Albert, tengo hambre

-Jajaja está bien princesa, te espero en mi oficina

Candy y Albert salían de la oficina de presidencia, bajaron al primer piso y todos se le quedaron viendo

-Creo que tu recepcionista no perdió el tiempo

-¿Por qué lo dices, Camila te hizo algo?

-No, bueno al principio se portó grosera conmigo pero llego Anthony y dijo que yo era tu novia, y pues cambio totalmente, pero creo que el chisme de que tu novia vino a verte se rego como pólvora, todos los miran

-Jajaja, tendré que mandarle un memo a Camila, no puede tratar así a la gente que viene aquí, que dirán que somos mal educados y bueno lo segundo no importa que se riegue la notica como pólvora, ¿Qué pueden decir?, solo que tengo como novio a una mujer muy hermosa (pidiéndole la mano)

-Jajaja Albert que tremendo eres (Candy le dio la mano, y el entrelazo sus dedos)

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la cafetería, había varios empleados, comiendo, se sorprendieron a ver al presidente de la compañía ahí, él nunca iba siempre pedía comida en su oficina y ahora entraba de la mano de su hermosa novia

-¿Que vas a querer princesa?

-Ahmmm, quiero pizza

-¿Pizza?

-Jajaja sí, es que tengo mucha hambre

-Está bien, Sofí podrías darnos una pizza mediana y dos sodas por favor

-Si Sr. Andrew, ahorita se las llevó a su mesa

-Gracias Sofí

-Creo que eres el primer jefe que se sabe el nombre de todos sus empleados

-Jaja, si es que soy muy consentidos por ellos

Anthony y Archí llegaban a la cafetería para comer

-Gatita, cuando me dijeron que la mismísima novia del presidente del corporativo estaba en la empresa no lo creí

-Jajaja Archí, bueno desde hoy trabajare los fines de semana aquí

-Que bien gatita

-¿Quieren acompañarnos a comer?

-Claro gatita voy por mi comida y ahorita regreso

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido, Candy se adaptó muy bien a su trabajo, con la ayuda de su tío y de Albert aprendió muchas cosas nuevas, además todos en el corporativo la respetaban por ser novia de William Andrew y sobrina de George Johnson, Rita se llevó muy bien con ella

…..

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Candy empezó a trabajar en el corporativo Andrew y cada semana aprendía más, el último contrato que leyó muy a fondo fue el del Sr. Jude, en la universidad todo iba normal, ella ya era experta en ignorar a Terry y Albert estaba siempre al pendiente de ella

**Domingo en la noche, Candy estaba acostada lista para dormir cuando suena su celular**

**-**¿Albert?

-Buenas noches princesa ¿Ya estabas durmiendo?

-No, apenas estoy a punto de dormir

-Que bien, bueno te hablo para decirte que no podre pasar por ti mañana, tengo una junta muy importante a primera hora, pero no te preocupes ya hable con Anthony y el pasara por ti princesa, yo llego más tarde a la universidad

-Claro Albert no te preocupes y gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero sabes que me puedo ir en bus

-No princesa, en el bus te pueden faltar al respeto al ver a una linda chica como tú, prefiero que Anthony pase por ti o ¿Quieres que te mande un chofer?

-Jajaja, no Albert no es necesario, está bien esperare a Anthony

-Gracias princesa, eso me deja más tranquilo, bueno cuídate mucho y sueña bonito

-Que te vaya muy bien en tu junto Albert

-Gracias Candy

**En la mañana pasaba Anthony en su lindo convertible tan puntual como Albert**

**-**Buenos días Candy

-Buenos días Anthony, disculpa la molestia y gracias por pasar por mí

-No te preocupes Candy, lo hago con mucho gusto, además la hermosa novia de mi tío no debería de andar en bus, mi tío me golpearía si te pasa algo (reía muy divertido) – Además eres mi mejor amiga Candy (guiñándole el ojo)

-Jajaja, que cosas dices Anthony y gracias tú también eres mi mejor Amigo

-Candy ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, claro

-Candy ¿Estas enamorada de mi tío?

-Candy se tensó ante la pregunta de Anthony - ¡eh! y ¿Por qué tu pregunta Anthony?

-Bueno Candy es que yo quiero mucho a mi tío, es como mi mejor amigo y solo quiero verlo feliz, él ya ha sufrido mucho Candy

-(Rayos ahora que le iba a contestar a Anthony) – Bueno yo lo quiero mucho, aparte de ser novios él también es mi mejor amigo Anthony, es muy lindo, caballeroso y me siento tan bien a su lado

-Anthony sonrió ante la respuesta de Candy, no quedo del todo conforme, pero sí de algo estaba seguro es que Candy quería mucho a si tío –Gracias Candy y me alegra que lo quieras mucho y sé que tú también serás muy feliz con el

Candy asintió y sonrió algo nerviosa

-Ya llegamos Candy

-Sí, Gracias Anthony

**Candy se encontraba en su Locker cuando fue interceptada por Terry**

-Hola guapa ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? (Terry puso su mejor sonrisa seductora)

-Y ahora ¿Qué quieres Terry?

-Una cita contigo

-Jajaja, una cita no me hagas reír

-Y ¿Por qué no Candy? O tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí (guiñándole el ojo)

-Eres un mocoso engreído y para tu información no muero por salir contigo (si supiera que muero por salir con él pensaba Candy), además tú tienes a tu flamante novia

-Terry sonrió – No te preocupes por Elisa, si ese es el motivo por el cual no quieres salir conmigo, hoy mismo termino con ella

-Haz lo que quieras me da igual (caminando un poco)

-Espera Candy (Terry la alcanzo de inmediato tomándola del brazo), terminare con Elisa por ti, para que aceptes salir conmigo

-Estás loco, no te creas tan importante

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? Suéltala (decía Archí muy enojado)

-A… Archí

-Suéltala Terry, Candy ¿Te está molestando este estúpido?

-Tranquilo elegante no la estoy molestando

-Pues si la molestas te la verás conmigo

-No te tengo miedo elegante

-Ni yo a ti estúpido engreído

-¡Basta! Archí, déjalo no vale la pena, vámonos

-Está bien Candy pero que no te siga molestando porque esta vez no voy a detenerme en darle su merecido para que aprenda a respetar

**Archí se iba con Candy **

-Terry, Terry esa no es la forma de conquistar a esa gatita

-y según tu ¿Cuál es la forma de conquistar a esa revoltosa Niel?

-Bueno tampoco te la voy a decir, no quiero perder la apuesta y así como vas, prácticamente tengo ganado tu carro

-Jajaja sueñas Niel la pecosa ya está cayendo y lo siento Niel pero tengo que terminar con tu hermana, así que con tu permiso desde hoy seré solterito para que Candy pueda darme una cita

-Jajaja y crees que terminando con mi hermana, Candy va a salir contigo, jajaja Terry que soberbio eres en verdad pero bueno yo solo me seguiré divirtiendo, pero ese si no lastimes a mi hermana

-Cómo crees Niel, Elisa no me quiere tu sabes que ella es más fría que un tempano de hielo y siendo libre ella tratare de conquistar a Albert, así que ex cuñadito nos vemos tengo que terminar con Elisa, adiós

-Terry, Terry como me gustaría que esa pecosa te diera una buena lección… Vamos Candy confió en ti, no te dejes convencer por el tonto de Terry

-No te preocupes Niel, Terry no ganara esa apuesta

-¡Susana! Pero tu…

-Si Niel, yo los escuche en al baile y yo te aseguro que William no le pondrá el camino fácil y Candy se dará cuenta de que Terry no vale la pena

-Susana, dices que Terry no vale la pena ¿Qué no estas enamorada de el?

-Si Niel, yo estoy enamorada de Terry, pero no del Terry que es, si no del Terry que era antes, del Terry que daba todo por William, no del Terry que ahora quiere quitarle a su novia, disculpa por lo que voy a decir, pero desde que Terry anda con Elisa ha cambiado mucho

-Sí, lo se Susy, yo no sé porque Elisa es muy mala, pero también espero que le den una buena lección para que aprenda, y no te preocupes Susy confió en que esa pecosa le dé su buena lección a Terry y me dará mucho gusto ganar su convertible (guiñándole el ojo)

-Jajaja, ¿tanto confías en Candy?

-Oh si Susy, confió y apuesto todo por esa pecosa

-Uh, creo que también te gusta

-No te lo voy a negar Susy, Candy White me gusta mucho, pero yo sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad ante William Andrew y no porque él sea millonario, si no por como lo mira, ella jamás me mirara a mi así

-No te pongas triste Niel, para que no estés así al rato te invito al cine

-Jajaja Susy te pasas, no me pongo triste, pero ya que me invitas al cine, pues acepto, no todos los días una mujer tan bonita como tú me invita al cine, vámonos a clase (Susana asintió)

…

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Cálmate Elisa todos te están viendo

-Estas tonto o que te pasa Terry ¿Cómo te atreves a terminar conmigo?, tú no puedes hacer eso

-Y ¿Por qué no Elisa? Tu no estas enamorada de mí, ni siquiera me quieres un poco, solo andas conmigo porque soy muy popular y porque nos llevamos muy bien en la cama

-Bueno no, no te amo pero ¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo? ¿Quieres a alguien más?

-Bueno, Elisa te voy a decir la verdad, a mí me gusta Candy White

-Queeeeeee, por esa huérfana becada me estas terminando, no eso nuncaaaaa

-Cálmate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte

-Ya habla rápido, que estoy haciendo el ridículo aquí

-Bueno si tú y yo terminamos, yo conquistare a Candy, Niel y yo apostamos de que yo tendría a Candy en mi cama y si yo conquisto a Candy tú tendrás todo el camino libre para conquistar a William

-Ya veo (levantando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente) y ¿qué fue lo que apostaste?

-Aposte mi convertible contra el carro de Niel, el muy idiota está seguro de que Candy no caerá ante mí, pero también me dijo que esa pecosa estaba enamorada de mi

-Bueno Terry, Niel tiene razón, eso hasta yo lo sabía y por eso disfrutaba molestándola, pero desde que es la novia de William él siempre la protege hasta le regalo un hermoso diamante que por supuesto esa huérfana no merece

-Con que le regalo un diamante, así la conquista (Terry pensando en lo que le dijo Niel de como conquistar a la pecosa)

-Bueno Terry está bien, terminamos y yo así pobre conquistar a William y tú te puedes quedar con esa huérfana becada, solo llévatela a la cama y después la dejas, pero tienes que alejarla de William para que yo pueda seducirlo

-Está bien Elisa, es un trato así que desde ahora eres mi ex novia (guiñándole un ojo)

-Estúpido mira que cambiarme por esa huérfana, pero no importa yo siempre he estado tras el pez más gordo y ese no eres tu querido (guiñándole el ojo y se fue de ahí)

Terry se puso rojo de coraje, pero ya había dado el primer paso, ahora invitaría a la pecosa a salir –Serás mía Candy

….

Era la hora del almuerzo, Candy estaba sentada sola, fue la primera en llegar a su mesa cuando vio alguien le dio una hermosa rosa colocándose detrás de ella, ella pensó que era Albert y volteo muy sonriente y se dio cuenta que era Terry (Candy no lo podía creer el chico por el que suspiraba le estaba regalando una rosa)

-¡Ah! Eres tu ¿Qué quieres?

-Esta rosa es para ti bonita (sentándose a su lado)… y quiero decirte que acabo de terminar con Elisa Leegan

-(Candy sonrió para sus adentros, no podía creer que Terry había terminado con Elisa, por ella, solo por ella, pero limito su suspiro) - ¿Y? quieres te le felicite o te haga fanfarreas y disculpa que no acepte tu rosa, yo solo acepto rosas de mi novio

-Terry se molestó por lo que le dijo la pecosa- Pensé que querías que terminara con Elisa para que salieras conmigo

-Terry, te creí un poco inteligente, yo jamás te dije eso, pero no te preocupes ahora que eres soltero, podrás conquistar a cualquier chica de esta universidad, cualquiera que se muera por salir contigo

-Pero yo solo quiero conquistar a una y esa hermosa chica no me deja invitarla a salir, pero yo sabe conquistarla y esperar por ella

-(Candy sintió que se derretía por dentro pero aun no era hora de salir con él, en contra de su voluntad soltó una risa cínica)- Pues espero que no te canses y te pido que te vayas por favor no tienes nada que hacer en esta mesa

-¿Te está molestando princesa? – Albert había escuchado todo y estaba parado justo atrás de Terry con un gigante ramo de rosas rojas

-¡Albert! No claro que no Terry ya se iba

-¿Qué haces aquí Terry?

-Albert hermano, solo estaba haciéndole un poco de compañía a tu hermosa novia, como no te vi con ella y estaba sola, quise acompañarla una chica tan bonita como ella no puede estar sola, pueden molestarla

-Bueno Terry gracias pero ya no es necesario para eso estoy aquí, así que ya puedes irte con Elisa

-Elisa ya no es mi novia Albert, acabo de terminar con ella

-(Albert levanto una ceja), bueno ya era hora amigo que dejaras a esa bruja, no te estaba dejando nada bueno

-Terry se levantó de su silla y dejo la rosa en la mesa y camino un poco- tienes razón hermano ya era hora de terminar con ella, nos vemos pecosa, permiso Albert

-Terry, espera (dijo Candy y Terry de inmediato volteo con una hermosa sonrisa)-Se te olvida tu rosa, toma (dándosela en sus manos)

-Terry solo tomo la rosa y se fue muy enojado de ahí

-Hola, princesa disculpa por llegar tan tarde puedes creer que apenas vengo saliendo, mira estas rosas son para ti, por no haber podido pasar por ti

-¡Oh! Albert muchas gracias son muy hermosas (tomando el enorme ramo de rosas y oliéndolas un poco)

-¿Terry te estaba molestando?

-¡Eh! No, solo me dijo que termino con Elisa por mí y me invitaba a salir, pero yo me negué y lo ignore

-Muy bien princesa y así tienes que seguir

- Si Albert (dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa)

Terry desde su mesa veía muy enojado como la pecosa recibía con gusto las rosas de Albert, estaba rojo de coraje, tendría que competir más contra Albert, los obsequios de Albert eran enormes y un hermoso diamante no competía para nada con una simple rosa del jardín de la universidad

-¿Cómo te fue en la junta Albert?

-Pues no muy bien Candy, este viernes tengo otra junta con el Sr. Jude por el contrato que te dije que estamos teniendo problema

-Que mal, si yo leí ese contrato, pero veras todo que todo saldrá muy bien, tu podrás resolver el problema eres muy inteligente

-Gracias Candy, la junta de hoy se alargó mucho ya me imagino la del viernes

-Bueno yo estaré ahí apoyándote

-Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo Candy, pero sabes también hay otro pequeño problema

-Albert no me espantes ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada malo Candy, lo que pasa es que todos en el corporativo ya saben que somos novios y pues eso llego a oídos de la tía abuela Elroy y de mi hermana Rosemary y pues me están insistiendo en que quieren conocerte princesa

-¿Qué? Conocerme, ¿A mí? Pero… pero…

-Si princesa y no se detendrán hasta conocerte, el próximo sábado habrá un baile de en la casa de uno de mis socios y ellas quieren que te lleve para que puedan conocerte princesa, pero si tu no quieres ir yo lo entendería Candy

-Bueno por mí no hay problema, pero si no les agrado o si me preguntan muchas cosas de nosotros, ellas piensan que somos novios de verdad

-Claro que les agradaras Candy, todo el mundo te quiere por ser tan linda y no tienes por qué contarles de nosotros y cuando nosotros tengamos que terminar pues ellas tendrán que entenderlo, por eso no te preocupes

-Está bien Albert, pero te advierto que nunca he asistido a una fiesta de alta sociedad, no sabría cómo comportarme y menos que vestir

-Bueno por eso no te preocupes solo se tu misma Candy y por el vestido no te preocupes hoy mismo vamos con Estela para que te diseñe un hermoso vestido para la fiesta

-No creo que sea necesario, compre varios vestidos Albert

-Lo se princesa pero este vestido debe de ser más especial que el del baile

-Es que no quiero que gastes tanto en mi Albert

-Princesa no te preocupes por eso, además yo fui el que te comprometí para asistir a esa fiesta de sociedad es justo que tengas un hermoso vestido

-Está bien Albert, cuenta conmigo, iré a esa fiesta y conoceré a tu tía y a tu hermana y de paso a tus socios

-jaja claro y como en el baile ahí también seré la envidia de todos

-Jajaja ¡Albert! Me sonrojas

-Jeje y me encanta verte sonrojada, además te tengo otra notica, George estará en ese baile también y lo más probable de que lleve a Dorothy

-¿Enserio?, que bien así no me sentiré fuera de lugar

-Claro princesa, pero también debes de saber que en esa fiesta estará Terry, Elisa y Niel Leegan sus padres también son socios del señor Thompson

-(Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida)- Te… Terry estará ahí

-Si princesa pero sabes que no te dejare sola, no te preocupes

-Gracias Albert, yo siempre me siento muy segura contigo, pero ahora yo seleccionare mi vestido ¿Si?

-Jajaja está bien princesa ¿Acaso no te gusto el que te escogí?

-Claro que si Albert, me encanto, está bien tú me ayudas a escoger este vestido, para que me vea bonita

-Claro que sí, aunque ya te he dicho que tú siempre estas hermosa con lo que te pongas

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja, me encanta cuando te sonrojas

…..

Por la noche Candy había ido a escoger su vestido junto con Albert, estaba en preparando la cena cuando sonó el timbre

-Hola Dorothy pasa ¿Qué tienes porque esa cara?

-Hola Candy, por nada solo me siento un poco mal ¿Ya llego tu tío?

-No, aun no, ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

-¿Qué te parece si esperamos a George y cenamos los tres?

-Me parece perfecto Dorothy

- Y ¿Cómo vas con Terry, Candy?

-Pues yo creo que muy bien, me pidió una cita y termino con Elisa por mi (dijo con una sonrisa), intento regalarme una rosa pero no se la acepte y justo en ese momento llego Albert con un gigante ramo de rosas rojas (Candy suspiro)

-Wow, el joven William sí que sabe dar detalles (guiñándole un ojo)

-Sí, Albert siempre tan lindo y sabes también este fin de semana iré a una fiesta de uno de sus socios, se corrió el rumor en el corporativo de que "somos" novios y su tía Elroy ya sabe y Rosemary también y quieren conocerme

-Enserio, que bien Candy, la señora Rosemary es muy buena y la señora Elroy es un poco enojona pero ella quiere mucho a William, y ¿Ya tienes tu vestido?

-Si Dorothy, hoy Albert me llevo con Estela y escogí un hermoso vestido

-Jajaja que bien al menos si sabrás como es tu vestido

-Sí y sabes mi tío también ira a esa fiesta por ser la mano derecha de Albert y tu como su novia también tendrás que ir

-¿Yo?, pero, pero no, yo jamos he ido a una fiesta de ese tipo Candy

-Bueno Dorothy ahora eres la novia del administrador y mano derecha de William Andrew, creo que tendrás que acompañarlo o quieres que las señoritas casaderas no dejen en paz a mi tío, él es muy atractivo y no querrás que te lo quiten (guiñándole un ojo)

-Dorothy se puso celosa y de inmediato empezó a llorar

-Dorothy pero ¿Qué te pasa? No llores, yo solo lo decía de broma, discúlpame por favor

-No Candy, es que… es que…

George entraba al departamento

-Dorothy, Candy buenas noches

-Buenas noches tío

George de inmediato vio a su novia llorando y fue directo a ella

-Dorothy ¿Qué tienes amor?

-Es mi culpa tío (Candy bajo la mirada) yo le dije algo que la puso así, discúlpame

-No Candy no es tu culpa, solo que estoy muy sensible, me permites 5 minutos con tu tío

-Claro que si Dorothy, los dejo solos, me voy a mi recamara (se fue algo angustiada)

-Dorothy mi amor no me espantes ¿Qué te dijo Candy? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No me dijo nada malo, solo me comento lo la fiesta del Socio de William, y me dijo que como tu novia tengo que acompañarte

-Bueno eso sí, hoy iba a pedírtelo quiero que vayas conmigo a esa fiesta

-Está bien George, yo iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo

-Dorothy mi amor, pero ya no llores por favor

-Es que lloro también de alegría

-¿De alegría? (George levanto una ceja)

Dorothy saco de su bolso un sobre y se lo dio a George

-George tomo el sobre y vio a Dorothy directo a los ojos, lo fue abriendo, sus manos temblaban, acaso Dorothy estaba enferma, no entendía nada, cuando leyó:

-Prueba Inmunológica de Embarazo: Positivo (George abrió los ojos muy grandes y sonrió muy feliz) Do… Do… Dorothy ¿Estas embarazada?

-Si George vas a ser padre

-George la cargo y giro con ella y grito: DOROOOOOOOOTHY TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO

-Candy se asustó al escuchar gritar a su tío y salió corriendo de su habitación – ¿Qué pasa, están bien? Ya me preocupeeee

-Dorothy y George sonreían apenados por haber asustado a Candy

-Candy mi niña, es que estoy muy feliz, voy a ser padreeeeee, Dorothy está embarazada

-¿Enserio? Dorothy que felicidad, me alegro mucho por ustedes y yo… yo… voy a ser tía

-Si Candy, serás tía

George de inmediato hablo

-Dorothy mi amor me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo (acaricio su mejilla) y saco algo de su saco y se arrodillo (ese mismo día saliendo de su trabajo paso por una joyería a comprar un hermoso anillo de compromiso a Dorothy)

Dorothy y Candy estaban con la boca abierta

-Sé que no es la manera más romántica, pero es el día más feliz para los dos… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-¡Oh! George (empezó a llorar) Si mi amor acepto ser tu esposa

-George se levantó y le dio un beso y le coloco en su dedo un hermoso anillo de compromiso

-Es tan hermoso George, te amo

-Y yo a ti

Candy lloraba de felicidad, había sido testigo del amor entre ellos, eran como sus segundos padres para ella

-Felicidades Tíos

-Candy mi niña, gracias (dándole un beso en la frente)

-Voy por jugo para brindar

Brindaron por la felicidad de George y Dorothy, después cenaron lo que Candy había preparado

-Tío le decía a Dorothy de la fiesta del socio de Albert y ahora ira como tu prometida

-Oh claro que si Dorothy, quiero que mi hermosa prometida me acompañe a la fiesta

-Oh George pero yo no tengo vestidos para una fiesta de alta sociedad y tú sabes que esas fiestas serán elegantes

-No te preocupes mira toma mi tarjeta (dándole su hermosa tarjeta de crédito) mañana mismo compra un hermoso vestido, mi prometida será la más bonita de la fiesta

-Ey y yo ¿Qué?

-Jajaja, mi niña tú también, ¿iras con William?

-Si tío, Albert me pidió que fuera por… porque su tía y su hermana quieren conocerme, como en el corporativo se enteraron que "somos" novios el rumor llego a su tía y su hermana

-Uhmm ya veo, pero ten en cuenta que si vas con el cómo su novia, no solo su familia te conocerá, si no también todos los socios de William

-S… Si tío estoy consciente de eso

-Está bien Candy yo sé que William no te dejara sola ni permitirá que nadie te trate mal y no te asustes si la señora Elroy es un poco dura contigo, ella es así y quiere mucho a William

-S… si tío tratare de comportarme a la altura de Albert, bueno cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-Dorothy mi amor yo me quisiera casar lo más pronto posible, hablare con tus hermanos y como estas embarazada quisiera que dejaras de trabajar en la cafetería, ese trabajo es muy pesado para ti

-Claro que sí, estoy segura que los chicos se pondrán felices y cuando tú quieras nos casamos, pero sobre mi trabajo déjame estar un poco más, te prometo que no hare trabajo pesado, Tom no me dejara y cuando ya se me note más el embarazo dejare de trabajar

-Está bien mi amor, solo no hagas mucho esfuerzo ¿sí? Tienes que cuidarte mucho por nuestro bebe y sobre la boda que te parece si en un mes nos casamos

-¡Oh! Claro que si George, me parece muy bien

-Yo quiero ser su madrina (dijo Candy muy contenta)

-Claro que si Candy y también me gustaría que el joven William sea nuestro padrino ¿Cómo ves George?

-Claro que si mi amor, William no me perdonaría que no fuera mi padrino de boda y también Candy ellos serán nuestros padrinos

Candy estaba de lo más feliz, su tío por fin se casaría con Dorothy después de tantos años de amarse y ella sería la tía más consentidora del mundo, se alegraba que ella y Albert fueran los padrinos.

También estaba muy nerviosa por la fiesta de sociedad, ella no sabía cómo comportarse en la mesa, ni cómo tratar a personas tan finas, no quería quedar en ridículo o peor aún que Albert hiciera el ridículo con ella, Rayos necesitaba ayuda y urgente.

….

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho y muchas gracias por sus lindos cometarios, en el próximo capítulo sabrán quien es Katherine Smith y sobre todo Candy White frente a Katherine Smith, que emoción aun no lo escribo y ya estoy emocionada, gracias a todos

Atte: Chiquita Andrew


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-¡Annie! Necesito tu ayuda urgente

-Candy ¿Qué te pasa?

-Annie estoy desesperada, el próximo sábado tendré una fiesta con Albert, necesito que me ayudes a cómo comportarme en la cena, como saludar a la gente de alta sociedad y todo eso, por favor

-Jajaja, claro que si Candy, no te preocupes solo tienes que ser tu misma y con un poco de ayuda todo saldrá bien

-Gracias Annie lo que pasa es que conoceré a la Tía y a la Hermana de Albert y eso me pone muy nerviosa

-Cálmate Candy y no estés nerviosa son unas damas muy lindas aunque la señora Elroy me da un poco de miedo, pero no es mala no te preocupes ¿Te presentara como su novia?

-S… Si Annie es que Anthony lo dijo frente a unas personas en el corporativo y ya te imaginaras todo el chisme y llego a oídos de su tía y ahora quieren conocerme, aunque Albert me dice que no me preocupe, no deja de ponerme nerviosa todo eso y aprovecharan la fiesta de un socio de Albert para presentarme con ellas

-Oh si esa fiesta es muy importante, yo iré con Archí y las chicas con Anthony y Stear, no estarás sola Candy

-Que gusto así no me sentiré fuera de lugar

-Bueno saliendo de las clases vamos a mi casa para enseñarte algunas cosas

-Si

**En la tarde en casa de Annie**

-Ya llegue papá

-Annie mi niña que bueno ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

-Muy bien

-Y esta hermosa señorita, es tu nueva amiga (saludaba a Candy de beso)

-Papa ella es Candy

-¿Qué? Candy, oh cuando me contaste de su cambio no pensé que fuera un gran cambio, Candy te ves muy bonita

-¡Oh! Gracias Sr. Britter

-Papá y mi madre ¿Esta en la casa?

-No Annie, fue a jugar canasta con sus amigas, ya sabes para beneficencia

-Está bien papá, estaré con Candy en el comedor

-Claro que si pasen hermosas señoritas, fue un gusto volver a verte Candy

-Igualmente Sr. Britter

Candy estuvo toda la tarde en casa de Annie aprendiendo cómo comportarse en la mesa y unas lecciones de buenos modales.

Los siguientes dos días estuvo practicando todo lo que Annie le había enseñado, el viernes no pudo hacer sus lecciones porque tenía que trabajar y era el día de la famosa junta con el Sr. Jude, Albert estuvo nervioso todo el día y algo distraído cuando Candy llego a su oficina:

-Hola Albert buenas tardes, estoy lista para trabajar

-Albert no la escucho estaba muy pensativo-

-¿Albert? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, discúlpame Candy lo que pasa es que ando un poco en la luna al parecer vamos a perder el contrato del Sr. Jude y eso significa que el corporativo perderá mucho dinero

-Tranquilo Albert yo sé que todo saldrá bien y en esa junto te ira muy bien también, tú y mi tío son muy buenos y encontraran la forma de convencer al Sr. Jude que siga con el corporativo ya que somos su mejor opción

-Gracias Candy, gracias por apoyarme pequeña, sabes me gustaría que estuvieras en esa junta con nosotros

-¿Yo?

-Si Candy, también estará Anthony y Archí, ustedes deben de aprender todo y en esta junta podrán observar todo

-Está bien Albert, estaré ahí y te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, pero por favor ya quita esa cara por favor

-Gracias princesa (dando su mejor sonrisa a Candy)

-Esa sonrisa es la que me gusta Albert

**En la elegante sala de juntas**

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Albert y George a su derecha, a su izquierda Anthony y Archí, Candy estaba alado de tu tío George, en el otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba el Sr. Jude junto con sus abogados

Los chicos y Candy se limitaban a escuchar, todos tenían una copia del contrato del Sr. Jude, los únicos que hablaban era George y Albert, Candy veía a Albert algo nervioso ya que no podía convencer al Sr. Jude sobre todas las cláusulas del contrato que habían firmado

-Sr. Jude usted leyó muy bien todas las cláusulas del contrato y estuvo de acuerdo a la hora de firmar

-Lo se William, pero me prometieron mayores ventas y utilidades para mi empresa y toda esta temporada solo recibo perdidas, mis abogados me dicen que puedo rescindir el contrato, es mejor hacerlo antes de que mi empresa tenga más perdidas

-Lo comprendo, pero no solo usted tendrá pérdidas, si no que hará que el Corporativo Andrew le pague una millonaria indemnización por no cumplir su contrato y eso me afecta a mí también

-Lo siento William, sé que no te favorece mucho esto pero entiéndeme muchacho, mis abogados me dicen que es mejor así

Albert suspiro frustrado en definitiva el Corporativo tendría que pagar una suma millonaria, ya que el Sr. Jude era un fuerte socio, bajo un poco la vista aceptando que perdería por primera vez, perdería un buen contrato

Candy lo veía muy atenta, ella había leído muchas veces el contrato se lo sabía de memoria y el Sr. Jude tenía puntos importantes a su favor, empezó a leer las últimas cláusulas del contrato y sin pedir permiso hablo:

-Sr. Jude me permite aclarar un punto por favor

Albert al escuchar la voz de Candy abrió los ojos sorprendido, George se incomodó un poco, Anthony y Archí se vieron entre si

-Claro, pero ¿Usted quien es hermosa señorita?

-Mi nombre es Candice White Johnson, asistente de presidencia

-Bien señorita Candice ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir una simple asistente de William?

-Candy se sintió menos ante las palabras del Sr. Jude y suspiro- Bueno Sr. Jude si soy una simple asistente de William Andrew y como es mi trabajo he leído muchas veces su contrato, pero al parecer sus abogados no lo han leído lo suficiente para asesorarlo a usted

-Albert no sabía qué hacer, si interrumpirla o dejarla seguir, el Sr. Jude era algo quisquilloso en sus negocios y no le gustaba que fuera cuestionado- George estaba muy serio solo veía a Candy

-¿Qué quiere decir jovencita?

-Bueno si puede pasar a la cláusula número 57 del contrato, Anthony y Archí de inmediato pasaron a esa clausula

-Sí, ya la veo señorita ¿Cuál es su punto?

-Bueno de acuerdo a esa cláusula, el corporativo Andrew especifica que las ventas son por temporada y estas pueden variar

-Si señorita eso dice ahí y mis ventas están bajas

-Bueno Sr. Jude ¿Usted compraría un arbolito de navidad en primavera?

-Por supuesto que no señorita, vaya al punto (algo molesto)

-Bueno señor el punto está en que su producto está en una temporada baja, ya que sus temporadas buenas principalmente son en primavera, verano y otoño, usted no puedo vender sus productos en invierno, no puede decirle a la gente que ande en traje de bajo en medio de una tormenta de nieve, el corporativo Andrew lo especifica muy bien en su cláusula y usted la firmo, eso quiere decir que el corporativo está cumpliendo con lo que promete y no tiene por qué pagar una gran indemnización ya que las empresas Jude aceptaron. Para sus abogados es fácil decirle a usted que termine el contrato y que usted recibirá una buena indemnización, pero yo le aseguro que el corporativo Andrew junto con las empresas Jude podrán pasar bien la temporada y sus ventas mejoraran y sus ganancias serán mayores a la indemnización o de otra forma el corporativo Andrew tendrá que demandar a las empresas Jude por no cumplir ustedes con las cláusulas del contrato y usted tendría que perder millones

Albert sonrió muy contento era verdad todo, como no pudo ver eso el mismo, estaba tan concentrado en otras cláusulas tratando encontrar algo para que ellos fueran los que ganaran

-El señor Jude vio muy enojado a sus abogados- ¿Es verdad eso?

-Los abogados se pusieron rojos de vergüenza- Par de tontos me están diciendo que esta señorita entiende más que ustedes – William ¿qué opinas?

-Bueno yo opino que Candy tiene razón, si usted no cumple, su mayor inversión está con nosotros y usted saldría más afectado ya que perdería más del 50% de sus utilidades ante nosotros, yo quisiera que nos diera la oportunidad de seguir y los dos no estaríamos afectados ya que el plan inicial todas ganancias serían muy buenas y mayores a una indemnización

- William ¿No me quieres demandar?

-No Sr. Jude, para nosotros es mejor tener ganancias y un buen socio, que perjudicar, créame que los dos ganaríamos mucho más si seguimos al pie de la letra ese contrato o ¿Qué opinas George?

-Sr. Jude mi sobrina y William tienen la razón es más conveniente seguir con nuestro contrato, las dos empresas ganarían mucho

-¿Esta hermosa señorita es su sobrina?

-Si señor

-Me parece perfecto, igual de inteligente que su tío, William tienes a la mejor asistente del mundo quedaras en deuda con ella y no conmigo jajaja

-Por supuesto señor, tengo la mejor asistente (sonriendo muy orgulloso de Candy)

-Muy bien William, mis abogados estaban haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, solo espero que nos vaya muy bien cómo me dicen

-Y así será Sr. Jude

-Bueno pero mi condición es que esta hermosa señorita esté en nuestras juntas anuales ¿Te parece?

-Me parece muy bien Sr. Jude

-Bueno disculpa William, me retiro junto con los inútiles de mis abogados, señorita Candice fue un placer haberla conocido

-Igualmente Sr. Jude

Albert respiro muy tranquilo y se recostó un poco en su silla, George parecía pavorreal se sentía tan orgulloso de Candy, Anthony y Archí estaban con la boca abierta

-Gracias Candy nos salvaste el trasero a todos

-Jajaja que cosas dices Albert, yo solo di mi humilde opinión, tú fuiste quien me insistió en leer muy bien todo el contrato y yo solo hice mi trabajo

-Vaya gatita en verdad te felicito prácticamente estaba perdido todo ¿Verdad tío?

-Si Archí, estábamos perdidos… George ya sabes que hacer 1 %

George sacaba una chequera, escribió una cifra y se la dio a Albert para firmarlo, Albert vio la cifra, sonrió y firmo el cheque

-Candy muchas gracias princesa, esto es para ti (dándole el cheque), por haber salvado al Corporativo, es un bono para ti

-Candy todo el cheque y lo vio (abrió los ojos de sorpresa)- ¿Quéeeeeee cien mil dólares?

-Si princesa, esos cien mil dólares solo representan el 1 % de lo que hubieran sido las pérdidas para nosotros

-No Albert, yo no puedo aceptarlo, ya te dije solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo

-Por favor Candy, eso es una compensación por todo lo que has salvado

-No, no y no, yo lo hice con mucho gusto y no lo voy a aceptar para eso tengo un sueldo (rompiendo en cachitos el cheque)

-George sonreía orgulloso de Candy, él supo desde que estaba haciendo el cheque que su sobrina no aceptaría tan jugosa cifra, ella evito que William perdiera millones de dólares

-Pero Candy (dijo Albert algo enternecido por la acción de Candy, era una muy jugosa cantidad y ella no quería nada… que mujer más maravillosa)

-Albert, yo te dije que te quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera y eso hice, por favor no puedo recibir tanto dinero por ayudarte yo lo hago con mucho cariño (le dijo con unas palabras tan suaves, palabras que eran caricias para los oídos de Albert)

Todos los demás presentes miraban como Candy y Albert se hablaban tan cariñosamente

-Gracias princesa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti (sonriendo muy feliz)

-Si gatita todos estamos orgullosos de ti, mira la cara de orgullo de George

-Muchas gracias chicos, bueno no acepto dinero, pero si les acepto ir a comer a la cafetería, muero de hambre (haciendo reír a todos)

-Bueno Candy si no hubieras roto ese cheque tú pagarías una cena en un lujoso restaurant

-Bueno Anthony es que una "simple" asistente como yo aún no cobra su primer sueldo, así que tú pagas la cena

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? (dijo haciendo un lindo puchero haciendo reír a todos)

-Yo la pagare, así que vámonos tienen todos la tarde libre, vayamos a cenar (dijo Albert muy divertido)

-Que rico, vámonos tengo mucha hambre

-Es que tú siempre tienes hambre Candy (decía Archí muy divertido)

-¡Archí!, Albert dale mucho trabajo a Archí por mal educado (respingando la nariz haciéndose la enojada y haciendo reír a todos)

Albert invito a todos a cenar a un lindo restaurant italiano, donde se la pasaron platicando y comiendo mucho, la cuenta fue mucho menor que cien mil dólares.

...

Era sábado el día de la fiesta, Candy estaba arreglada esperando a Albert, ya que Dorothy y su tío se habían adelantado. Albert llego muy puntual

-Hola Candy, que hermosa te ves

Candy vestía un largo vestido color negro entallado hasta la cadera, bordado desde la parte del frente con escote de un solo hombro que se desprende por el lado derecho y llegando hasta la espalda con aplicaciones elaboradas de piedras plateadas, la falda con un poco de vuelo, zapatillas plateadas de tacón de aguja le hacían verse más alta, peinado alto dejando lucir sus hermosos rizos y los aretes de diamante de su madre, un hermoso abrigo color plateado.

-Gracias Albert (sonrojándose mucho)- Tú también te ves muy guapo

-Jajaja muy guapo, gracias Candy

Alberto iba con hermoso traje italiano color negro, una camisa blanca de seda y una hermosa corbata plateada combinando con el vestido de Candy, su cabello un poco alborotado, zapatos negros.

-Nos vamos hermosa princesa

-Claro que si mi guapo príncipe (Albert se sonrojo cuando escucho que le decía príncipe)

Llegaban a la mansión Thompson, era una hermosa y grande mansión, todos vieron llegar a William Andrew con una hermosa rubia, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos

-Buenas noches William me alegra mucho que vinieras

-Buenas noches Sr. Thompson, feliz cumpleaños

-Oh William gracias y esta hermosa señorita ¿Quién es?

-Ella es Candice White Johnson mi novia Sr. Thompson, Candy el Sr. Armand Thompson

-Mucho gusto Sr. Thompson

-Mucho gusto Candice, William que buen gusto tienes es muy hermosa tu novia, cuídala mucho que aquí andan muchos solteros eh

-Eso hare Sr. Thompson

-Que se diviertan mucho

-Gracias y felicidades

….

Elroy Andrew desde su mesa observaba a William llegando con una hermosa rubia, al menos era muy hermosa esa jovencita, se alegraba que William por fin había olvidado a Katherine

-Buenas noches Tía Elroy, Rosemary (dándoles un beso en la mano a cada dama)

-Buenas noches William

-Tía, hermana, les presento a Candice White Johnson mi novia

-Rosemary sonrió complacida la chica era mucho más bonita de lo que Anthony le había dicho- Mucho gusto Candice soy Rosemary Andrew de Brower pero puedes decirme Rose, es un gusto conocer a la novia de mi hermano, por fin conocemos a quien le quita todos sus pensamientos a mi hermanito

-Candy se sonrojo – El gusto es mío Rose puedes llamarme Candy y también me da mucho gusto conocerte, Anthony me ha hablado mucho de usted – Señora Elroy es un placer conocerla, Albert me ha hablado mucho de usted también

-La tía Elroy abrió sus ojos sorprendida le decía Albert a William- Gracias Candice también es un placer conocer a la novia de mi sobrino, pero dime ¿eres algo de George Johnson?

-Si señora, él es mi tío

-Ya veo, William que novia tan bonita tienes y debe de ser muy inteligente, ¿ella fue la que salvo el contrato de Jude?

-Si tía, Candy nos salvó de una gran perdida

-Igual de inteligente que su tío, bueno Candice me alegra conocerte, la familia Andrew está en deuda contigo .William, Anthony y Archí me contaron todo y también supe que no quisiste recibir la bonificación por haber evitado pérdidas millonarias

-Gracias señora Elroy y no lo recibí ya que era mi trabajo como asistente de presidencia, con el sueldo que recibo es más que suficiente para mí y me dio mucho gusto haber podido ayudar a Albert

-Elroy Andrew sonrió complacida esa jovencita no era para nada interesada, no como la otra arpía

En la mesa Andrew estaban Elroy, Rosemary, Albert, Candy, Anthony y Sandy en la mesa contigua se encontraba George, Dorothy, Stear, Patty, Archí y Annie

Cenaron todos a gusto, Candy gracias a las clases de Annie supo para que servía cada cubierto y no se equivocó ninguna vez aunque estaba muy nerviosa

**Candy y Albert fueron a bailar después de degustar su cena**

-¿Que te pareció mi familia Candy?

-Muy linda Albert, aunque me habían dicho que tu tía era un poco enojona pero no me lo pareció

-Jajaja si un poco pero es que ella me cuida mucho, pero le caíste muy bien (Albert cerro un poco los ojos)

-¿Te sientes bien Albert?

-Si princesa, solo me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo

-Si quieres vamos a sentarnos

-No princesa, quiero seguir bailando, no quiero que nadie me gane a esta bella dama

-Jajaja Albert

-Es verdad, jaja pero no te alejes de mi si no los socios no me dejaran en paz en toda la noche queriendo hablar de negocios y hoy no quiero saber nada

-Está bien Albert no te dejare solo, también porque veo que varias señoritas no te quitan la vista de encima desde que llegaste (dijo pareciendo un poco celosa)

-Albert sonrió complacido ¿acaso Candy estaba celosa? – Bueno princesa a mí no me interesan las señoritas de sociedad que solo están vacías del cerebro y lo único que les interesa es llenarse los bolsillos

-William que gusto encontrarte por aquí y con tu linda asistente (el Sr. Jude bailaba con su esposa)

-Sr. Jude, Sra. Jude es un placer saludarlos

-El placer es mío jovencito, ella es tu bella asistente que dejo sin palabras a mi esposo

-Jajaja, si Sra. Jude ella es Candice White Johnson, mi novia… Candy la Sra. Mary Jude esposa del Sr. Jude

-Es un placer conocerla Sra. Jude

-jajaja lo ves Mary, te dije que podían ser algo más… William que calladito te lo tenías muchacho, en verdad me da gusto que tengas una novia muy inteligente como Candice, debes de estar muy orgulloso de esta hermosa dama que te salvo el trasero, bueno nos salvó el trasero a los dos

-Jajaja lo estoy y mucho Sr. Jude

….

En otra mesa cerca de ahí unos ojos azules estaba atento a todo, vio como Albert presentaba a la pecosa con su familia ¡Rayos! Albert iba muy enserio con Candy ¿Estará enamorado de la pecosa?, que hacer la pecosa era una obsesión para él, rayos no podía perder esa apuesta

-Vaya Terry ¿Por qué no se la quitas ahorita a William y la invitas a bailar?

-Eres estúpido o que, aquí hay mucha gente importante para quedar en ridículo

-Uh Terry Granchesterd tiene miedo

-Cállate Niel

-Bueno si no la invitas tú, yo si la invitare

-Estás loco tú quieres decirle a Candy que apostamos para que yo pierda

-No Terry eso no es de hombres, yo no soy mal amigo como otros, mejor tu ten cuidado a quien le cuentas de esta apuesta (Niel ya sabía que Elisa estaba enterada de la apuesta)

**Albert fue llamado por el Señor Thompson **

-William, ¿me permitirías bailar una pieza con tu linda novia?

-Niel, está bien solo si Candy quiere, tengo que ir un momento con el señor Thompson princesa si no quieres bailar te llevo a la mesa con Rose

-Está bien Albert bailare una pieza con Niel

-Ok princesa, Niel te estaré observando eh

-No te preocupes William

**Candy fue a bailar con Niel **

-Candy, te ves muy bonita

-Gracias Niel

-De nada Candy yo solo digo la verdad, aunque tú siempre fuiste bonita

-¡Niel! (dijo sonrojada)

-No te sonrojes Candy, desde que entraste a la universidad una chica con esos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos no puede pasar desapercibida aunque muchos tontos no se den cuenta Candy

-Gracias Niel

Terry veía con coraje a Niel, ¿Cómo Albert no le negó a Candy? Y la pecosa sí quiso bailar con él, rayos, estaba que se moría de coraje, se levantó de su silla y camino a un pequeño balcón cuando vio a una mujer que él conocía muy bien

-¿Que hace esa estúpida aquí?

-Niel terminaba de bailar con Candy- Ya acabo la pieza Candy muchas gracias por bailar conmigo te voy a dejar a la mesa Andrew

-Gracias Niel

-Candy me acompañas al tocador

-Claro Rose vamos

Albert había regresado y pregunto por Candy y le dijeron que fue al tocador con Rosemary, Albert camino un poco quedando muy cerca del sanitario de damas cuando escucho una voz melosa que le llamaba

-William Andrew

E… Esa voz, no, el conocía muy bien esa voz, volteo lentamente y se encontró de frente con Katherine Smith, una hermosa y alta mujer, blanca, cabello negro, ojos grises, labios sensuales, un cuerpo perfecto y voluminoso, llevaba un entallado vestido color rojo que dejaban apreciar sus hermosas y perfectas curvas

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí, que quieres?

-William que forma de saludarme, antes me saludabas de beso (acercándose muy provocativa a Albert)

-Eso era antes ahora ya no, déjame en paz

-William, aun no has olvidado lo que paso verdad, yo regrese de Londres ayer y lo único que quiero es verte y explicarte todo, fue Alexander el que me engaño

-Y tu muy creída caíste en su cama

-William por favor déjame explicarte, yo te sigo amando y sé que tú no te has olvidado de mi

-Te equivocas, tu saliste de mi vida desde que te acostaste con Alexander y tú no me amas, solo quieres mi dinero, creías que no me iba a enterar verdad

-William no es verdad (contestando muy nerviosa) por favor dame otra oportunidad, yo te amo y jamás deje de hacerlo (Kate lo abrazo y quería darle un beso)… Albert de inmediato la aparto de el

Candy salía del tocador junto con Rosemary y veía a Albert y a una hermosa mujer abrazándolo sintió mucho coraje al ver esa escena

-¿Qué hace esa estúpida aquí?

-¿La conoces Rose?

-Si Candy, esa mujer hizo mucho daño a Albert

-Candy abrió los ojos, esa mujer era Katherine- ¿Ella es Katherine?

-Rosemary volteo a ver a Candy algo dudosa – S… si ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Solo un poco, pero permíteme Rose, permiso

Candy a paso firme, elegante y lo más sexy que pudo caminar-como se atrevía esa mujer a estar aquí y más a abrazar y querer besar a Albert… sentía… sentía… sentía… ¿Celos?

-Albert mi amor ya regrese (abrazando a Albert por la cintura ignorando a la mujer que parecía modelo) dándole un beso en los labios a Albert (Albert de inmediato correspondió al beso abrazando a la pecosa)

-Kate observaba toda la escena pero ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer?-Disculpa que los interrumpa, mi nombre es Katherine Smith (viendo a la pecosa de pies a cabeza)

-¡Oh! Perdón me deje llevar, mi nombre es Candice White Johnson la novia de William Albert Andrew (Albert sonrió ante las palabras de Candy)

-Kate se tensó y cambio su cara totalmente, esa chiquilla era la novia de William -Vaya William que rápido me reemplazaste o ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que hacíamos juntos? (Dijo Kate muy coqueta tratando de hacer enojar a Candy)

-(Albert frunció el ceño enojado)-Estás loca Kate, vámonos mi amor ignora a esta "Señorita" –(tomando de la mano a Candy y caminando unos pasos)

-Vaya William no creo que esta chiquilla pueda darte todo lo que yo te daba, cuando quieras una mujer de verdad sabes donde vivo y no andar jugando con niñas

-Candy se puso roja de coraje y volteo algo enojada dejando a Albert parado, se acercó a Kate y le dijo en un susurro- Mira querida yo si se cuidar a mi novio y no me ando acostando con su mejor amigo, si estas ardida porque Albert te olvido eso fue tu culpa querida, no vengas a querer rescatar lo que perdiste tu sola, así que con tu permiso mi NOVIO me espera (guiñándole un ojo)

-Kate se quedó roja de coraje, maldita chiquilla como se atrevía- No me daré por vencida William y esta chiquilla no será rival para mí

Albert se quedó con la boca abierta, no escucho nada de lo que Candy le dijo a Kate, Rosemary Andrew sonreía feliz al ver la cara de Kate, realmente valía un millón de dólares el ver su cara de indignación

-Lista Albert, vamos a bailar (guiñándole un ojo y llevándoselo de la mano a la pista de baile)

George, Dorothy y Elroy Andrew habían observado todo

Elroy sonreía muy feliz, la novia de William tenía agallas, Dorothy sonreía feliz

-George estaba con la boca abierta y miro a Dorothy- ¿Tú le contaste de Katherine?

-Dorothy se sonrojaba- solo mi versión que se, ella me lo pregunto un día que vio a William muy triste, disculpa

-No te preocupes creo que la puso en su lugar, mira como sonríe la señora Elroy

-Si eso vi

**Kate se fue muy molesta de ahí y en el camino se encontró a alguien que ella conocía muy bien**

-Pero mira nada más si es el mismísimo Terry Grandchesterd

-¿Qué quieres Kate? No te han puesto en ridículo ya

-Eres un estúpido Terry, tu que sabes

-Pues lo sé todo querida y no por William si no por tu mejor amiga Sophia, no sé qué vienes a hacer aquí, crees que William te perdonara lo que le hiciste, por favor no seas tan estúpida (Si Terry sabia toda la historia por una vieja amiga de Kate, ella se enamoró de Alexander y sufrió mucho por su muerte, le conto todo lo que planeaba Kate a Terry, pero Terry jamás quiso decirle nada a Albert él sabía que había sufrido pero nunca supo hasta qué grado)

-Uhmmm veo que eres muy amigo de Willam y esa estúpida de Sophia no tenía por qué contarte nada

-Ah no, pues ella estaba enamorada de Alexander y mira todo lo que ocasionaste por tu culpa y de que te sirvió todo eso, tu padre se fue a la ruina y tuviste que casarte con otro millonario, ¿Qué ya te ha mandado a volar verdad? Y por eso quieres reconquistar a William

-Eres un estúpido Terry y me importa un bledo lo que Sophia y tú piensen, yo voy a reconquistar a William y será mío junto con toda su fortuna

-Sueñas Kate, pero bueno te deseo mucha suerte, con permiso que aquí huele mal

Terry fue directo a la barra y pidió un Whisky y se lo tomo de un solo trago, estaba muy molesto recordaba mucho a Sophia, pero por otro lado él supo que Albert sufrió, aunque él no supo hasta que grado, pero si recordaba como su amiga Sophia había sufrido mucho enfermándose mucho – Rayos, por que vino esa estúpida… no me hagas eso… no soporte como lastimaste a Sophia ni a Albert, pero yo estoy queriendo hacer lo mismo, rayos Terry (se recriminaba el mismo), sabes que sufrió, pero también te estas enamorando de esa pecosa, acéptalo te enamoraste de Candy, aparte tú no eres tan amigo de Albert como lo fue Alexander y no puedes perder esa apuesta, rayos, lo siento Albert no puedo perder esa apuesta, lo siento mucho – Tomo otro Whisky y salió de la fiesta con todos sus demonios revoloteando su cabeza

**Candy y Albert bailaban en el centro de la pista **

-Gracias Candy, me has salvado

-No me des las gracias Albert, esa es una tonta

-¿Sabes de Kate?

-Solo un poco, disculpa

-No te preocupes princesa

-Albert si quieres vámonos de aquí no te veo bien

-Si princesa, pero tengo que atender unos socios

-No Albert, deja que mi tío los atienda (tomo su mano y lo llevo con Rose)

-Rose, no dejes que se vaya ni que nadie venga a llevárselo (Rose asintió)

-Candy fue directo con su tío- Tío, me voy a ir con Albert no se siente bien, podrías atender a los socios de Albert, esta algo indispuesto

-Claro que si Candy no te preocupes… Candy no dejes que tome ni un trago, William no está bien

-Está bien tío, yo me encargare de él, nos vemos en la casa

-Candy se acercó a Rose y le susurro en el oído – Rose me voy a llevar a Albert por favor despídeme de tu tía, no quiero que se den cuenta que Albert no se siente bien

-Claro que si Candy, por favor no lo dejes solo, te necesita mucho

-No te preocupes no lo dejare solo, permiso

-Rose a donde va William

-Tía William esta indispuesto, Candy lo sacara de aquí sin que nadie lo note

- Y todo por esa arpía, yo no sé qué hace aquí, ya se había largado a Inglaterra con el marido millonario que se consiguió después de destrozar por completo a William, de seguro ya lo dejo en la ruina y ahora viene por los millones de William

-Si tía, yo pensé lo mismo cuando la vi, pero se dio cuenta de cómo Candy la puso en su lugar, esa jovencita me cae muy bien, ahora entiendo por qué Albert está enamorado de ella, Candy no permitirá que Katherine se acerque a William creo que sabe quién es ella

-Pues eso espero, si vi todo lo que hizo, no estuvo bien como lo beso pero me alegra que haya puesto en su lugar a esa lagartona, no queremos pasar por lo mismo Rosemary

-Si tía yo tampoco quiero que Albert pase lo mismo de nuevo

….

Candy y Albert salieron de la mansión, el valet parking trajo su hermoso Porsche azul y le iban a dar las llaves a Albert, cuando Candy las tomo y dijo:

-Yo manejo Albert, no te veo muy bien sé que te sientes mal

-Gracias princesa, solo me duele la cabeza

Candy manejaba iba a su departamento cuando Albert le dijo:

-Candy podrías parar un rato junto al rio, necesito respirar aire puro

-Claro que si Albert- estaciono el carro a la orilla del rio, los dos se bajaron

Albert se sentó en el pasto, la noche era fría pero hermosa, la luna llena en todo su esplendor

-Es muy bonita la noche no crees Candy

-Si Albert es muy bonita y con luna llena (Candy suspiro)

-La luna es hermosa pero jamás se podrá comparar contigo, eres lo más bello y hermoso que existe en este mundo Candy

-¡Albert! (Candy abrazo a Albert y se quedaron observando la luna llena)

Pasaron más de 20 minutos sentados en el pasto cuando Candy vio a Albert algo mal

-Albert vámonos la noche es muy fría te puede hacer daño, vamos al departamento y te preparare un té

-Si Candy, gracias

Candy manejo hasta el departamento y preparo el té, Albert se recostó en el sillón se sentía muy mal

-Albert Aquí está el té, -lo vio recostado en el sillón y toco su frente - ¡Albert! Tienes fiebre (dijo Candy muy espantada)

-No te preocupes princesa, solo necesito descansar un poco

-No Albert tienes mucha fiebre voy por el doctor, vive a unos departamentos de aquí, no te vayas, regreso rápido (salió corriendo del departamento)

Minutos más tardes Candy entraba con el doctor Martin que vivía a solo a unos cuantos departamentos, el doctor reviso a Albert

-¿Cómo esta doctor Martin?

-No te preocupes Candy, pronto bajara la fiebre, lo inyecte, solo es un resfriado, pero te dejo esta receta para que puedas darle estos medicamentos

-Gracias Doctor, disculpe por molestarlo a esta hora ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No es nada Candy y sabes que no es molestia, cuídalo mucho, dale la medicina y ponle compresas de agua fría para que baje la fiebre

-Si doctor muchas gracias

Candy de inmediato fue a su recamara tenía que surtir la receta, tomo su cartera y solo tenía 50 dólares

-Espero que con esto me alcance (Salió corriendo, manejo el carro la farmacia estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, compro la medicina y regreso) – Tomo un balde con agua fría y empezó con las compresas de agua fría

-Albert toma esta medicina

Albert se había quedado dormido, temblaba de frio por la fiebre – Candy… no… cand… te… a... no candy… kate… no yo…la… a… cand… (Albert deliraba)

-Como pudo le dio la medicina, estaba mal, estaba delirando todo por la estúpida de Kate…. Después de dos horas la medicina y las compresas de agua fría habían hecho efecto ya no tenía fiebre, tomo una pequeña manta y lo tapo, Candy se sentó en la alfombra y tomo su mano y la puso en su cara recargándose en ella

Una hora después George llegaba, eran la 2 de la mañana, vio a Candy sentada en la alfombra y a William acostado durmiendo en el sillón

-Candy mi niña (despertando a Candy)

-Tío que bueno que ya llegaste

-¿Qué pasa Candy, que tiene William?

-Tío Albert tenía mucha fiebre, esta resfriado, le dolía mucho la cabeza desde la tarde y llegamos aquí y tenía fiebre, fui por el doctor Martin, lo inyecto y fui a comprar las medicinas, estaba delirando pero ya le bajo la fiebre, está dormido

-Gracias Candy por cuidarlo, mi niña ve a dormir, yo me quedare con él a cuidarlo

-No tío, yo puedo quedarme, no te preocupes

-No mi niña anda, ve a dormir yo estaré al pendiente de William

-Está bien tío, pero cualquier cosa me llamas (George asintió)

Candy se fue a dormir y George se quedó al pendiente de William

-William hijo, no quiero que te vuelvas a pasar por todo lo que pasaste con Kate, ya no William, se fuerte yo sé que Candy te ayudara, ella no dejara que te vuelvas a hundir por esa mala mujer.

George se quedo despierto el resto de la noche cuidado a su jefe y como lo consideraba el su hijo William.

Hola chicas aquí un capitulo mas, espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo sabrán quien es en verdad Alexander Robinson no lo empiecen a odiar jejeje y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios

Atte: Chiquita Andrew


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Eran las 6 de la mañana del día domingo, Albert despertó lentamente y vio a George sentado en el sillón contigo durmiendo

-George, despierta amigo, ve a dormir

-George despertaba algo adormilado- William ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya me siento bien George, solo fue un resfriado

-Me da gusto que ya estés bien, Candy te cuido muy bien, la mande a dormir porque no quería dejarte solo

-Si George y que bueno que la mandaste a descansar, tu debiste haber hecho lo mismo, no era necesario que te quedaras a cuidarme toda la noche

-William no digas eso muchacho, estaba muy preocupado por ti, vi lo que paso en la fiesta y como esa mujer se atrevió a regresar, me preocupo por ti, sabes que eres un hijo para mí y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por Katherine

-No te preocupes George, Kate salió de mi vida desde hace mucho, ella ya no puede hacerme daño

-Eso espero William

-George quisiera ir a Lakewood y me gustaría invitar a Candy aprovechando que mañana lunes tenemos el día libre en la universidad

-Uhmm está bien William puedes llevarla pero cuídala mucho, confió en ti y sé que tu nana estará ahí

-Claro que si George, tu sabes que soy incapaz de faltarle a respeto a Candy y por supuesto que nana pony estará al pendiente ya sabes cómo es

-Jajaja si claro que sí, bueno voy a despertar a Candy para decirle

-Déjame hacerlo a mi George, mejor ve a dormir, no dormiste nada en toda la noche verdad

-Solo un poquito William

-Bueno ve a dormir sí, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien, Candy y yo desayunaremos en Lakewood

-Bueno cuídate William, por cierto ya no te dije nada, ayer le propuse matrimonio a Dorothy, William voy a ser padre, en un mes nos casamos

-Esa si es una buena noticia felicidades George (abrazándolo) y por supuesto que yo seré el padrino de bodas ¿Verdad?

-Jajaja, claro que si William, Dorothy y yo queremos que tú seas el padrino y Candy será la madrina

-Me parece bien mi bigotón amigo, hasta que por fin te atraparon eh jaja, bueno ve a dormir y nos vemos el martes en el corporativo

…

Albert entro a la recamara de Candy y la vio dormida, sus rizos esparcidos por toda la almohada, su recamara olía a ella, ese olor a rosas que tanto le gustaba, antes de despertarla acaricio uno de sus rizos, su cabello era tan sedoso, se sentó en la cama

-Candy eres tan hermosa princesa (se acercó a su boca queriendo darle un beso en los labios, pero Candy se movió un poco y se alejó de ella)

-Te…rry (dijo en un susurro)

-Albert al escuchar el nombre de Terry, se levantó de inmediato – Estas tan enamorada el Candy y no te das cuenta que… (Albert suspiro), Candy princesa (moviéndola para que despertara) despierta dormilona

-Al… Albert ¿Qué pasa, estas bien? (Candy se levantó como resorte)

-Si princesa ya estoy muy bien y todo gracias a tus cuidados

-Me da gusto Albert, me diste un gran susto en verdad

-Discúlpame princesa, gracias por todo y por traer al doctor

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, tu eres tan lindo conmigo Albert

-Princesa cuanto te gastaste, debiste tomar el dinero de mi billetera que estaba en mi saco

-No te preocupes Albert, lo bueno es que ya estás bien y por el dinero no te preocupes yo lo pague y no acepto que me lo devuelvas ok

-Jajaja, está bien Candy, gracias por todo princesa… ya mande a tu tío a dormir y le pedí permiso, quiero ir a Lakewood y quiero que tú me acompañes princesa ¿Qué dices?

-¡Oh! Albert me parece muy bien pero ¿Nos quedaríamos allá?

-Si princesa mañana volveremos, vamos aprovechar que tenemos un día libre y te mostrare muchas cosas en Lakewood aparte de que conocerás a mi nana

-Oh que emoción, claro que si Albert ahorita me cambio para irnos

-Claro que si princesa, te espero en la sala

…

Candy salía con un hermoso vestido de lana color rosa arriba de las rodillas, escote en V que, zapatillas bajas, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una cola dejando unos risos al frente, un hermoso abrigo color negro y un bolso grande donde llevaba un cambio de ropa, su pijama y cosas personales

-Ya estoy lista Albert

-Te ves muy hermosa Candy, vámonos, desayunamos en Lakewood

-Muy bien, pero se te olvida algo, tienes que tomarte tu medicina, así que no nos vamos hasta que tomes tus medicinas

-Jajaja está bien mi linda enfermera

-Candy le dio un vaso de jugo y ella tomo un poco también y Albert se tomó su medicina- Me llevare las medicinas para que en Lakewood te las tomes también

-Pero Candy si ya me siento muy bien, solo fue un resfriado

-No claro que no y yo estaré al pendiente de que las tomes a sus horas (haciéndose la enojada y cruzando los brazos)

-Jajaja está bien princesa, lo que tú digas, vámonos

…

Llegaban a Lakewood a una hermosa mansión y se estaciono frente al portal de las rosas de la mansión

-Buenos días joven William, sea bienvenido (abriendo el hermoso portón)

-Buenos días Peter

Albert entro a la mansión, Candy recordaba muy bien ese portal de rosas y todo el hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas rosas de todos los colores, ella lo había grabado muy bien en su memoria, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión y un mayordomo los atendió

-Buenos días Sr. Andrew Bienvenido

-Gracias Alfred, avísale a nana Pony que estoy aquí

-Si Sr. Andrew enseguida

-Albert tu mansión es muy grande, hermosa y muy elegante

-Albert sonrió ante las palabras de Candy- Gracias princesa esta mansión era la favorita de mi madre, ella misma la decoro a su gusto y yo vengo seguido, me gusta mucho la naturaleza y montar a caballo

-Albert mi niño, que bueno que vienes pensé que ya te habías olvidado de esta vieja

-Jaja como crees nana, nunca me podría olvidar de ti, ya te dije que te quiero en la mansión de Chicago pero no quieres

-Mi niño tu sabes que aquí soy muy feliz y más cuando voy al Hogar de Pony, pero mi niño dime y esta jovencita tan hermosa ¿Quién es? ¿Es tu novia mi niño? Ya me dijo Rosemary que tienes novia y que es muy bonita

-Jajaja, si nana ella es Candice White Johnson mi novia, Candy ella es mi nana Pony

-Mucho gusto Sra. Pony, puede llamarme Candy, es un placer conocer a la nana de Albert

-A mí también me da mucho gusto de conocer a la hermosa novia de mi niño y mi niña Rosemary no se equivocó, eres muy bonita y puedes decirme nana Pony

-Gracias nana Pony

-Albert mi niño ahorita mismo les preparo el desayuno ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

-Solo hoy y mañana nana, voy a instalarme y le mostrare a Candy su habitación nana ahorita bajamos

-Claro que si mi niño

-Vamos Candy, te llevare a tu habitación

30 minutos después Candy se había instalado en su enorme habitación, era muy bonita y lujosa, Albert había tomado un baño y se cambió de ropa, usaba unos jeans azules y una camisa azul marino con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello alborotado

Estaban en el enorme comedor desayunando

-Albert ¿Qué es el hogar de pony?

-Es un orfanato Candy, se encuentra muy cerca de aquí y nana Pony va muy seguido a cuidar a los niños junto con la hermana Mary, ellas son las encargadas del hogar de pony, por eso mi nana no quiere irse a chicago

-Enserio, que hermoso y se llama Hogar de Pony como tu nana

-Jajaja si lo que pasa es que mi padre compro esas tierras, construyo el orfanato y de nombre le puso el de mi nana, el corporativo Andrew es el benefactor del hogar de pony y gracias a ti podremos darle más donativos ya que evitaste perdidas millonarias

-Oh enserio, que bien Albert y con esto es más que suficiente para mí, saber que esos niños tendrán todo lo que merecen me hace muy feliz y que yo pude ayudarlos con una pequeña ayuda… Albert me gustaría conocer el hogar de pony

-Claro que si princesa yo pensaba llevarte a conocerlo

-¿Todo bien mi niño?

-Oh si nana gracias, preparaste mi desayuno favorito

-Sabes que me gusta consentirte mi niño y ahora también consentiré a tu hermosa novia

-Gracias nana, llevare a Candy a conocer el hogar de pony

-Que bien mi niño, la hermana María estará feliz de verte, voy a decirle a John que prepare los caballos

-Si nana gracias

-Vamos Candy

-Albert, yo no sé montar y no traje ropa para montar, siempre quise aprender pero en New York es un poco difícil aprender ya que no hay caballos y mi madrastra jamás quiso que yo tomara clases

-Jaja no te preocupes princesa iras conmigo y por la ropa no te preocupes, mi hermana Rose tiene ropa de montar aquí

….

Albert le mostro el jardín, el invernadero, las cabellerizas, el hermoso lago cerca de la mansión

-Aquí están sus caballos joven William

-Gracias John pero solo ocuparemos uno, gracias, llévate a cleopatra

-Claro joven William

-Vamos princesa

Albert subió a Candy al caballo tomándola de la cintura y después subió el, quedaron muy juntitos, Albert respiro el suave aroma de Candy y sus rizos toparon sus labios…. Candy se sonrojo estaba muy cerquita de Albert y su corazón empezó a latir más de lo habitual, el olor a maderas quedo impregnada en ella

-Albert me voy a caer

-Jajaja claro que no princesa, jamás te dejaría caer, soy buen jinete ¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre confió en ti Albert

-Bueno vámonos

Albert le mostro muchas cosas a Candy, todo el lugar era como un hermoso paraíso, llegaron al hogar de pony, Albert bajo del caballo y ayudo a Candy a bajar tomándola de la cintura, Candy sintió que se caería y abrazo a Albert algo asustada, Albert la recibió con gusto en sus brazos

-Di… disculpa Albert pensé que me caería nunca había montado

-Albert sonrió divertido- No te preocupes princesa mientras este contigo jamás te dejare caer

-Joven William bienvenido

-Gracias hermana María, ella es mi novia Candy White, Candy ella es la hermana María encargada del hogar de pony

-Mucho gusto Señorita Candy bienvenida al hogar de pony

-Gracias hermana María

Albert le mostro el hogar de Pony y conocieron a todos los niños del hogar, Candy y Albert jugaron mucho con ellos, divirtiéndose mucho, a los niños del hogar les agrado mucho Candy

-Princesa ven, quiero mostrarle uno de mis lugares favoritos

-Si Albert

Albert la llevo a una pequeña colina donde había un gran árbol y tenía una vista hermosa

-¡Oh! Albert pero que hermoso lugar, tiene una vista impresionante

-Sí, es mi segundo lugar favorito Candy pero desde arriba de ese árbol se ve mucho mejor, me gustaría subirlo contigo pero no quiero que te de miedo

-Bueno Albert es que no sabes que yo de niña trepaba arboles muy bien (guiñándole el ojo y sacándole la lengua) vamos te reto a ver quién gana a subir (empezó a trepar el árbol)

-Pequeña tramposa vas a ver que te voy a ganar

-Candy llego primero a una de las ramas más altas- Te gane

-Jajaja bueno es que me hiciste trampa

-Jajaja acéptalo Albert te gane

-Jajaja está bien princesa trepa arboles

-Albert esto es muy hermoso, tienes razón la vista es muy bonita desde aquí

-Si es muy hermosa la vista Candy

Estuvieron un buen rato en el Árbol, después se despidieron de todos los niños del hogar y Candy les prometió regresar a visitarlos, iban de regreso a la mansión de Lakewood

-Candy antes de llegar a la mansión te quiero presentar a alguien

-Si

-Cerca del hermoso lago Albert hizo un silbido y apareció una hermosa mofeta – Mira Candy ella es poupee

-Una mofeta pero que hermosa es Albert, hola poupee soy Candy, tú debes de ser la amiga de Albert verdad – Poupee hizo un sonido y brinco a los brazos de Candy

-Jaja creo que le caíste muy bien Candy

-Sí y ella es bien linda Albert

-Falta poco para el atardecer vamos a sentarnos un rato Candy

-Si Albert

El atardecer fue muy hermoso, un color rojizo iluminaba los rostros de Albert y de Candy

-Vámonos Candy nana nos espera para la cena

-Espera, solo quiero ver de nuevo todo para grabarlo en mi memoria, todo es muy hermoso

Albert sonrió él también había grabado en su memoria cada instante del día

…

Los dos cenaron y de postre nana Pony les preparo un delicioso pastel de chocolate

-¿Les gusto la cena mis niños?

-si nana estuvo deliciosa, también es mi platillo favorito

-Gracias mi niño y tú Candy te gusto la cena

-Oh claro que si nana Pony estuvo muy deliciosa y este pastel de chocolate estuvo muy rico también

-Nana estaremos un rato en la sala, si quieres puedes irte a descansar

-Estaré un rato al pendiente si se les ofrece algo mi niño, estaré en la cocina

-Vamos a la sala Candy (Candy asintió)

Los dos se sentaron en un gran sofá cerca de la chimenea que Albert había encendido

-Candy gracias por lo que hiciste en la fiesta

-No me agradezcas Albert, esa tipa no tiene ningún derecho siquiera a mirarte

-¿Qué tanto sabes de Kate?

-Solo un poco Albert, Dorothy me conto un poco, no te enojes con ella, yo le pedí que me contara después de nuestra platica del picnic, me quede muy preocupada por ti

-No te preocupes, yo te contare todo lo que paso y que solo yo se

-Gracias por la confianza Albert

-Permíteme voy por algo y regreso rápido (Albert fue a la biblioteca y regreso)… Bueno Candy cuando yo viaje con Alexander conocimos a Kate, ella viajo con nosotros y después ella y yo nos hicimos novios, todo iba muy bien, nos llevábamos muy bien, estuvimos casi un año de novios, yo me enamore de ella y después paso lo de Alexander.

- Flash Back-

Albert se encontraba en su oficina, había terminado su primer semestre en la universidad y estaba muy feliz seria su primer aniversario de novios y quería prepararle algo muy especial

-Hola Albert

-Alexander hermano, pásale que haces ahí en la puerta

-Bueno es que como todo un presidente del corporativo más importante de chicago tengo que anunciarme (guiñándole el ojo)

-Jajaja si no te conociera en verdad, creería en tus palabras, vamos Alex sabes que no es necesario eso pásale

-Jajaja que haces que estabas muy pensativo

-Bueno Alex estaba pensando en que hacer para mi primer aniversario con Kate

-Alexander se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Kate- ¿Albert de verdad estas enamorado de Kate?

-Si Alex, Kate es muy linda y estoy enamorado de ella hermano, hasta tengo pensando en pedirle matrimonio

-Pe… pero Albert no crees que es muy rápido todo, apenas estas empezando la universidad

-Si Alex pero yo estoy seguro que Kate se quiere casar, no me ha dicho nada pero es su mayor sueño

-Ya veo y ¿cuándo piensas pedírselo?

-La próxima semana será nuestro primer aniversario y ahí se lo pediré y por supuesto que quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas

-Jajaja vaya el famosísimo heredero Andrew se casara, ni modo hermano ya te pescaron

-Jajaja si verdad ni modo Alex así es el amor, pero tu ¿Cuándo te dejaras atrapar? Creo que Sophia está interesado en ti

-Jajaja no cambias Albert, Sophia es muy linda y espero poder salir con ella

-Ya verás que si hermano y te podrá atrapar así como Kate lo hizo conmigo

-Bueno hermano te dejo, tengo que ir con mis padres, ya sabes mi mamá se vuelve loca cuando no sabe de mí en muchos días

-Claro Alex, salúdame mucho a tus padres

-Si Albert nos vemos (saliendo de la oficina)

-Kate mi amor te daré una gran sorpresa

…

-Hola William vi salir al joven Alexander, espero que no haya venido a convencerte de escaparte otro año para viajar por el mundo

-Jajaja, no George solo vino a visitarme y le di la noticia de que le pediré matrimonio a Kate el día de nuestro aniversario

-¿En verdad William? Pero y la universidad

-Yo seguiré estudiando, lo que pasa es que creo que Kate ya quiere casarse y pues si los dos nos amamos pues no veo nada de malo

-George levanto una ceja, no le daba buena espina que Kate quisiera casarse tan pronto –Bueno William piénsalo muy bien yo creo que deberían esperarse un poco y supongo que Katherine será la dueña de tu más preciado tesoro

-No lo sé George, a Kate le gusta presumir mucho sus joyas y sabes que esa joya es muy especial para mí, no es para presumir si no para valorarla mucho o así lo siento yo, tal vez se la dé después cuando ella aprenda a apreciar bien las joyas

-George simulo una sonrisa, si William no le daba esa joya era por que Kate no era la mujer de su vida- Esta bien William, te deseo lo mejor y lo que tu decidas te apoyare

-Gracias George

Dos días antes de su aniversario de novios Albert estaba en su oficina cuando recibió una llamada

-Alex ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Albert lo que pasa es que no me siento muy bien hermano me duele un poco la cabeza creo que me voy a enfermar, solo hablaba para saber si se lo propondrás a Kate

-Si Alex mañana se lo pediré

-Está bien Albert, suerte hermano, bueno te dejo no me siento muy bien, me quedare en mi apartamento

Albert se quedó algo intrigado por su amigo, después de una hora no podía concentrarse y ¿si su amigo estaba enfermo?, tomo su chaqueta y salió del corporativo al departamento de Alexander, al llegar al departamento vio que la puerta estaba abierta

-Qué raro, la puesta está abierta

Entro con mucho cuidado y sin hacer nada de ruido, no veía nada raro, camino directo a la recamara de Alexander y abrió muy despacio, abrió los ojos al escuchar unos gemidos de mujer, se avergonzó y después observo a la mujer y abrió los ojos… La mujer que gemía de placer era su novia Katherine

-Ya veo que te sentías mal y de medicina para el dolor de cabeza era acostarte con mi novia (dijo Albert muy molesto)

-Kate al escuchar la voz de su novio se levantó enredada en la sabana- Wi… William no es lo que crees, todo tiene una explicación

-No tienes que dar ninguna explicación con lo que he visto me basta y sobra, permiso no se preocupen síganse divirtiendo

Albert salió del departamento y manejo a toda velocidad a la mansión, se encerró en la biblioteca y empezó a beber… dos horas después en un ataque de rabia empezó a tirar u romper todas las cosas del escritorio y todo lo que veía. Rosemary y Elroy Andrew muy preocupadas por él, lo llamaban sin tener respuesta hasta que George Johnson entro a la fuerza

-William ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas así? Asustas a tu hermana y a tu tía

-Fui un estúpido George, el más imbécil del mundo (las lágrimas de Albert rodaban por toda su cara) me engañaron los dos, fui un idiota George

-De que hablas William tranquilízate ¿Quién te engaño?

-Fui al departamento de Alexander por que se sentía mal y lo encontré en la cama con Kate… los dos me engañaron George soy un idiota y yo que quería pedirle matrimonio

Elroy y Rosemary Andrew escucharon todo

-Cálmate William el ahogarte en alcohol no resolverá nada hijo, por favor no estés así, vamos te llevaré a tu recamara

George llevo a Albert a su recamara y de inmediato se durmió, después de unas horas Albert se despertó y salió de la mansión sin decir nada

- Fin del Flash Back-

-Que estúpida mujer y dime a donde te fuiste después de salir de la mansión

-Me vine a Lakewood, le pedí a nana Pony que no dijera nada, no quería saber nada de nadie, ese mismo día que llegue a Lakewood me llego una carta de Alexander, al principio no quería leerla pero nana Pony me convenció de leerla

-Y ¿Qué decía la carta?

-Bueno esta es la carta (sacándola de su bolsillo, una carta muy arrugada y se la dio a Candy) Quisiera que la leyeras en voz alta

-Candy tomo la carta con las manos temblorosas y empezó a Leer

Albert:

Sé que no querrás leer mi carta hermano, yo mismo la mande directo a Lakewood, después de que saliste del departamento la escribí, también sé que si estás leyendo esta carta es porque nana Pony te convenció de hacerlo.

Sé que estarás pensando lo peor de mi hermano, solo quiero darte una explicación, no sé si vayas a creerlo pero es la verdad Albert, tu sabias que yo estudiaba en la misma universidad que Kate, una vez sin querer la escuche decirle a Sophia que tenía un buen plan para poder casarte contigo, ya que su padre la estaba obligando a casarte contigo porque sus empresas estaban a punto de quebrar… Albert el conocer a Kate en Londres no fue una casualidad, no se dé como se enteró de que viajaríamos un año completo y ella hizo ese encuentro, no fue una casualidad conocerla, ella quería enamorarte para poder casarte contigo y que tu salvaras de la ruina a toda su familia, yo le reclame todo y ella acepto que era verdad, que si andaba contigo era por tu dinero y que no sentía nada por ti, que ella me amaba a mi (cosa que tampoco le creí, ella quería que yo no la delatara contigo e intento seducirme) yo le dije que le iba a ayudar contigo, que yo te iba a convencer de que le pidieras matrimonio pero con la condición de que fuera a mi departamento y que fuera mi amante, ella acepto.

Yo fui al corporativo y me cerciore de tus sentimientos Albert, vi como estabas enamorado de ella, de una mujer que no merecía tu amor, pero yo no podía decirte de lo que me había enterado Albert, no sabía si tú me creerías, así como ella te dio a entender que quería casarse contigo, sabía que no sería fácil que tú me creyeras hermano,por eso me fui de tu oficina sin decir nada, dos días antes de tu aniversario yo la cite en mi departamento y le dije que tenía que acostarse conmigo que yo ya te había convencido de pedirle matrimonio, fue cuando te llame antes de que ella llegara, yo sabía que si te decía que me sentía mal tu vendrías a mi departamento por que no ibas a estar tranquilo sin saber que era lo que me pasaba, por eso deje la puerta del de departamento abierta Albert para que no llamaras a la puerta y tú al verla abierta entrarías sin hacer ningún ruido y no me equivoque Albert porque tu llegaste y nos viste en la cama.

Hubieras visto como se puso Kate, quería matarme, yo le dije que una arpía e interesada como ella no tendría de marido a alguien tan bueno como tu Albert, le dije que yo prepare toda esa escena y que me sentía muy feliz de que mi amigo la mandara al diablo, porque alguien como ella no valía la pena.

Eso fue lo que paso Albert, no sé si me creas pero yo lo hice para alejarla de ti, yo sé que tú no querrás saber nada de ella y que yo me iré a la tumba muy feliz de haber salvado a mi mejor amigo, bueno cual mejor amigo Albert a mi hermano ya que tú eres eso para mí, eres un hermano… Albert sé que ya no volveré a verte, ya no volveré a decirte hermano… Albert antes de irnos de viaje me detectaron una enfermedad incurable del corazón, una enfermedad que no tenía remedio ni cura por eso te convencí de viajar un año juntos por el mundo, viajar con mi hermano, yo no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte, pero todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos me los llevare a la tumba, por eso no quise salir con Sophia, sabía que me quedaba muy poco tiempo, cuando no te veía por días era porque estaba en cama muy mal, yo convencí a mis padres de no decirle nada a nadie.

Perdóname hermano por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato pero no me arrepiento haberte salvado, yo sé que un día encontraras a una mujer que te amé por lo que eres y no por tu dinero, que ame a Albert y no a William el heredero y cuando encuentres a esa mujer yo podre descansar en paz hermano.

No quiero que llores mi muerte, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, hay días en que el solo hablar me debilita mucho, sé que serán mis últimas palabras Albert y quiero decirte que un amigo como tú... solo una vez en la vida.

Cuando vayas a mi tumba no quiero verte triste, sé que me habrás perdonado hermano y no se te olvide… Se muy feliz Albert

Atte: Alexander Robinson

...

Candy lloraba al leer la carta y volteo a ver a Albert y él también estaba llorando… detrás de la puerta nana Pony estaba llorando también (ella no sabía el contenido de la carta y lloraba de felicidad ya que el joven Alexander jamás traiciono a su amigo)

-El murió por mi culpa (decía Albert llorando)

-No digas eso Albert (Candy se levantó y lo abrazo muy fuerte… Albert lloraba en los brazos de Candy) Llora Albert tienes que sacar esas ideas de tu cabeza, llora a tu amigo, quítate este remordimiento que tienes porque no es tu culpa, él estaba enfermo y siempre te quiso demasiado

-Fue mi culpa Candy ese mismo día mi amigo murió de un infarto…. Lo perdí… perdí a mi hermano del alma

-No Albert no fue tu culpa, por favor Alexander no quisiera verte así él te pide que no lo llores que el hizo lo que hizo por protegerte y salvarte de esa mala mujer… Alexander no le gustaría verte así, a su hermano llorando y culpándose de su muerte

-Lo perdí Candy, lo perdí… me di cuenta que no estaba enamorado de Kate que solo ella era una ilusión que solo me deje llevar por su belleza… me dolió ver más a mi hermano con ella, que ella en su cama de el

-Pero él lo hizo para ayudarte aunque fue algo doloroso, él tenía que hacer algo que vieras con tus propios ojos

-Yo le hubiera creído Candy, yo hubiera creído en su palabra, yo sé que el murió después de lo que paso su corazón no resistió, si no hubiera pasado yo lo hubiera llevado con los mejores médicos no se… él no podía hacerme esto… lo perdí Candy

-Albert tranquilízate el mismo dice que su enfermedad no tiene cura, por favor no te sientas culpable, él también dice que Kate te tenía manipulado, ella te insinuaba cosas muy bien para que tú las hicieras pensando que lo querías hacer tu, no te culpes por favor

-Es que me duele que Alex se haya ido

-Lo se Albert pero el aquí dice que quiere que seas feliz y que siempre fueron hermanos, sé que su muerte te duele Albert pero no debes culparte más, hazlo por Alexander, piensa si él estuviera aquí no le gustaría verte así

-Lo se Candy

-Albert fue por esta carta que te encerraste casi una semana y mi tío te encontró inconsciente verdad

-Si Candy yo no quería saber nada, solo quería haber sido yo el que hubiera muerto en lugar de Alexander

-No digas eso Albert, Alex nunca te lo hubiera perdonado

-No fui a su funeral, no tuve el valor de presentarme, no he ido ni a su tumba he querido ir pero no he podido quitarme toda la culpa, todos piensan lo contario que yo no fui por que el me traiciono

-Bueno Albert eso es algo que debes arreglarlo, porque Alexander no puede quedarse como alguien que te traiciono, debes de contarle lo que hizo a tu familia para que ellos puedan perdonarlo

-Si lo hare Candy, muchas gracias por todo princesa

-No me agradezcas, soy yo la que te agradece por la confianza y me da gusto que te hayas desahogado y que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de nada (Candy lo abrazo más fuerte) en donde fue esta la tumba de Alexander

-Aquí en Lakewood princesa, sus padres Vivian aquí pero después de su muerte se muraron a Chicago

-Ah, bueno creo que también los padres de Alex deben de saber todo, creo que les dará gusto de saber que su mejor amigo lo ha perdonado

-Si princesa yo les diré todo y a mi familia también

Los dos se quedaron un tiempo más sentados y abrazados junto a la hermosa chimenea.

…

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó muy temprano y fue directo a la cocina

-Candy mi niña muchas gracias (abrazándola)

-¿Nana Pony?

-Si mi niña, gracias por lo que hiciste anoche por mi niño, el sufrió mucho por la muerte de Alexander, gracias por hacerlo desahogarse, él no podía con esta culpa

-Lo se nana a mí también me da gusto que Albert se haya desahogado, Nana sabes ¿Dónde está el cementerio de Lakewood?

-Si mi niña está cerca del camino del hogar de Pony

-Gracias nana, podrías decirle a John que ensille un caballo por favor

-¿Irán al cementerio?

-Si nana, ya es hora de que Albert visite la tumba de Alexander

-Claro que si mi niña ahorita le digo a John que prepare un caballo, y te sirvo el desayuno

-Buenos días mis dos hermosas damas (Entraba Albert a la cocina)

-Buenos días mi niño, ahorita les sirvo su desayuno

-Gracias nana

En la mesa los dos desayunaban, Albert se sentía más tranquilo y ligero en su conciencia

-Albert pedí que ensillaran un caballo quiero que me lleves a un lugar

-Si claro Candy y ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Bueno es por el camino al hogar de pony, yo te diré cuando estemos ahí ¿sí?

-Claro que si princesa

…

Albert iba en el caballo y Candy con él, estaban llegando a camino del hogar de pony, Candy llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas (pidió que cortaran unas hermosas rosas blancas que estaban en la fuente donde conoció a Albert sin que él se enterara)

-Creo que es por allá Albert

-Pero Candy por allá esta solo el cementerio

-Por eso ahí es donde quiero que vayamos, después de varios años visitaras a tu amigo Albert

-Ca… Candy

-Si Albert, Alexander se pondrá feliz de que vayas a verlo, sabrá que lo has perdonado

-Si princesa

Llegaban a la tumba de Alexander, Albert bajo y ayudo a Candy a bajar

-Candy tomo la mano de Albert, entrelazo sus dedos y apretó un poco la mano- Vamos Albert

-Albert Asintió y se pararon frente a la tumba de Alexander- Alexander hermano, he venido a verte y a pedirte perdón hermano, jamás dude de ti solo que no podía con esta culpa hermano, ahora sé que lo hiciste todo por mi felicidad y de todo corazón te lo agradezco, siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo, siempre serás mi hermano del alma, siempre estarás en mi corazón y gracias por todo ese año que pasamos viajando por el mundo, gracias por convencerme y yo no tengo nada que perdonarte hermano, perdóname tu a mí, siempre estarás conmigo (se le salieron las lágrimas)

-Candy hablo: Alexander, gracias por ser el mejor amigo y hermano para Albert, él es tan bueno y yo sé que tú lo querías mucho, gracias por estar siempre con él y por todo lo que hiciste por el yo no te conocí pero sé que eras muy bueno Alex, gracias por todo (Depositando las hermosas rosas blancas en la tumba de Alexander)

-Gracias princesa

Albert se quedó un rato más y pensando hablaba con Alexander- hermano gracias por todo y sabes creo que he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, cuando ella me ame yo seré muy feliz, aunque ella este enamorada de otra persona, no importa mientras ella sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo yo seré feliz, sé que me cuidas y que sabes todo lo que estoy pasando y tu mejor que nadie me conoce, hermano gracias por todo Alex.

Después de visitar la tumba de Alexander, pasearon un rato a caballo y en la tarde regresaron a Chicago, Albert llevo a Candy a su casa y se fue a descansar muy tranquilo y feliz, por fin la culpa había desaparecido y había podido llorar a su amigo sin sentir remordimiento por su muerte.

...

Hola chicas espero que este capitulo les haya gustado mucho, yo la verdad llore al escribirlo jejeje soy algo sentimental, MiluxD espero que te guste el capitulo tanto que lo esperaste jeje disculpa, y gracias a todas por sus comentarios tan lindos


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Martes por la mañana Candy llegaba a su Locker y se encontró una hermosa rosa con una nota, sonrió pensando que era de Albert, tomo la nota y la leyó… Era de… de… Terry Candy se sintió tan feliz pero no podía demostrarlo, Terry llego al ver a la pecosa

-Hola guapa, te extrañe todo el fin de semana, contaba los días para volver a verte

-Pues si quieres te regalo un Abaco para que los sigas contando, ya te dije que no me interesan tus regalos, toma (dándole la rosa y la nota) no quiero nada, permiso

-Terry se quedó muy enojado- Con que si pecosa, veo que te gustan las cosas caras, está bien, eso tendrás no solo Albert puede regalarle joyas (con una sonrisa de lado se fue de ahí)

….

Las chicas tenían una hora libre, estaban en una banca del jardín de la universidad

-Candy supimos lo de la tipa esa, Stear me platico todo lo que le hizo a Albert, que bueno que se fueron de ahí

-Si Patty, Albert se enfermó y yo lo cuide, al día siguiente me llevo a Lakewood, conocí a su nana y el hogar de Pony

-Yo aún no acabo de entender como su mejor amigo lo traiciono (decía Annie muy enojada)

-No fue así chicas, sino todo lo contrario Alexander salvo a Albert se esa arpía

-¿Cómo dices?

-Bueno chicas no puedo contarles, cuando Albert hable con los chicos, ellos les contaran la verdad, solo quiero que sepan que Alexander fue el mejor amigo del mundo para Albert

Annie y Patty se miraron entre si algo confundidas pero ya no indagaron mas

-Bueno Candy también te vimos como besaste a Albert (decía Annie muy sonriente) si no me equivoco este es tu tercer beso con el

-¡Annie!

-Jajaja oh vamos Candy, sabemos que no son novios pero si se han besado, cuéntanos ¿Qué tal besa Albert?

-Si Candy, un chico tan apuesto como Albert debe de besar muy rico, él es tan lindo y caballeroso (decía Patty suspirando)

-Bueno chicas no lo voy a negar, Albert es muy apuesto y si, para saciar su curiosidad, si besa muy rico, él fue quien me dio mi primer beso

-¿Enserio Candy? (decía Annie sorprendida)

-Si Annie, de hecho es mi "primer novio" también, yo nunca he tenido novio, ni nadie me había besado, hasta que Albert lo hizo, sus labios son tan suaves, tan ricos, pero el beso que más me gusto fue el del baile de aniversario, fue… fue… ahmm… como decirles fue muy… diferente

-Annie y Patty se vieron entre si y sonrieron con complicidad-

-Imagínate si besa así como seria en la cama (dijo Annie riéndose)

-¡Annie! (Candy se puso muy roja)

-Jajaja vamos Candy, no me digas que no te imaginas un bombón como Albert en tus brazos, por favor con alguien como Albert yo no sé por qué quieres al idiota de Terry

-Bueno… yo… no se chicas, pero si les aseguro que Albert besa muy rico y si una vez soñé con él, soñé que estaba en mi cama y el me besaba, pero… pero… él es mi amigo

-Annie y Patty rodaron los ojos queriéndole dar sus zapes a Candy

-Oh vamos Candy juega un poco, no crees que sería muy rico tener a Albert en tu cama

-Jaja Annie, bueno no es mala idea, imagínate aparte se lindo, caballeroso y sexy, que sea muy bueno en la cama seria lo máximo (decía Patty)

-¡Patty! Que cosas dices (Candy sonrojada)… Chicas acaso ustedes con sus novios ¿ya?

-Patty se sonrojo

-¡Patty! Dijeron Annie y Candy en unísono

-¿Qué? , Stear y yo nos amamos, aparte fue tan lindo y romántico, se portó tan maravilloso conmigo, me cuido mucho (decía Patty suspirando)

-Wow Patty, bueno Archí y yo hemos hablado de eso y los dos lo queremos, pero queremos que sea un día y lugar muy especial ya que será mi primera vez

-¡Oh! Annie que romántico (decía Patty), también fue mi primera vez con Stear y tu Candy ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu primera vez?

-Bueno yo soy muy romántica, quiero que sea especial y con el hombre que ame, quiero que lo hagamos por amor, en un lugar lleno de velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosa, no se quizá en un lugar cerca de alguna playa

-Wow Candy, esperemos que sea con Albert

-Annie, Patty, ¡Basta!

-Jajaja vamos Candy no te enojes solo bromeo (decía Annie)

…

En la hora del almuerzo Candy estaba con todos en la mesa, cuando llego un mensajero a ella.

-Disculpe la señorita Candice White

-Sí, soy yo

-Esto es para usted (entregándole una pequeña cajita con un moño) firme aquí

-Candy firmo y volteo a ver a Albert- Gracias Albert

-Princesa yo no te envié nada (dijo algo molesto)

-Candy abrió la caja y abrió los ojos- Era un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco con brillantes hermosos, la nota decía: Para la chica más bonita y que me quita el sueño, sé que te gusta que te regalen joyas, espero que te guste. Terry

-¿Qué pasa Candy? (pregunto Albert algo molesto)

-Es… es… de Terry (enseñándole la joya a Albert), todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Stear, Anthony y Archí se molestaron por el atrevimiento de Terry

-Albert se paró de inmediato de su silla- esto es el colmo, como se atreve (iba a dar un paso)

-No Albert, yo arreglo esto, permíteme (levantándose de su silla y fue directo a la mesa de Terry)

-Terry vio que la pecosa iba directo a su mesa y sonrió complacido, la pecosa había caído con esa hermosa y cara joya- Candy bonita, veo que te gusto mi regalo

-Candy furiosa le dijo: Terry Granchesterd había conoció personas soberbias pero no tanto como tú, eres un ESTUPIDO, como te atreves a ofenderme de esa forma, toma tu joya (aventándola a la mesa y rompiendo su nota), métetela por donde no te de el sol, no quiero nada tuyo, yo no soy interesada como tu ex novia, así que no vuelvas a mandarme nada porque todos tus regalos terminaran de la misma forma, entiéndelo (Candy se dio la media vuelta para irse)

-Espera Candy (Terry la tomo del brazo), discúlpame mi intención no era ofenderte, perdóname Candy

-Candy con los ojos llorosos- Eres un estúpido

-(Albert venía a la mesa y abrazo a Candy) vamos princesa (volteando hacia Terry y viéndolo con enojo)

-¿Estas bien Candy?

-Si Albert, gracias, es un idiota, que yo este enamorada de él, no le voy a permitir que me ofenda

-Tranquila princesa, no te pongas así, te aseguro que no volverá a decirte algo así, es un idiota que no sabe ni como conquistarte (Vamos Candy, que no te vea así)

-Si Albert no le voy a dar el gusto

…..

Terry estaba rojo de coraje, de remordimiento, había ofendido a Candy

-Terry eres un idiota, como te atreves a regalarle algo así y enfrente de William (decía Niel enojado)

-Cállate estúpido, ella acepto un diamante de Albert ¿Por qué no aceptar mi regalo?

-¿Sera porque William es su novio?, y tu nada, eres un idiota Terry aparte quedaste en ridículo frente a la universidad, todos te ven y se burlan

-Me importa un bledo, ya te dije que Candy será mía

…

-¿Gatita estas bien?, ese estúpido me las pagara

-No Archí no vale la pena, yo estoy bien gracias, sigamos comiendo

-Está bien gatita, pero que no se vuelva a meter contigo, porque se las verá conmigo y con los chicos, ¿Verdad Chicos?

-Si Candy (Stear y Anthony dijeron en unísono)

Candy se sentía tan mal por las palabra de Terry, pero tenía que disimularlo, ¿porque la había ofendido así?, ella lo amaba y el de idiota ofendiéndola

Toda la semana Candy estuvo recibiendo notas de disculpas de Terry en su locker (Terry metía las notas por una pequeña rendija del Locker), Candy las leía y a la vez se sentía feliz pero aún seguía molesta con él y le regresaba las notas de la misma manera… Terry se desesperaba no tenía éxito en nada de lo que hacía para conquistar a Candy

…

Viernes por la tarde Candy se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, Albert, su tío George y los chicos estaban en una junta, ella estaba dedicada al Sr. Jude, Cuando suena su teléfono

-Rita ¿Qué paso?

-Ca… Candy… es… que… hay alguien que exige ver al Sr. Andrew y que no se ira de aquí sin verlo

-Bueno dile que está en una junta importante, que regrese luego

-Es… que… Candy… es… la Señorita Katherine Smith

-Candy se tensó al escuchar ese nombre- Rita en dos minutos hágala pasar a la oficina principal de Albert y en 5 minutos llamas a seguridad ¿Si?

-Rita sonrió – claro que si Candy

Candy salió de su oficina y se sentó en la silla de Albert y se dio vuelta, Rita toco y enseguida entro Kate

-William, tu estúpida secretaria no me dejaba pasar, tienes que correrla de inmediato

-Pues lo siento querida, pero Rita no se va (Se escuchó la voz de Candy fuerte y con cinismo, se volteo y quedo frente a Kate)

-¿Tu? Que haces aquí estúpida y en el lugar de William, no tienes ningún derecho

-Aquí la única estúpida eres tú y la que tiene menos derecho de estar aquí, por si no sabes yo soy la NOVIA de William Albert Andrew y tengo mucho más derecho de estar aquí que tu querida, así que ya sabes, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que márchate, Albert no hablara contigo y menos te creerá toda la bola de mentiras que le dirás

-Eres una estúpida, no me voy hasta ver a William y el me creerá, porque esta locamente enamorado de mí y una niña como tú no me lo va a quitar, tu jamás podrás darle a William lo que yo le di

-Jajaja, permíteme que me ría de ti pobre ilusa, Albert no siente ni lastima por ti y por supuesto que no le daré lo mismo que tú le diste, tu que te acostaste con su mejor amigo y por interesada querida… querías un marido millonario como Albert para salvar a tu familia de la ruina, a mí no me importa que sea millonario yo estoy con él por ser como es, una piruja como tu que se vende al mejor postor no merece a alguien como Albert o que le vas a decir a Albert querida…que ahora que te has divorciado después de haber dejado sin nada a tu marido millonario con el que reemplazaste a Albert después de que te mando a volar, pensaste que regresarías por el como si nada (Rosemary le había contado lo del matrimonio de Kate) pues te equivocaste querida.

-Kate se puso roja de coraje- Quieras o no me quedare aquí a esperar a William, después de que hable con él te mandara al demonio niña estúpida

-Pues ten cuidado no vayas a ser tú a la que manden al demonio y claro que no te quedas aquí, Albert ya sabe de todo lo que hiciste y ¿Qué crees querida? Ya sabe que eres una interesada, así que admite que perdiste

(Tocaron a la puerta era Rita con seguridad)

-Señores, por favor escolten a esta…. Señorita a la salida (Candy la vio de pies a cabeza)

-Si Señorita Candy

-Eres una estúpida niña no me voy a dejar quitar a William

-Señores llévense a esta loca

-Si Señorita

-Bueno pensándolo bien vamos yo los acompaño

Los guardias tomaron a Kate de los brazos y junto con Candy entraron al ascensor y bajaron, todos se le quedaban viendo a Kate, iba escoltada por seguridad, algunos que ya la conocían sonreían felices, por fin tenía su merecido, Candy iba atrás de los guardias cuando Kate se soltó de ellos e intento golpear a Candy

-Ni te atrevas estúpida (dijo Candy tomando la mano de Kate), ya te ves tan perdida que intentas golpearme, pues no querida, no me voy a dejar y menos me voy a dejarme quitar a Albert por una Zorra como tu (Candy hablo más fuerte)

-Cállate imbécil, cuando yo quiera William será mío y te lo voy a quitar (Kate gritaba haciendo que todos voltearan a verla)

Todos estaban atentos a la rubia y a la morena, Albert iba saliendo de la sala de juntas junto con George, Anthony, Archí y veían la escena, todos estaban con la boca abierta

-Jajaja tú y ¿cuantas más?, lo siento querida estas demasiada ardida, mejor acepta que lo perdiste por imbécil y lárgate… consíguete otro marido millonario a quien estafar, porque con Albert no cuentes y eso corre por mi cuenta (la tomo del brazo y lo puso detrás de su espalda de Kate apretándolo **fuerte**)

-Suéltame estúpida salvaje me lastimas

-Oh claro que te voy a soltar pero cuando estés fuera del corporativo, así que camina (Candy la llevaba apretándola más) los guardias iban atrás de ella solo observándola y con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendidos de Candy, todos los demás empleados morían de la risa de como la novia de su jefe sacaba a la zorra de Kate del corporativo

-Candy la saco hasta la calle y ahí la soltó- Y no vuelvas estúpida porque te la veras conmigo, señores (se dirigió a los guardias) no quiero que esta… señorita vuelva a entrar al corporativo o ustedes serán despedidos

-Si señorita no se preocupe, no volverá a poner un pie en esta empresa

-Candy le enseño la lengua y se fue directo con la recepcionista- Camila no quiero que esta señorita vuelva a entrar a este corporativo, así que estate atenta por favor

-Si señorita White

Afuera Katherine estaba muy roja de coraje y de vergüenza por cómo fue sacada del corporativo

-Maldito Alexander, todo fue por tu culpa, ya William me iba a proponer matrimonio, tú y la estúpida de Sophia me echaron a perder todo lo que había conseguido

- Flash Back -

Después de que Albert saliera del departamento, Kate volteo a ver a Alexander, él estaba con una sonrisa cínica

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido acaso su planeaste todo esto?

-Jajaja mi querida Katherine ¿Qué pensabas? Que yo iba dejar que alguien como Albert cayera ante una arpía interesada como tu… jajaja claro que no Kate y sí, yo planee todo cuando supe que Albert te propondría matrimonio, yo fui quien le hablo antes de que llegara haciéndome pasar por enfermo para que Albert viniera y deje la puerta abierta para que entrara sin hacer ningún ruido y fue cuando nos vio

-Eres un imbécil Alexander me engañaste, tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a casarme con William

-Claro que te engañe Kate para que confiaras en mí, Albert es mi hermano y tú eres una simple arpía que esta solo tras su dinero y no voy a permitir que mi hermano sufra, prefiero que piense que lo traicione a que se case con alguien como tu

-Estúpido yo hablare con William y el me perdonara, le diré que tú me engañaste y me sedujiste con engaños

-Sueñas Kate, Albert no querrá ni escucharte, se ve que nunca lo conociste bien, el no perdona a quien lo traiciona y menos siendo tú, jamás te perdonara

-Eres un imbécil Alexander yo lo convenceré y tu serás al que nunca perdonara, porque también quedaste como un traidor frente a el

-Alexander sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y se llevó la mano al corazón- Pues prefiero que nunca me perdone a que sea infeliz con alguien como tú, valió la pena todo y no me arrepiente, así que vete de una vez no quiero volver a verte y ni te atrevas a acercarte a Albert el jamás te perdonara Kate (Alexander cayo de rodillas ante el dolor que sentía y le faltaba la respiración)

-Kate se espantó al ver a Alexander muy mal- Imbécil ojala y te mueras para que yo pueda hablar con William sin que estés tu para arruinarme todo… Adiós imbécil

Kate salió del departamento muy enojada

-Te equivocas Kate, Albert no te perdonara (caminando a su escritorio y saco papel y pluma y empezó a escribir, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, termino de escribir la carta y llamo al portero)

-¿Me llamo joven Alexander?

-Si Frank, por favor asegúrate que esta carta llegue mañana mismo a esta dirección es el Lakewood, por favor necesito que la entregues a esa dirección

-Claro que si joven Alexander, yo mismo la llevare, pero no lo veo bien ¿Se siente mal?

-Si me siento muy mal Frank, por favor llama a mi madre, dile que venga aquí

-Claro enseguida joven

-Alexander cayó al piso inconsciente del dolor

-Joven Alexander, por favor reaccione, llamare enseguida al doctor

- Fin del Flash Back -

-Maldito Alexander lograste contarle todo a William y él le conto todo esa estúpida niña, mi plan no funcionara, William ya sabe todo y jamás me perdonara el haberle mentido y el haberme acostado contigo, Rayos y ahora ¿dónde saco otro marido millonario?... Maldito es mejor regresar a Inglaterra y conquistar a alguien ingenuo como lo fue el estúpido de Walter… Si eso es mejor…

…

Albert, George y los chicos llegaban a donde estaba Candy

-Vaya gatita a eso le llamo sacar las uñas

-¡Archí! (Candy se puso roja)- Este… vi… vi… vieron todo

-Si Candy y vaya que vimos todo, le diste su merecido a esa estúpida (Decía Anthony muy emocionado)

-Al… Albert lo siento (Candy agacho la cabeza) es que estaba en tu oficina y no quería irse hasta hablar contigo

-Albert sonreía feliz- No te preocupes princesa yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella, creo que tú la atendiste mejor y como se lo merecía (sonriendo muy coqueto)

-Si gatita, eso se le llama defender a tu novio, creo que las chicas de esta oficina no querrán ni ver a mi tío, no querrán que las golpees (Decía Archí sonriéndose)

-Tonto, jajajaja

-George se limitaba a observar, simulaba una sonrisa y pensaba- Te lo dije William, sabía que Candy no permitiría que Kate se te acercara, mi niña ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de tus sentimientos?

-Albert abrazo a Candy y le dio un beso en la frente – Gracias Candy

-Candy correspondió el abrazo y lo vio directo a los ojos- no voy a permitir que te haga daño, creo que Alex me estaba echando porras desde el cielo (Candy sonrió y saco la lengua muy divertida)

-Albert sonrió con ternura ante las palabras de Candy- Si estará muy feliz de que le diste su merecido a Kate

-Candy tendrás que enseñarme esa llave que le aplicaste a Kate (decía Anthony simulando de como Candy llevaba a Kate)

-Jajajaja Anthony, está bien yo te enseñare esa llave… pero por lo mientras tendrás que pagar las Pizzas, porque me dio hambre y es hora de la comida

-¿Yo?, pero ¿Por qué siempre yo? (haciendo un hermoso puchero, Anthony se veía tan lindo)

-Porque yo te enseñare esa llave y si no pagas las pizzas… yo te la aplicare a ti (todos rieron)

-Jajajaja está bien Candy, si es así entonces ahorita mismo llamo a la pizzería ¿De que la vas a querer?

-Jajajaja, mmmm bueno que sea una Pizza chicago, bueno que sean dos grandes, creo que todos tenemos hambre

-Jajaja está bien Candy con gusto pagare las pizzas (decía Anthony divertido)

Anthony pedía la orden y todos iban a la cafetería muy contentos por como Candy le dio su merecido a Kate (Candy y Albert iban de la mano), todos los demás empleados sonreían felices, la novia del Sr. Andrew era de armas tomar y no iba a permitir que cualquier lagartona le quitara a su novio y como se esperaba el chisme corrió por cada rincón del corporativo, muchos amaron a Candy y otras la envidiaban por tener ese bombón de novio

-Camila la recepcionista pensaba: Rayos voy a tener que olvidarme de conquistar a mi jefe, si no yo seré la próxima que saque a golpes de aquí, no, no, no, mejor me dedicare a mi trabajo y adiós William Andrew.

…..

Eran las 8 de la noche ya casi la hora de la salida, Candy entro a la oficina de Albert

-Albert ¿ya terminaste?

-Si princesa, solo tengo que guardar mis archivos, ¿Tuviste algún problema con el proyecto del Sr. Jude?

-No Albert solo unas dudas, pero mi tío me ayudó mucho

-Que bien princesa

-Sí y mira lo mejor de todo es que acabo de recibir mi primer sueldo (enseñándole su hermosa tarjeta de nómina)

-¿Enserio?, que bien princesa (Albert le dedico una sonrisa muy coqueta)

-Sí, así que te invito a cenar

-Pero Candy, el que debería de invitarte soy yo

-Nada señor millonario, ahora lo invitare yo y celebraremos mi primer sueldo (guiñándole el ojo) solo que yo escogeré el restaurant porque no me alcanzara para uno de lujo

-Jajaja Candy, está bien princesa, ya acabe ¿Le avisaste a tu tío?

-Si ya le dije que saldré contigo a cenar

-Bueno vámonos, que no todos los días una hermosa chica me invita cenar

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja me encanta que te sonrojes

Salieron tomados de la mano, ya se le había hecho costumbre andar tomados de la mano siempre, llegaron al restaurant donde Albert llevo a Candy cuando le propuso que simularan ser novios

-Bueno Sr. Millonario puede pedir a su gusto, no se limite

-Jaja princesa déjame pagar a mí por favor

-No Albert ya te dije que yo te invitaba y yo pagare

-Está bien princesa

Albert pidió una riquísima chuleta de cerdo con salsa agridulce, Candy pidió lomo a la mandarina, pidieron una botella de vino blanco y de postre pastel de chocolate, Candy se llevó la mitad de su sueldo en la cena pero no me importo, estaba feliz

-¿Quieres bailar princesa?

-Si Albert

Fueron a la pequeña pista de baile, Albert la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, Candy abrazo a Albert por el cuello y se recargo en su hombro, bailaron dos piezas seguidas cuando hubo cambio de canción

-Candy vio a Albert a los ojos y sonrió- ¡Albert!

-Si princesa, nuestra canción

-Creo que estoy empezando a pensar igual que tú, esa canción nos sigue

-Es muy hermosa me gusta cuando dice: **El amor puede acariciarnos una vez y durar una vida entera y nunca irse hasta morirnos.**

-Si es hermosa, un amor para la eternidad, mi parte favorita es: **Tú estas aquí, no hay nada que me asuste, y sé que mi corazón seguirá latiendo, estaremos siempre de esta forma, estas a salvo en mi corazón y mi corazón seguirá adelante.**

-Los dos se vieron directo a los ojos, por primera vez Candy…Candy pensaba – Albert ¿Por qué deseo tanto un beso tuyo en este momento?, el estar así contigo y bailando nuestra canción, eres tan lindo Albert

-Albert pensaba- Candy si supieras que muero por besarte, el mirar tus hermosos ojos me derrite el corazón, ¿Por qué amaras a Terry? (Albert suspiro y abrazo a candy, su cara se perdió en los hermosos y suaves rizos de ella

…..

Un mes había pasado rápido, la primavera ya había llegado, Candy seguía bateando a Terry y a la vez suspirando por todas sus notas que le dejaba en su Locker…

Era el día de la boda de su tío George con Dorothy, en una hermosa iglesia de chicago era la boda religiosa.

-Dorothy cálmate, estas muy nerviosa

-Candy no puedo, los nervios me consumen

-Jajaja tranquila Dorothy, mi tío no se te escapara

-Jajaja Candy

-Bueno ya estas lista, estas hermosa Dorothy

-El vestido de Dorothy, era sencillo pero muy bonito, strapple, escote de corazón, pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera, con aplicaciones de cristales swarovky, color marfil, la falda con un poco de vuelo, un hermoso velo y una cola larga

-Dorohty ¿Estas lista?

-Si Tom estoy lista

-Dorothy que hermosa estas hermanita

-Gracias Tom y Jimmy ¿Dónde está?

-Se adelantó a la iglesia lo mande para que el novio no se arrepienta jajaja, no es cierto hermanita, está afuera esperándonos

-¡Tom! Ya me habías espantado

-Jajaja ah verdad, Candy que bonita estas

-Gracias Tom, tú también estas muy guapo

-Jajaja bueno no me digas así frente a Albert porque me golpeara

-Jajaja Tom que cosas dices

-Bueno vámonos bonitas, seré la envidia de todos por un rato

El vestido de Candy era color morado, corte sirena con pequeños brillos en la pierna izquierda donde se desprendían varios pliegues, escote de corazón, zapatillas altas, su cabello suelto son sus rizos bien definidos

En la iglesia se encontraba George con un hermoso traje italiano negro, camisa blanca, chaleco plateado y una hermosa corbata plateada

-Calmante George estas muy nervioso, Dorothy no se va arrepentir

-Jajaja William, es que después de muchos años, por fin Dorothy será mi esposa

-Y me alegra mucho George

Albert vestía un hermoso traje italiano azul marino, camisa de seda blanca, un chaleco un poco más claro que su saco y una hermosa cortaba Azul con blanco.

-Mira ya llego la novia

-Si ya vi

-George entraba a la iglesia del brazo de Candy, Albert entraba del brazo de la Tía Elroy, Anthony, Stear y Archí entraban del brazo de las chicas, que eran las damas de honor de Dorothy y al último entraba Dorothy del brazo de Tom y atrás de ella Jimmy con su novia

La ceremonia religiosa fue muy bonita y conmovedora a la hora de los votos, el banquete de llevaba en un pequeño pero hermoso salón de baile, adornado con rosas blancas

Los novios bailaban su primer baile como marido y mujer

-Ahora si Dorothy eres solo mía, Te amo

-Yo también te amo George, contaba los días para ser tu esposa

-Dorothy me haces muy feliz y nuestro bebe está muy feliz también

En la mesa principal se encontraban Candy y Albert

-No te lo había dicho pero estas muy hermosa princesa

-¡Albert! Gracias

-Jajaja me encanta hacerte sonrojar, ven vamos a bailar con los novios y a darles su regalo de bodas

-Sí, me parece genial, vamos

-Señor Johnson me permite bailar con su linda esposa-

-Jajaja Claro William

-Felicidades tío (Candy abrazaba a George)

-Gracias mi niña, soy muy feliz

-Bueno Candy y yo como padrinos queremos darles su regalo de bodas (Los cuatro bailaban muy juntos)

-Albert saco unos pasajes de Avión de su saco

-Dorothy, este es nuestro regalo de bodas, Candy escogió el lugar, son quince días de luna de miel a Hawái con todos los gastos pagados

-Joven William de debieron molestarse

-Dorothy desde hoy quiero que me digas William o Albert nada mas ¿Si?, eres la esposa de mi mano derecha y mi casi padre

-Claro que si William, muchas gracias

-William no debiste molestarte

-No es molestia George, te mereces una hermosa luna de miel, no te preocupes por el corporativo, todo está en orden, los chicos y yo podemos hacernos cargo

-Gracias William

Después de partir la tarta de bodas el ramo fue lanzado y cayó en las manos de Candy (haciéndola sonrojar)

…

Los días pasaban sin ningún problema, ya nada se sabía de Katherine Smith, Candy seguía ignorando a Terry y el cada vez de aferraba más a él haciendo siempre el ridículo frente a todos, Niel se divertía de lo lindo siempre que la pecosa bateaba a Terry.

Faltaban 10 días para el festival de mayo de la universidad y también se acercaba el tiempo del noviazgo de Candy y Albert

-Albert paso por Candy como siempre de puntual, iba muy pensativo-

-Albert ¿Qué tienes?

-Bueno Candy, lo que pasa es que faltan 10 días para el festival de mayo y en hay un baile, te acuerdas de todo lo que te dije sobre Terry, creo que llego la hora de que nuestro noviazgo termine para que él pueda invitarte a salir

-Candy se tensó ante las palabras de Albert, era cierto faltaba poco- Pero… crees que él se haya enamorado de mi

-No lo sé princesa, pero de que siente algo por ti, estoy seguro (decía algo triste), Hoy a la hora del almuerzo me terminaras frente a toda la universidad

-Pero…. Pero Albert yo no puedo hacer eso… no… tu quedarías mal… y yo no puedo hacer eso… no me pidas que haga eso

-Bueno pero entonces ¿Cómo le hacemos?

-Candy no sabía que responder – No lo sé Albert

-Bueno ahorita que lleguemos a tu Locker, simulas una pelea conmigo y me terminas te aseguro que el chisme correrá muy rápido por toda la universidad princesa

-Pero… tus sobrinos se molestaran conmigo

-No te preocupes ellos entenderán que hay diferencias entre nosotros princesa, no te pongas así

-Está bien Albert

-Albert dio un suspiro y siguió manejando, el resto del camino ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna

….

En el Locker de Candy estaban los dos algo nerviosos

-¿Lista princesa?

-Eso creo

-Bueno entonces empecemos- Albert suspiro y se armó de valor, hablando un poco más fuerte de lo común:

-Pero Candy entiéndeme por favor

-No Albert, no te voy a entender, ya estoy harta de todo eso

-Pero por favor tienes que entenderme, podemos arreglarlo por favor

-No Albert ya te dije que no y no insistas

-Candy

-No Albert ya no y sabes que es mejor que terminemos, esto no resultara

-Candy no me hagas eso (Albert sintió un nudo en la garganta)

-Ya te dije que no Albert así que Terminamos (Candy sintió un hueco en el estómago al pronunciar esas palabras)

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Si Albert, eso es lo que quiero

-Está bien Candy, si eso es lo que quieres, terminamos, Adiós…. (Albert se fue de ahí directo a su salón de clases)

Todos los que estaban ahí, estaban muy atentos, la mejor pareja de la universidad había terminado, Terry venia entrando al pasillo cuando escucho como discutían sonrió complacido por fin la pecosa era libre

-Candy en su Locker, seguía sintiendo el hueco en el estómago, las piernas le temblaban, todo lo que sentía no era normal, sintió muchas ganas de llorar y se fue a los sanitarios y entro a uno de ellos y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas- Cálmate Candy tu sabias que esto pasaría ¿Por qué te sientes así?

…..

Terry llego a donde estaba Niel Leegan

-Jajaja lo ves Niel, el momento más oportuno llego, ahora la pecosa es libre y sin la protección de Albert caerá a mis brazos

-Sueñas Terry, que ellos hayan terminado no quiere decir que la pecosa caiga en tu cama

-Pues esta apuesta ya la tengo ganada Niel Leegan, no solo tu carro será mía, si no Candy White también

-Sigue soñando, Candy White no es tan tonta como crees

El chisme de que William Andrew fue terminado por Candy White corrió por todos los rincones de la universidad, todas las chicas se alegraban de que el bombón de William Andrew fuera de nuevo soltero, pero en especial Elisa Leegan.

….

En la hora del almuerzo ya todos sabían que Candy había terminado a William Andrew, todas las miradas estaban en ella

-Candy tranquilízate, no hagas caso de las miradas, tu sabias que este día llegaría (Decía Annie muy seria)

-Lo se Annie solo… que…

-¿Solo que Candy?

-Annie es que… yo…

Fue interrumpida por los tres chicos

-Candy ¿Qué paso? ¿Es cierto que terminaste a mi tío? (decía Anthony algo preocupado)

-Gatita ¿Qué paso?, por favor no te quedes callada

-Stear solo se limitaba a observar

-A… Anthony, Archí… yo…

-Chicos tranquilos igual y es solo una discusión no la presionen, son problemas que ellos dos tienen que arreglar, no se metan (decía Sandy un poco seria)

-Está bien Candy, pero espero que todo se arregle, mi tío te quiere mucho (decía Anthony muy triste)

-Si gatita el tío te quiere mucho, no te haremos más preguntas pero esperemos que todo se arregle

…

Albert se encontraba en su salón de clases, era objetivo de miradas de compasión, cuando una despampanante pelirroja se le acerco

-William, al fin te diste cuenta que esa huérfana becada no vale la pena, es una niña tú necesitas una mujer de verdad

-Albert la vio algo molesto-¿Enserio Elisa? Y según tu ¿Quién es esa mujer de verdad?

-Pues quien más William, Yo, yo estoy dispuesta a satisfacerte de verdad para que te olvides de esa huérfana becada y poca cosa para ti

-Elisa, en verdad me das mucha pena, no te cansas de quererme seducir, ahora ¿Ya no soy gay? Como el rumor que corriste, por favor, cuando necesite una mujer de verdad como tú dices, por supuesto que no acudiré a ti porque tú no eres una mujer de verdad, eres una niña tratando de jugar a seducir a cualquier tonto que se deje

-Eres un idiota William, pero está bien hoy te dejare, si quieres compasión quédate aquí solo, la huérfana becada tendrá a Terry que esta loquito por ella y tú te quedaras solo… (Saliendo de ahí) – Ya caerás William, ya caerás, solo espero que el estúpido de Terry se lleve a esa maldita huérfana a la cama para que te decepciones completamente de ella

Albert se llevó la mano a su cabello pensando

-Candy, tenía la esperanza de que no quisieras terminar, ¿Por qué princesa? ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mí como yo lo hice de ti?, tanto lo amas… Terry ahora soy yo quien te envidia, tienes el amor de Candy y yo… yo no tengo nada… por fin me has ganado en algo Terry y lograste ganarme lo que más quiero en el mundo, espero que puedas hacerla feliz, mientras ella sea feliz yo lo seré (unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Albert tomo sus cosas y salió del salón de clases, se fue a su carro y se fue de la universidad.

…

Candy tenía la esperanza de que Albert llegara al almuerzo, pero no lo hizo, ella quería verlo, quería… quería… mirar sus ojos, esos ojos que todos esos meses no dejaban de verla

-Candy quita esa cara por favor (dijo Patty en un susurro)

-Patty, es que…. Me preocupa Albert, no lo vi, no sé nada de el

-¿Por qué te preocupa Albert? Ya tienes lo que querías, Terry esta loquito por ti y hasta creo que se enamoró de ti, solo falta que te invite al baile

-Patty… yo… yo no sé por qué me siento así Patty

-Tranquila Candy, tienes que relajarte para poder aclarar todos tus pensamientos, es normal después de tantas cosas que compartiste con Albert, ahora va a cambiar todo

-a…. ¿Cambiar todo?

-Si Candy, Albert ya no podrá pasar por ti como todos los días, ya no comerá con nosotras, ya no podremos salir juntos por que ahora tu estarás con Terry y solo veras a Albert en el corporativo cuando vayas a trabajar con él, aparte ten en cuenta que su familia también se enterara que ustedes ya no son novios, te cuestionaran mucho el por qué terminaron su relación y en la empresa igual, si aquí en unas horas todos se enteraron, en la empresa pasara lo mismo Candy

-¡Patty! (Candy puso una cara de preocupación todo lo que le decía Patty era verdad, pero lo que más le dolía era ya no poder compartir con Albert momentos tan bonitos como los que compartieron)

-Tranquila Candy, mira solo faltan dos horas de clases, yo te llevare a tu casa, por los chicos no te preocupes, ellos entenderán y Albert les dirá que no te pregunten nada Candy

-Si Patty, gracias por todo

….

Candy se encontraba en el departamento cuando en la radio sonó la canción que le gustaba mucho a ella y a Albert… Comenzó a llorar, Dorothy entro al departamento

-Candy ¿Qué tienes mi niña, por qué lloras?

-Dorothy (corriendo a sus brazos)

-Tranquila Candy, tus sabias que eso pasaría, no te pongas así

-Lo se Dorothy, no puedo evitarlo sentirme así

-Te pones así por qué quieres mucho a William y también te preocupas por el

-si Dorothy, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como la estúpida de Kate

-No digas eso Candy, el joven William sabía que todo pasaría y tú también estuviste de acuerdo

-Pero… pero… (Candy lloraba aún más)

-Tranquila Candy ya se te pasara, ahora si tienes el camino libre para estar con Terry, ahora menos que nunca se detendrá para conquistarte

Candy suspiro, todo era verdad ahora Terry no se detendría hasta conquistarla, de eso estaba segura… pero ahora Ella no estaba segura de que quisiera que Terry la conquistara

…

Bueno chicas, este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo y el que sigue me costara más trabajo aun, espero que les guste y sigo agradeciendo sus comentarios. Como ven la pecosa esta sufriendo y creo que se lo merece por tonta jajaja, MiluxD muchas gracias por el tip que me diste como ves, escribí lo que me pediste jeje gracias amiga y por todos tus comentarios

Atte: Chiquita Andrew


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Dos días habían pasado desde que terminaron su relación, Albert ya no pasaba por las mañanas por Candy, ahora era Patty quien pasaba por ella, tampoco se sentaba en la mesa, de hecho ni siquiera se asomaba a en la cafetería, llega a sus clases y se iba sin que nadie lo viera, Candy quería verlo.

Por la tarde en el Corporativo Andrew

-¿Tío puedo pasar?

-Pasa Anthony

-Tío, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? ¿Por qué terminaron su relación?, se veían muy felices

-Anthony no quiero hablar de eso por favor

-Pero tío ¿acaso no estás enamorado de Candy?

-Si Anthony, estoy enamorado de Candy

-Entonces, vas a dejar que un tonto como Granchesterd te la gane

-Después me entenderás Anthony

-No tío, no te entiendo, ni te entenderé, no sé por qué no luchas por la mujer que amas, discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir tío, pero eres un tonto, yo no dejaría de luchar por Candy, espero que no te arrepientas por no luchar por ella, con tu permiso.

-Albert se llevó las manos a su cabeza, no se podía concentrar, no podía hacer nada- Rayos Albert eres un tonto como dice Anthony

-¿William? ¿Estás bien? (George entro a la oficina)

-¡Eh!, si George, bueno la verdad no, no me siento bien, George me voy a casa, no puedo concentrarme, no avanzo nada, no vendré el fin de semana, por favor hazte cargo de todo

-Claro que su William, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo, descansa

-Albert todo su portafolio y salió del corporativo

-William, William a esto me temía cuando empezaron con ese juego de ser novios, te volviste a enamorar muchacho y como la primera vez estas sufriendo, solo espero que mi sobrina se dé cuenta que también está enamorada de ti.

….

Viernes a la hora del almuerzo Candy no había ido a la cafetería, se encontraba en una banca del jardín

-Hola bonita ¿Por qué tan solita?

-Te… Terry ¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquila Candy, no vengo a ofenderte ni nada de eso bonita, solo que te veo algo pensativa y no te vi en la cafetería

-Estoy bien gracias y no tengo hambre

-¿Estas así porque terminaste con Albert?

-¡Eh!, no

-Candy tu sabes que llevo mucho tiempo buscando una cita contigo y ahora eres soltera, acepta salir conmigo

-Candy abrió los ojos, no podía creer, todo funciono a la perfección- Terry yo… no se

-Ándale bonita, el próximo viernes será el baile de mayo ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

-Terry… yo…

-Vamos Candy, dame una oportunidad bonita

-Es… Está bien Terry, seré tu pareja para el baile, pero por favor no se lo comentes a nadie

-Claro que si bonita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces en verdad

….

Candy llego a la oficina esperando poder ver a Albert, todos estos días no sabía nada de él, no lo había visto para nada, entro a la oficina con una sonrisa

-¿Albert? ¿Estás aquí?

-No había nadie y salió con Rita- Rita y Albert ¿Dónde está?

-Ca… Candy lo siento pero el Sr. Andrew no está, no vino a trabajar, hace días que está muy mal, no se concentra, no come bien y se la pasa muy pensativo Candy, el no vendrá todo el fin de semana a trabajar Candy

Candy se sintió tan mal, una fuerte opresión en el pecho y cayo desmayada frente a Rita

-Señorita Candy ¿Qué le pasa? Ayudaaaaa por favor

-¿Qué pasa Rita? Salía Archí de su oficina

-Joven Archí es Candy, se desmayo por favor ayúdeme

-¡Candy!, vamos Rita la llevare a la enfermería abre el ascensor

-Si joven Archí

Archí llevaba a Candy en brazos y bajaron hasta el primer piso, todos los empleados se sorprendieron al ver a Candy desmayada

-Enfermera, por favor, Candy se desmayo

-Enseguida joven Cornwell yo la atiendo

La enfermera ayudo a Candy y reviso a Candy, minutos después Candy recupero la conciencia

-Al… Alb…

-¿Gatita estas mejor?

-¡Archí! ¿Qué me paso?

-Te desmayaste Candy

-George entraba a la enfermería muy apresurado- Candy mi niña ¿Qué te paso?

-Tío, estoy bien no te preocupes

-George, Candy se desmayo

-George miro a Candy - ¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Estoy bien tío, lo que pasa es que no he comido nada en todo el día por eso me desmaye

-Mi niña, mandare a traer un poco de comida y hoy descansaras Candy

-No tío, estoy bien con solo comer un poco, tengo mucho trabajo, no me pidas que me vaya

-Está bien Candy pero prométeme que te cuidaras en tus alimentos

-Si tío, gracias por todo y a ti también Archí muchas gracias

Candy estuvo trabajando mucho, en ratos no se concentraba en nada y tomaba la fotografía de su escritorio y la abrazaba, extrañaba mucho a Albert, así se la pasó viernes y sábado, fueron los dos días más largos en el corporativo

-Albert quiero verte, quiero ver tus ojos, es una necesidad que tengo el verme reflejada en tus hermosos ojos Albert (sus lágrimas empezaron a salir)

….

**Sábado por la noche, Albert se encontraba en la casa de Rosemary**

-Albert es cierto que Candy y tú terminaron su noviazgo

-Si Rose, Candy y yo terminamos

-Pero ¿Por qué Albert?

-Por qué así debió de ser Rose

¿Por qué dices eso Albert? No te entiendo

-Rose, Candy y yo no éramos novios, nos hicimos pasar como novios para que ella pudiera conquistar a Terry Granchesterd

-Rosemary parpadeo varias veces, no entendía nada – Pero… Albert ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo

-Albert suspiro – Si Rose te voy a contar, Albert le comenzó a contar todo desde lo que paso el día de San Valentín

Unos hermosos ojos azules como los de Albert, habían escuchado todo y sentía mucho coraje:

-Pero tío como se atrevieron a hacer eso… Candy como lo permitió tío… ella no tenía derecho a lastimarte

-¡Anthony! (Albert lo vio algo preocupado), Anthony déjame explicarte

-No tío, no hay nada que explicar, Candy tiene la culpa de todo y jamás se lo voy a perdonar (salió corriendo de la sala de su casa)

-Anthony (Albert iba a ir tras el cuándo Rosemary lo detuvo)

-Cálmate Albert, déjalo, no te escuchara, ira con Sandy, ella lo calmara, siéntate Albert (abrazando a su hermano)

-Rose, Anthony odiara a Candy, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, fui yo el tonto que se enamoró de ella (Albert hablaba con un nudo en la garganta y con lágrimas en sus ojos)

-No Albert, Anthony tendrá que entenderlo Albert, lo que pasa es que te quiere mucho y no soporta que sufras, bastante tuvimos con la estúpida de Kate, sufriste mucho y tus sobrinos no quieren verte pasar por lo mismo otra vez

-Lo se Rose pero yo fui quien se enamoró como un tonto de Candy… y… y… ella está enamorada de mi mejor amigo… de Terry

-William, no creo que Candy este enamorada de Terry, tal vez es solo una ilusión, ella demostró muchas veces que te quiere Albert, porque no luchaste por ella, tú no te rindes tal fácil Albert, lucha por ella

-No lo sé Rose, ella soñaba con Terry y nunca negó que estuviera enamorada de el… es mejor así, mientras ella sea feliz… yo también lo seré

-Albert yo digo que luches por ella, que luches por ese amor que sientes, no dejes que te la quiten

-Creo que es tarde Rose, Candy ira al baile con Terry, él ya se lo habrá pedido y todo lo hicimos por ese baile, para que ella la conquistara

-Albert, Albert está bien hermanito pero yo sigo pensando lo mismo, que luches por ella

-Albert dio un suspiro de resignación

…..

En la cafetería de la universidad Candy se encontraba con todos en la mesa menos Anthony, el llego y fue directo a Candy

-Candy, nunca me lo espere de ti, en verdad fuiste muy mala con mi tío

-¡Anthony! (Candy se sobre salto ante las palabras de Anthony)

-Si Candy ya me entere de todo, de cómo utilizaste a mi tío para poder conquistar al estúpido de Terry

-A… Anthony, ¿fue Albert quien te dijo?

-No Candy, mi tío ni siquiera habla mal de ti, lo escuche cuando le contaba todo a mi madre

-Candy se quedó en shock Anthony ya sabía todo y la culpaba por haber lastimado a su tío

-¿De qué hablas Anthony? (preguntaba Archí algo molesto)

-Hablo de que Candy y mi tío no eran novios, se hicieron para por novios para que Candy pudiera conquistar al estúpido de Granchesterd ya que Candy siempre ha estado enamorado de el y a Candy no le importo hacer sufrir a mi tío, claro ahora ya tienes conquistado a Granchesterd y no te importa lo que mi tío sufre verdad

-¿Es cierto eso Candy? (Archí la vio muy enojado)

-Archí… yo… yo…

-Candy jamás, jamás lo creería de ti, te dijimos que no lastimaras a nuestro tío, su sabias muy bien todo lo que él había sufrido y mira con lo que sales y todo por el estúpido engreído de Granchesterd

-Candy no paraba de llorar, era verdad, ella se había comportado como Kate, lo había lastimado y todo por su mejor amigo… Candy se levantó llorando y se fue corriendo de la cafetería

-Archí no debiste ser tan duro con ella, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, los dos sabían a lo que jugaban y tu tío estuvo de acuerdo con eso

-¿Tu lo sabias Annie?

-Si Archí, solo yo y Patty, Albert no quiso que ustedes supieran para que no pensaran mal de Candy, el solo quería ayudarla

-Pero Annie, mi tío está enamorado de Candy y está sufriendo (decía Anthony muy enojado)

-Lo se Anthony, sabemos también que Albert ama a Candy, y estoy segura que Candy también lo ama, solo que ella apenas se está dando cuenta de todo, esta sufriendo mucho por no poder saber nada de Albert

-Si pero de seguro ya acepto salir con el estúpido de Granchesterd

-Annie se quedó callada-

-Ya ves Annie, tu silencio dice que Candy ya acepto salir con el estúpido engreído ese (decía Archí muy enojado)

-Si Archí, Terry la invito al baile y ella acepto, pero yo tengo la esperanza de que Candy se dé cuenta de que a quien ama en verdad es a Albert y no al idiota de Terry

-Si chicos yo también pienso lo mismo (Patty hablaba algo nerviosa)

-Pues yo no le voy a perdonar a Candy que mi tío este sufriendo de nuevo (decía Anthony muy enojado y se fue de ahí, Sandy fue con el)

-Ni yo tampoco la perdonare y no pienso volver a sentarme en esta mesa junto a Candy (Archí se iba muy molesto y Annie fue atrás de él)

-Stear ¿Tu qué piensas? No estás enojado como los chicos

-Bueno Patty, no te voy a negar que me molesto mucho y más porque es verdad que mi tío está enamorado de Candy, pero también opino lo mismo que ustedes, sé que Candy se enamoró de mi tío y ella aun ni cuenta se da… Pero también comprendo a Anthony y Archí, ellos quieren mucho a mi tío igual que yo y todos lo vimos muy triste por la traición de Kate y la muerte de Alexander, solo espero que Candy no se dé cuenta que está enamorada, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde

-Pues esperemos que no sea así Stear y que todo salga bien y que el tonto de Terry no quiera lastimar a Candy

-Pues ojala y no sea así Patty

…..

Candy se encontraba en la banca del jardín de la universidad, no paraba de llorar, todas las palabras de Anthony y de Archí le habían dolido mucho

-No llores pecosa ¿Qué tienes? (Una voz muy suave)

-Niel, yo… yo…

-¿Por qué lloras Candy, es por William?

-Niel, soy de lo peor no tengo perdón

-¿Por qué lo dices pecosa? Estas así porque terminaste con William, eso tiene arreglo pecosa puedes regresar con él, él te quiere mucho

-Es… es… que… Albert y yo nunca fuimos novios Niel

-¿Pero cómo dices Candy?

-Si Niel, Albert y yo nos hicimos pasar como novios, porque tu hermana me molestaba mucho por mi apariencia y él no quería verme sufrir y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba enamorada de Terry y que Terry ni sabía que yo existía en el planeta, el me propuso que nos hiciéramos pasar como novios después de todos los obsequios que me dio el día de San Valentín, y me dijo que siendo su novia yo me haría inalcanzable y que Terry se fijaría en mi porque el siempre envidiaba y deseaba todo lo que Albert tenia… y… y… yo acepte, quería conquistar a Terry y que se enamorada de mí, yo tenía que rechazarlo en todo momento y eso hizo que él se fijara más en mi… pero… pero los sobrinos de Albert se dieron cuenta de todo y ahora me odian por haber jugado con Albert (Candy lloraba a borbotones)

-Bonita no llores por favor, Si William hizo todo eso fue porque te estima y siempre ha querido protegerte, él es un caballero y sabía lo que hacía Candy y sobre Terry es verdad, yo no sé qué se pasó, el antes daba todo por William, eran muy amigos pero Terry empezó a envidiar todo lo que Albert tenia, él no era así y cambio mucho… pero cambio más desde que anduvo con mi hermana

-Niel es… que… yo… me siento miserable por todo lo que hice para poder salir con Terry

-Bueno Candy eso era lo que más querías y ya lo has conseguido, serás la pareja de Terry en el baile, solo tienes que ordenar bien tus ideas en tu cabecita, Candy estoy seguro que podrás ordenar todo y darte cuenta de todo lo que sientes tu corazón te dará la respuesta, tú misma juzgaras si valió la pena todo para conquistar a Terry (Niel la abrazo muy fuerte)

-Gracias Niel, gracias por tus palabras

-De nada Candy pero ya no llores, prométeme que pensaras bien las cosas y que sacaras la respuesta que tanto quieres de tu corazón

-Si Niel, te prometo que analizare todo muy bien

-Y por los sobrinos de Albert no te preocupes, es normal que estén enojados pero también eres su amiga y ellos comprenderá, ya no llores pecosa (limpiando sus lágrimas)

Candy asintió y dejo de llorar pero seguía sintiéndose miserable

…

Habían pasado varios días, era viernes el día del baile de mayo en la universidad, Terry seguía enviándole notas a Candy y ella ya no se las regresaba pero tampoco se alegraba de recibirlas, no comía ,ni dormía bien, caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad como si fuera zombi.

Candy aun no veía a Albert, el ya no salía a comer, solo sabía que entraba a sus clases y de inmediato de iba sin decir nada, Anthony y Archí ya no se sentaban con ella en la misma mesa y no le dirigían la palabra, sus amigas y Stear estaban con ella apoyándola en todo, Candy ya tenía su vestido para el baile de esa noche, estaban en la hora de la comida

Candy estaba en la mesa con sus amigas y Stear, solo picaba un poco su comida, con la mirada en el plato, su mirada era triste y apagada, ya no sonreía ni platicaba nada… sus amigas querían alegrarla un poco pero no tenían éxito, cuando llegaron Anthony y Archí a la mesa

-Candy, Archí y yo queremos pedirte una disculpa por habernos comportado así contigo y por haberte dicho palabras muy duras

-¡Anthony!

-Si gatita discúlpanos, no supimos como ver las cosas, Anthony y yo hablamos y entendimos que no tienes la culpa de nada

-Archí… Anthony… yo (Candy lloraba a borbotones)

-No llores Candy, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras (dijo Anthony con una sonrisa)

-Candy al escuchar esas palabras sonrió, esas palabras eran las mismas que su príncipe le había dicho- Gracias por no odiarme chicos aunque me lo merezco

-No estamos muy de acuerdo que salgas con Granchesterd pero si eso te hace feliz, está bien Candy, solo no queremos que te lastime (decía Anthony algo serio)

-Gracias Anthony, gracias por todo

-Si gatita que ni se atreva a lastimarte, por que esta vez se las verá conmigo el engreído ese

-Archí, gracias por todo a ti también

Todos sonreían muy felices, Candy recupero la sonrisa pero seguía con la tristeza en sus ojos

-Bueno que bien que todo se arregló y esta noche será inolvidable, presiento que será una buena noche (decía Annie emocionada)

-Si Annie yo también presiento que será una buena noche, pero ya vámonos a nuestra última clase, al rato es el gran baile y nos vamos a divertir mucho

-Todos se levantaron de la mesa y Stear llamo a Candy- Candy espera un poco quisiera decirte una cosa

-Si Stear dime

-Bueno Candy, me alegra que los chicos hayan recapacitado y que hayas recuperado tu sonrisa, solo quiero decirte Candy, que el amor es algo impredecible, muchas veces buscamos el amor en las personas equivocadas, idealizamos tanto a la persona que nos gusta y le colgamos muchos títulos y virtudes que no tienen y que nunca llegaran a tener, idealizamos a nuestro amor y solo nos quedamos con lo que nosotros pensamos de él, que no nos damos cuenta de que estamos equivocados, no nos damos cuenta de que tenemos un gran amor hasta que lo vemos perdido… analiza bien estas palabras Candy, porque si tu sintieras un gran amor por Terry Granchesterd tus ojos lo demostrarían y tus ojos demuestran mucha tristeza, hasta me atrevo a decir que no estas tan feliz por esta noche Candy.

-Stear… yo… yo…

-No digas nada Candy solo piensa muy bien todo lo que te dije ¿Quieres? Y prométeme que cuando te des cuenta lo que siente tu corazoncito no tendrás miedo de decirlo

-Si Stear te lo prometo

-Bueno Candy me alegra saber eso, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, vamos te acompaño a tu salón de clases (la abrazo por el hombro y se fueron de ahí)

…..

Albert se encontraba en su salón de clases con un compañero que también se llamaba William Scott, cuando Elisa se acerco

-William, te tengo un hermoso regalo, esto es para ti (Elisa le dio una tarjeta, era una llave electrónica de un hotel) te estaré esperando esta noche y te demostrare que soy mucho más mujer que esa huérfana becada

-¿No te cansas Elisa?

-Jamas William y eso te lo demostrare, te esperare dos horas después que comience el baile de mayo, es la suite presidencial (guiñándole el ojo y se fue de ahí)

-Jajaja vaya esa Elisa sí que es aventada Albert

-si William ya me tiene fastidiado

-Pero no me vas a negar que es muy bonita y tiene un cuerpazo

-Bueno no te lo niego, pero no me gusta, mujeres como Elisa hay muchas y no siento absolutamente nada por ella

-¿Y no iras a esa Suite?

-Jajajaja claro que no William (tomando la tarjeta y dejándola en su silla), bueno yo creo que mejor me voy de aquí, ya no aguanto estar más en la universidad, nos vemos William

-Claro que si Albert cuídate mucho ¿iras al baile?

-Ahmmm no, no tengo nada que hacer ahí, nos vemos

-Cuídate Albert nos vemos el lunes

-William Scott vio como Albert se iba y tomo la tarjeta del hotel y la leyó: Suite 703 (sonrió con todo el cinismo del mundo)

…

-Bueno Niel, esta apuesta la tengo ganada mira (Enseñándole una llave electronica de un hotel)

-Sueñas Terry, ya te dije que la pecosa no caerá en tus garras, de nada servirá que hayas reservado la mejor suite del más lujoso hotel, ella no caerá

-Eso dices porque estas ardido, sabes que te ganare esa apuesta y que hoy Candy White será solo mía

-Jajaja que soberbio eres Terry pero bueno ya veremos y yo confió totalmente en Candy

-Pues no confíes tanto en ella, ya que no me devuelve mis notas y acepto salir conmigo, eso quiere decir que no está pensando en Albert y que ella está enamorada de mí

-Si tú lo dices, pues igual y es verdad

-Jajajaja ya lo aceptas, mañana tu carro será mío y tendrás que viajar en bus, porque no creo que Elisa quiera traerte

-Jajaja ok Terry, pero no todo está dicho

-Bueno Niel, yo ya me voy de aquí tengo que alistarme para mi gran noche, tengo que ir por una hermosa pecosa sexy a su casa, nos vemos en el baile (se fue dejando pensativo a Niel)

-No te preocupes Niel, Terry jamás ganara esa apuesta

-Eso espero Susy, eso espero

-Confía en Candy, yo también confió en ella

-Gracias Susy y ¿ya está listo tu vestido para el baile?, recuerda que serás mi pareja

-Jajaja claro que si Niel, todo está listo

-Vaya, seré la envidia de muchos al llevar tan hermosa chica al baile

-Niel, me haces sonrojar

-Jajaja Susy eres encantadora, por eso eres mi mejor amiga

-Y tú también eres mi mejor amigo Niel

-Bueno hermosa vámonos, al rato paso por ti

-Claro Niel te esperare

….

Candy había llegado a la oficina muy temprano, tenía la esperanza de ahora si ver a Albert, las palabras que le dijo Stear no salían de su cabeza, se puso a trabajar pero no se concentraba en nada, fue a la oficina de Albert y se sentó en su silla, olía a él, ese aroma que ella conocía muy bien, con sus manos toco el escritorio de Albert y suspiro, no se dio cuenta que su tío la veía muy serio, un carraspeo la saco de su nube

-Tío…. Yo… yo… no quería… estar… en…. La… oficina de Albert

-No te preocupes mi niña, dime ¿Lo extrañas verdad?

-Si tío, lo extraño demasiado, no he sabido nada de el desde que terminamos nuestro noviazgo y tampoco ha venido a la oficina cuando yo estoy aquí

-Bueno Candy, él también te extraña mucho, no se concentra en su trabajo, ayer vino solo un rato, no pudo trabajar nada y hoy me hablo que no vendría el fin de semana, quiere estar solo.

-Candy se puso muy triste ante las palabras de su tío- Albert…

-No te preocupes Candy el estará bien, ya se le pasara mi niña

-Candy sonrió un poco desganada y ya no dijo nada-

-Mi niña ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas, si no llegaras muy tarde a ese baile con Terry, yo me quedare aquí y terminare todo el trabajo de William, no creo que llegue antes de que te vayas, así que diviértete mucho mi niña

-Si tío, gracias

-Por favor dile a Dorothy que llegare un poco tarde que no se preocupe

-Si tío yo le diré, permiso (Candy tomo sus cosas y salió del corporativo rumbo a su departamento)

….

Eran las ocho de la noche y Candy se veía en el espejo, Dorothy la había dejado muy bonita

Candy vestía un largo vestido de gasa color verde jade, recto, straple, con adorno de volante drapeado, donde se desprendía una ligera tela haciéndolo ver con vuelo, zapatillas altas, su cabello suelto con sus Rizos bien definidos, los aretes de su madre, su maquillaje era muy ligero hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes

-Candy te ves hermosa, el tonto de Terry quedara con la boca abierta

-Gracias Dorothy (sonriendo de mala gana)

-Dorothy escucho el timbre- Creo que llego el joven Terry, voy a abrir Candy

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Terrue Granchesterd vengo por Candy

-Claro que si joven Terry, pase Candy salda en un momento

Terry vestía un traje italiano color negro, una camisa azul cielo y una corbata de seda negra (el chico rebelde se veía muy guapo y formal)

-Candy salió a recibirlo- buenas noches Terry

-Terry se quedó con la boca abierta- Ca… Candy estas muy bonita

-Gracias Terry- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro que si bonita, vámonos (le ofreció su brazo y salieron del departamento)

Terry ayudo a Candy a subir a su lujoso deportivo y se fueron al salón de baile, todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí, llegaron Candy se iba abajar sola cuando Terry le hablo

-Permíteme bonita yo te ayudo

-Gracias Terry

Terry se acero un poco a la pecosa y quiso besarla, pero Candy esquivo su beso y el sonrió con amargura

-Terry le ofrecio su brazo y entraron al salón de baile, todos se le quedaron viendo, muchos murmuraban de lo que veían, unas chicas estaban felices de que Candy anduviera con Terry así ellas tendrían una oportunidad con William Andrew y otras chicas la miraban con desprecio y se preguntaban ¿Cómo fue que cambio al bombón de William Andrew por el tonto de Terry Granchesterd?

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la mesa de tus amigos Candy?

-¡Eh!, no Terry preferiría que estuviéramos en una mesa aparte, pero cerca de la de ellos

-Está bien bonita como tú digas

-Mira ahí esta Niel, podemos sentarnos con él y Susana

-Claro que si bonita como gustes

Annie y Patty entendían que Candy no quisiera sentarse con ellas ya que los chicos no soportaban a Terry Granchesterd

-Candy hermosa, que bueno que te sentaste con nosotros (decía Niel muy sincero)

-Gracias Niel

-Mira Candy, no sé si ya conoces a Susana Marlow, ella es mi mejor amiga, Susy ella es Candy White

-Si Niel nos habíamos visto pero no teníamos el gusto de conocernos

-Mucho gusto Candy (dijo Susana con una sonrisa)

-Bonita ¿Quieres bailar?

-No Terry, ahorita no gracias

-Está bien bonita, te traeré algo de beber

-Sí, solo agua por favor

Candy se sentía muy incómoda en esa mesa, si no fuera por Niel se sentiría un gran bicho raro, como cuando era antes, una hora pasaron sentados, Niel y Susana habían ido a bailar y ellos no platicaban nada, Candy solo pensaba y pensaba todo lo que Stear le había dicho

-¿Candy estas bien?

-¡Eh! Si… si Terry estoy bien, si me disculpas voy al tocador

-Claro que si Candy

Terry vio Candy se iba y estaba algo distraída

-Terry no veo la acción,Candy está contigo, pero ni te mira siquiera

-Tu que sabes Niel y ¿Dónde dejaste a Susana?

-Fue al tocador

-Pues que regrese rápido para que dejes de molestar

-Jajaja Terry

…

Candy entro al tocador y entro en uno de los sanitarios, bajo la tapa del baño y se sentó, no podía respirar, sentía una opresión en el pecho y un hueco en el estomago

-Candy White…. Cálmate respira, eres una cabeza dura, ¿Por qué estas así? Era lo que tanto querías, todo paso como querías y tienes ahora al chico por el que suspiraste todos estos meses, eres una cabeza dura (dándose de golpecitos en la cabeza)…. Estas con Terry pero… pero… no eres feliz Candy, no estoy contenta, no puedo sonreír, sus halagos no me causan nada… si tan solo Albert estuviera aquí conmigo todo sería diferente… Albert… (Suspiro) ¡Por Dios! Es verdad todo lo que me dijo Stear, soy una estúpida, idealice a Terry por un gusto nada más, le coloque virtudes que no tenía, Candy White eres una estúpida, como no te diste cuenta antes, bien lo dijo Stear, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido… Albert… mi amor... perdóname, fui una tonta al no ver que todo este tiempo estuve enamorada de ti…. Y…. y… yo te lastime, Albert… por mi culpa vuelves a sufrir… Candy eres una tonta, tonta… Todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos, todos tus detalles, todas tus palabras, todas nuestras lágrimas juntas… Por qué no pude darme cuenta de todo, tu forma de mirarme, tus besos Albert… tus besos… ese día en el restaurant yo quería besarte más que a nada en el mundo… necesito tus besos, necesito tu mirada, esos hermosos ojos azules que amo tanto y todos se daban cuenta menos yo… que idiota fui… solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde Albert… y espero que tú me ames como yo te amo a ti y que puedas perdonar lo estúpida que fui… Candy se levantó y sonrió muy feliz, se limpió las lágrimas y escucho como alguien entraba al tocador con una risa burlona que ella conocía.

-Elisa ya viste a la mosca muerta de Candy, llego del brazo de Terry

-Si Luisa esa maldita huérfana becada solo quiere mis sobras, mira que estar loca por el estúpido de Terry, eso sí le llamo ser imbécil

-Bueno Elisa eso a ti te beneficia mucho, ya que ahora si podrás seducir a William Andrew

-Si Luisa tienes razón en un rato más me voy al Hotel… hoy en la mañana le di una llave de la suite más lujosa del hotel, yo sé que William no se negara y acudirá a la cita, el necesita una mujer de verdad, una verdadera mujer como lo soy yo… no a una niña como la estúpida becada esa

-Pues eso espero Elisa, tú serás la próxima novia del chico más guapo y popular de la universidad, serás la envidia de todas

-Claro que seré la envidia de todas Luisa, un novio como William Andrew siempre quise tenerlo y gracias al estúpido de Terry esta será mi oportunidad y que decir de todos los millones que tendré cuando se case conmigo… porque esta noche estoy segura que quedare embarazada de William Andrew

-¡Elisa! Serias capaz de eso

-¿Por qué no Luisa? Mi ginecólogo me dijo que este día es mi día más fértil y que podre quedar embarazada y si tengo sexo con William, quedare embarazada de él y él se tendrá que casar conmigo, siendo todo un caballero no va a permitir que tenga un hijo fuera del matrimonio y ni hablar de su tía Elroy, esa señora es muy conservadora y lo obligara a casarse conmigo una vez que yo esté embarazada

-Vaya Elisa me sorprendes eres muy inteligente, ya tenías todo muy planeado verdad

-Jajaja claro que si Luisa, tu sabes que desde que entre a esta universidad fue porque William estudiaría aquí también y él siempre fue mi objetivo… yo solo me divertí muy bien con Terry es muy bueno en la cama pero nadie le quita lo tonto

-¿Por eso hiciste que empezara a traicionar a William verdad?

-Bueno no te lo voy a negar Luisa, si le metí si saña a Terry para que su amistad con William se desmoronara y no le ganara el sentimentalismo cuando llegara este día

-Vaya, eso sí que es una gran noticia amiga, ya te veo serás la Señora Andrew… Elisa Andrew esposa del heredero universal y dueño del corporativo más famoso de Chicago, que envidia amiga

-Jajaja claro que si Envídiame, no serás la única

-Pero Elisa ¿Qué harás con la mosca muerta de Candy? Quizá ella quiera regresar con William

-Jajaja de eso no me preocupo Luisa para eso está el estúpido de Terry y su ridícula apuesta

-¿Apuesta? Ósea que Terry ¿aposto a Candy?

-Jajajaja claro que sí, no pienses que Terry esta con esa becada porque está enamorado de ella, jajaja Terry no ama a nadie

-Bueno pues cuéntame de que trata esa apuesta

Candy estaba muy atenta… había escuchado todo lo que Elisa y Luisa hablaban… pero ¿Qué clase de apuesta había hecho Terry?, sería tan idiota que callo en su juego, sería tan estúpida que por su tontería de querer conquistarlo Terry solo haya jugado con ella y lo peor aún que ella sea parte de una estúpida apuesta… Candy estaba roja de coraje, pero muy atenta a todo lo que Elisa decía…. Pensó – Con que soy una estúpida apuesta Terry Grandchesterd

...

Bueno chicas aquí otro capitulo mas, por fin la pecosa se dio cuenta de lo que siente por el bombón de Albert, pero Elisa Leegan ¿lograra su objetivo?, espero que les haya gustado mucho, prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mucho mejor, aunque ya me esta costando trabajo escribir, mis ideas se acaban jajaja gracias por sus comentarios

Atte: Chiquita Andrew


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Este capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años, espero que les guste y está dedicado a Gatita Andrew y a Blackcat2010 por todos sus hermosos comentarios miaaauuu. Y a todas muchas gracias por sus comentarios… y aun usuario especial de Nick Juan, gracias por tus comentarios.

…..

Elisa y Luisa seguían platicando sin darse cuenta que Candy las escuchaba

-y ¿Qué clase de apuesta fue Elisa?

-Pues el idiota de Terry le aposto a Niel que se llevaría a Candy a la cama antes de que termine esta noche y por su puesto mi hermanito acepto la apuesta, él está más que seguro que Candy no caerá en la cama de Terry

-Vaya con tu hermano, porque esta tan seguro de esa mosca muerta de Candy

-Ahmm no lo sé, yo creo que Niel esta secretamente enamorado de Candy, porque la defiende mucho ante Terry

-¿Qué tiene esa mosca muerta que todos se enamoran de ella?

-Pues ni idea, es tan insípida

-y ¿Qué fue lo que apostaron Elisa?

-Pues como Niel está muy seguro de ganar aposto su auto contra el convertible de Terry, al parecer Terry no quería apostar su auto, ya sabes ama demasiado ese convertible, pero como está seguro de ganarle a mi hermanito pues acepto apostar su auto

-Vaya esa sí que es una buena apuesta y ¿si Terry llegara a perder Elisa?

-No creo que pierda, él está aferrado a la huérfana y sé que no descansara hasta llevársela a la cama, por eso termino conmigo, él me dijo todo lo de la apuesta, además él también me dijo que siendo novio de Candy yo tendría el camino libre con William, por eso acepte terminar con el

-Vaya por eso se me hacía raro que dejaras que Terry te terminara tan fácilmente

-Jajajaja claro, pero antes de terminar le dije que yo siempre había estado tras el pez más gordo y que ese no era el… jajaja deberías de haber visto la cara que puso

-Jajaja me imagino, eres terrible Elisa

-Bueno es que cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo y esta noche conseguiré acostarme con William y seré la próxima señora Andrew

-Qué alegría amiga, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo

-Suerte, yo no necesito suerte, con este cuerpazo que me cargo es más que suficiente, bueno ya me voy porque William no tardará en llegar al hotel, vámonos Luisa

-Si Elisa, vámonos

Elisa y Luisa salieron riéndose del tocador

…

-Candy salió del sanitario y se recargo en el lavabo viéndose en el espejo, como fue tan estúpida en caer en el juego de Terry, bueno ella también había jugado también, pero nunca aposto nada… sentía que le faltaba el aire, Elisa le puso una trampa a Albert… No Albert no podía caer en la trampa de Elisa, sus lágrimas cayeron y vio como otra persona salía del último sanitario, era Susana Marlow- ¿Es… Escuchaste todo también?

-Si Candy, escuche todo

-Susana tu eres la mejor amiga de Niel ¿Es verdad que aposto con Terry?

-Susana agacho la mirada- Si Candy, pero Niel aposto a tu favor, el confía mucho en ti y está seguro que no caerás en las mentiras de Terry y menos en su cama… y yo también los escuche, el día del baile de aniversario… Terry dijo que te conquistaría, no le importaba perder la amistad de William si con eso te tendría en su cama… y Niel le dijo que era un tonto y un mal amigo

-¿Niel me defiende?

-Si Candy, es verdad que Niel está un poco enamorado de ti… pero él sabe muy bien que tú no tienes ojos para el… él sabe que tu solo tienes ojos para William

-Susana…. Yo…

-Vamos Candy, todos sabemos que William está enamorado de ti… y tu Candy ¿Estas enamorada de William?

-Si Susana, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta, entre al sanitario a pensar y me di cuenta que estoy completamente enamorada de Albert y que Terry… fue solo una ilusión

-Susana sonrió- Que bueno Candy que te dieras cuenta, Terry no es malo, tu misma escuchaste como Elisa fue quien lo transformo muy feo… pero eso no le quita lo patán que se está portando contigo

-Susana ¿Estas enamorada de Terry?

-Si Candy, desde hace mucho estoy enamorada de Terry, pero no del Terry que conoces, si no del Terry que era antes, el Terry que era muy amigo de William y daba todo por él, de ese Terry me enamore

-Si algo me comento Albert, que el antes era diferente, gracias por todo Susana y si me disculpas tengo que arreglar un pequeño asunto y dile a Niel que muchas gracias por confiar y apostar todo por mi

-Claro que si Candy yo se lo diré y dale su merecido a ese patán (guiñándole el ojo)

-Eso no lo dudes (guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua)

…..

Terry estaba desesperado Candy ya tenía mucho tiempo en el tocador… Annie, Patty y Sandy también estaban preocupadas no querían moverse de su mesa, estaban atentas a todo, Candy llego directo a la mesa de Terry donde estaban él y Niel sentados, Terry de inmediato de levanto

-Candy llego directo a Terry y lo vio con mucha furia, estaba roja de coraje y Terry tenía una sonrisa estúpida, Candy le dio una gran bofetada que le dejo su mano marcada en la mejilla- Eres un Estúpido como te atreves a apostar que me llevarías a la cama, eres un imbécil (todos los presentes voltearon a ver qué pasaba cuando se escuchó el sonido de la gran bofetada)

Terry de inmediato volteo a ver a Niel Leegan, Candy lo siguió con la mirada

-No Terry, no fue Niel quien me lo dijo, si no Elisa, yo la escuche en el tocador contándole todos los detalles de tu sucia trampa a Luisa, eres un estúpido engreído – Le dio un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara- Esto es por ser un mal amigo con Albert, él siempre te apoyo en todo y que hiciste tú, solo quieres traicionarlo siempre, no sé cómo Albert tiene la esperanza que cambies si no eres más que un completo imbécil

Todos estaban atentos a lo que estaba pasando, Annie, Patty, Sandy, Stear, Archi y Anthony estaban más que felices pero a la vez indignados por lo que escuchaban, como se atrevía el tonto de Terry apostar que se llevaría a la cama a Candy

Terry estaba rojo de vergüenza como era posible que la estúpida de Elisa lo delatara de esa forma

-Candy discúlpame yo no quise hacerlo, yo me enamore de ti… por favor perdóname…

-No Terry si de verdad me amaras jamás habrías apostado y mucho menos te hubieras fijado en la novia de tu amigo… Por qué entiéndelo **yo estoy enamorada de William Albert Andrew y jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tu**… **fuiste solo una estúpida ilusión** – Dándole una patada en los bajos a Terry- y esto es por ser tan poco hombre con una mujer y andar apostando que eras capaz de llevarme a la cama

Terry cayó al suelo por dolor tan insoportable

-Candy se agacho y del saco de Terry tomo las llaves de su hermoso convertible y diciéndole en un susurro- Espero que algún día puedes volver a ser el Terry que eras antes, el Terry que Albert considera un amigo y del que una hermosa chica está enamorada, abre los ojos y no seas como Elisa, yo sé que tú puedes cambiar y dejar de ser tan idiota…

-Ca… Candy (Terry seguía con mucho dolor en sus partes nobles)

-Candy vio directo a Niel Leegan y le aventó las llaves del convertible de Terry – Toma Niel creo que ganaste muy bien esta apuesta y muchas gracias por confiar tanto en mí y apostarlo todo por mi

-Niel tomo las llaves y sonrió- Fue un placer hermosa gatita, sabía que no me decepcionarías y volvería apostarlo todo por ti (guiñándole un ojo)

-Gracias Niel

**Candy fue directo a la mesa de los chicos**

-Perdónenme por ser tan idiota chicos, chicas

-No tenemos nada que perdonarte gatita, ve por el tío

-Si Candy, ya escuchamos que estas enamorada de mi tío (Decía Anthony muy sonriente)

-Si Anthony estoy completamente enamorada de Albert… Stear muchas gracias, tus palabras que ayudaron mucho (todos volteaban a ver a Stear)

-Fue un placer Candy (dijo Stear guiñándole el ojo)

-Anthony ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Albert?

-No lo sé Candy, tiene días que no lo veo, nadie sabe de él, solo que este en la mansión con la tía abuela o en su departamento

-No importa yo sabré encontrarlo… Anthony préstame tu carro

-Con mucho gusto Candy (Anthony sacaba las llaves de su hermoso convertible)

-Deséenme mucha suerte chicos

-Claro que si gatita ve por el (Archi levanto sus dos pulgares)

-Si Candy ve por él y no lo sueltes nunca más (decía Annie dando saltitos)

-Nos vemos… Anthony podrías mandarme la dirección de la tía Elroy por mensaje a mi celular por favor

-Claro que si Candy yo te la mando

-Adiós… chicos

-Candy paso de nuevo por donde Terry estaba… aún estaba en el piso y le dio una patada en el estómago- Esto fue nada más para que sepas que nadie juega conmigo… Tonto (Candy salió corriendo del salón de baile, y todos se reían de Terry Granchesterd, muchos habían tomado video con sus celulares después de la bofetada que le dio Candy)

-Jajajaja ¿Que decías Terry?, el famoso Terry Grandchesterd humillado y golpeado por una sexy gatita, te dije que tu soberbia te darían una gran lección y confiaste en la persona menos indicada Terry, en mi hermana… No, no amigo has quedado en completo ridículo,la mayoria tomo video y toda la universidad lo sabra

-Cállate estúpido y ayúdame a levantar

-Claro que si amigo, si quieres te llevo a tu casa ya tengo dos carros (dijo Niel con una enorme sonrisa)

-Terry no dijo nada solo lo veía con coraje-

**En la mesa de los chicos **

-Ya era hora ¿No crees Annie?

-Si Patty, te dije que presentía que esta sería una inolvidable noche… y creo que será muy inolvidable para el tonto de Terry aun se revuelca de dolor

-Jajaja eso veo Annie

-Pues yo nunca dude de que Candy estuviera enamorada de Albert, todo lo que hacía por él, todas sus miradas eran más que obvias (decía Sandy muy sonriente)

-¿Enserio creías eso Sandy?

-Si Anthony, no por algo estudio Psicología no crees amor (guiñándole el ojo)

- jajaja sí que lo creo

-Bueno yo tengo una duda… ¿Qué le dijiste a Candy, Stear? (dijo Patty y todos voltearon a ver a Stear)

-Bueno después del almuerzo de la universidad le dije que a veces nosotros buscamos el amor en la persona equivocada y que idealizamos mucho a la persona que nos gusta o nos atrae y le colgamos títulos y virtudes que no tiene… y que a veces necesitamos ver perdida a la persona para darnos cuenta de cuanto lo amamos… y también le dije que no creía que ella estuviera enamorada de Terry, porque sus ojos no brillaban como cuando ella estaba con el tío, le dije que pensara bien mis palabras y que su corazón tomara la mejor decisión, que hasta estaba seguro de que ella no estaba feliz de salir con Terry

-Wow Amor que lindas palabras y creo que si pusieron en que pensar a Candy, por eso te amo tanto Stear (Patty le daba de besos a su novio)

-Bueno lo mejor de todos es que por fin se dio cuenta Candy de que estaba enamorada de Albert, mejor vámonos a bailar a seguir disfrutando de esta linda noche (decía Annie abrazando a Archí)

-Claro que si Annie, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer y esto no se quedara así… (Archí vio a los chicos y los dos asintieron)

-Claro que no Archí, vamos (dijo Anthony y caminaron directo a la mesa de Terry)

…..

Terry estaba de pie junto con Niel Leegan, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y le daba un fuerte puñetazo y lo tiro al piso

-Te dije que no te metieras con Candy o te la verías conmigo (decía Archí muy enojado)

Terry se levantó sin decir nada, Niel solo se limitó a observar, sabía que los chicos tenían razón y de que Terry se merecía esos golpes

-Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil Terry, mi tío siempre confió en ti y tu siempre queriéndole ganar (Anthony le daba un puñetazo mandándolo de nuevo al piso)

-Terry se levantó ya tenía el labio partido, vio a Stear y sonrió- ¿Y tú no me vas a golpear Stear?

-No Terry yo no, pero pensándolo bien mejor si, toma (dándole un puñetazo a Terry directo en el ojo y mandandolo al piso) eso es por poco hombre, vámonos chicos no vale la pena

Los chicos se fueron de ahí dejando a Terry en el suelo y sangrando, Niel iba ayudarlo cuando llego Susana, Niel le guiño un ojo y se fue de ahí

-Susana sonrió y se agacho a ayudar a Terry- Vamos Terry sabias que te mereces esto y más, por tonto (lo ayudo a levantarse)

-Gracias Susy

-Ven vamos a tomar un poco de aire o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa

-Llévame a mi departamento por favor, ya que no tengo carro (los dos salieron al estacionamiento e iban platicando)

-Claro que si Terry, debemos poner hielo en esos golpes por que se te hinchara toda la cara

-Gracias Susy, sé que me merezco cada golpe

-Lo bueno que lo reconoces

-Si Susy me he portado muy mal, sobre todo con Albert, gracias por ayudarme, yo no me he portado muy bien contigo ¿Por qué me ayudas Susy? Si soy malo

-No Terry, tú no eres malo, no sé por qué cambiaste mucho, tú no tienes nada que envidarle a William, tu siempre tuviste buenos sentimientos y ayudabas mucho a tus amigos, no sé por qué cambiaste o si fue Elisa la que te hizo cambiar tanto

-Si Susy cambie mucho y me deje manipular por Elisa, le di importancia a otras cosas, empecé a envidiar a Albert y él nunca me hizo nada malo y yo sí, no tengo el valor de mirarlo a la cara… él siempre fue tan bueno conmigo y mira como le pago, tratar de seducir a su novia

-Bueno Terry, yo creo que William entenderá y sabrá perdonarte, pero creo que él también quiere que seas el mismo Terry que antes

-Y lo volveré a ser Susy, gracias por todo y por confiar en que pueda cambiar.

- Claro que ahora sin el veneno de Elisa y de la buena lección que Candy te dio, creo que aprenderás a respetar a los demás y a respetarte a ti mismo

-Gracias Susy… Podrías darme un abrazo Susy, sé que no lo merezco pero no sabes cuanta falta me hace

-Claro que si Terry (Susana lo abrazo muy fuerte y Terry se perdió en su largo cabello Rubio impregnándose del aroma de Susana y recordó las palabras de Candy… Espero que algún día puedes volver a ser el Terry que eras antes, el Terry que Albert considera un amigo y del que una hermosa chica está enamorada, abre los ojos y no seas como Elisa, yo sé que tú puedes cambiar y dejar de ser tan idiota… ¿acaso será Susana esa chica?, bueno pero él no tenía ningún derecho de nada hasta que el cambiara)… Vamos Terry tengo que curarte todas esas heridas

-Si Susy, vamos

…..

Candy manejaba el hermoso Porsche convertible de Anthony color plateado, cuando le llego el mensaje de Anthony… Candy no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Elisa… ella nunca dijo en que Hotel iba a estar, esperaba que Albert estuviera en la mansión Andrew con su tía abuela, manejo y llego a una hermosa mansión, un poco más grande que la mansión de Lakewood los guardias la detuvieron

-Buenas noches Señorita (los guardias reconocieron el auto de Anthony Brower)

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Candice White Johnson, soy la novia de William Andrew, vengo a ver a la señora Elroy ¿Ella se encuentra?

-Si señorita, permítame anunciarla

Candy se puso nerviosa y si la Tía Elroy no la recibía bien merecido se lo tenía… por tonta

-Pase Señorita, la señora Elroy la recibirá

-Candy dio un gran suspiro y entro, todo era tan hermoso, los bellos jardines, alcanzo a ver una enorme alberca, muchos rosas como las de Lakewood, muchos árboles hermosos, y la mansión ni que decir era igual de hermosa y elegante que la de Lakewood, llego a la puerta principal donde un mayordomo la recibió

-Buenas noches señorita, la señora Elroy la espera en la sala

-Gra… gracias

…

-Candy entro a la hermosa mansión, era tan lujosa y llego hasta la sala donde estaba la Señora Elroy- Buenas noches señora Elroy

-Buenas noches Candice a que debo tu visita ¿es un poco noche no crees?

-Candy se puso roja- Si y discúlpeme solo vine a buscar a Albert ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-La tía Elroy simulo una sonrisa, esa chica se había dado cuenta del amor que le tenía a William- No Candice, desde que ustedes terminaron, el no viene a dormir y solo me llama, no quiere decir en donde esta y la verdad me tiene muy preocupada, pero creo que debe de estar con su hermana Rosemary

-Candy se preocupó por Albert y se levantó de su asiento- Gracias señora Elroy, iré a buscarlo a casa de Rosemary

-Elroy sonrió complacida- Candice, espero que ya los dos se den cuenta de lo enamorados que están, William está sufriendo, no lo lastimes más

-Candy se sonrojo- No señora jamás volveré a lastimar a Albert, yo fui una tonta por no darme cuenta de este gran amor que siento por el

-Está bien hija, ve con Rosemary tal vez ella sepa donde esta

-Claro que sí, permiso señora

Candy subió al auto de Anthony y salió de la lujosa mansión

-Elroy Andrew en la puerta sonreía feliz, ella se había enterado de todo lo que pasaba en las oficinas y de cómo saco a golpes a la arpía de Kate, se enteró que se desmayó después de que Albert no fue a trabajar y se enteró también del tonto juego que ella y William tenían, y sonreía feliz porque al fin los dos se daban cuenta de que ese tonto juego termino siendo verdad… se alegraba por su sobrino y como decía la carta de Alexander, que William merecía a una mujer que lo amara por ser Albert y no por ser William el heredero Andrew

-Qué bonito amor, unos pequeños rubios de ojos azules y verdes… y pecosos jajaja (suspiro) espero que ese día llegue pronto, muchachos tontos, mira que jugar a ser novios y terminaron enamorándose, bueno quien no se enamoraría de mi muchacho, tan apuesto y caballeroso como su padre (Elroy entro a la mansión muy feliz, sabía que Candice encontraría a Albert hasta debajo de las piedras)

…..

Candy manejaba algo rápido, pero de repente freno ¿A dónde iba? No sabía dónde vivía la mama de Anthony, tomo su celular y llamo a Anthony

-¡Anthony!

-¿Qué pasa Candy ya encontraste al tío?

-No aun no Anthony, por favor mándame por mensaje la dirección de tu casa por favor

-Claro que si Candy, ahorita te la mando

-Gracias Anthony

Candy espero el mensaje de Anthony e intento marcar al celular de Albert pero estaba apagado

-El mensaje de Anthony llego- Perfecto es muy cerca de aquí (Candy manejo hasta la casa se Rosemary, llego a la dirección que Anthony le dio, llego a una hermosa residencia, no era tan grande como la mansión Andrew, pero era muy lujosa y con un jardín espectacular con las hermosas rosas blancas de Lakewood

-Buenas noches señorita (El guardia reconoció el auto de Anthony)

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Candice White, vengo a ver a la Señora Rosemary Brower

-Claro señorita, déjeme anunciarla (Candy espero impaciente que le dieran paso)

-Pase señorita la Señora Rosemary la espera

-Gracias (le dedico una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento)

-Que chica tan linda

Candy llego a la puerta de la residencia donde Rosemary la esperaba

-Candy… ¿Qué pasa?

-Rose… yo… yo… ando buscando a Albert ¿Esta aquí?

-Rose sonrió complacida- No Candy, Albert se ha estado quedando en su departamento, pero hoy en la tarde me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer

-¡Ira con Elisa!

-¿Cómo dices Candy?

-No, nada Rosemary, es que necesito encontrar a Albert para decirle…. Que… yo…

-Para decirte que tu estas enamorada de él, Candy

-Candy se sonrojo- Si Rose, estoy completamente enamorada de Albert y tengo que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-Bueno Candy yo no sé dónde está mi hermano, pero tú lo conoces ¿Dónde podría estar Albert si se sintiera triste?

-Candy pensó, pero no se quitaba la idea de que Albert había acudido a la cita de Elisa en el hotel

-Rose… ¿tú sabes cuál es el hotel más lujoso de Chicago?

-Bueno que yo sepa es el Palace Inn

-Candy sonrió –Gracias Rose, tengo que irme

-De nada Candy, y quiérelo mucho por favor

-Claro que si Rose

-Candy llego al auto de Anthony y vio una llanta ponchada- ¡Rayos! Lo que me faltaba

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Bueno es que traigo el auto de Anthony y se ponchó una llanta

-No te preocupes llévate el mío, voy por las llaves

Rosemary le dio las llaves de un hermoso BMW rojo de lujo

-Aquí tienes Candy

-Gracias Rose, te debo una

-Con que hagas feliz a mi hermano me es suficiente

-Gracias nos vemos

-Candy subió al hermoso auto y con ayuda del GPS sabía dónde estaba el Hotel Palace Inn

-¿Qué pasa Rose, quien era?

-La novia de Albert querido, lo anda buscando, ya se dio cuenta que está enamorada de el

-Ah era Candy, la golpeadora

-jajaja, si mi vida

-Y ¿Por qué no le dijiste donde esta William?

-Bueno ella tiene que sufrir un poco (guiñándole un ojo) si conoce a Albert sabrá que él se encuentra en Lakewood

-Eres tremenda Rose

-Jajaja solo la voy a hacer sufrir un rato, ella se dará cuenta que está en Lakewood

-¿Le avisaras a William?

-No mi amor, nana Pony atenderá muy bien a Candy

-Bueno eso si

-Bueno vámonos a lo que estábamos (guiñándole un ojo a su esposo el Sr. Brower)

-Jajaja mi Rose eres tremenda…

-¡Oh! Si querido y mucho

….

En una hermosa Suite del Hotel Palace Inn, se encontraba Elisa Leegan, la habitación estaba completamente a obscuras, solo unas cuantas velas aromáticas adornaban el ambiente, cuando escucho que la puerta de abría lentamente, traía un hermoso y sexy babydoll de encaje de color rojo

-William ¿eres tú?

-Mmmmmjumm

-Elisa se acercó a William y lo empezó a besar muy apasionadamente, William era más alto que ella y el correspondió su beso

-Te dije que necesitabas una mujer como yo, Elisa se quitó su babydoll quedando completamente desnuda frente a William, ella empezó a quitarle la ropa hasta que el quedara completamente desnudo frente a ella

-Ahora si sabrás lo que es una mujer de verdad William y no te arrepentirás de nada

-William rompió una bolsita de condón pero Elisa lo detuvo

-No William, no lo necesitas yo me estoy cuidando, se dejó caer en la gigantesca cama y William empezó a besarla lentamente por todo el cuerpo, tomo sus voluminosos senos y los devoraba como un bebe hambriento, ella acariciaba el cuerpo perfecto de William, era tan masculino y fuerte, sus músculos bien definidos, un hermoso abdomen de lavadero, empezó a gemir de lo excitada que estaba

William empezó a bajar hasta su ombligo de Elisa, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas bien torneadas, bajo lentamente hasta quedar frente a la intimidad de Elisa y hundió su lengua en esa exquisita parte de Elisa, estaba tan excitada y mojada

-¡Oh! William… si… Así… por favor, no pares

William siguió devorando toda su intimidad y volvió a sus senos, subiendo lentamente, besando y dándole unas pequeñas mordidas al cuello de Elisa, hasta que llego al lóbulo de su oreja y con su lengua empezó a jugar con el… Elisa se retorcía ante cada caricia

-Wi… William no te tortures más, por favor, hazme tuya

-William de inmediato se posiciono en medio de las piernas de Elisa y poco a poco fue penetrándola, Elisa gemía de placer, en verdad todo era tan exquisito, empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella, ella cada vez que era embestida gemía de placer

-Oh William… Oh me vuelves loca… Sigue no pares por favor, me encantas, enterraba sus uñas largas en la espalda de William, el gemía de placer, Elisa era una diosa en la Cama… Elisa llego a su primer orgasmo… se derretía por dentro, Oh William sigue por favor, no pares, William siguió penetrándola cada vez más rápido, entre más gemía Elisa el más se excitaba y lo hacía más fuerte… hasta que William estaba por explotar, se quiso salir de ella, pero Elisa le dijo:

-No, no te salgas quiero sentirte dentro de mí, por favor… El termino dentro de ella con un fuerte gemido, la abrazo y beso apasionadamente, Elisa también tuvo su segundo orgasmo junto a él, quedo muy fascinada, cuando William se recostó, ella lo abrazo y se recargo en su pecho

-Eres maravilloso William, nadie me había hecho sentir tanto placer, como tú… eres fenomenal

Pasaron 5 minutos abrazados y Elisa, comenzó a besarlo en el pecho y subiendo hasta su oreja, donde se divirtió un buen rato haciendo gemir a su amante y sintiendo como se volvía a excitar, comenzaron de nuevo la danza del amor, donde Elisa tuvo tres orgasmos más y William volvió a terminar dentro de ella… Los dos muy cansados inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos… Elisa tenía una gran sonrisa estúpida en su cara, una sonrisa de satisfacción, de todos los amantes que había tenido, William era el mejor de todos, jamás iba a soltar a William y ahora menos… Ella terminaría dándole un hermoso hijo y pensaba – Por fin pude atraparte William, no solo eres apuesto, millonario, sino que también eres un dios en la cama ¿Qué más puedo pedir? su plan había funcionado a la perfección, quedándose dormida en su pecho mientras su amante la abrazaba por la cintura

…..

Candy estaba a solo unas cuadras de llegar al Hotel Palace Inn, cuando freno en seco

-Candy pero que tonta eres… es verdad lo que dijo Rosemary… Si Albert estuviera triste ¿Qué lugar es el primero al que iría?- Por supuesto, Candy que tonta eres Albert esta…. En… en… Lakewood (sonrió muy triunfal) – Pero si no estuviera allá y está en el hotel con Elisa… No eso nunca, Albert no soporta a Elisa y no creo que haya aceptado su proposición, yo sé que está en Lakewood, ¡Rayos! Es demasiado tarde para viajar a Lakewood, vamos Candy, el tanque de gasolina está lleno, vamos, Albert no merece sufrir un minuto más… no seas miedosa… Él también está enamorado de ti

Candy tomo su celular e hizo una llamada:

-¿Dorothy?

-¿Qué pasa Candy, estas bien?

-Si Dorothy estoy muy bien, lo que pasa es que puedes decirle a mi tío que no voy a llegar a dormir

-¿Cómo Candy, Porque? No me digas que te iras con Terry

-¡No!, Dorothy ando buscando a Albert, ya fui a la mansión Andrew, fui a casa de su hermana Rose y no sé por qué pero presiento que está en Lakewood

-Pero Candy, Lakewood está muy lejos para que vayas tu sola

-No te preocupes, llevo el carro de Rosemary, por favor ayúdame con mi tío

-Está bien, pero no crees que William puede estar en su departamento durmiendo

-No Dorothy, Rose me lo hubiera dicho y presiento que está en Lakewood

-Está bien Candy… no te preocupes por tu tío, yo le diré, pero ten mucho cuidado por favor

-Si Dorothy, muchas gracias

Candy encendió el auto y arranco, cuando escucho un ruido extraño, bajo del carro y vio la llanta ponchada

-No, No, no, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Miro al cielo… Lo sé Dios mío, todo me pasa por tonta, ya lo entendí (abrió la cajuela del auto y ahí estaba una llanta de refacción y un gato, pero… y ¿la llave de cruz?, Rayos… Bajo la llanta y el gato… pasaban muy pocos carros, la noche era fresca…

Un auto se acercaba y Candy le hizo una señal para que la ayudara, el auto de inmediato se estaciono unos metros adelante de Candy y bajaron dos chicos altos

-¿Candy?

-Candy se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre- ¿Tom, Jimmy?

-Si Candy somos nosotros ¿Qué te paso?

-Candy pudo distinguir muy bien a los chicos y respiro tranquila- ¡Oh! Chicos que alegría verlos, lo que pasa es que creo que frene muy rápido y se ponchó una llanta, tengo todo pero me falta una llave de cruz

-No te preocupes Candy nosotros traemos, ahorita cambio la llanta (dijo Tom y fue a su auto por la llave de cruz)

-fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Candy pero mira que carro más bonito ¿Pues donde trabajas? Dime porque si es así yo quiero que seas mi Jefa

-Jajajaja Jimmy que cosas dices, el auto no es mío, es de la hermana de Albert

-Jajaja pues que buen gusto tiene para los autos, esta hermoso Candy, algún día tendré un carro así

-Bueno cuando lo tengas me lo prestas Jimmy (guiñándole un ojo)

-No Candy porque tú los ponchas jajajaja

-¡Jimmy! Jajaja, pero tienes razón, traía el convertible de Anthony y también lo ponche (sacando la lengua divertida)

-Jajaja eres tremenda Candy

-¿De qué tanto se ríen?

-Nos reímos de que Candy ha ponchado dos autos este día

-¿Enserio Candy? (decía Tom algo incrédulo)

-Si Tom, ponche el convertible de Anthony y ahorita el auto de la hermana de Albert

-Jajaja eres tremenda Candy, no te preocupes ahorita quedara

-Gracias Tom

…

**En el departamento de George **

-¿Quién era mi amor?

-Era Candy, me dijo ahmmmm bueno que no llegara a dormir

-¿Qué? (George abrió los ojos) pero ¿Por qué? Acaso ella… y Terry

-Jajaja no mi amor como crees, creo que por fin Candy se dio cuenta de que está enamorada de William, me dijo que lo andaba buscando, que había ido a la mansión Andrew y ahí no estaba, que fue a casa de la Señora Rosemary y tampoco estaba, me dijo que probablemente William estaba en Lakewood, que iría allá, que traía el auto de la señora Rosemary, aunque yo le dije que William puede estar en su departamento durmiendo

-mmm ya veo, bueno creo que tiene razón, William me llamo y me dijo que no iría a trabajar en todo el fin de semana, también me dijo que quería estar solo, lo más probable es que si este en Lakewood, sabes que cuando esta triste siempre se va a la mansión de Lakewood

-Bueno espero que lo encuentre y por fin le diga que está enamorada de el

-Si Dorothy yo también quiero lo mismo, los dos están sufriendo mucho, sabias que la semana pasada Candy se desmayó en la oficina

-¿Enserio?

-Si Dorothy me asusto mucho, ella dice que no había comido nada en todo el día, pero le pregunte a Rita que fue lo que paso y me dijo que ella misma le había dicho que William no había ido a trabajar y que estaba muy triste y que no se concentraba y que no iría en todo el fin de semana y después de decirle eso, Candy se desmayo

-Vaya no sabía nada George, pero que bueno que ya se dio cuenta de que está enamorada y más feliz va a estar cuando William le diga que él también está enamorado de ella

-Si eso es lo mejor Dorothy

-Bueno entonces no esperes a Candy hasta el domingo en la noche, porque conociendo a William no querrá soltarla en todo el fin de semana y además se lo merecen, después de tantos días de sufrimiento (decía Dorothy sonriendo)

-Uhmmm sí creo que tienes razón (George un poco molesto)

-George no seas celoso, Candy ya es mayor de edad y William no le faltara al respeto

-Bueno eso sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta celos de mi niña… aunque me tranquiliza de que nana Pony estará ahí

-Jajaja George que celoso me saliste, imagínate que este bebe sea una niña, no querrás ni que nadie se le acerque

-Bueno es que será mi niña… y claro que vigilare a todo aquel que se le acerque, soy muy bueno en eso

-Jajaja George por eso te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti Dorothy y bueno tenemos que aprovechar que tendremos el fin de semana para nosotros dos (dijo George con una sonrisa muy coqueta)

-George eres tremendo

-Jajaja es que solo tú puedes sacar lo mejor de mi Dorothy… Besando a su esposa… mejor vámonos a la recamara… anda… no sabes cuánto te deseo

- Y yo a ti George… vamos… aprovecharemos muy bien todo el fin de semana (guiñándole el ojo)

-Dorothy que traviesa eres…

-Oh George no sabes cuánto….

…..

-Listo Candy ya quedo todo

-¡Oh! Tom muchas gracias me has salvado

-Bueno Candy, solo ya no frenes de golpe porque ya no traes otra refacción

-Jajaja claro que no Tom, seré más cuidadosa

-Ok Candy, bueno déjame decirte que andas muy guapa Candy ¿De dónde vienes?

-Del baile de la universidad Tom

-Oh deberás se me había olvidado, bueno cuando veas a Albert se quedara mudo de lo hermosa que te ves

-Gracias Tom, Gracias Jimmy

-De nada Candy nos vemos (Tom le dio un beso en la mejilla)

-Nos vemos Jefa, cuídate mucho (Jimmy le dio un beso en la mejilla)

-¿Jefa?

-Jajaja ahorita te cuento Tom (dijo Jimmy muy divertido)

Candy se subió al hermoso BMW y arranco, puso en el GPS Lakewood y se marchó… En el camino iba rogando que Albert estuviera en Lakewood y no con Elisa Leegan…

-Albert… mi príncipe… mi príncipe que tanto ame de niña, siempre llegas a rescatarme mi amor, espero que me ames tanto como yo lo hago… eres el amor de mi vida Albert… Te amo mi príncipe… Esta princesa solo te ama a ti, mi príncipe de cuento de hadas…

…

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, me costó un poco de trabajo, espero poder darles gusto a todas… ¿William en verdad callo en las redes de Elisa Leegan?, ¿Terry por fin va a cambiar?, ¿Podrá Candy encontrar a Albert? Jajaja bueno espero que el próximo capítulo este muy padre.

Atte: chiquita Andrew


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno chicas no quise hacerlas esperar mas, este es el capitulo que todas esperábamos, la verdad no se ni de donde me salen tantas palabras románticas, jajaja igual por que soy muy cursi, he leído muchas historias, bueno mas bien he leído todas las historias de Candy y Albert y ustedes fueron las que me inspiraron a escribir este modesto fic, espero que les guste tanto como le ha gustado a mi, suspiren por el capitulo como yo suspire **

**Capítulo 18.**

Candy manejaba a Lakewood ya estaba cansada, pero tenía que seguir… Llegaba a la hermosa mansión y se estaciono frente al portal de las rosas, estaba cerrado, de inmediato un guardia se acerco

-Buenas noches señorita

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Candice White Johnson hace unas semanas vine de visita con William Andrew ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-Disculpe señorita tengo órdenes de no dar ninguna información y lo siento es muy tarde no puedo dejarla pasar

-Pe… Pero vengo manejando desde Chicago, por favor, no me haga regresar

-Lo lamento mucho señorita, tengo órdenes y tengo que cumplirlas

-Por favor háblele a nana Pony, ella me atenderá

-Lo siento señorita, nana Pony debe de estar durmiendo y no puedo molestarla, ella misma me dio esa orden

-Candy suspiro y bajo del auto- camino un poco, observo que el portón tenia candado y en su mente se decía – Piensa Candy, piensa, tienes que entrar, si no quieren dejar pasar a nadie es porque Albert está aquí, piensa… Ah ya se

-Poupee -Candy dijo en un pequeño grito- El guardia volteo a ver a la mascota del joven William cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara y cayó al suelo – Discúlpeme no me dejo otra opción, Candy se quitó sus zapatillas y las aventó detrás del portón y se subió al portón y bajo pero su vestido se quedó atorado en un gancho del portón, se rasgó y Candy cayó al suelo –Miro al cielo y dijo- Lo sé, me lo merecía

El guardia ya estaba abriendo el candado para ir tras Candy y ella dejo sus zapatillas y empezó a correr descalza, era un largo camino hasta la entrada principal de la mansión, el guardia iba atrás de ella corriendo

-Deténgase señorita

-Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta de la mansión- Por favor que este abierta, por favor que este abierta – Candy tomo la manija de la entrada y empujo la puerta, estaba abierta, entro corriendo hasta la cocina gritando a nana Pony- NANA PONY, NANA PONY

-¿Qué pasa? (pony estaba en la cocina no podía dormir)

-Nana el guardia no me dejaba pasar, tuve que golpearlo y brincar el portón y me está persiguiendo

-El guardia llegaba con la lengua de fuera de tanto correr- Lo siento nana Pony no pude detenerla

-No te preocupes Peter, yo la atenderé ella es la novia de mi niño Albert

-¡Oh! Yo no sabía, solo que el joven William me dio órdenes precisas de no dejar entrar a nadie, disculpe señorita White

-¿Albert está aquí nana Pony?

-Si mi niña, aunque no sé dónde está, en la tarde salió y no ha regresado

-Candy puso una cara de sorpresa… No… no podía ser cierto… Albert estaba con Elisa… y empezó a llorar

-¿Qué te pasa mi niña por qué lloras?

-Porque lo he perdido nana, lo he perdido (Candy cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando)

-Mi niña, mi niño Albert me conto todo, él está muy triste, solo lo vi así cuando Alexander murió, él está sufriendo mucho

-Lo se nana y todo es por mi culpa… por ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Albert… y… y… ahora lo he perdido nana… Albert esta con Elisa Leegan… en un Hotel… Candy lloraba a borbotones

-Pero… mi niña no digas eso, me alegra mucho que te hayas dado cuenta de cuanto lo amas y yo estoy segura que él también te ama… y él no está en ningún hotel… es el todo un caballero mi niña… Albert se encuentra en Lakewood, pero no sé dónde está salió a montar y no ha regresado mi niña

-Candy dejo de llorar y sonrió feliz… Albert si estaba en Lakewood y no con la zorra de Elisa- ¿En verdad nana Pony?

-Si mi niña y me da mucho gusto que los dos se amen, pero solo que no sé dónde está, la mansión es muy grande y el bosque, el lago, la cabaña del lago, no sé dónde podría estar, lo único que sé es que trae su gaita mi niña… dime ¿por que llegaste a Lakewood?

-Bueno yo lo busque por todos lados, fui a la mansión Andrew, a casa de Rosemary y ella me dijo que si yo conocía bien a Albert que recordara cual era el lugar preferido de Albert cuando él estaba triste, por eso vine a Lakewood, porque sé que Albert viene aquí cuando esta triste

-Bueno mi niña Candy, ahora yo te pregunto lo mismo, conociste muchos lugares donde te llevo Albert… piensa en cuál de todos esos lugares, compartió contigo momentos inolvidables

-Candy pensaba, caminaba de un lado a otro- Bueno nana hay dos lugares en los que puede estar, uno es la colina de pony y el otro….

-Bueno mi niña piensa donde puede tocar su gaita

-Candy abrió los ojos y sonrió- Ya se nana Pony, ya sé dónde está Albert (abrazo a nana Pony) voy por el nana, nos vemos después

-Jajaja está bien ni niña mucha suerte

Candy salió corriendo de la mansión, aun iba descalza

-Que hermosa señorita, pero que mano tan pesada tiene nana (Peter sobándose donde Candy le pego)

-Valiente guardia me saliste… mira que dejarse golpear por una chiquilla, tu tan grandote y ella tan pequeña

-Es que me distrajo con Poupee Nana y poupee ni estaba ahí, fue cuando aprovecho para golpearme y tirarme al suelo (rojo como tomate)

-Jajaja como me hubiera gustado ver tu cara de tonto que pusiste Peter, anda vamos te voy a poner hielo en ese golpe, al rato tendrás un gran moretón, Albert se va a burlar de ti

-Ya no me regañes nana, ya con el golpe que me dio me basta… ¿Por qué esta despierta a esta hora nana? Son las 2 de la mañana

-Bueno estaba esperando a mi niño… pero con Candy aquí creo que llegaran después del amanecer

-Vaya a descansar nana, yo me pondré el hielo e iré por las zapatillas de la señorita y a meter el carro de la señora Rosemary

-Está bien Peter te hare caso, ya que tengo que levantarme temprano para prepararle el desayuno favorito de mis niños

-Claro nana, que descanse

-Gracias Peter y cuídate ese golpe

-Claro que si nana

….

Candy caminaba por los hermosos jardines, un hermoso aroma a rosas se impregnaba en ella, camino hasta el fondo del jardín… alcanzo a ver la fuente en forma de Ángel y escucho esa bella melodía escocesa que ella conocía muy bien… el sonido de la gaita que Albert tocaba, igual que cuando lo conoció de niña, cuando apenas era una niña de 6 años y lloraba por su madre que estaba enferma, Albert llego como un príncipe de cuento de hadas y le quito las lágrimas, cambiándola por hermosas risas, ella quedo impresionada con ese apuesto príncipe, y todos los días soñaba que el la rescataba de su malvada madrasta, se había enamorado desde los 6 años de él, no sabía ni su nombre ni nada, solo un broche tenia de él, Candy metió su mano a su escote, ahí traía ese broche, lo usaba desde que Albert y ella habían terminado, siempre lo llevaba escondido entre su ropa, siempre había dicho que era su amuleto de la buena suerte y quería sentir que Albert estaba siempre con ella…

Se acercó a él y escuchando la hermosa melodía dijo:

-Aún se escucha como caracoles arrastrándose

Albert se había ido a Lakewood ya que no quería saber nada del baile donde Candy iba a ir como pareja de Terry, los días que pasaron desde su rompimiento fue una verdadera tortura para él, no quiso dormir en la mansión para no preocupar a su tía Elroy, solo llamaba por teléfono para decirle que estaba bien, tenía contacto con Rosemary para que ella también supiera que estaba bien… En la oficina falto mucho a su trabajo y descuidándolo por completo… George se hizo cargo de todo, él no podía concentrarse, se la pasaba pensando en Candy y lamentándose no haber luchado por ella, pero el solo quería la felicidad de su princesa y si su felicidad no era a su lado, él lo entendería… este día se vio tentado a acudir a la cita de Elisa… pero no lo hizo sabía que era una trampa de Elisa… Él no podía desquitar su coraje que sentía acostándose con ella, por eso se salió de la universidad, llamo a George y se vino a Lakewood pidió que cerraran con candado el portón y que nadie entrara, cuando llego nana Pony lo recibió y el lloro en sus brazos contándole todos los detalles del juego que tenía con Candy… nana Pony le reto muy fuerte y le dijo que luchara, que fuera a ese baile y que peleara por el amor de esa mujer que él amaba tanto… se estaba cambiando para ir al baile… cuando medito y ya no quiso hacerlo… dejaría todo a decisión de Candy, el aun apreciaba a Terry, aun lo consideraba su amigo y él siempre supo que Candy estuvo enamorada de su amigo… Ella nunca le había mentido en sus sentimientos, así que tomo su caballo y su gaita, estuvo en la colina de pony, en el lago, estuvo con Poupee y termino donde la conoció, termino en esa hermosa fuente, que había sido testigo de un amor que comenzó cuando era un niño de 11 años, él se enamoró de esa hermosa princesa llorona como el la llamaba, Candy su princesa llorona, lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre, lo escucho cuando su mamá la llamo, después de varios años George le platicaba de su sobrina y vio una foto de ella, Candy estaba un poco diferente pero jamás pudo olvidar esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le habían quitado el sueño, esos hermosos ojos verdes de los que se enamoró cuando era un niño. De los hermosos ojos de su princesa.

-Albert dejo de tocar la gaita se levantó dejando la gaita aun lado y volteo a verla… ahí estaba… su hermosa princesa, tan hermosa como siempre- Ca… Candy

-Candy corrió directo a sus brazos, llorando en su pecho – Al… Albert

-Princesa ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el baile con… Terry

-No Albert… fui una tonta, una imbécil Albert, creí que estaba enamorada de Terry, pero no fue así Albert… Yo… Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona

-Albert la tomo por los hombros y la vio directo a los ojos, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, su princesa estaba enamorada de otro ¿Estará enamorada de él? – Candy princesa

-Si Albert estoy enamorada del mejor hombre del mundo, estoy enamorada de la persona que siempre estaba conmigo, que me ayudaba, que me rescataba, que me vio cuando yo era invisible para todos, que me ayudo con su hermosa sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos, del hombre que me dio mi primer beso… del hombre que llego a mi vida en el momento que más lo necesitaba, del que me brindó su apoyo sin condición alguna, del hombre que me dejo ver sus hermosos sentimientos y confió mucho en mí, un hombre tan inteligente y que admiro mucho (Candy lloraba a borbotones)- Te amo Albert y fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de cuan enamorada estaba de ti… te lastime… te lastime mucho… y yo fui tan tonta… Te amo desde que **"Llegaste a mi vida…" **Te amo desde que te conocí en este mismo lugar, desde que tenía 6 años y soñaba en que mi príncipe de cuento de hadas llegara y me rescatara de mi malvada madrastra, Te amo Albert,** Te amo William Albert Andrew **

**-**Princesa… yo también te amo desde que **"Llegaste a mi vida"**, te amo desde que te conocí en este mismo lugar, te amo desde que te vi en el funeral de tu padre, te amo desde que te di el primer beso, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… amo a la niña, amo a la mujer, amo a la profesionista, amo a la mujer que lucho por mí y me defendio, amo a la mujer que no me dejo caer, amo a mi pecosa llorona… Amo a mi princesa… yo no me daba cuenta tampoco de cuanto te amaba, quería luchar por ti pero no podía, pensé que estabas enamorada de Terry y yo solo quería tu felicidad aunque no fuera conmigo… Te amo tanto que decidí dejar el camino libre a mi amigo, te amo a pesar de que muchos me dijeron que luchara por ti… Te amo más que a mi vida Candy, Te amo tanto (Albert lloraba de felicidad) **Te amo Candice White Johnson**

-Albert tomo la mejilla de Candy y con una suave caricia, vio sus hermosos ojos verdes, con su dedo pulgar recorrió los labios de Candy, se acercó a su boca, esa boca que tanto había deseado, este beso seria completamente diferente, Albert se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron, Candy los recibió y se estremeció por completo, Albert la besaba lentamente, un beso sin prisas, sin que nadie los estuviera viendo, un beso de amor, Candy abrió un poco los labios y Albert profundizo más el beso, perdiéndose en su suave boca y tocando su lengua, Candy se levantó de puntitas y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Albert, acariciando su suave cabello rubio... Albert con una mano la tomo de la cintura y con la otra tomo su cuello, el beso se hacía más profundo, un beso lleno de necesidad, un beso lleno de pasión y de amor, Candy mordió un poco el labio de Albert y sonrió.. Albert repitió lo mismo que ella mordió su labio inferior y sonrió… Poco a poco se fueron separando, el aire les faltaba

Albert se separó un poco de ella, observo sus hermosos ojos que tanto amaba y la abrazo, un abrazo fuerte, se perdió en sus sedosos rizos de la pecosa, y respiro el olor de Candy, ese aroma a rosas que tanto le encantaba, con sus manos en la cintura de Candy, la levanto y dio vuelvas con ella muy feliz

-Te amoooooo Caaaaaaaandy

-Te amoooooo Albert

Los dos empezaron a reír mucho, eran risas de felicidad, risas de complicidad, risas de amor…

Albert cayó al suelo de tantas vueltas y Candy cayó encima de él… y siguieron riendo

-¿Te acuerdas cuando caímos así en el picnic? (decía Albert con una sonrisa coqueta)

-¡Oh! Sí, no sé cómo me controle para no besarte

-Yo también hice lo mismo princesa, quería besarte hasta cansarme

-Bueno pues espero que nunca te canses de besarme, porque me encanta

-Jamás princesa, jamás me cansare de besarte

-¿Te acuerdas del día que te invite a cenar?

-Si, como no recordar ese día

-Bueno cuando estábamos bailando nuestra canción, yo quería que me besaras, quería volver a sentir sus ricos y suaves labios

-Igual yo princesa, yo también quería besarte y el día que te desperté en tu recamara, te vi dormida y me acerque estuve a punto de besarte… pero estabas despertando y… pronunciaste el nombre de Terry (Albert bajo la mirada)

-Candy con su dedo índice levanto la cara de Albert y lo vio directo a los ojos- escúchame, jamás ame a Terry… yo solo te amo a ti… y ese día yo estaba soñando que… (Se puso roja) estaba soñando que tú estabas en mi cama y que me besabas y que…

- ¿Y qué princesa?

-Y que me hacías el amor (Candy se puso roja de vergüenza)

-Jajaja me encanta cuando te pones roja por mi… yo he soñado muchas veces eso mi amor

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Que he soñado muchas veces eso

-No, eso no lo otro

-Mi amor

-Que hermoso se escucha, mi amor

-También se escucha muy hermoso en ti… mi hermosa princesa

-Albert ¿Te enamoraste de mi cuando yo era fea?

-Jajaja princesa, tú no eres fea y si me enamore de ti cuando traías tus trenzas, tus brackets y te vestidas como niño

-Jajaja, vaya que si vestía muy feo

- A mí nunca me importo yo te amaba igual y te sigo amando así como eres, no importa que ropa traigas, bueno aunque este vestido… mmmmm te hace ver muy sexy (sonriéndole muy coqueto)

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja me encanta cuando te sonrojas, pero es la verdad, es muy bonito tu vestido (acariciando su vestido) pero Candy, esta desgarrado que paso

-Bueno es que no vas a creer todo lo que paso en verdad, fue todo un martirio para mí poder llegar aquí

-Jajaja ¿Enserio? Bueno cuéntame, bueno mejor cuéntame desde cuando te diste cuenta que me amabas, ven vamos a sentarnos, porque si sigues arriba de mí no me voy a controlar

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja es broma princesa, vamos cuéntame

Los dos se levantaran y Albert se sentó en el pasto, recargando su espalda en la banca, Candy se sentó a su lado y Albert la abrazo por la cintura y ella se recargo en su pecho

-Bueno… Yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti, cuando tuvimos esa pelea en el Locker cuando terminamos, sentí un hueco en el estómago al decirte que habíamos terminado, ese mismo instante fui a los sanitarios y comencé a llorar, me sentí muy mal, después Patty me dijo que todo iba a cambiar, que ya no pasarías por mí, que ya no saldrías con nosotras, que no podrías comer con nosotros y me sentí fatal no volver a compartir momentos tan maravillosos contigo, me dijo que solo te vería en la oficina, así que cuando llego el viernes, yo iba muy feliz porque te iba a ver y cuando llegue a tu oficina no estabas, Rita me dijo que no irías en todo el fin de semana, que andabas triste y distraído y fue cuando me desmaye

-Si princesa me entere que te desmayaste y me asusté mucho

-Lo se mi amor, pero fue por la impresión que tuve al saber que no te vería y que estabas triste, después yo me sentaba en tu escritorio y te extrañaba mucho, la foto que tienes en tu oficina privada, no paraba de abrazarla y de llorar, yo necesitaba verte, necesitaba tu compañía… Fue después que Anthony y Archí se enteraron de todo lo que habíamos planeado y se enojaron mucho conmigo, me dijeron cosas feas y me hicieron sentir miserable, me Salí corriendo de la cafetería y llorando, hasta Niel Leegan me dio ánimos y me dijo que buscara una respuesta en mi corazón

-¿Niel te dijo eso?

-Si Albert él fue quien me reconforto cuando yo estuve llorando en el jardín de la universidad, después los chicos me pidieron disculpas y me decían que me entendían, yo volví a sonreír, pero yo parecía un zombi, no me concentraba en nada, no quería hacer ni pensar nada… y ya había aceptado la invitación de Terry para ir al baile… pero yo no me sentía feliz por eso, yo solo quería verte… Ayer en la hora del almuerzo Stear hablo conmigo y me dijo que aveces las personas idealizamos una ilusión y creemos estar enamorados, que ponemos títulos y virtudes que ni siquiera tienen, que nos dábamos cuenta de que amábamos a alguien cuando ya lo habíamos perdido… Que reflexionara esas palabras porque él no creía que yo estuviera enamorada de Terry, porque mis ojos no brillaban, como cuando estaba contigo y que yo no me veía feliz por ser la pareja de baile de Terry

-Vaya Stear te dijo todo eso

-Si Albert

-Bueno tendré que darle un buen regalo, creo que esas palabras te ayudaron mucha verdad

-Sí, esas palabras estuvieron en mi cabeza, fui a la oficina y mi tío me dijo que no irías en todo el fin de semana, que querías estar solo, me sentía muy miserable, estaba sufriendo mucho, sin ganas me arregle para el dichoso baile, Terry fue por mí al departamento, pero yo no sentía la alegría de verlo, no sentía nada, llegamos, él quiso besarme pero yo no me deje, esquive su beso (Albert sonrió feliz)… nos sentamos en la mesa con Niel y Susana Marlow, yo me sentía muy incómoda, me invito a bailar pero no quería nada, me fui al sanitario, baje la tapa del sanitario y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que habíamos terminado, en cómo te extrañaba, en tu mirada, en tus besos, en todas las palabras que Stear me dijo y me di cuenta que yo ya estaba enamorada de ti desde hace mucho, me sentía una imbécil, una tonta por no darme cuenta de nada… iba a salir muy feliz cuando Elisa Leegan entro al tocador junto con su amiga Luisa y fue cuando me entere de que ella te había dado un llave de un hotel y que te había dicho que ella te esperaría ahí… me sentí muy mal, pensé que ya te había perdido por tonta…

-Princesa, como crees que yo iba a ir a esa cita, jamás, ni aunque Elisa fuera la última mujer del mundo acudiría a esa trampa

-Si era una trampa, porque ella dijo que tendría sexo contigo y que quedaría embarazada de ti y que tu como todo caballero que eres te casarías con ella por él bebe y que tu tía Elroy te obligaría a casarte con ella para que su hijo no naciera fuera del matrimonio… y fue cuando dijo que Terry había terminado con ella… Por… que… Por qué… Por qué Terry había apostado con Niel que esa misma noche me tendría en su cama

-¿Qué hizo qué? Pero es un imbécil, que se cree, apostarte ni que fueras un trofeo

-Sí, Elisa dijo que Terry había terminado con ella y le había contado de que el había apostado su convertible a Niel a que me llevaría a la cama y que ella podría seducirte a ti una vez que el anduviera conmigo… Aposto con Niel… Pero Niel aposto su auto también a que el jamás me tendría en su cama, que tu jamás se lo permitirías y que yo no iba a caer en sus mentiras, que el apostaba todo por mí, que yo jamás me dejaría seducir por un tonto como Terry

-¿Niel aposto a tu favor?

-Si Albert y Elisa también estaba molesta por eso, porque él siempre me defendía ante Terry… Por qué… él estaba un poco enamorado de mí (Candy bajo la mirada)

-Albert se tensó ante eso – Bueno creo que eso es verdad, siempre te vio de diferente manera desde que entraste a la universidad y como no enamorarse de alguien como tu Candy, hay mucho chicos que están enamorados secretamente de ti

-Si pero yo solo amo a una sola persona y eres tu (dándole un rápido beso a Albert) – Después Elisa se fue de ahí y yo Salí, también salió Susana, ella había escuchado todo, me dijo que era verdad y que Niel apostaba todo por mí y que estaba un poco enamorado de mi pero que él decía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad conmigo, porque yo no lo veía como te veía a ti (Albert sonrió Feliz) y me dijo que esa apuesta la hicieron desde el baile de aniversario de la universidad

-Mira que idiota, si yo hubiera sabido jamás te hubiera dejado y te hubiera confesado que estaba enamorado de ti

-¿Enserio Albert?

-Si princesa yo tenía la esperanza de que tú no quisieras terminar, pero sigue después te cuento mi versión (Candy asintió)

-Bueno yo Salí del tocador y fui directo con Terry y le di una fuerte bofetada le dije que era un estúpido y poco hombre, después le di un golpe con el puño cerrado por ser mal amigo contigo, que tú lo apreciabas mucho y él te pagaba de una mala manera y después le di un golpe en sus partes nobles diciéndole que como se atrevía a apostar para llevarme a su cama y se revolcaba de dolor en el piso (Candy se reía el recordar como Terry se revolcaba del dolor) , me acerque a él y le quite las llaves de su convertible que tanto ama, le dije que esperaba que un día cambiara y que fuera el Terry de antes y que dejara de ser un idiota y le avente las llaves a Niel dándole las gracias por apostar todo por mi

-Jajaja mi princesa golpeadora, pero bien merecido se lo tenía, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Terry, espero que alguien haya tomado un video para verlo jajajaja

-Jajaja eso espero yo también, bueno después fui con los chicos, les pedí perdón por ser tan tonta, ellos se alegraron mucho, le pedí su auto a Anthony y me dio la dirección de la mansión Andrew… iba saliendo y Terry seguía en el piso y le di una patada en el estómago diciéndole que nadie se burlaba de mi… Fui a la mansión me anuncie como tu novia para que me pudieran recibir, me recibió tu tía y me dijo que tenías días sin ir a dormir ahí, después fui a casa de tu hermana y ella me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas

-Pero… si Rosemary sabía que yo estaba en Lakewood (Albert algo sorprendido ante la actitud de su hermana)

-Candy abrió los ojos- Mira que chistosa tu hermana me hizo sufrir, pero está bien me lo merezco por tonta, ella me dijo, si tú conoces a Albert piensa, cuando Albert se siente triste a ¿Qué lugar puede ir?, al principio no le entendí bien, pensé que estabas en el hotel con Elisa y le pregunte cual era el hotel las lujoso de Chicago y me dijo, iba a irme cuando vi que una llanta del auto de Anthony estaba ponchada… Rose me presto el suyo y fui al Hotel, ya estaba llegando cuando frene en seco y recordé las palabras de Rose y supe que estabas en Lakewood, aunque tenía miedo que estuvieras con Elisa… entonces arranque el auto y ¿Qué crees que paso?

-¿Qué paso princesa?

-Se había ponchado una llanta (Albert comenzó a reír y ella también), mire al cielo y sabía que eso solo me podía pasar a mí, saque una refacción, el gato pero no traía llave de cruz, le hice una señal al primer auto que apareció y eran los hermanos de Dorothy… Tom y Jimmy, ellos me ayudaron con la llanta, le hable a Dorothy y le pedí que le dijera a mi tío que no llegaría a dormir por que vendría a Lakewood a buscarte

-mmmm eso me parece bien, si George ya sabe que estas aquí, entonces te robare todo el fin de semana

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja no te sonrojes princesa, apoco no te encanta la idea estar todo el fin de semana conmigo

-Jajaja claro que si

-¿Qué paso después princesa?

-Bueno yo maneje hasta Lakewood guiándome con el GPS no recordaba bien el camino, y llegue al portal de las rosas, el guardia me recibió le dije mi nombre y le pregunte si tú estabas aquí y él me dijo que no podía darme esa información y que no me podía dejar pasar, yo le pedí que lo hiciera que había venido manejando desde Chicago, que le avisara a nana Pony que ella me recibiría y me dijo que no podía, que Pony ya estaba dormida y de ella fue la orden

-Princesa… fue por mi culpa, yo le di la orden a Peter que cerrara el portón con candado y que no dejara pasar a nadie, por ningún motivo

-¿Ni a mí? (Candy hizo un puchero triste)

-Jajaja me encantas cuando haces tus pucheros, lo siento princesa nunca me imaginé que tu vinieras a Lakewood

-Candy sonrió Feliz- Bueno, yo no me iba a ir de aquí sin saber si estabas aquí… así que pensé que podría hacer y se me ocurrió una idea… grite el nombre de Poupee y el guardia volteo a buscar a Poupee y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara y lo mande al suelo (Candy se reía por su travesura), me quite mis zapatillas y las avente al otro lado del portón, yo subí y lo cruce pero mi vestido quedo atorado en un gancho y se desgarro y caí al suelo

-Jajajaja princesa golpeadora, pobre Peter y ¿Te dolió el golpe? ¿Quieres que te sobe?

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja te amo Candy (dándole un beso en los labios)

-Yo también te amo Albert y si me dolió un poco, pero Peter estaba abriendo el candado del portón y me levante y empecé a correr descalza

-Albert levanto un poco el vestido de Candy- Es verdad estas descalza por eso te veías más pequeña jeje me había acostumbrado a tu zapatos altos

-Si tú eres tan alto y yo muy pequeña

-Pero así me encantas mi amor

-Lo sé jejeje (dándole un beso)… Después corrí y roge que la puerta principal estuviera abierta, y lo estaba entre hasta la cocina y le grite a nana Pony , por suerte ahí estaba, ella calmo a Peter y le dijo que yo era tu novia, le pregunte si estabas aquí y me dijo que si pero que no sabía dónde estabas que te habías salido en la tarde y yo… pensé lo peor… pensé que estabas con Elisa y empecé a llorar, sabía que te había perdido, nana me abrazo y me dijo que tu jamás estarías en un Hotel con alguien que eres todo un caballero y me dijo piensa Candy, visitaste muchos lugares con Albert piensa en qué lugar fue tan especial para ustedes dos… y yo solo pensé en dos lugares, la colina de Pony y esta hermosa fuente donde nos conocimos desde niños, ella me dijo que traías tu gaita y yo Salí corriendo de inmediato a este lugar y no me equivoque cuando escuche como tocabas la gaita… Aquí está mi príncipe de cuento de hadas, tan apuesto como cuando te conocí, yo te amé desde ese día, me enamore de ti y yo no sabía ni tu nombre, solo tenía esto para recordarte (Candy le mostro la insignia que tenía en sus manos), se te cayo cuando te fuiste y yo lo encontré, todos estos años lo guarde como mi más preciado tesoro, mi amuleto de buena suerte, le pedí a mi madre que me lo dejara conservar para cuando te volviera a ver te lo regresaría, cuando terminamos yo la usaba entre mi ropa, yo no te veía y con este broche te sentía junto a mí.

-Albert tomo la Insignia, la recordaba muy bien- Candy esta es mi Insignia, es la Insignia de la familia Andrew, recuerdo cuando la perdí mis padres me retaron muy fuerte, esta insignia pertenece al jefe de la familia Andrew, mi padre me la había dado ese mismo día en que la perdí, era el día de mi cumpleaños número 11, por eso traía mi Kilt y mi gaita, y vine a mi lugar favorito de toda esta mansión, este es mi santuario personal ya que este hermoso jardín fue creado por mi madre y mi hermana Rosemary, venia tocando mi gaita cuando escuche que alguien lloraba y vi a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes, una niña que me robo el corazón con su risa y me causo mucha risa que dijera que el sonido de la gaita se escuchaba como caracoles arrastrándose.

-Jajaja bueno aun lo sigue pareciendo mi amor

-Desde ese día me enamore de ti princesa, soñaba contigo, solo sabía tu nombre y recordaba tus hermosos ojos, cada que puedo vengo a este hermoso lugar y recordaba a esa hermosa niña, recordaba a mi princesa llorona, a mi Candy, solo sabía tu nombre, después George me platicaba de su sobrina y vi una foto tuya en su departamento, ya estabas algo cambiada, pero esos ojos y esa sonrisa jamás pude sacarlas de mi corazón, te amé desde que era un niño y cuando te volví a ver, te vi de nuevo llorando, esos ojos que tanto amaba lloraban de nuevo, por eso yo no soportaba el verte llorar, me volví a enamorar de ti Candy.

-¡Albert!

-Si mi princesa, te vi en el funeral de tu padre, cuando George me contaba de ti ya te quería mucho aunque tú no me recordaras, cuando te vi ahí llorando la muerte de tu padre, me volví a enamorar de ti, cuando entraste a la universidad yo solo quería protegerte, cuidarte, yo no comprendía porque esa necesidad de cuidarte tanto, vi cómo te molestaban, vi como sufrías por todas las humillaciones de Elisa, vi como sufrías por un amor no correspondido, yo no quería verte triste, por eso hice lo que hice, por eso te pedí que nos hiciéramos pasar por novios, para que nadie te molestara y yo poder ayudarte, cuando te di el primer beso fue algo muy bonito, de ahí todas las veces que salíamos juntos, todas las veces que compartimos momentos inolvidables, el día del baile de aniversario no te bese para darle celos a Terry, te bese porque así lo sentí, porque quería probar tus dulces labios, después de ese beso creció mi necesidad quería besarte aún más pero no quería asustarte, ni quería que lo vieras como si me estuviera aprovechando de la situación por hacernos pasar como novios, después que me defendiste de Kate me sorprendí mucho de cómo me defendiste, cuando me invitaste a cenar me di cuenta que ya estaba enamorado de ti, que necesitaba tus besos, tu compañía, tu amor. Quería decírtelo, quería gritarlo a todo mundo que estaba enamorado de ti, aunque creo que todo mundo se dio cuenta de lo enamorados que estábamos el uno del otro, quería luchar por ti, pero me dio miedo, miedo a no ser correspondido por que tú siempre fuiste clara por tus sentimientos por Terry, me dio miedo que no me amaras como yo te amaba a ti, cuando terminamos tenía la esperanza de que tu no quisieras terminar, que te dieras cuenta que estabas enamorada de mí, yo sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando te dije Candy no me hagas esto… me sentí morir, una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ya no quería saber nada, solo quería estar solo, por eso no tuve el valor de ir a la cafetería de una universidad, llegaba a mis clases y terminando me iba, no quería estar en la oficina ni en la mansión, por eso me fui a mi departamento, le conté todo a Rose, ella me dijo que luchara por ti… fue cuando Anthony me escucho y supo que todo había sido un juego y que yo me había enamorado realmente de ti, la tía Elory también lo supo, todos me decían que luchara por ti, fui un tonto al no escucharlos y luchar por ti… así tu no hubieras pasado por todo lo que pasaste Candy (Albert lloraba por todo lo que le decía a Candy)

-¡Albert! (Candy lloraba a borbotones) Te amo tanto, los dos fuimos muy tontos al no darnos cuenta de que nuestro juego termino siendo verdad, terminamos enamorados, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir Albert, perdóname por haber sido tan tonta

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor, yo también fui un tonto por no luchar por ti

-Te amo Albert

-Y yo a ti Candy

Sonó el celular de Candy y Candy contesto

-Hola Anthony

-Candy estamos muy preocupados por ti… no tenemos noticas de ti ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy bien Anthony, estoy en Lakewood

-¿En Lakewood? ¿Qué haces allá, encontraste a mi tío?

-Si Anthony, por fin lo encontré y no volveré a perderlo (Albert sonreía por las palabras de Candy)

-Me da mucho gusto Candy, las chicas están muy felices y los chicos también… Salúdame mucho a mi tío y dile que ya no sea tonto que no te vuelva a perder

-Jajaja claro Anthony yo le diré

-Bueno Candy cuídate mucho y felicidades TIA

-¡Anthony!

-Jajaja ¿Qué? Ahora serás mi tía, bueno cuídate mucho Candy, te quiero mucho

-Yo también Anthony, cuídate y gracias por todo… Y discúlpame por haber ponchado tu auto

-¿Qué ponchaste mi auto?

-Jajaja si, lo siento, tu mamá me presto el suyo y vine a Lakewood

-Está bien Candy no hay problema, cuídate mucho… Nos vemos

-¿Era Anthony?

-Si Albert, los chicos estaban muy preocupados por mí, y se alegran mucho que te haya encontrado y Anthony te manda a decir que no seas tonto y que no me vuelvas a perder

-Jajajaja, Anthony me dijo hace unos días que no fuera un tonto y que luchara por ti, que si él fuera yo lucharía por ti

-Bueno pero lo que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo, fueron los peores diez días de mi vida mi amor

-Los míos también princesa, los peores de mi vida

Albert empezó a besarla lentamente, acariciando su cintura y Candy recibía sus caricias, con sus manos acaricio el cuello y espalda de Albert, el beso se hacia cada vez más profundo, sus lenguas jugueteaban una con otra, ese beso lleno de necesidad y pasión, Albert guio a Candy al pasto, Candy se recostó y Albert empezó a acariciar un poco sus caderas sobre su vestido, Albert estaba un poco arriba de Ella con su brazo recargado en el pasto para no lastimarla y con su otra mano recorría su cintura

-Te amo mi princesa

-Te amo mi príncipe

…

Chicas espero que este capitulo les haya gustado mucho, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final de mi Fic, muchas gracias a las personas que me siguen y están al pendiente de mis actualizaciones... se aceptan sugerencias :P

Atte: Chiquita Andrew


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Los dos acostados en el pasto seguían besándose, Albert sentía como se excitaba poco a poco, cada vez sus lenguas jugaban más, el beso era cada vez más y más profundo… Candy gimió un poco fue como sonido de violines a loa oídos de Albert. Él sabía que tenía que detenerse porque un poco más besándose no podría parar, sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar indicado, él quería hacer las cosas bien con Candy y lo primero era pedirle que fuera su novia

-Princesa, discúlpame no quiero incomodarte

-No Albert, no me incomodas era algo que yo también deseaba

-Ven princesa vamos a sentarnos en la banca

Albert la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse, caminaron un poco a la banca del hermoso jardín…

-Gracias por cuidar todo este tiempo de mi broche Candy y me alegra que lo hayas traído contigo todo estos días que estuvimos separados

-No me lo agradezcas mi amor, yo lo hice con mucho gusto, cuando me diste la paleta de caramelo el día de San Valentín y cuando me dijiste que era mucho más linda cuando sonreia que cuando lloro, recordé muy bien esas palabras y me di cuenta que tú eras mi príncipe. Llegue al departamento y busque entre mis tesoros más preciados y ahí estaba, quería devolvértelo pero quería encontrar el momento oportuno para hacerlo y que mejor momento que entregártelo en el mismo lugar que te conocí.

-No princesa, yo quiero que tú lo conserves, lo has cuidado mejor que yo y te lo pediré en el momento indicado

-Está bien mi amor, lo seguiré cuidando como mi mayor tesoro ahora que se lo que significa para ti

-Gracias hermosa señorita… ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta, una pregunta que siempre desee decírtela Candy… Candy White ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Oh! Albert, para mi eres mi novio desde que me diste el primer beso y todos esos hermosos obsequios, desde el día de San Valentín, yo odiaba ese día por siempre estar sola, pero este año fue mi mejor San Valentín y por supuesto que si… Si quiero ser tu novia Albert

-Bueno princesa, también te considere mi novia desde el día de San Valentín, así que si te parece, tendremos dos fechas de novios una es el Día de San Valentín y Otra es este día muy especial

-Me parece perfecto Albert, dos fechas de novios, tendré que trabajar mucho para darte dos obsequios (reía divertida), Ah y aparte ya faltan pocos días para mi cumpleaños,

-¿Enserio? Que bien princesa, tendremos que hacer algo especial para esa fecha y no quiero que me des obsequios mi amor, con tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente, mejor por cada obsequio que me des mejor cámbiamelos por diez besos

-Wow tendré que darte muchos obsequios para cambiártelos por besos (le guiño el ojo)

-Jajajaja Candy por eso te amo tanto, un día me dijiste que me podía aburrir de ti Candy y ese día nunca llegara mi amor, jamás podría aburrirme de ti

-Yo tampoco me podría aburrir de ti Albert, tenía tanto miedo de perderte… creo que hubiera sido capaz de ir a la dichosa Suite del Hotel y sacarte de ahí y a Elisa darle su merecido

-Jajaja princesa ¿hubieras sido capaz?

-Jajaja creo que no Albert, si tu hubieras acudido a esa cita, yo hubiera sabido que te había perdido para siempre y no me hubiera importado morir de celos y de sufrimiento si tú ya no hubieras querido estar conmigo

-No digas eso princesa, jamás hubiera acudido a esa cita y mucho menos olvidarte… pero no sabía que morías de celos pequeña

-Oh sí, no sabes cuánto sufrí al ver a Kate tratando de besarte, sentí mucho coraje sabia más o menos como era ella físicamente Dorothy me la describió, pero cuando la vi contigo y vi que era muy bonita me dieron muchos celos, me dieron ganas de arrastrarla por toda la pista de baile por buscona

-Jajaja princesa, no sabes cuánto me encanto que me defendieras, yo igual la hubiera mandado al diablo, pero al verte a ti defendiéndome me derritió el corazón yo me hacía muchas ilusiones de que me amabas y por eso me defendías tanto… y lo mejor de todo fue cuando la sacaste del corporativo me dejaste con la boca abierta

-Jajajaja si yo también me sorprendí de todo lo que hice, mira lo que puede hacer una chica celosa, jajaja me gusto cuando entro a tu oficina y yo estaba en tu silla de espaldas a ella, entro exigiendo que despidieras a Rita y yo me voltee a y le dije que no iba a despedir a nadie, hubieras visto su cara jaja me dijo muchas cosas feas, peor por supuesto que no me deje y le dije que yo tenía más derecho de estar ahí porque era la novia de William Albert Andrew, jajaja me divertí sacándola de ahí, que se creía que tu ibas a ir corriendo a sus brazos (Candy hizo una mueca y cruzo los brazos)

-Jajaja sí estuvo divertido y me encanta verte molesta princesa se te notan más las pecas (tocando con su dedo la nariz respingada de Candy)

-¡Oh! ¿No te gustan mis pecas?

-¿Bromeas? Me encantan cada una de ellas, creo que hasta se cuántas pecas tienes

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja y me encanta cuando te sonrojas mi amor (dándole un tierno beso)

-Albert creo que ya va amanecer

-Si eso creo, princesa ¿Quieres que veamos el amanecer o ya te quieres dormir?

-Si me encantaría ver el amanecer los dos juntos

-Claro que si princesa, pero antes deja darte algo, te dije que te lo regresaría en el momento más indicado y que mejor momento que este (Albert sacaba la hermosa cadena con el dije de diamante que le había regalado a Candy)

-¡Albert! Quedo como nuevo, gracias mi amor (Albert levanto los risos de Candy haciéndolos a un lado y le coloco la hermosa cadena en su cuello y después le dio un beso en su hermoso cuello, Candy sintió muchas cosquillas)

-Te prometo que lo cuidare mucho mi amor, no dejare que nadie lo toque

-Lo se mi vida, sabes esta joya es muy especial para mí, mi madre me la dio unos días antes de morir y me dijo que yo se lo diera solo a la mujer que me quitara el sueño, a la mujer que se enamorada de mi por ser solo Albert, a la mujer que me defendiera ante todos y que fuera el amor de mi vida

-¡Albert!

-Si Candy y tú eres esa mujer, por eso yo te lo di desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que ya había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida y creo que hasta George se dio cuenta de eso, porque el sabia el valor de esta joya al igual que toda mi familia, por eso mis sobrinos supieron que estaba enamorado de ti

-Albert (Candy comenzó a llorar)

-No llores princesa, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

-Es que lloro de felicidad mi amor, tú también eres el hombre de mi vida, te amo tanto Albert

-Me encanta que ames a Albert y no a William el heredero

-Oh en eso te equivocas, yo amo a Albert, pero también amo a William que es trabajador y no le gusta perjudicar a un buen socio, que es muy inteligente y muy profesional, el que da todo por su familia, amo a ese William, el William que es el más apuesto y sexy de la universidad

-Jajajaja ¿Yo Sexy?

-Si mi amor, eres muy apuesto y muy sexy… Como cuando llegaste por mí en tu motocicleta te veías tan sexy, bueno siempre te ves sexy, pero con esa motocicleta eras el chico malo y sexy que todas las mujeres queremos

-Jajaja, tendré que usar más seguido esa motocicleta jaja

-Con lo que uses mi amor, siempre serás muy apuesto y sexy para mi… aunque tengo que aguantar todas las miradas que robas al pasar

-Jajaja princesa, pero si yo solo tengo ojos para ti y para nadie más… pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás con una novia tan hermosa como tu muchos me envidan

-Jajaja pues que te enviden porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti y para nadie más mi príncipe

Candy fue quien ahora beso a Albert, un beso tierno y lo abrazo muy fuerte, se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato hasta que los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a salir, empezando a iluminar sus rostros

-Que hermoso amanecer mi amor

-Igual de hermoso que tu princesa

-Gracias mi amor, sabes me encanta mucho este lugar es el más bonito de todo el jardín y estas rosas son las más hermosas de todo el jardín

-Si a mí también me gusta mucho, este hermoso jardín lo creo mi madre y mi hermana Rosemary, ellas plantaron todos los rosales, mi mamá cuido de ellas hasta su ultimo día de vida, es un lugar muy especial para mí, siento que cuando vengo a este lugar mi madre está aquí conmigo y también una hermosa princesa de ojos verdes esmeralda como los ojos de mi madre

-Es muy bonito, yo lo grabe en mi memoria desde niña, recuerdo cada rincón de este jardín, siempre que estaba triste por los malos tratos de mi madrastra, cerraba mis ojos y me veía en este jardín y escuchaba el sonido de las gaitas y te veía como mi príncipe de cuento de hadas, veía a mi príncipe que llegaba a salvarme del todo lo que sufría

-Te amo tanto Candy… Ven princesa vamos a bailar

-Si mi amor bailemos

Empezaron a bailar lentamente, los rayos del sol iluminaban sus rostros y sus hermosas sonrisas, los dos se veían a los ojos y suspiraban.

Después de 5 minutos de bailar Candy se detuvo

-¿Escuchaste eso Albert?

-Sí, debe de ser Poupee que anda por aquí (Albert dio un pequeño silbido pero Poupee no apareció)

-No es Poupee

-No creo que no, quédate aquí princesa, está detrás de esos rosales

-Sí, ten cuidado Albert

-Albert se acercó a los rosales detrás de la fuente y vio un pequeño animalito blanco con unas manchas negras – Pequeño amigo ¿Estas bien? Ven, no te hare daño (el animalito salto a sus manos y empezó a lamer su dedo – Jajaja me haces cosquillas amigo

-¿Qué es Albert?

-Es un coatì Candy, creo que vive en esos rosales

-Hola amiguito, Albert es hermoso

-Si al parecer es solo el

-¿Puedo quedármelo, tú tienes a Poupee?

-Jajaja claro que si princesa, puedes quedártelo más tarde hablare al veterinario para que lo revise, pero no creo que puedas llevarlo a chicago, les gusta mucho la naturaleza

-Bueno pero puede estar aquí en Lakewood como Poupee y cada vez que vengamos, podremos visitarlos

-Es buena idea princesa

-Bueno vamos creo que nana Pony nos estará esperando, tenemos que dormir un poco princesa

-Si Albert vámonos (Albert llevaba en una mano al Coati y con su otra mano tomo a Candy y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, donde estaba estacionado el carro de Rosemary, cuando Peter se acercó)

-Buenos días Joven William, Señorita White

-Puedes decirme Candy, Peter

-Gracias Señorita Candy

-Peter po… (Albert abrió los ojos al ver el ojo morado de Peter) pe… pero… Peter jajajajajaja creo que conociste muy bien el puño de mi hermosa novia (Candy se sonrojaba y agacho la cabeza)

-Si la señorita Candy tiene la mano pesadita joven William

-Discúlpame Peter, no quería hacerlo pero no me habías dejado otra opción (Candy se sonrojaba)

-No se preocupe señorita Candy

-Fue mi culpa Peter lo siento, por favor tomate el día (dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa)

-Gracias Joven William con su permiso

-Espera Peter, podrías decirle a Jhon que venga por favor

-Claro que si joven William, ahorita le llamo, Con permiso, Señorita Candy fue un placer conocerla, por cierto sus zapatillas están en la cocina y metí el carro de la señora Rosemary

-Gracias igualmente Peter (Candy seguía roja de vergüenza) y gracias

-Jajaja princesa, si así dejaste a Peter no puedo imaginar cómo habrá quedado Terry

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja mi princesa golpeadora

-Jajaja creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con Peter, pero Terry bien merecido lo tenía

-Jajaja eso si mi amor, bien merecido se lo tenía y conociendo a mis sobrinos ellos no se quedaron tranquilos, Archí ya quería darle su merecido

-Pues si fue así me alegraría mucho se lo merece por poco hombre y mal amigo, pero creo que después de todo esto pueda cambiar un poco

-Pues esperemos que sí, Terry no es malo

-Si lo sé, ¿Sabías que Susana Marlow está enamorada de él?

-Bueno algo me imaginaba, pero no estaba seguro

-Sí, yo se lo pregunte y ella me dijo que sí, pero que se enamoró del Terry de antes, no del patán que era, espero que Terry pueda darse cuenta que una chica tan linda como Susana está enamorada de el

-Pues eso espero, porque ni crea que puede quitarme a mi hermosa novia, porque esta vez no me dejare

-No Albert esta vez nadie me alejara de ti

-Buenos días joven William ¿Me mando a llamar?

-Si John, mira lleva a este animalito que lo revise el veterinario y cuando regreses podrías llevar el auto de mi hermana Rosemary a Chicago, ve con el chofer, para que él te traiga de regreso

-Claro que si Joven William

-Gracias John, ah y otra cosa después de que dejes el auto de mi hermana, vas al departamento de George ¿Sabes dónde es?

-Si joven William

-Bueno le dices a George o a Dorothy que vas por ropa para Candy, les dices que ella se quedara en Lakewood conmigo todo el fin de semana, que yo la llevare de regreso, que no se preocupen por ella

-Claro que si joven William ¿Es todo?

-Si John eso es todo, muchas gracias

-Es un placer joven William, con su permiso, Señorita es un placer

-Igualmente John

-Albert me encanta la idea de quedarme todo el fin de semana contigo

-Claro que si mi amor, no quiero dejarte un solo minuto sola, pase diez días sin ti y fueron una eternidad para mi

-Y para mí también

-Mis niños (salía nana Pony muy feliz)

-Nana Pony (dijeron los dos en unísono)

-Mis niños no saben que feliz me siento verlos así, tan enamorados, yo sabía que mi niña Candy terminaría dándose cuenta de lo mucho que te ama

-Si nana y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo a mí también (Albert sonreía feliz)

-Espero que ya no sean un par de tontos y se dejen otra vez

-No nana Pony ya no, una vez fui tonta por dejarlo ir, ahora ya no (Albert veía a los ojos a Albert)

-Bueno mis niños pasen, ya les preparare algo rápido para que puedan dormir un poco, ya que no han dormido nada

-Si nana, podrías decirle a Lulú que le dé una pijama a Candy y una muda de ropa de mi hermana Rosemary, que la deje en la habitación que ocupo Candy

-Si mi niño, pero ya pasen a desayudar

-Si nana, vamos mi amor

…..

En la Suite del hotel más lujoso de Chicago una pelirroja se despertaba en los brazos de su amante, Elisa Leggan con una sonrisa estúpida de satisfacción, se levantó y mío el rostro de su amante

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Su amante se despertó ante el grito de la pelirroja- Elisa Yo…

-Eres un estúpido como te atreviste a engañarme de esa forma

-Yo no te engañe Elisa, me preguntaste si era William y yo soy William… y creo que anoche disfrutamos tanto los dos

-No seas estúpido yo le di esta llave a William Andrew y cuando te pregunte si eras William me refería a William Andrew no a William Scott (Elisa se levantó enredada en las sabanas)

William Scott era tan alto como Albert, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro, buen cuerpo, era becado y tenía una oferta de trabajo en una de las mejores empresas de chicago al terminar sus estudios, su familia no era tan rica como la de todos los demás, pero él era muy inteligente y siempre estuvo enamorado de Elisa Leegan desde que entro a la universidad, antes de acudir a esa cita pensó muy bien, sabía que estaba reemplazando a un William que no era el que Elisa esperaba, pero ya eran muchos años de amarla, muchos años de desearla a cada instante, muchos años de aguantar que Elisa anduviera con Terry y de saber que al que quería era a Albert Andrew, él sabía que no podía competir con ninguno de ellos, se atrevió a acudir a esa habitación, era su única oportunidad de tener en sus brazos a esa mujer que tanto amaba, sabía que no era de caballeros hacer lo que iba hacer y también sabía que Elisa Leegan lo mandaría al demonio pero se tenía que arriesgar, era todo o nada.

-Pero Elisa anoche no pensabas lo mismo, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo

-Eres un imbécil, lárgate en este instante

-Está bien Elisa, pero de una cosa estoy seguro que tú y yo lo disfrutamos demasiado, te sentí vibrar en mis brazos y yo desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de ti, solo que no nunca has volteado a verme por el simple hecho de tener una beca.

-Eres un estúpido, lárgate de aquí

-William se vistió, su cuerpo era perfecto, (termino de vestirse) –Lo que te dije es enserio Elisa, estoy enamorado de ti, sé que no soy el millonario que quieres, pero yo te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo si me aceptaras, con tu permiso

-Elisa se aventó a la enorme cama llorando, su plan perfecto había fallado, nunca pensó que fuera otro William, nunca pensó que William Scott se atreviera a engañarla de esa forma

-Eres un estúpido Andrew por que no fuiste tú quien acudió a mi cita, estaba tan feliz de la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado, pensé que eras tú el que me hizo vibrar y sentir más mujer que nunca… y… y resulta que fue otro imbécil quien me hizo sentir así… Rayos que estúpida fuiste Elisa, que imbécil

Se levantó envuelta en la sabana y se fue al sanitario, frente al espejo se reflejó y con su mano empezó a recorrer sus labios, esos labios que Scott había besado tan deliciosamente

-Todo fue tan maravilloso…. Rayos que estás pensando estúpida, no, no, y no… tú tienes que conquistar a William Andrew no a un pobretón como William Scott, no, no y no

Elisa Leegan se metió al enorme Jacuzzi y estuvo mucho rato ahí pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

….

En un lujoso departamento un moreno se despertaba, sintió cosquillas en su nariz, tomo lo que le causaba cosquillas, eran unos hermosos cabellos lacios y rubios, aspiro su olor y volteo a ver a la dueña de ese cabello tan sedoso, eran…de… Susana Marlow… Terry abrió los ojos, los dos estaban vestidos (dio un fuerte suspiro, al menos no se había portado con Susana como un patán, solo recordaba que ella curaba sus heridas y se quedó dormido)

-La vio como dormía, era tan hermosa- Susy despierta

-Susana abrió los ojos lentamente, se inpregno de ese exquisito aroma y se dio cuenta que un fuerte brazo estaba en su cintura, levanto la vista y vio a Terry, volvió a cerrar un poco los ojos, ella había soñado tantas veces despertar en los brazos de Terry que pensó que era otro sueño mas

-Susy, despierta (Terry la movió un poco)

-Susana se despertó y supo que no era un sueño, se levantó como resorte y se ruborizo- Te… Te… Terry yo….

-No te preocupes Susy, anoche me quede dormido cuando me curabas y creo que tú también te quedaste dormida

-Si Terry… lo siento

-Bueno es tan agradable despertar con una hermosa chica como tú en mis brazos

-Susana se puso roja - ¡Terry!

-Jajaja es broma, bueno no broma si eres hermosa y también es agradable despertar entre tus brazos… este … yo… ya mejor no me hagas caso… muchas gracias por haberme curado, aunque siento como si me hubiera atropellado una manada de elefantes

-Jajaja bueno si un poco, la verdad es que tienes varios moretones en la cara Terry

-¿Enserio? A ver (Terry fue directo al sanitario y se vio al espejo, abrió enorme sus ojos, era verdad tenía un ojo, morado, el labio partido, la boca hinchada y su pómulo bien morado – Vaya pecosa, pegas fuerte, pero me lo merezco por idiota, no me imagino que es lo que me vaya hacer Albert, pero bueno merecido me lo tengo

-¿Terry estas bien?

-Si Susy enseguida salgo

-Listo Susy, esa pecosa sí que pega fuerte, aun me duele todo, creo que me dejara sin descendencia, hasta el estómago me duele (Levanto un poco su camisa y tenía un moretón por la patada de la pecosa)

-Susana se sonrojo al ver el Abdomen marcado de Terry- Jajajaja que bueno, te lo merecías

-Si lo sé, merezco cada golpe

-Bueno y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer Terry?

-Bueno primero pedirle perdón a la pecosa y a mi amigo Albert, bueno espero que aún me considere mi amigo

-Ya verás que sí, William no es rencoroso

-Gracias por todo Susy, eres una maravillosa mujer

-De nada Terry, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Niel aunque luego no se lleven tan bien, él siempre ha estado contigo

-Si lo se Susy, Niel es buen amigo, él me dijo que mi soberbia que darían una buena lección y claro que me la dio

-Bueno pero ya te dije que lo bueno de todo esto es que estas reconociendo todos tus errores y quieres enmendarlos todos

-Si Susy y créeme que lo hare, Bueno Susy te invito a desayudar, aquí no tengo nada en el departamento, pero nos vamos en Taxi porque no tengo carro

-Jajaja, yo traigo el carro de Niel, no traje el mío porque él fue por mí para el baile, pero que te parece si te invito a desayudar a mi departamento y aprovecho me cambio de ropa

-Está bien Susy pero con una condición

-¿Qué condición Terry?

-Que en la noche aceptes salir a cenar conmigo, quiero agradecerte por cuidarme

-Está bien Terry, acepto, bueno cámbiate y nos vamos a mi departamento

-Claro que si en cinco minutos estoy listo

Terry entro al baño para cambiarse y sonó el celular de Susana

-Hola Niel, buenos días

-¿Susy dónde estás? Estoy en tu departamento y nadie contesta

-Lo siento es que anoche traje a Terry a su departamento y cure sus heridas pero los dos nos quedamos dormidos

-¡Susy! Que bien

-Jajaja no pasó nada Niel

-Jajaja pero si yo no pensé nada malo

-Te conozco Niel Leegan

-Jajaja está bien si lo pensé, pero algo es algo, me alegro mucho por ti, después de lo que paso Terry va a cambiar

-Si lo se Niel

-Bueno Susy, te espero para desayunar

-Bueno invite a desayudar a Terry a mi departamento, espérame y desayunamos los tres juntos

-Oh no, no, no mi lema es no estorbar

-Jajaja Niel

-Vamos Susy, es tu oportunidad de conquistarlo y estando yo con ustedes no hablaras mucho con el

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, gracias Niel

-De nada Susy, bueno cuídate mucho

-Claro que sí, hasta luego Niel

-Bye Susy

…..

**Dos horas más tarde en el departamento de George**

-Buenos días Dorothy

-Hola John, buenos días, que gusto verte

-Gracias Dorothy y ¿George?

-Está en la oficina John

-Oh deberás, que tonto, Vengo de parte del joven William, quiere que le mandes ropa a la señorita Candy para quedarse el fin de semana en la mansión de Lakewoord y me dijo que no se preocuparan por ella, que el mismo vendría a dejarla el domingo por la noche

-Ya me lo imaginaba, claro John, ahorita hago una pequeña maleta, pero pasa por favor, te frezo un café John

-Claro que si Dorothy o debo decirte Señora Johnson

-Jajaja solo Dorothy, John, solo Dorothy

-Me da mucho gusto por ti Dorothy, George es tan bueno

-Si John, mi George es tan bueno y sabes vamos a tener un bebe

-¿Enserio Dorothy?

-Si John

-Qué alegría Dorothy ya era hora que fueras muy feliz y tuvieras tu propia familia, después de luchar mucho por tus hermanos

-Si John, la verdad sufrí mucho pero gracias a Dios pudimos salir adelante y con un poco de la ayuda de George

-Bueno Dorothy es que George siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, solo que tú estabas dedicada a tus hermanos y a ti trabajo

-Si John, pero ahora soy tan feliz

-Que bien Dorothy, me da gusto que seas tan feliz

-Bueno te preparo la maleta de Candy – cinco minutos después Dorothy regresaba- dime John ¿Cómo viste al Joven William?

-Uy Dorothy, jamás lo había visto tan feliz, tan enamorado

-Jajaja por fin, fueron unos tontos

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es una larga historia, pero William y Candy estaban jugando a ser novios y terminaron muy enamorados

-Jajaja enserio, bueno la primera vez que la Señorita Candy fue a la mansión de Lakewood, los dos se veían tan enamorados, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver tan feliz al joven William, después de todo lo que paso… con ya sabes quien

-Si John, William sufrió mucho, pero ahora será muy diferente, los dos se aman tanto y Candy es tan diferente a Kate

-Si Dorothy se ve que la Señorita Candy es muy buena aparte de que es muy bonita y el joven William la ama demasiado… tanto fue su amor, que golpeo a Peter el guardia para poder entrar por el joven William

-¿Enserio John?

-Jajaja si Dorothy, hubieras visto la cara de Peter, el tan grandote y Candy tan pequeña, le dejo el ojo morado, jajaja todos nos burlábamos de Peter, hasta nana Pony

-Si me imagino jajaja, pobre Peter, pero bueno que se puede hacer ante una mujer enamorada

-Bueno eso si Dorothy, una mujer enamorada hace lo que sea por el amor del hombre que ama

-Si

-Bueno Dorothy, te dejo, la señorita Candy querrá cambiarse, es un gusto haberte saludado, espero que invites al bautizo

-Claro que si John, gracias por todo y dile a Candy que no se preocupe

-Si Dorothy, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Peter y salúdame a nana Pony

…..

Pasaba de medio día, Candy tomo un baño y se cambió de ropa y bajo a la cocina

-Hola nana Pony

-Hola mi niña, pensé que ibas a dormir un poco mas

-Es que ya no pude dormir más de lo emocionada que estoy

-Jajaja te entiendo mi niña

-¿Albert ya despertó?

-No aun no mi niña, ya no debe de tardar

John llegaba a la mansión, directo a la cocina

-Buenas tardes nana, Señorita Pony, traigo su ropa y también al coati

-Que bien John, Candy tomaba el pequeño animalito

-Lulu, sube la maleta de mi niña a su recamara

-Si nana Pony

-Señorita Candy, me dijo Dorothy que no se preocupara que se divirtiera mucho

-Gracias John

-Nana, estaré en el jardín un rato

-Claro que si mi niña

Candy salió al hermoso jardín, con el coati en sus brazos, camino hasta un hermoso árbol…

-Que hermoso Árbol… bueno creo que nadie me ve, vamos amiguito vamos a treparlo (con toda la agilidad del mundo trepo el árbol, hasta una rama muy alta, el coati fue atrás de ella) – ¿Qué hombre te pondré? Ahmmmm veamos, ah ya se, te llamare clean ya que eres muy limpio, estuvo jugando un rato con Clean cuando sintió alguien a su lado

-Hola princesa trepa arboles

-¡Albert! (perdiendo un poco el equilibrio)

-Cuidado princesa, lo siento no quise asustarte

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Bueno es que te vi desde mi habitación de como trepabas el árbol, eres un buena eh

-Jajaja sí, siempre me ha gustado trepar árboles y a Clean también

-¿Clean?

-Si así le puse al Coatì ya que es muy limpio, John lo trajo del veterinario dijo que está muy bien

-Qué bueno princesa, hola Clean bienvenido a Lakewood te llevaras muy bien con Poupee – haciendo un ruidito poupee llegaba hasta donde estaba Albert – mira Poupee que bueno que llegas, él es Clean nuestro nuevo amigo (Clean y Poupee empezaron a jugar y a correr por todos los arboles

-Creo que se llevaron muy bien los dos

-Si eso veo princesa

-¿Qué tal dormiste princesa?

-Como nunca, tenía días sin poder dormir bien

-Si yo también, exactamente diez días de no poder dormir así

-Si yo también mi amor

-Dímelo otra vez

-Si yo también mi amor

-No dime mi amor

-Mi amor

-(Albert sonrió muy coqueto)- Te amo Candy

-Y yo a ti Albert

-Princesa, nana Pony me mando por ti, ya está lista la comida

-Oh que rico, vamos, nana Pony cocina muy rico

-Sí, somos afortunados de tenerla, vamos princesa después saldremos a montar un poco

-Claro que si Albert, espero que me enseñes a montar

-Claro que si mi amor, pero hoy no, hoy quiero llevarte conmigo como la primera vez

-Oh si recuerdo que me puse muy nerviosa de ir tan cerquita de ti

-Jajaja yo también princesa, no sé ni cómo me controle a no besarte, bueno vámonos deja a Clean está muy ocupado con Poupee

-Si vamos, tengo mucha hambre

-Yo también princesa y soy capaz de comerte a besos

-Uhmm eso suena rico

-Jajaja no me tientes princesa, no me tientes

….

Después de la rica comida, los dos se cambiaron para montar, Albert llevaba a Candy en su caballo

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Albert?

-Vamos a ir a visitar a Alexander

-Oh claro que si

Llegaban a la tumba de Alexander los dos tomados de la mano

-Alexander hermano, hoy te vengo a visitar y te vengo a presentar al amor de mi vida… Ella es Candice White Johnson, sabrás de todo lo que me ha defendido, ella es la mujer que ama realmente a Albert hermano, ella es la mujer que me hace tan feliz y que amo realmente, como me hubiera gustado que la hubieras conocido es tan hermosa y lo mejor de todo es que me ama tanto como yo la amo hermano, hoy te puedo decir que realmente soy feliz, gracias por haberme salvado de una gran infelicidad hermano, gracias por permitirme haber conocido a esta hermosa mujer, tus padres también se pusieron muy felices cuando leyeron tu carta, sabían que jamas me habías traicionado amigo... sabes que solo me hace falta hablar con una persona especial para ti y te prometo que lo haré hermano, gracias por todo hermano.

-Hola Alexander, soy Candy y quiero que sepas que también me hubiera gustado conocerte, conocer al hermano de Albert, el hermano que tanto lo ayudo… no te preocupes Alexander yo sabré hacerlo muy feliz, porque lo amo demasiado, gracias por todo amigo, gracias por ser tan buen amigo y tan buen hermano.

Candy y Albert se miraron directo a los ojos, cuando una hermosa paloma blanca salía volando detrás de la tumba de Alexander, los dos se vieron y sonrieron muy felices, los dos sabían que Alexander estaba descansando en paz.

….

Hola chicas, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, Gracias a MiluxD, Blackcat2010, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, ladygmimi, CandyFan72, Gatita Andrew miuaaa , amiriux, sayuri1707, nerckka, Maxima, Flor fritzenwald, Alicia, Juan, gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, me faltaron algunos jeje pero gracias por todo y este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes y a Juan… Solo fantan unos cuantos capítulos más, necesito pensarlos muy bien… gracias por todo y por seguir mi primer FanFic


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas aquí otro capitulo para seguir suspirando un poco mas, espero que les guste mucho y gracias por sus lindos comentarios**

**Capítulo 20.**

Después de visitar la tumba de Alexander, cabalgaban a paso lento

-Albert ¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa princesa, por favor agárrate bien, vamos a ir más rápido

-Claro mi amor

Albert cabalgo muy rápido, Candy estaba feliz, todo el lugar era muy hermoso, lleno de árboles frondosos, llegaron a una hermosa cabaña cerca del lago

-Albert esa cabaña es muy hermosa

-Si princesa, es mi cabaña favorita, me gusta mucho venir aquí, cuando era niño mi padre nos traía aquí a pescar, siempre me gustaba correr por todos lados y nadar en el lago

-Es muy bonito, parece un paraíso, toda esta naturaleza

-Sabes Candy, ¡A la gloria o a la riqueza, prefiero con diferencia la naturaleza!

-¡Albert!

Se bajaron del caballo y caminaron rumbo al lago

-Es tan cristalino todo, lástima que no me mandaron un traje de baño, me gustaría poder nadar un poco

-Jajaja y a mí me encantaría verte en traje de baño

-¡Albert! (Candy bien sonrojada)

-Jajaja princesa me encanta hacerte sonrojar, pero es la verdad me gustaría verte en traje de baño te verías más hermosa de lo que eres, pero no te preocupes otro día podemos regresar y nadar en el lago

-¡Oh! Claro que si Albert, las chicas estarían encantadas de estar aquí ¿Podemos invitarlas? Hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos

-Claro que si Candy, podemos venir todos juntos un fin de semana, ven princesa te mostrarte la cabaña

-Si

Entraban a la cabaña, era muy bonita y acogedora, la mesa estaba puesta con todo y la comida, una hermosa chimenea y arriba de la chimenea muchas fotos y cerca de ahí un hermoso y cómodo sillón

-Albert ya está la comida

-Si princesa hoy comeremos aquí, todo está preparado ven vamos

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron muy rico, nana Pony también les había mandado postre y mucha fruta

-Mira Albert creo que nana Pony también mando comida para Poupee y para Clean, hay varias bellotas

-Si eso veo, las pondré en el porche vamos

-Sí, también quisiera caminar un rato

-Claro que si mi amor vamos

Los dos caminaban a la orilla del lago, cuando Poupee y Clean se atravesaron en su camino jugando

-Jajaja mira se llevan muy bien los dos

Llegaron bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol, Albert se recostó en el pasto con sus manos cruzadas en su cabeza y Candy se sentó a su lado

-Todo es como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar nunca

-No es un sueño princesa, todo es realidad

-Nunca pensé en llegar a sentir todo lo que siento, cuando vivía con mi madrastra era tan infeliz, prácticamente me tomo de su sirvienta sin que mi padre se diera cuenta, me negaba muchas cosas para darle todo a sus hijos, nunca me permitía salir con mis amigas, me hizo que me vistiera como ella quería, que me peinara como ella me decía y mi padre no hacía nada para defenderme, nunca pensé encontrar el amor y ser tan feliz como lo soy, desde que llegue a Chicago mi vida cambio completamente y desde que te conocí mi vida cambio completamente, fuiste entrando poco a poco en mi corazón y junto con el amor que ya sentía de niña por ti, todo se volvió inmenso, mi corazón gritaba de amor pero mi tonto cerebro no quería aceptarlo (Candy lloraba)

-Albert limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos- No llores princesa, tu padre estaba manipulado por tu madrastra, pero él siempre te quiso, eras su hija y ahora tienes a George que te quiere como una verdadera hija, aquí tienes buenas amigas y amigos, todos te quieren mucho, en el corporativo eres muy querida y ni que decir de mi familia también te quieren mucho, has sabido ganarte a todos por ser como eres, por tu sencillez, por tu sonrisa que cautiva, por ser como eres Candy y por ser como eres me volví a enamorar de ti, por segunda vez me enamore de ti… yo también sufría mucho antes de que llegaras a mi vida, el solo seguir por mi familia era lo que me daba fuerzas para vivir día a día, pero cuando **Llegaste a mi vida** todo cambio para mí, el solo levantarme para ver tus hermosos ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa me hacía ver todo de otra manera, desde que entraste a la universidad no había ningún día que no te observara, o había día que no quiera verte, Te amo Candy, **Amo tu sonrisa jamas dejes de sonreir**

Los dos se quedaron ahí, Albert la abrazo y la recargo en su pecho, Candy se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Albert, los dos abrazados se quedaron dormidos, cuando los dos despertaron había una hermosa puesta de sol

-Nos quedamos dormidos mi amor

-Si princesa, pero mira que hermosa puesta de sol

-Si es hermosa, se refleja en todo el lago

-Vamos a la cabaña te preparare algo de cenar

-¿Sabes cocinar Albert?

-Jajaja claro que se cocinar princesa, cuando viaje con Alexander no creas que nos hospedábamos en lujosos hoteles, en África a veces dormíamos al aire libre o en pequeñas cabañas que improvisábamos, nosotros preparábamos nuestra comida, Alexander también le gustaba mucho la naturaleza y explorar nuevas cosas

-¿Todo el año estuvieron así?

-Bueno no todo el año, después de que conocimos a Kate tuvimos que hospedarnos en hoteles, ya que ella era muy fina y no le gustaba acampar al aire libre, siempre fue muy materialista

-Ah, ya veo (Candy se puso celosa)

-Jajaja me encanta tu puchero de celos

-No estoy celosa (cruzando los brazos molesta)

-¿Ah no? (Albert la abrazo por la cintura y con una sonrisa muy coqueta)

-Bueno… mmmm solo un poco, espero que no vuelva a querer verte y hablar contigo

-Jajaja bueno para eso tengo a mi princesa golpeadora, para defenderme de esa arpía

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja, mejor vamos a la cabaña, se está nublando creo que caerá una tormenta

-¿Y si regresamos a la mansión?

-No creo que lleguemos, la tormenta está a punto de empezar

-Bueno vamos a la cabaña a que me prepares mi cena

-Jajaja claro que si mi amor, vamos

Cuando estaban entrando a la cabaña empezó a llover muy fuerte, Albert le preparo una deliciosa cena y no dejo que Candy lo ayudara para nada, estaban por cenar cuando se fue la luz

-Oh se fue la luz, no me gusta la obscuridad

-No te preocupes princesa, aquí hay velas y sin querer cenaremos a la luz de las velas, voy a encender la chimenea para que los alumbre más

-Si mi amor, aparte con esta lluvia tan fuerte se siente un poco de frio

Los dos cenaron muy rico a la luz de las velas y al calor de la chimenea, terminaron de cenar y entre los dos lavaron todo y se sentaron abrazados en el sofá cerca de la chimenea

-Albert ¿Quieres son esas personas de las fotos?

-Albert tomo todos los portarretratos que se encontraban arriba de la chimenea y le dijo- Bueno en esta foto son mis padres fue su ultimo aniversario que celebraron, esta hermosa dama es mi hermana Rosemary cuando tenía 20 años, estos son los padres de Archí y Stear y ellos tenía 5 años

-Que hermosos están, parecían angelitos

-Jajaja si princesa y mira él es Anthony cuando tenía 12 años

-Mira qué lindo y apuesto es, se parece mucho a ti Albert

-Sí, tengo una foto de niño y es igualito a mí

-Si recuerdo, es igualito cuando tenías su edad, cuando te conocí mi príncipe, si trajera el Kilt escoces podría asegurar que eres tu

-Jajaja, bueno espero que no lo vayas a confundir nunca conmigo eh

-Jajaja no, son idénticos pero hay una gran diferencia entre ustedes

-Ah sí, y ¿Cuál es?

-Sus ojos, los dos tienen ojos azules pero a tú tienes los ojos del color del cielo y Anthony del color del mar

-Ojos color cielo, mmm me gusta y tú tienes los ojos de esmeraldas (Dándole un beso en los labios)

-Jajaja si mi príncipe, Sabes Anthony te quiere mucho, puedo asegurar que de los tres, él es que más te quiere, cuando llego a reclamarme porque había jugado contigo me sentí tan mal

-Si lo sé, yo también me sentí muy mal cuando me escucho contándole todo a Rosemary, también días antes me dijo que yo era un tonto por no querer luchar por ti, pero también sabía que él te entendería, eres su mejor amiga Candy y él te quiere mucho, sabía que entendería todo y no me equivoque, él es un chico muy bueno y muy inteligente, si a mí me llegara a pasar algo, Anthony es mi heredero directo

-Candy se tenso al escuchar las palabras de Albert- No Albert, no quiero que nada te pase

-No me pasara nada mi amor (dándole un pequeño beso) pero tú sabes que no tenemos la vida comprada y Anthony es muy inteligente sabrá que hacer y la tía Elroy también lo quiere mucho, es su consentido, aunque Anthony le hacía muchas travesuras junto con Stear y Archí cuando eran niños

-Jajaja ¿Enserio?, no quiero imaginar la cara de la tía Elroy por las travesuras de los chicos, y tu ¿Eras travieso?

-Jajaja si y mucho… creo que todas las canas que tiene la tía Elroy, muchas fueron causadas por mi

-Mi príncipe travieso (dándole un beso)

-Candy tomo la siguiente foto – Este es el hogar de Pony

-Si princesa, esta foto el hogar de Pony, tenía un año desde su fundación y ya tenía varios niños bajo su cobijo, Aquí están la hermana María, nana Pony y los niños del hogar

-Que hermoso, ¿mañana podemos ir al hogar de Pony?

-Claro que si princesa, aprovecharemos y llevamos a nana Pony también

-Sí, me parece una buena idea

-Y esta foto ¿Quién es?, Candy tomo la foto de un chico muy apuesto como de 18 años, era tan alto como Albert, blanco, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, con un cuerpo atlético y una hermosa sonrisa, era muy apuesto

-Albert tomo la foto- Él es Alexander Candy

-Ah, era muy apuesto y esta foto es muy bonita, tiene una sonrisa muy sincera

-Si recuerdo muy bien cuando le tome esa foto, se la tome unos meses antes de su muerte

**-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-**

-Albert hermano ¿Estás listo?

-Alex, claro, pasa por favor, ya estoy por terminar, ¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Jajaja no se te escapa nada verdad

-Bueno es que no te había visto sonreír así, pero creo que esa sonrisa tiene nombre de mujer o ¿me equivoco?

-Albert, Albert, no se te escapa nada hermano

-Bueno es que desde que conociste a Sophia no quitas esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

-Bueno hoy vamos a salir los cuatro

-Bueno pero yo digo ustedes dos solos hermano, ya es hora de que alguien te atrape y creo que estarás encantado de que Sophia te atrape

-Jajaja si Sophia es muy hermosa, muy linda, sincera, es… es… la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido

-¿Y qué esperas para salir con ella?, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado

-Pues no te lo voy a negar hermano, creo que me he enamorado de Sophia, pero no lo sé, aun no puedo invitarla a salir

-Pero ¿Por qué Alex?

-Bueno yo sé porque Albert, pero no te quede duda, estoy enamorado de Sophia Callaghan

-Bueno está bien Alex, no insistiré, tú sabrás tus motivos, bueno vámonos, pero mejor deja tomarte una fotografía, para cuando Sophia sea tu novia, yo le diré, mira aquí ya estaba loquito por ti

-Jajaja está bien hermano, pero no quiero salir mal, tan apuesto que soy y no quiero una mala fotografía

-Miren al Sr. Vanidad jajaja, bueno ya, Sonríe di Queso, no mejor no digas queso, mejor di Amo a Sophia (Alexander comenzó a sonreír y Albert tomo la foto)- Vaya hermano creo que Sophia amara esta foto

-Jajaja Albert, Albert, bueno ya vámonos por las chicas ya es tarde

-Si vamos

**-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bueno con razón se ve tan feliz en esta fotografía, estaba enamorado

-Si princesa, pero él nunca quiso salir con ella, creo que no quería que ella sufriera por su muerte, aunque ella sufrió mucho, se enfermó mucho, no quería saber nada, bueno eso fue lo que yo me entere meses después

-Albert, no crees que Sophia merece esta fotografía, estaba destinada para ella y creo que merece saber que Alexander también la amaba

-Claro que si princesa, yo tengo una copia de esa fotografía y se la daré a Sophia, ella es la única que hace falta de leer la carta de Alexander

-Creo que se pondrá muy feliz por eso

-Si princesa, ella se pondrá feliz de que era correspondida por Alexander…

-Albert tengo frio, voy a preparar un poco de chocolate

-Si mi amor, en la cocina hay todo

Albert acomodo todas las fotos y sonrió viendo la foto de Alexander, tantos momentos compartidos con su hermano del alma

-Sophia te mereces una explicación, mi hermano te amo demasiado

Albert se sentó en la hermosa Alfombra y se recargo en el sillón, el calor de la chimenea y el calor que sentía en su corazón lo hacían tan feliz

-Candy te amo tanto princesa pecosa, gracias por salvarme de todo, gracias por no dejar que me hundiera de nuevo, gracias por amarme tanto

-Ya regrese mi amor, toma, está muy caliente

-Gracias princesa

Candy se sentó en la alfombra y tomaron su rico chocolate caliente, después Albert se acostó y poso su cabeza en las piernas de Candy, ella acariciaba su cabello

-¿En qué piensas princesa?

-En lo tontos que fuimos, tomo el mundo se daba cuenta de lo enamorados que estábamos menos nosotros

-Jajaja si eso si princesa, hasta creo que George lo sabia

-Jajaja si ¿Qué tontos no crees?

-Si un par de tontos

Albert beso a Candy muy lentamente, ella correspondió el beso, Candy entreabrió sus labios y Albert profundizo el beso, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, Albert bajo un cojín y acomodo a Candy y él se posó un poco sobre de ella, acariciando con su mano la cintura estrecha de la pecosa, con su codo recargado en la alfombra, su mano bajo por su cadera y empezó a acariciar su pierna por encima de su ropa, Candy entrelazo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Albert acariciando su cabello, después dejo una mano en su hermoso cabello del rubio y con la otra mano empezó acariciar su espalda, Albert la hizo rodar un poco y ahora fue Candy la que quedo encima de Albert, su pierna quedo entre las de él y ella comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, el rubio estaba excitándose demasiado, Candy sintió la dureza de Albert y gimió un poco, Albert la hizo rodar un poco y quedo encima de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, acariciar su cintura y con pequeñas mordidas llego hasta su escote, donde lleno de besos cada centímetro del escote de Candy, la miro a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada diferente, una mirada de deseo y pasión, él quería seguir pero sabía que no era capaz de detenerse después, él quería un noviazgo desde cero y Candy se lo merecía, lentamente comenzó a subir sus besos hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca, empezó a jugar con su lengua y mordió su labio inferir haciendo sonreír a la pecosa, ella le correspondió a la pequeña mordida, Albert termino el beso y la acomodo en su pecho, abrazándola de la cintura se quedaron acostados al calor de la chimenea, era un momento que jamás olvidaría, lo tendría grabado en la memoria hasta el último de sus días, los dos se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra y abrazados.

Al día siguiente se fueron a la mansión y de ahí al hogar de Pony, donde todos los niños jugaron con Candy y por la tarde Albert llevo a Candy de regreso a Chicago

…..

**Candy entro al departamento y se recargo en la puerta y dio un gran suspiro**

-Vaya a eso le llamo estar enamorada

-¡Dorothy!

-Jajajaja Candy deberías de ver tu cara de enamorada

-Si mi niña, te ves muy feliz

-Dorothy, tío, soy muy feliz, estoy enamorada de Albert

-¿Enserio?, no lo sabíamos, verdad George

-¡Dorothy!

-Jajaja es broma Candy, me alegra que por fin hayas abierto los ojos

-Si lo se Dorothy, fui tan tonta

-Bueno lo mejor de todo que ahora William y tu son novios ¿verdad?

-Sí, ahora si somos novios de verdad

-Bueno Candy, cuéntanos como te diste cuenta de que amabas a William, queremos saber ¿Verdad George?

-Si mi niña, cuéntanos

-Bueno, yo me di cuenta…. (Candy les conto desde que terminaron su noviazgo fingido, la apuesta de Terry, la golpiza que le dio y de cómo busco a Albert)

-Pero que idiota ese Terry, ¿Cómo se atrevió a apostar algo así? (decía George muy enojado)

-Bueno mi amor, lo bueno es que Candy se dio cuenta y le dio su merecido, mañana me va a dar gusto ver como lo dejo de la cara jajajaja

-Bueno eso sí, me da mucho gusto Candy, yo supe que William se había enamorado de ti cuando te regalo el diamante de su madre

-Si tío, también me lo regreso en Lakewood, me dijo que me pertenecía a mi

-Que romántico es todo (Dorothy empezó a llorar)

-Pero mi amor por que lloras

-Es que el embarazo me hace ser muy sensible mi amor

-Bueno, con que no te de antojos

-Bueno hablando de antojos, creo que sí, se me antojaron unas fresas silvestres, ahmm también un pastel de chocolate, ah y un helado de fresa

-Y ¿Dónde consigo fresas silvestres y a esta hora? (George hizo una cara muy cómica, Candy y Dorothy empezaron a reír)

-Bueno tío, tienes que hacerlo por él bebe

-Bueno les tengo una notica (dijo Dorothy muy feliz) No seré un bebe

-¿Cómo? George muy espantado

-Bueno no será un bebe, sino dos

-George se puso blanco como papel y se le corto la respiración- D… Dos bebes

-Si George tendremos dos bebes, serán gemelos

-George beso a su esposa y sonrió muy feliz – Dorothy no sabes lo feliz que me haces, dos bebes, doble bendición, gracias mi amor, gracias

-Candy reía feliz- Felicidades Tíos, que alegría de tener dos sobrinos, yo los consentiré mucho

-Bueno mis hermosas damas, yo regreso (George se levantó de su silla caminando a la puerta)

-¿A Dónde vas George?

-Bueno, voy a comprar todo lo que se te antojo, los bebes deben de tener mucha hambre

-Mi amor (Dorothy lo veía con tanta ternura)

**George salió muy feliz del departamento**

-Está muy feliz Dorothy

-Si Candy, está muy feliz igual que yo… pero dime ahorita que ya se fue tu tío ¿Qué más paso con William?

-¡Dorothy! (Candy se puso roja como tomate)

-Jajaja vamos Candy, dime ¿Te llevo a la cabaña?

-Si Dorothy, ahí pasamos una noche, pero porque hubo una tormenta, pero (Candy suspiro) todo fue tan romántico, tan hermoso Dorothy

-¿Pero no pasó nada más?

-No Dorothy, Albert es todo un caballero, todo fue tan… tan… exquisito… yo… yo…

-¿Tu que Candy?

-Es que me da pena

-Oh vamos Candy estamos en confianza

-Si lo sé, es que besa muy rico, sus caricias, sentir su aliento junto al mío… yo… yo… me excite mucho

-Pero Candy, eso no tiene nada de malo, es normal, eres una mujer que siente, una mujer de carne y hueso… y con un novio tan apuesto como William, es mucho muy normal sentirte así

-Si Dorothy, créeme que si Albert hubiera seguido, hubiera pasado todo

-Bueno Candy, William es un caballero y estoy segura que él también lo quería, pero no quiso asustarte, todo pasara en su momento Candy

-Si lo se Dorothy

**…**

**Lunes por la mañana, Albert pasó por Candy muy puntual y más feliz que nunca, llego al estacionamiento de la universidad y ayudo a bajar a Candy**

-¿Lista amor?

-Como nunca mi príncipe

Albert la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y caminaron al campus, Candy llevaba un hermoso vestido de gasa color rosa de tirantes con un listón azul marino en la cintura, zapatillas altas, el cabello lo llevaba en una cola de caballo dejando unos rizos sueltos, poco maquillaje y su mejor accesorio una hermosa sonrisa feliz, Albert iba con unos jeans negros con una camisa de seda azul cielo con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello un poco revuelto y una hermosa sonrisa.

Todos volteaban a verlos, unos sonreían muy felices de verlos juntos de nuevo y otras envidiaban a Candy sus esperanzas de conquistar a William Andrew habían desaparecido, llegaron al Locker de Candy y Albert no se separaba de ella, la acompaño a su salón de clases y con un beso en la boca se despidió de ella.

**Dos horas después las chicas tenían una hora libre**

-Candy por favor cuéntanos que paso nos tienes en ascuas (decía Annie algo desesperada)

-Jajaja Annie

-Si Candy queremos saber todo lo que paso debió ser tan romántico (Patty suspiraba)

-Está bien chicas les contare todo lo que pase… Candy les conto todo lo, desde cómo se dio cuenta que se enamoró de Albert, de todo lo que escucho en los sanitarios y de todo lo que sufrió por encontrar a Albert, y de cómo se hicieron novios, claro omitiendo un poco las escenas románticas de ella y Albert

-Candy que romántico todo (Annie suspiraba feliz)

-Si Candy, me da gusto que por fin se declararan su amor

-Si Patty, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta

-Bueno Candy nosotras sabíamos que algún día te darías cuenta de todo

-Si chicas y estoy tan feliz por todo, por un momento me asusté mucho cuando nana Pony me dijo que Albert había salido, pensé que estaba con Elisa, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado

-Cómo crees Candy, Albert jamás le haría caso a una zorra como Elisa, pero nos sorprende de como Niel aposto todo por ti, pensábamos que era igual de malo que Elisa, se me hace que si está enamorado de ti

-Niel es bueno chicas, no sé si este enamorado de mi pero el mismo sabe que yo no podría corresponderle yo solo tengo ojos para Albert

-Eso es amor (Annie suspiro y las tres rieron en unísono) – Bueno chicas yo tengo que confesarles algo (Annie se puso roja como tomate)

-Annie ¿Es lo que me imagino?

-Si Patty

-Bueno pues cuéntanos

-Bueno, todo paso el sábado chicas Archí y yo…

**- &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6**

-¿Archí a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa Annie

Archí llego con Annie a una hermosa cabaña cerca del lago, tenía una vista espectacular, entraron y había un camino de pétalos de rosa, velas aromáticas, una mesa para dos personas con velas y música suave

-¡Oh! Archí todo es tan hermoso y romántico

Los dos cenaron y bailaron

-Archí Te amo

-Y yo a ti Annie – Archí la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la recamara

La recamara estaba adornada de muchas velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosa por doquier, en una pequeña mesa había una botella se champagne con dos copas de cristal y fresas con chocolate, la gigantesca cama llena de pétalos de rosas

-Te amo tanto Annie y te deseo tanto, pero si tu no estas segura lo entenderé

-¡Archí! Yo también te amo y te deseo tanto… y… y… jamás había estado tan segura como hoy, Te amo Archí y quiero ser tuya

-Vamos a brindar mi amor – Archí destapo el champagne y sirvió las dos copas – Brindemos por nuestro amor Annie, brindemos por este día tan especial, un día que jamás podre olvidar, Te amo Annie

-Si Archí, brindemos por este amor

Los dos brindaron y tomaron un poco de la burbujeante bebida, Archí tomo una fresa y la lleno de chocolate y se la dio a Annie y después la beso, un beso con sabor a chocolate, lentamente caminaron a la cama y la recostó, empezándola a besar y acariciar, poco a poco sus prendas fueron cayendo, Archí la beso por completo, cada rincón de Annie, Annie se arqueaba ante cada caricia de Archí, Lentamente se posó entre sus piernas y viéndola a los ojos comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, veía el dolor en el rostro de Annie y la beso

-Prometo que pasara mi amor (Annie asintió) te amo tanto, Archí siguió con la danza del amor hasta llegar al éxtasis total

-Te Amo Annie

-Te Amo Archí

**- &&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& ** **Fin del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Wow eso fue maravilloso (Patty suspiraba)

-Si Annie, todo fue tan romántico (Candy suspiro)

-Pero Annie ¿Te cuidaste? (pregunto Patty algo preocupada y Candy la misma preocupación)

-Si chicas, como Archí y yo lo habíamos platicado, fui con un ginecólogo y él me dijo como puedo cuidarme y empecé a hacerlo aunque no sabía cuándo llegaría el día, pero el día llego y fue tan espectacular

-Que bien Annie, Stear y yo también nos estamos cuidando

-Candy creo que deberías hacer lo mismo (decía Patty y Annie asintió)

-¡Eh! Yo… yo… (Candy se sonrojo)

-Oh vamos Candy, nadie te dice que lo hagas ya, pero es bueno que te cuidaras, te puedo llevar con mi ginecólogo es una doctora muy buena y puede explicarte todo

-Si Candy, yo también fui con una doctora, aparte apoco no sentiste nada después de todas las cosas tan románticas que viviste con Albert, ¿No te dio ganas de hacerlo con él?

-Bueno no les voy a mentir chicas, si sentí muchas cosas hermosas y si me dieron ganas…. Y creo que a Albert también pero no paso más allá de besos románticos y sensuales

-Bueno pues yo te diría que te cuidaras, no te estamos presionando para que ya lo hagas, tu sabras cuando estes lista Candy o quieres que te pase lo de Dorothy (Annie sonrio)

-¡Annie!

-¿Qué?, bueno Dorothy ya es mayor que nosotros y sabía bien lo que hacía, pero nosotras que apenas empezamos la universidad

-Bueno eso si Annie, está bien vamos con la doctora y le preguntare todas las dudas que tengo

-Claro que si Candy, yo te aviso cuando te de una cita

….

Era la hora del almuerzo, todos los chicos ya estaban en la mesa menos Candy y Albert, empezaron a escuchar que todos murmuraban y voltearon a la entrada, ahí estaban los rubios tomados de la mano entrando a la cafetería, Candy se veía más hermosa que nunca por la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía, Albert estaba más apuesto y tomaba la mano de Candy de manera posesiva como queriendo decirle a todos que la pecosa ya tenía dueño y no iba a permitir que nadie se la quitara, los dos llegaron a la mesa despues de tomar su comida

-Miren que parejita de tontos enamorados (Anthony con una gran sonrisa)

-¡Anthony! (Candy se sonrojo)

-Jajajaja ¿Qué? Apoco no son unos tontos

-Bueno si, pero yo fui más tonta que Albert

-Jajaja Tía, no digas eso lo bueno es que te diste cuenta de todo, creo que le deben un buen regalo a Stear

-¡Anthony! (Candy se puso roja y Albert sonreía feliz)

-Jajaja Candy no te pongas así, ahora serás mi tía y mi mejor amiga

-Gracias Anthony, la verdad si tengo que darle un regalo a Stear sus palabras me ayudaron mucho, gracias Stear

-No me lo agradezcan Candy, lo hice con mucho gusto, ya no quería verlos sufrir a los dos o ¿Qué opinas Albert?

-Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias Stear por abrirle los ojos a mi novia, gracias a tus palabras Candy pudo reflexionar todo y no me dejo sufrir más, yo también fui un tonto por no haber luchado por ella y que ella pasara un mal rato con… con ya saben quien

-No te preocupes Albert, gatita, nosotros también le dimos su merecido, Anthony, Stear y yo no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que paso, aunque Candy le dio su buena golpiza (Archí reía a mandíbula abierta), hay que tener cuidado de ti, pero más cuidado debe de tener Albert jajaja no vaya a ser el próximo al que golpees

-¡Archí! (Candy sonrojada y todos empezaron a reír)

-Pues nosotras estamos muy contentas de todo, nosotras siempre supimos que Candy estaba enamorad de ti Albert ¿Verdad Chicas? (dijo Annie suspirando)

-Sí, Patty y Sandy respondieron en unísono

-Gracias a todos por ser buenos amigos y por su apoyo, en especial ustedes señoritas (Albert les hizo una pequeña reverencia y las chicas se sonrojaron)

-Ey tío, no andes de coqueto con nuestras novias o Candy te golpeara (Decía Anthony divertido)

-Oh no yo jamás haría eso Anthony no quiero probar la mano pesadita de mi hermosa novia o quedare como Peter

-¿Cómo Peter? Candy no me digas que también golpeaste a Peter el guardia de Lakewood (dijo Anthony algo incrédulo)

-Si Anthony (Candy bajo la mirada y se sonrojo) pero es que no me dejo otra opción, no me quería dejar pasar y yo no me iba a ir de ahí hasta saber si Albert estaba en la mansión

-Vaya Candy, sí que te has ganado el apodo de Candy la golpeadora

-¡Anthony!

-Jajajaja es la verdad si hasta estas en internet

-¿Qué estoy en internet? (Candy abrió los ojos de sorpresa)

-Si gatita mira (Archí le mostro el video en su celular), toda la universidad tiene el video, jajaja yo jamás lo borrare

-¿Puedo ver el video Archí? (Albert algo curioso)

-Albert comenzó a ver el video donde Candy le daba una golpiza a Terry tumbándolo al piso y después de sus tres sobrinos dándole un golpe cada quien y Terry ni las manos metía – Jajajaja Archí tienes que pasarme ese video, vaya mi amor sí que tienes la mano pesadita por eso te amo tanto por golpeadora

-¡Albert!

-Jajajaja bueno no te enojes mi amor, te ves más bonita cuando te enojas, se te notan más las pecas

-¡Oh! Mis pecas (Candy tomando su rostro y después le enseño la lengua a Albert)

-Jajaja mi hermosa pecosa, yo amo cada una de tus pecas

Los chicos reían de felicidad y las chicas suspiraban de tanto amor derramado por Candy y Albert, cuando escucharon unas risas de burla y todos voltearon menos Albert, era Terry el que entraba a la cafetería con el ojo y pómulo izquierdo morados y el labio partido, Terry camino muy seguro y sin darle importancia a las burlas de las que era objeto, camino directo a la mesa de la pecosa

-Candy (la llamo en un susurro)

-¿Qué quieres Granchesterd no te basto la paliza que te dimos? ¿Quieres más?

-Terry agacho un poco la mirada – No Archí, sé que merezco cada golpe, cada bofetada y sé que merezco aún más, solo vengo a pedir perdón (Albert estaba de espaldas a Terry, aun no lo veía y escucho las palabras de su amigo)

-Candy volteo a ver a Terry y abrió los ojos en verdad estaba muy golpeado-

-Candy, quiero pedirte una disculpa por portarme como un patán contigo, sé que lo que hice no es de hombres y quiero que me perdones por todo, quiero que me perdones por todas las cosas que te hice y te dije, por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar con mis tonterías, perdona Candy por ser tan idiota contigo

-Te...rry yo…

-No digas nada Candy, solo perdóname por todo lo que hice, y también quiero pedirte disculpas a ti Albert

-Albert se levantó de su silla y quedo frente a Terry, todos los de la cafetería estaban al pendiente de lo que iba a pasar, unos curiosos empezaron de nuevo a tomar video y los profesores que se encontraban en la cafetería estaban muy atentos, Dorothy dejo de trabajar para observar todo, Albert era más alto que Terry y más fuerte.

-Terry levanto la vista directo a los ojos de Albert- Albert perdóname por todo lo que hice, sé que no tenía derecho a querer seducir a tu novia, perdóname por haberme comportado contigo como un pésimo amigo, perdóname por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar, perdóname por ser tan egoísta contigo, tu siempre fuiste tan buen amigo conmigo y yo te pague de la peor forma, perdóname hermano, perdóname por todo.

-Albert apenas y sonrió él sabía que todo lo que decía Terry era de verdad, su amigo no estaba fingiendo y menos queriendo volver a jugar – Esta bien Terry, te perdono porque yo sé que tú no eres así y me da gusto que hayas reflexionado y que vuelvas a ser el Terry que yo conocí… Me alegra que te hayas alejado de personas que solo te envenenaron el alma y que seas el bueno amigo que eras conmigo… pero tú sabes que te mereces esto (Albert golpeo a Terry directo a la cara, Terry se golpeó en unas sillas de la mesa contigua y cayó al piso sangrando, Albert le había roto la nariz del golpe)

-¡Albert! (Candy algo asustada)

-Anthony, Stear y Archí sonreían felices, ellos sabían que Albert le iba a dar su merecido aunque fuera su amigo no se escaparía de un buen golpe, todos los demás empezaron a reír y a murmurar, muchas chicas suspiraron Albert era tan fuerte, Dorothy reía de felicidad y los profesores se hicieron que la virgen les hablaba para no tener que intervenir y suspender a William Andrew por una pelea, la universidad no admitía ese tipo de comportamientos.

-Terry se quiso levantar pero del fuerte golpe hasta quedo mareado y volvió a caer al piso, vio que una mano lo quería ayudar, levanto la vista y era Albert, Terry tomo su mano y se levantó – Pegas fuerte Andrew, me rompiste la nariz (la nariz de Terry no dejaba de sangrar), pero no te preocupes lo merecía y sé que merezco aún más, si quieres seguirme golpeando aquí estoy no me defenderé para nada, tienes derecho a darme una buena golpiza.

-No Terry sabes que no me gusta la violencia, pero no te ibas a escapar de un buen golpe por todo lo que hiciste, mi hermosa novia ya te golpeo suficiente ella se sabe defender y una cosa te lo voy a advertir no quiero que vuelvas a intentar algo así con Candy porque ya no me voy a detener Terry.

-No Albert, tienes mi palabra, no volveré hacer lo que hice con Candy, ni a ella ni a nadie Albert, solo quiero que me perdonen- (Terry le ofreció la mano y Albert la acepto)

-Te creo Terry, solo espero que tu cambio sea de verdad

-Lo será Albert, lo será

-Candy le paso una servilleta a Terry- Toma Terry no dejas de sangrar

-(Terry tomo la servilleta) -Ya pasara Candy, gracias por todo… Anthony, Stear, Archí una disculpa a ustedes también (los chicos asintieron), bueno me retiro, sigan comiendo… Señoritas con su permiso (Terry les hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de la mesa)

-Albert se sentó sonriendo

-Ese es mi tío, que sepa quién eres (Decía Anthony riéndose)

-Jajaja Anthony creo que tendremos un nuevo video, ya que muchos volvieron a tomar (dijo Archí riéndose)

-Jajaja si este video tendrá demasiadas visitas en la red

-¿Estas bien Albert?

-Si mi amor, mejor que nunca (dándole un beso en los labios a su novia)

-Candy sonrió – Ya verás que cambiara y será el mismo de antes

-Eso espero Candy

…..

Terry llegaba a la mesa de Niel y Susana Marlow

-¿Estas bien Terry?

-Si Susy estoy bien, el dolor pasara, pero me siento feliz por haber hecho lo correcto

-Así debe de ser Terry

-Así es amigo, hiciste lo que debías hacer hace mucho, me alegra que vuelvas a ser el Terry de antes

-Gracias Niel

-Toma amigo esto es tuyo (Niel le dio las llaves de su hermoso convertible)

-Terry vio las llaves y sonrió – No Niel, es tuyo, yo cumplo mi palabra y ese auto es tuyo por haber creído en la pecosa y nunca dejaste de creer en ella, te lo mereces y apuestas son apuestas Niel y yo se perder

-Niel sonrió- Pero para que quiero dos autos

-Bueno quédate con el convertible y vende el tuyo o regálaselo a alguien que no tenga Niel

-Uhmm bueno me parece una buena idea… y ya sé a quién se lo voy a regalar

…..

-Elisa viste todo lo que paso… ¿Elisa estas bien? Contéstame, Elisa

-¡Eh!, Luisa

-¿Qué tienes Elisa? Andas en la luna

-Nada Luisa, no me siento bien, me voy

Elisa se levantó de su mesa y se fue a su salón de clases

…

Faltaba muy poco para que terminara la hora de la comida cuando Niel Leegan se acercó a la mesa de Candy

-Hola Candy, William, chicos, chicas

-Hola Niel que gusto verte (decía Candy sinceramente)

-Niel tomo una silla y se sentó alado de Candy y Albert- Candy quiero darte algo pero espero que William no se ofenda, con todo respeto William quiero darle esto a Candy (Niel le dio las llaves de su auto a Candy)

-Candy vio las llaves del auto de Niel - ¡Niel!, no yo no puedo aceptar eso

-Vamos Candy, ahora tengo dos autos gracias a ti, intente regresarle su auto a Terry pero el no acepto y ahora tengo dos ¿Qué voy a hacer con dos autos?... Yo sé que no debí aceptar esa apuesta con Terry pero él hubiera hecho lo mismo con o sin apuesta y yo confiaba y confió mucho en ti Candy, yo sabía que no te dejarías de un tonto como Terry y que tú amabas a William

-No lo sé Niel

-¿William te molesta que quiera regalarle mi auto a Candy?

-Por mí no hay problema Niel, gracias por confiar en **mi novia**… (Resaltando las últimas dos palabras y Niel sonrió William estaba marcando bien su territorio) lo que Candy decida está bien para mi

-Bueno Candy, es tu decisión, además si tu no lo quieres puedes regalárselo a quien gustes, yo sé que no lo necesitas porque William pasa por ti, pero puedes usarlo de vez en cuando o puedes regalarlo si quieres

-Si gatita, tú te vas en taxi al corporativo y puedes prestárselo a Dorothy para su trabajo, creo que Niel se ganó ese auto

-Mmmmm es que me da pena, van a pensar que me puse de acuerdo con Niel para ganar esa apuesta

-No Candy, no tienen por qué creer eso, todos te conocen y saben que no eres de algo así (decía Niel), si quieres dáselo a Dorothy a mí no me molesta, después de que sea tuyo puedes hacer con él lo que quieras

-Está bien Niel, gracias (Candy acepto las llaves del auto de lujo de Niel un hermoso BMW azul)

-Gracias a ti Candy por ser como eres, yo pasare todos los papeles a tu nombre, no te preocupes por nada… William con tu permiso, nos vemos chicos

-Vaya gatita ahora ya tienes auto por ser tan maravillosa

-¡Archí!

-Si Candy ya tendras auto y ya no poncharas mi auto (decía Anthony muy sonriente)

-Jajaja ¡Anthony!

-Jajajaja, podemos ir a dar un lindo paseo, ahora tendrás un auto de Lujo (decía Stear)

-Bueno mi amor, pero no lo usaras mucho ya que yo seguiré pasando por ti todos los días, solo lo usaras el fin de semana que vayas al corporativo, tu no quieres que te ponga chofer y me sentiré más seguro que te vayas en tu auto

-Albert mi amor (Candy beso a su novio)

-Bueno yo más que nada acepte el auto por Dorothy ella ya no puede andar en bus ya que su auto esta viejito

-Bueno mi amor, tu sabes que si quieres el chofer está a tu disposición

-Gracias mi amor por eso Te amo, por ser tan bueno conmigo

-Y yo también te amo Candy por ser tan linda conmigo

-Y yo los amo por ser tan cursis (decía Stear riéndose y haciendo reír a todos)

...

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios

Atte: Chiquita Andrew


	21. Chapter 21

**Este capitulo va dedicado para MiluxD se que lo amaras amiga, para Gatita Andrew miauuuu, paraBlackcat2010 y para Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 gracias por tus comentarios... se que amaran este capitulo, quien no quisiera estar en el lugar de candy (suspiros y mas suspiros), acabo de terminar de leer el manga de Candy y mas claro ni el agua chicas, ese rubio tan hermoso y perfecto, es obvio que candy se queda con el... si antes amaba a Albert, ahora lo amo mucho mas.**

**Este capitulo tiene lenguaje para mayores de 18 años, si no te gusta este tipo de escenas o el lenguaje lo siento, bajo tu responsabilidad puedes leerlo.**

**Capítulo 21.**

Habían pasado varios días, Dorothy se puso muy feliz por todo lo que paso y ahora usaba el auto de Candy así sus hermanos podían dedicarse a su trabajo completamente y no estar tan al pendiente de ella.

Elisa Leegan estaba en el sanitario se hizo una prueba de embarazo casera estaba tan nerviosa, la prueba había salido negativa, se la hizo 5 días después de lo que había pasado, ya no quiso ir al ginecólogo

-¿Qué tienes Elisa?

-Luisa…

-Toda la semana te he visto muy pensativa, ¿que paso en ese hotel? ya sabemos que William no acudió a la cita porque él está con Candy o ¿si acudió?

-Luisa… lo que pasa es que… Elisa le conto todo lo que había pasado la noche del baile

-Pero Elisa… como se atrevió a eso, no pensé que William Scott fuera así, es cierto que es un pobretón como tu dices pero él siempre había sido tan caballeroso

-Si lo sé, yo nunca había tenido problemas con él, pero nadie le quita lo pobretón

-Pero Elisa por todo lo que me cuentas… creo que lo disfrutaste mucho, dices que no habías sentido todo eso con nadie

-Si Luisa fue algo espectacular pero él no es el William que necesito, el William que yo quiero

-¿Qué vas a hacer Elisa y si sales embarazada?

-Claro que no, me acabo de hacer una prueba de embarazo y salió negativa

-Pero Elisa esas pruebas suelen fallar, mejor vamos con el ginecólogo yo te acompaño

-Que no Luisa no seas estúpida, no voy a perder el tiempo con un ginecólogo, mejor me voy a dedicar a conquistar a William Andrew

-Pero Elisa, él ya está con la mosca muerta de Candy ¿Qué piensas hacer Elisa?

-No lo sé aun, ya no cuento con el estúpido de Terry al parecer creo que anda tras la insípida de Susana Marlow, necesito pensar bien lo que hare con William y con esa estúpida becada… pero bueno luego te cuento que tendré planeado ya me voy (Elisa salió del tocador)

-Elisa, Elisa, mmm bueno ni modo, pero jamás pensé que William Scott fuera un dios del sexo mmmmm no me importaría que sea un pobretón mientras pueda divertirme con él un rato me bastaría, si Elisa dice que fue excelente es porque es un buen amante… Bueno Elisa si tú no lo quieres yo si….

-Elisa ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Que quieres Scott tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, bastante te divertiste conmigo

-Por favor Elisa quisiera que me perdonaras, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor dame una oportunidad, yo sé que también te gusto

-Jajaja por favor gustarme un pobretón como tu…. NUNCA

-Si Elisa soy un pobretón como tú lo dices, pero este pobretón te ama, yo sé que detrás de ese caparazón tan duro que tienes esta una Elisa diferente

-Sueña, jamás me tendrás, entiéndelo jamás

-¿Qué pasa Elisa te está molestando?

-No Niel, vámonos no vale la pena

William se quedó parado a medio pasillo, él no había podido olvidar esa maravillosa noche que paso con Elisa, no comprendía por que seguía amándola si lo trataba tan mal ¿Por qué me vine a enamorar de ti Elisa, Por qué?

**A la hora de la salida de la universidad**

-¿A dónde vamos Albert?

-Tengo que hacer una visita especial mi amor, ya no puedo posponerlo más

-Está bien

-Candy podrías sacar de la guantera un portarretrato que está ahí

-Si mi amor… ¡Oh es la foto de Alexander! ¿Vamos a ir a ver a Sophia?

-Si princesa, es hora de ir a visitar a Sophia, ya averigüe su dirección, espero que podamos encontrarla

Albert llego a una hermosa residencia y fue atendido por el guardia

-Buenas tardes Sr.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es William Andrew ¿Se encuentra la señorita Sophia Callaghan?

-Si Sr. Permítame anunciarlo… minutos después… Pase Sr. Andrew la Srta. Sophia lo atenderá

-Gracias

Albert entro a la hermosa residencia y lo llevaron a la sala principal, junto a Candy se sentó en un hermoso y cómodo sillón

-¿William Andrew?

-Albert se levantó cuando vio entrar a Sophia- Hola Sophia, buenas tardes, disculpa por venir sin avisar

Sophia Callaghan una hermosa joven de 21 años, blanca, alta, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y un cuerpo de modelo.

-No te preocupes William, toma asiento por favor

-Gracias Sophia, mira te presento a mi novia Candice White Johnson, Candy ella es Sophia Callaghan

-Mucho gusto Sophia puedes llamarme Candy

-Mucho gusto Candy, es un placer conocerte

-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar? Candy, William

-Yo quiero un café por favor Sophia

-Yo también un café

-Claro enseguida… Y dime William a que debo el honor de tu visita, tiene años que no sabía nada de ti desde que…

-Si lo se Sophia desde que paso lo de Kate y lo de Alexander… Sophia hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte pero sobre todo quiero que leas esta carta por favor (Albert le entrego la carta de Alexander)

-Sophia empezó a leer la carta y conforme iba leyendo sus lágrimas caían una a una

**-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Pero Kate como puede ser posible que le hagas eso a William, él te ama y tú solo juegas con él y estas con él por su dinero

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses Sophia, ya te dije que William será mío y yo seré la Sra. Andrew y seré dueña de toda la fortuna Andrew

-Pero entonces tú no amas a William

-Claro que no, mi padre investigo a William y él estaba de viaje con su amigo y yo fui a Londres sabía que estarían ahí y los encontré simulando que fue un encuentro casual, el tonto de William se enamoró de mi de inmediato y todo este tiempo que llevamos de novios le he dado a entender que me quiero casar, creo que me propondrá que sea su esposa y yo por supuesto que aceptare

-Kate pero no debes de jugar así con William él es tan bueno contigo y lamentablemente se enamoró de ti

-No digas tonterías Sophia y sabes que mejor me voy de aquí ya me aburriste (Kate se fue de ahí dejando a Sophia muy pensativa)

-Vaya con tu amiga, de verdad es una verdadera arpía

-A… Alexander ¿Escuchaste todo?

-Si Sophia, cada palabra y esa arpía no se quedara con mi amigo, yo no lo permitiré

-¿Pero qué piensas hacer Alexander?

-No lo sé Sophia tengo que pensar muy bien que tengo que hacer, tengo que hacer algo para que William me crea, tengo que jugar bien mis cartas por que Kate es muy inteligente

-Si lo sé y William no puede casarse con ella, es mi amiga pero jamás pensé que fuera tan ambiciosa

-Ni yo, pero por lo mientras me enfrentare a ella, tendrá que admitirlo

Días después…

-¿Qué tienes Kate?

-Es el estúpido de Alexander, me está amenazando con decirle a William todo lo que nos escuchó hablar, ¿por qué no le dijiste que era broma?

-Porque él nos escuchó Kate

-Si lo sé pero el idiota de Alexander esta tan enamorado de mí, que él me ayudara a que William se case conmigo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Si querida, yo siempre supe que Alexander estaba enamorado de mi e intente seducirlo y al parecer funciono por que el me ayudara con William, me dijo que el lo convencera para que se case conmigo

-Pe… pero Alexander no puede estar enamorado de ti

-¿Por qué no? Yo soy muy bonita querída… ¡oh lo siento!, se me olvidaba que estas completamente enamorada de Alexander, lo siento Sophia pero Alexander no siente nada por ti… él está loquito por mí, así que lo siento amiga, a mí me conviene que este a mi favor y si tengo que estar en su cama pues lo hare, el caerá redondito a mí… lo siento, nos vemos querida

-Sophia se quedó llorando- No… No Alexander, tú no puedes estar enamorado de ella, tu no por favor, tu no.

**-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Wi… William (Sophia lloraba)

-Si Sophia, Alexander fue el mejor amigo de todos, y él te quería mucho Sophia, él estaba completamente enamorado de ti, él nunca quiso decírtelo porque sabía que tenía los días contados y no quería hacerte sufrir, ese mismo día murió

-William, yo estuve presente en su último minuto de vida

-¿Enserio?

-Si

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Sophia llegaba corriendo al hospital donde estaba Alexander- Alexander… (Lo vio ahí en su cama muy pálido, lleno de aparatos)

-So… Sophia

-No Alexander no hables, te pondrás bien, por favor no hagas mucho esfuerzo

-Alexander tomo su mano, estaba muy débil –Sophia acércate

-Sophia se acercó a él, no paraba de llorar – No llores bonita, no me gusta verte llorar, yo me voy a ir y no quiero que sufras por mi

-No Alexander no digas eso, tú te pondrás bien, por favor no digas eso, veras que cuando salgas de aquí, nos iremos a Lakewood a ti te gusta mucho, pero por favor no me abandones, no me dejes sola, yo te amo Alexander

-Sophia – Alexander tomo su mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso lleno de lágrimas, un beso salado con las lágrimas de Sophia, Alexander comenzó a llorar… sabía que eran sus últimos minutos y estaba besando a la mujer que tanto amaba- Sophia yo te….A…. (Cuando cayó el último suspiro de vida, se había ido, Alexander había muerto)

-¡No Alexander!, no, mi amor no, despierta, por favor no me dejes, (Sophia abrazo el cuerpo de Alexander y lloraba en su pecho), Alexander que voy a hacer sin ti, por favor no me dejes mi amor, yo te amé desde el día en que te conocí por favor abre tus hermosos ojos, Alex quiero ver tus ojos, no me hagas esto por favor yo te amo abre tus ojitos mi amor no me abandones no voy a poder seguir sin ti... (Sophia cayo desmayada ante el cuerpo de Alexander)

**-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del Flash Back-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Alexander te amò demasiado Sophia, te digo porque yo fui testigo del amor que te tenia… y yo quiero darte esto (Albert le dio un hermoso portarretrato de plata con la fotografía de Alexander) – Esta foto la tome yo, él estaba muy feliz por todo el amor que sentía por ti, y el sonrió cuando yo le dije… no digas queso mejor di amo a Sophia y el sonrió feliz y fue ahí cuando le tome la foto, yo le dije que te iba a regalar esta foto a ti cuando fueran novios

-Sophia lloraba abrazando la fotografía

-Esa foto te pertenece a ti más que a nadie Sophia

-Gracias William, muchas gracias por todo, gracias por enseñarme la carta, por decirme todo y por la fotografía tan hermosa de Alexander

Sophia lloraba, Albert la abrazaba reconfortándola, Candy se sentí triste por las lágrimas de Sophia pero a la vez feliz porque ese amor fue tan sincero, nadie de los presentes se daba cuenta de que unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar había escuchado todo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por su mejor amiga, ella había sufrido mucho y hoy se sabía correspondida por el hombre que tanto amo.

-Sophi (Se escuchó la voz de Terry en la sala y todos voltearon)

-Te… Terry (Sophia se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su mejor amigo)… Terry mira es Alexander, él me amaba Terry, me amaba tanto como yo a el

-Albert se fue con Candy y la tomo de la mano, Albert no sabía que Terry conocía a Sophia y que fueran buenos amigos

-Sophi escuche todo sin querer, yo sabía que Alexander no era malo, que él te amaba tanto como tú a él, que se había enamorado de una mujer tan buena como tu Sophi, ya no llores linda, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, has sufrido mucho y hoy debes de recordar a Alexander como lo que fue, un buen hombre que te amò y como un buen amigo que dio todo por su amistad (estas últimas palabras las dirigió a Albert)

-Terry ¿Tu sabias? (Albert sorprendido ante las palabras de Terry)

-Si Albert yo lo supe por Sophia, ella y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y cuando paso lo de Alexander ella sufrió mucho, supe todo lo que hizo Kate y supe de tu dolor, pero solo sabía lo que Sophia me contaba tu y yo apenas nos acabábamos de conocer y no quise indagar en tu dolor Albert

-Gracias Terry

-Gracias a ti Albert, por traer todo esto a Sophia, que su corazón este en paz yo soy feliz, ella es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verla sufrir

-Terry tú también eres mi mejor amigo (Dijo Sophia) pero por favor pasa, siéntate

-Gracias Sophia

-Candy solo se limitaba a observar, veía a Albert un poco nostálgico y a Terry también, sabía que debían de hablar

-Sophia podríamos preparar un poco de Te para todos (dijo Candy un poco dudosa)

-Claro que si Candy, vamos (Sophia entendió bien a la pecosa ya que sabía todo lo que había pasado con Terry y ella) – Las dos se fueron a la cocina

-Terry yo…

-No digas nada Albert, lo que te hizo Kate no tiene nombre Albert, yo quise hacerte lo mismo me sentía tan miserable el día del cumpleaños del Sr. Thompson, yo vi a Kate ahí contigo molestándote, tratándote de reconquistar, no soporte lo arpía que es, sé que te lastimo mucho, ella no merecía a un hombre como tu Albert, tu siempre has sido tan bueno, me siento tan apenado contigo yo quise hacerte lo mismo, no me importo si tu ibas a sufrir, fui un egoísta, mal amigo, a veces no tengo ni valor de verte a la cara Albert y menos de llamarte amigo por qué no lo he sido contigo, yo sé que cambie mucho y empecé a envidiarte todo lo que tenías, quería ser como tú, quise competir contigo y solo me salió una mala copia, porque me volví arrogante, me volví superficial, perdóname Albert perdona a este estúpido mal amigo

-Terry yo siempre creí en que un día ibas a cambiar, confiaba en ti, tú sabes que soy de pocos amigos, la mayoría está conmigo por conveniencia y a mí no me gusta la gente falsa, cuando tu empezaste a cambiar no sabía ni porque pero confiaba en que la vida te hiciera cambiar y mira lo que lo hizo, estas siendo el mismo Terry de antes, el Terry que yo defendí y que aprecio mucho, la confianza se pierde en un rato amigo y es difícil de volver a confiar de nuevo, pero estoy seguro que podremos ser los amigos de antes

-Gracias Albert (Terry dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo), solo ya no me rompas la nariz mira todavía me duele mucho y no sana

-Jajaja bueno es que te lo merecías

-Si lo sé, muy bien merecido lo tengo, pero tu novia no se queda atrás tiene la mano pesadita

-Jajajaja eso dicen, espero nunca corroborarlo

-Pues solo pórtate bien porque si no te dará tus buenas bofetadas a mi creo que me dejo sin descendencia (Terry reía a mandíbula abierta)

-Jajaja que gracioso Terry (dándole un pequeño golpe en el estómago)

-Auch eso dolió

-Pero si no te pegue fuerte

-Tu no, pero la pecosa sí, creo que por poco y me rompe una costilla

-Jajaja es verdad mi princesa golpeadora, vi el video, eres muy famoso en internet Terry

-Si ya lo vi, tiene millones de visitas, hasta Sophia se burla de mi (Terry hizo una mueca)

-¿Qué yo me burlo de ti? (Sophia entrando con una bandeja de Te)

-Si Sophia, por el video de internet

-Ah jajajaja, si es muy bueno siempre entro a verlo, Candy permíteme felicitarte por darle su merecido a este patán, se lo tenía bien ganado cada golpe

-Sophia no me defiendas tanto, mira como sigo todo moreteado

-Jajajaja pues bien que te lo ganaste y hasta esa nariz rota también, William le hubieras dado otro golpe

-Jajaja ganas no me faltaron Sophì

-Que lastima tendré que seguir viendo los videos, luego me enseñas esos golpes Candy

-Jajajaja cuando quieras Sophia

-Bueno chicos preparamos té y unas galletitas, espero que se queden a comer ya mi nana está preparando la comida

-Gracias Sophia será un placer

-Oye Albert supe que Kate regreso, espero que no te vuelva a molestar

-Pues eso espero, quería molestarme pero mi princesa me defendió

-Oye yo si supe eso William, una prima trabaja en el Corporativo y me conto todo… Candy yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Gracias Sophia (Candy estaba roja de vergüenza)

-Jajaja vamos Candy con este bombón de novio es obvio que lo defiendas tanto y más de esa arpía de Kate

-Pues espero que no vuelva o se las verá conmigo

-Eso es todo Candy, golpéala como lo hiciste con el tonto de Terry

-Sophi ya no me ayudes más (decía Terry sonriéndose) y ya no me hagan reír aun me duele cuando me rio

-Entonces te contare todos los chistes del mundo Terry Grandchesterd (decía Candy muy divertida y haciendo reír a todos)

-Bueno William como quiera ten mucho cuidado con Kate, no sé si se quedara tan tranquila ahora que tu novia le dio su merecido

-Gracias Sophi, tendré mucho cuidado gracias

-Bueno, pasemos al comedor por favor

**Después de que Albert y candy se fueran…**

-¿Estas feliz verdad Sophi?

-Si Terry, estoy muy feliz, yo ame tanto a Alexander y guardo un hermoso recuerdo de el

-Si lo sé y gracias a Albert sabes toda la verdad

-Sí, yo sé que William sufrió tanto como yo y que apenas está superando esto, por eso vino a verme, pero más me da gusto que mi amigo sea el mismo de antes

-Si Sophi ya no volveré a ser el mismo Terry

-Me da gusto que la víbora de Elisa ya no este contigo para no seguir envenenándote

-Si Sophi

-Bueno y me contaras lo de Susana

-¡Sophia!

-Jajaja ¿Qué? Apoco no te gusta

-Ahmmm no te lo diré

-Oh vamos Terry, tú no puedes ocultarle nada a tu mejor amiga (haciendo un lindo puchero)

-Jajajajaja, Sophi cuando pones esa carita no hay quien te gane, vamos te contare de Susy

...

**Era ya viernes, el día del cumpleaños de Candy, todos estaba en la cafetería de la universidad planeando como festejar a Candy**

-Candy tenemos que festejar tu cumpleaños 19 (Decía Annie muy emocionada)

-Chicas lamento lo que voy a decir, pero este día me robare a mi hermosa novia, la quiero para mí solo (decía Albert con una sonrisa coqueta)

-¡Albert! (Candy se sonrojo)

-Jajaja mi amor, hoy tengo muchas sorpresas para ti, ¿chicas podríamos festejar mañana?

-Claro que si Albert no hay problema (Annie le guiño un ojo)

-Princesa solo tengo que ir a la oficina por unas horas y de ahí nos vamos si

-Claro que si Albert

-Annie y Patty suspiraron

Candy estaba comiendo cuando empezaron a murmurar todas las chicas y a suspirar, levanto su vista y se quedó sin palabras, entraban 19 mensajeros todos con un ramo de rosas gigante y las colocaban alrededor de la mesa de Candy

-Candy volteo ver a Albert muy sorprendida - ¡Albert!

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor (dándole un beso en los labios)

-Candy empezó a llorar de felicidad, las rosas eran hermosas, entro un mensajero más con un pastel de chocolate adornado con una hermosa rosa de azúcar- Albert no debiste molestarte mi amor

-Bueno señorita usted es mi novia y mi novia merece lo mejor, pero no llores princesa ya te dije eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

-Es que lloro de felicidad mi amor, todo es tan hermoso

-Bueno señorita y apenas es mi primer sorpresa

-¿Hay más? (pregunto Candy algo incredula)

-Sí, pero no te diré que es jajaja, así que hermosa princesa, vamos a cortar tu pastel de cumpleaños

-Felicidades gatita, este es mi regalo (Archí le dio una cajita donde le regalo unos hermosos aretes de oro blanco)

-Tía este es mi regalo (Anthony le regalo un hermoso portarretrato de plata con rosas grabadas a su alrededor y con su nombre en manuscrito)

-Candy feliz cumpleaños linda, este regalo lo hice yo mismo (Stear le daba una hermosa cajita musical)

-Este es mi regalo Candy (Annie le daba unas hermosas mascadas de seda)

-Candy felicidades (Patty le regalaba un libro que a Candy le gustaba mucho)

-Este es mi regalo Candy, feliz cumpleaños (Sandy le regalo un hermoso bolso)

-¡Oh! Chicos cuantos obsequios muchas gracias (Candy lloraba de felicidad)

-No llores gatita, mejor sonríe aún queda un obsequio mas

-¿mas? pero si ya son demasiados obsequios

-Si Candy mi madre te manda este obsequio (Anthony le entrego una pequeña cajita a Candy)

-Candy vio a Albert y el sonrió complacido- Candy abrió la hermosa caja y abrió los ojos, era un hermoso brazalete de oro con brillantes rosas – Es… es… hermoso, Candy lo mostró a todos y las chicas se sorprendieron

-Es verdad Candy es muy hermoso (Sandy sonriente)

-Anthony yo…

-No me digas que no lo puedes aceptar Candy, es un regalo de mi madre que con gusto te lo da ¿Verdad tío?

-Si mi amor, Rosemary te quiere mucho

-Gracias, Anthony dile a Rose que muchas gracias, yo personalmente iré a agradecerle tan hermoso regalo y muchas gracias a todos ustedes, es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

-Bueno princesa falta un regalo y no te lo mando yo… este regalo te lo manda mi tía Elroy

-¿La Sra. Elroy?

-Si Candy, mi tía también te quiere mucho y te invita a cenar el domingo

-Claro que si Albert gracias

-Chicos, chicas ustedes también están invitados, toma mi amor este es tu regalo, dándole una cajita con forro de piel

-Candy abrió la cajita y no podía creerlo – Era una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco con un pequeño dije de diamante y unos aretes de diamantes que hacían juego

-Al… Albert… esto… es… demasiado no puedo aceptar semejante regalo

-Bueno mi amor te dije que no es mi regalo, es de la Tía Elroy, ella lo hizo con gusto

-¿Qué es Candy? (pregunto Annie algo curiosa)

-Candy le mostro el regalo y Annie abrió los ojos muy grandes- Ca… Candy es hermoso

-Pero Albert yo no puedo…

-Bueno princesa no querrás desairar a la tía verdad, pero si no lo quieres aceptar puedes devolvérselo el domingo, el día de la cena u otra cosa, puedes usarlo el día de la cena y complacer a la Tía Elroy

-Si gatita la tía se ofenderá si se lo regresas, pero si lo llevas puesto se sentirá honrada

-Está bien, Albert muchas gracias, yo personalmente también le agradeceré a tu tía por semejante regalo

-Te los mereces princesa, te las has ganado

-Bueno pero no vas a partir el pastel Candy, tengo rato que quiero pastel (decía Stear haciendo un puchero, riéndose y haciendo reír a todos)

-Jajajaja claro que si Stear

**Candy estaba en su Locker guardando todos los obsequios cuando Niel se le acerco**

-Gatita, felicidades

-Gracias Niel

-Esto es para ti candy, feliz cumpleaños (dándole una caja de chocolates)

-Muchas gracias Niel no te hubieras molestado

-No es ninguna molestia gatita, felicidades (dándole un abrazo a Candy)

-Gracias Niel

-Es un placer gatita, nos vemos cuídate mucho

Horas más tarde, Candy se fue al departamento, tomo un baño y se estaba cambiando de ropa… y recordó

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&- Flash Back-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Candy, Candy, que bueno que te encuentro aun

-¿Qué pasa Annie?

-Bueno este es un segundo regalo, no quise dártelo frente a los chicos, es algo íntimo

-¿Algo intimo?

-Si Candy y creo que te servirá mucho ya que Albert te tienen muchas sorpresas, no se tal vez ustedes (guiñandole un ojo)

-¡Annie!

-Jajaja Candy no te pongas así, mira tómalo como un regalo, es tu decisión si quieres usarlo, sino guárdalo para otra ocasión

-Jajaja está bien Annie, lo pensare, muchas gracias

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** -**Fin Del Flash Back -&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Annie, Annie pero que regalo (Candy abrió la pequeña bolsa y saco un hermoso conjunto de lencería color negro de encaje y muy sexy)- Por Dios… es tan sexy… mmmm bueno creo que tendré que usarlo.

….

**Candy estaba en su oficina privada **

-¿Lista mi amor?

-Si Albert, ya estoy lista

-Bueno vámonos ¿Ya le avisaste a tu tío?

-Si Albert ya le dije que saldremos a celebrar mi cumpleaños

-Bueno vamos, ¿Te dije que estas hermosa?

-No aun no

-Te ves tan hermosa princesa

Candy llevaba un lindo y sexy vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo de tirantes y escote en V, zapatillas altas, el cabello suelto y maquillaje ligero.

-¿A dónde vamos Albert?

-Es una sorpresa mi amor

-Albert manejo hasta llegar a la orilla del rió donde ella había aceptado ser su novia de mentiras, estaban caminando tomados de la mano y con un hermoso atardecer, cuando un niño se acercó a Candy y le regalo un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, eran 19 rosas blancas

-¡Albert! Son las rosas de Lakewood

-Si mi amor, son para ti (dandole un beso en la boca)

-Oh Albert cuantos detalles

-Tú los mereces todos

Caminaron hasta llegar a una banca, había niños jugando y cerca de ahí un payaso, el payaso se acercó a Candy y le regalo un hermoso globo, Candy tomo el globo y el payaso enseguida lo reventó asustando un poco a Candy, pero en sus manos cayo una cajita en forma de corazón

-Candy volteo a ver a Albert – Abrió la caja y dentro había unos hermosos aretes de esmeralda

-¡Albert! Son hermosos

-Tan hermosos como tus ojos mi amor (Albert le sonrió muy coqueto)

-Gracias por tantos detalles

-Bueno aun no terminan mi amor

-¿Hay más?

-Sí, este es el mejor regalo de todos

-Candy abrió los ojos…

-Albert metió su mano en su saco y saco una paleta de caramelo como la que le dio hace muchos años a Candy

-Albert… tienes razón es el mejor regalo de todos, te amo, sabias que después de que me regalaste esa paleta de caramelo, se volvió mi favorita

-Si princesa la mía también, siempre comía esa paleta de caramelo y me acordaba de ti… Vámonos te tengo otra sorpresa

-si

-Pero esta vez iras con los ojos cerrados

-Está bien

-Albert manejo hasta un hermoso edificio, subió al ascensor hasta llegar al pent-house, una vez que entraron al departamento:

-Princesa ya puedes abrir los ojos

-Candy abrió los ojos lentamente y vio todo el departamento lleno de rosas blancas, luz baja, muchas velas aromáticas, caminaron un poco hacia un enorme balcón y había una mesa puesta para dos personas con velas y rosas blancas al centro de la mesa, la noche era hermosa y la luna era hermosa.

-Albert todo es hermoso, tan romántico

-Todo lo hice pensando en ti mi amor, siéntate vamos a cenar –Albert ayudo a sentarla acomodando su silla y con el tenedor hizo sonar una copa

-Entro un camarero con dos platillos, cuando un hermoso sonido de un saxofón empezó a escucharse, Candy volteaba a todos lados pero no veía nada

-Está arriba princesa

-¡Oh! Si ya lo veo, está en la azotea, Albert es hermoso

-Albert abrió una botella de champagne y sirvió dos copas- brindemos por nosotros princesa, brindemos por nuestro amor, por nuestra felicidad y por tu cumpleaños mi vida, Feliz cumpleaños Candy

-Brindo por ti mi amor, porque siempre estemos juntos, Te amo Albert

Los dos cenaron muy rico, de postre fueron fresas con crema batida

-Bailemos Candy

-Si

Los dos empezaron a bailar lentamente, Candy tomo el cuello de Albert y se recargo en su pecho

-Me encanta como hueles mi amor

-A mí también me encanta tu olor a rosas

Los dos siguieron bailando, Albert tomo la mejilla de Candy y empezó a besarla, un beso lento, disfrutaba cada milímetro de los labios de Candy, Candy entreabrió sus labios y el profundizo el beso hasta tocar su lengua, ella empezó a juguetear con él, el beso se hacía cada vez más y más profundo, Albert recorría la espalda de Candy hasta llegar a su cintura, Candy tenía sus brazos en el cuello de Albert y empezó a acariciar su cabello lentamente

-Albert lentamente termino el beso – Te amo Candy

-Te amo Albert

Candy camino un poco con él y empezó a besarlo, el beso que le dio estaba lleno de pasión (Albert se sorprendió ante el beso de Candy pero le correspondió) Candy bajo su mano hasta su pecho y empezó a desabotonar su saco, se lo quito poco a poco Albert la abrazo y la pego más a su cuerpo, con sus manos acariciaba su cabello, sus manos se perdían en sus sedosos rizos de Candy, cuando ella empezó a desabotonar su camisa Albert se sorprendió

-Princesa sabes que te deseo más que a nada en el mundo pero quiero que estés segura

-Lo estoy Albert, estoy más que segura y yo también te deseo tanto

-Te amo Candy, pero no estoy preparado no pensé que esto pasara

-No te preocupes Albert, yo si estoy preparada (Albert abrió los ojos de sorpresa, su princesa se estaba cuidando)

-Me encantas mi amor, te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti

-Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, Candy sintió que la levantaba entre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevo a su recamara, al llegar a la recamara Albert la puso lentamente en el piso y comenzó a besarla, los besos eran más apasionados cada vez, Albert comenzó a bajar lentamente al cierre del vestido de Candy, besando su cuello centímetro a centímetro, el vestido de Candy cayó al piso completamente, Albert besaba su hombro después se separó un poco de ella y la vio, abrió completamente los ojos

-Ca… Candy eres… eres hermosa princesa, me encantas no sabes cuánto te deseo mi amor

- Y yo a ti Albert

Candy empezó a desabotonar por completo la camisa de Albert dejando ver su perfecto pecho y abdomen marcado, Candy comenzó a besar su pecho lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de Albert, después desabrocho su pantalón dejándolo caer al suelo, Albert la cargo y la recostó en la cama muy despacio, empezó a besarla desde los pies hasta sus boca, empezó a jugar el lóbulo de su oreja, después con una mano desabrocho el corpiño de Candy dejando al descubierto sus perfectos senos, el comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos, Candy gemía de placer se sentía muy sonrojada ante cada caria de Albert, Albert bajo poco a poco recorriendo cada centímetro de Candy hasta llegar a su ombligo, acariciaba sus torneadas piernas, comenzó a quitarle su diminuta braga de encaje y comenzó a besarla tomaba cada una de sus piernas y las besaba hasta la punta de los pies, quería recórrela completamente, no quería dejar ni un solo centímetro sin explorar, lentamente se posiciono frente a la intimidad de Candy y comenzó a lamer esa parte tan intima

-¡Albert! Candy gemía de placer, todo era tan exquisito

-Albert recorría con su lengua cada milímetro de la rosada intimidad de Candy, era néctar para él, tenía hambre de ella, comenzó a frotar con su lengua el punto más sensible de Candy y haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, cada gemido era música a los oídos de Albert

-Candy sentía que las piernas le temblaban, todo era tan delicioso, cada caricia de Albert, sintió como una oleada de placer recorría su cuerpo, desde su ombligo hasta su parte más íntima, la lengua de Albert no dejaba de jugar con su intimidad, se arqueaba de placer, hasta que sintió como un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo y un placer inexplicable para ella llego haciéndola gemir más fuerte… Candy había tenido su primer orgasmo

-Albert sonrió de felicidad- comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar de nuevo a los pechos de Candy donde comenzó a devorarlos como niño hambriento

-¡Albert!

-¿Si?

-Po…. Por favor

-Albert sonrió ante la súplica de Candy- Si mi amor pronto, pronto… Siguió besándola hasta llegar a su cuello y con unas mordidas llego hasta su oído donde le susurro – No sabes cuánto deseaba este momento princesa, eres perfecta, te amo

Albert bajo de nuevo besándola, lamiéndola, devorándola centímetro a centímetro, como pudo se quitó su bóxer y se posiciono entre las piernas de Candy y besándola en la boca la llenaba de placer, Candy sintió un rose de Albert y gimió de placer, Albert sabía que Candy estaba preparada para el… Lentamente fue introduciéndose en ella poco a poco, Candy sentía un dolor exquisito, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos – Pasara princesa, prometo no hacerte daño – y besando cada lagrima de Candy, ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Albert, El seguía penetrándola hasta topar con esa barrera, sabía que una embestida más y Candy seria completamente suya

– Pronto pasara el dolor mi amor (Albert besaba los ojos de candy tratando se secar sus lagrimas)

- Lo sé, Te amo tanto Albert

- y yo a ti Candy

-El dolor pasaba reemplazándolo por una exquisita sensación, Albert salió de ella y empezó a penetrarla despacio, Candy arqueo la espalda de placer, Albert empezó a ritmo lento y sin dejar de besarla, poco a poco iba avanzando el ritmo, Candy enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Albert y recorría cada lugar de él, Candy gimió ante una oleada de placer haciéndola sonreír de placer había sido su segundo orgasmo, eso excito más a Albert y comenzó a penetrarla cada vez más fuerte, Candy empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo de Albert, todo el placer que sentía no se comparaba con nada, Albert estaba más que extasiado por más que quería retardar su placer pero Candy era tan estrecha y el placer era exquisitamente torturador para él, siguió penetrándola más y más fuerte hasta que sintió como explotaba dentro de Candy, los dos llegaron al clímax juntos

- Te amo Candy (Albert cayo un poco encima de Candy)

-Candy lo abrazo y le susurro al oido- te amo mi príncipe

Albert salió de ella y Candy gimió un poco, Albert tuvo que contenerse para no volver a penetrarla, se estaba volviendo a excitar con un solo gemido de Candy, lentamente se acostó a un lado de ella, y se la llevó al pecho abrazándola por la cintura

-¿Estas bien mi amor?

-Mejor que nunca Albert, todo fue tan perfecto, te amo mi amor

-Y yo a ti Candy, eres perfecta, no sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte en mis brazos, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida princesa, gracias por haberme dado tan hermoso regalo mi amor, ser el primero en tu vida y quiero también ser el ultimo

-Te amo Albert solo contigo podría haberlo hecho yo también lo deseaba tanto y también quisiera ser la última mujer en tu vida

-Bueno mi amor eres el amor de mi vida, pero no creo que seas la última mujer de mi vida

-¿Cómo? (Candy abrió los ojos de sorpresa)

-Si mi amor, tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida, pero no la última mujer, porque cuando tengamos una hermosa niña rubia y llena de pecas, será otra mujer en mi vida

-¡Albert! Ya me habías espantado

-Jajaja princesa ¿Apoco no te gustaría tener una mini Candy?

-Jajaja claro que si mi amor, pero no ahorita, primero quisiera terminar la universidad

-Bueno pero podemos seguir practicando

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja es broma mi amor, bueno no, solo un poco, porque eres tan perfecta y exquisita que no se si podre aguantarme sin hacerte mía

-Ni yo, no sé si pueda aguantarme

-Candy no me habías dicho que te estabas cuidando princesa

-(Candy se puso roja de vergüenza) bueno es que las chicas me convencieron pero me dijeron que no me iban a obligar a hacerlo que yo iba a decidir cuando

-Gracias princesa, eres tan sexy, te deseaba tanto

-¡Albert!

-Es la verdad mi amor (besando la punta de su nariz), yo no sé cómo pude aguantarme en Lakewood para no hacerte mía, pero con esa lencería tan sexy que traías me hubiera vuelto loco no hacerlo princesa

-Jajaja fue un regalo de Annie

-¿Enserio?

-Si me lo dio hoy después del almuerzo

-Jajajaja dile a Annie que se sacó un hermoso diez, te veías tan sexy

-¡Albert! (sonrojándose)

-Es la verdad mi amor, eres tan sexy, tan perfecta, te amo Candy, gracias por tan hermoso regalo, tu eres la del cumpleaños y fui yo quien recibió el mejor regalo del mundo

-Albert te amo tanto, para mí también es el mejor regalo del mundo

Albert comenzó a besarla de nuevo, a recorrer su cuerpo, empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de Candy, quería conocer de memoria a su novia, comenzaron con caricias, besos y amarse una vez mas

...

...

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo yo la verdad voy a soñar que era candy jajaja, gracias por sus comentarios**

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aquí otro capitulo mas chicas, este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo, va dedicado a todas las chicas que me leen y son madres, se que entenderán muy bien todo, yo aun no tengo el privilegio de ser madre pero me gustaría serlo algún día, espero les guste, en lo personal esta un poco triste pero bueno que lo disfruten mucho**

**Capítulo 22**

Un mes había pasado desde aquella noche tan especial del cumpleaños de Candy, al día siguiente todos fueron a celebrar al Bar donde se la pasaron bailando y divirtiéndose de lo lindo, la cena con la Tía Elroy había sido un éxito, Candy fue con un hermoso vestido y con las joyas que la Sra. Elroy le había regalado en su cumpleaños, Elroy quedo fascinada con Candy, En el trabajo iba más que bien, las ventas del señor Jude habían mejorado bastante, el propio Sr. Jude pidió que Candy se hiciera cargo de todo lo relacionado con el contrato, claro con ayuda de Albert y se su tío George, Dorothy se le empezaba a notar el Embarazo sus hermanos no la dejaban trabajar mucho haciendo ellos el trabajo más pesado, George estaba más que feliz por sus gemelitos… Candy y Albert llevaban un hermoso noviazgo, se habían amado una vez más en el departamento de Albert teniendo una hermosa noche romántica, Albert era muy detallista con ella

…..

-¿A dónde vamos Terry?

-Pues vamos al Cine Sophia necesitas distraerte un poco

-Mmmm está bien pero hubieras invitado a salir a Susana ¿Qué no te gusta?

-Si lo acepto Sophia, Susy me gusta, pero no sé si yo le guste a ella

-Terry por lo que me has contado, esa chica muere por ti ¿Por qué no te le declaras?

-No lo sé Sophi, pero tomare en cuenta tu consejo, ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Una romántica (Sophia suspiro)

-Terry amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Niel que gusto verte, Susy (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Susana)

-Niel, Susana, les presento a mi amiga Sophia Callaghan

-Niel quedo con la boca abierta ante la belleza de Shophia- Es un gusto conocerte Sophia (dándole un beso en la mano y Sophia se sonrojo también vio lo apuesto que era Niel)

-Es un placer conocerte Niel (Terry y Susana cruzaron miradas y sonrieron con complicidad)

-Susana es un gusto conocerte… Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti (Terry se sonrojo ante la indiscreción de su amiga)

-¡Sophia! (dijo Terry sonrojado)

-Es la verdad Terry, pero es mucho más bonita de lo que me habías dicho

-El gusto es mío Sophia, encantada de conocer a la amiga de Terry

-¿Qué película van a ver ustedes Terry? (Niel algo curioso)

-Bueno Sophia quiere ver la nueva de los vampiros,ya sabes películas cursis pero yo quiero ver una de terror

-Qué casualidad Terry, Susana quiere ver una película de terror pero a mi casi no me gustan

-Ya veo, que te parece si entras con Sophia a ver la película de vampiros ¿No te molestaría Sophi?

-(Sophia se sonrojo)- Eh, no claro que no Terry, pero no sé si Niel quiera ver una película romántica

-Pues a mí no me molesta y me gustan las películas románticas

-Está bien Niel, solo espero que no te aburras

-Claro que no Sophia, vamos nuestra película ya está por empezar

-Claro Niel

-Terry nos vemos en la salida para ir a cenar después, ¿Te parece?

-Claro que si Niel, que se diviertan

-Claro que si nos vemos (Sophia se fue del brazo de Niel)

-Terry ¿Por qué comprometiste a tu amiga así? Se puso roja

-Jajajaja Susy, pero si no viste que los dos se gustaron mucho, además Sophia tiene tiempo que no sale con nadie, ya es hora que salga y Niel también babeo por ella

-Bueno eso si tienes razón se le caía la baba por tu amiga

-bueno y a mí se me cae la baba por una hermosa rubia de ojos azules

-Pues yo no veo ninguna aquí Terry

-Jajaja Susy, te pasas enserio, esa hermosa rubia eres tu Susy

-¡Terry!

-Si Susy, me gustas mucho, sé que apenas estoy cambiando Susy, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos salir y fuéramos algo más que amigos

-Terry a mí también me encantaría

-Susy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Oh! Terry, si, si quiero ser tu novia

-Susy no sabes lo feliz que me haces (dándole un tierno beso a su novia), vámonos a ver nuestra película de terror así aprovechare para abrazar a mi linda novia cuando le de miedo

-Terry que tramposo eres

-Jajaja bueno es que tengo que aprovechar, vamos mi linda novia

….

**Lunes por la mañana Candy estaba en su Locker**

-Buenos días Candy

-Buenos días Terry ¿Y esa cara de felicidad?

-Bueno es que Susana acepto ser mi novia

-Qué bueno Terry, me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta de que Susana te ama (Terry abrió los ojos, Susana era la chica que Candy le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él)

-Sí y sabes algo, creo que hasta Niel se enamoró, nada más mira la cara de tonto que trae (los dos voltearon a ver a Niel y estaba suspirando)

-Vaya creo que si ¿De quién se enamoró?

-De Sophia mi amiga

-Wow, esa sí que es noticia, me da mucho gusto por los dos, bueno por los cuatro, les deseo que sean felices

-Gracias pecosa, yo también te deseo lo mismo, bueno Candy cuídate voy a ver a mi linda novia ya llego

-Sale Terry, cuídate

-¿Te estaba molestando princesa? (Albert llego un poco celoso)

-No mi amor, Terry tiene mucho tiempo que no me molesta, me estaba diciendo que él y Susana se hicieron novios y que Niel se enamoró de Sophia, mira la cara de Niel

-Jajaja si me di cuenta que no deja de suspirar, ya era hora de que Sophia empezara a salir con alguien más

-Si a mí también me da gusto, pero es que la cara de Niel es de fotografía (Candy sonrió)

Los dos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

-No sé por qué presiento que se están riendo de mi (decía Niel sonriendo)

-No Niel, pero es que traes una cara de enamorado que no puedes con ella (decía Candy algo sonrojada)

-Bueno es que me enamore ¿Creen en el amor a primera vista?

-Si (dijeron los dos en unísono)

-Bueno pues yo me enamore de la mejor amiga de Terry, es tan hermosa (dijo suspirando)

-Jajaja, si la conocemos Niel, también es nuestra amiga y Sophia es muy bonita

-Si es tan bonita, bueno se cuidan mucho y sigan igual de enamorados, a ver si nadie más se ríe de la cara de tonto que traigo

-Jajaja cuídate Niel que tengas buen día

-Gracias Candy, William permiso

-Vaya, sí que se enamoró princesa

-Si

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza eso quiere decir que ya no va a suspirar por ti (fingiendo estar celoso)

-¡Albert!

-¿Qué? yo siempre he sabido que Niel suspiraba por ti, aunque tú nunca lo viste de otra forma solo como un amigo

-¿Detecto celos William Andrew?

-Y muchos princesa

-Pues no tienes porque, yo solo tengo ojos para ti (dándole un beso en la boca)

-Y yo para ti mi hermosa princesa, bueno vámonos porque tienes examen con el profesor Steven ¿Estudiaste?

-Si Albert todo lo que me explicaste me va a facilitar el examen

-Bueno cuídate princesa y mucha suerte, cuando termines tu examen estaré en el jardín creo que tendré una hora libre

-Está bien mi amor ahí te veo

…..

Albert se encontraba sentado en la banca del jardín, era un día muy soleado y hermoso… le hubiera encantado estar en Lakewood montando o pescando, pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades. Sintió que unas suaves manos le tapaban los ojos sonrió

-Candy mi amor (Albert tomo sus manos y se levantó para verla)

-Elisa… ¿Qué quieres?

-Veo que no te agrada verme William, ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Elisa?

-Te quiero a ti William

-Ya te dije que no Elisa, no sé por qué insistes, que te quede claro que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona

-¿Que tiene la insípida de Candy que mueres por ella?, yo soy más mujer que ella William

-Ella es una dama Elisa, tú deberías de comportarte como una, deberías de ver a otras personas que si están interesadas en ti (lo dijo por William Scott)

-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti William, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho

-No Elisa, no te equivoques tu no me amas, solo quieres mi dinero y te aferras a algo que no podrás conseguir, lo tuyo solo es una obsesión

-Claro que no William y te lo voy a demostrar- Elisa se acercó a Albert e intento besarlo en la boca, pero Albert se movió y lo beso en la comisura de los labios

Una hermosa rubia de ojos esmeralda, habían visto toda la escena…. Sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Elisa había besado a su novio, camino un poco y alcanzo a escuchar a Albert

-No Elisa, ya te dije que no, yo solo estoy enamorado de Candy, por favor no puedes aferrarte a mí, trata de ver más allá de tus narices Elisa (Albert volteo al olfatear el perfume de Candy)

-Candy dio dos pasos atrás al ver a Albert tomando los brazos de Elisa

-Candy… (dijo Albert algo nervioso al ver a su novia parada cerca de el)

Elisa volteo a ver a Candy y sonrió triunfante, quería decir algo pero un fuerte mareo hizo que perdiera la fuerza y se desmayó en brazos de Albert

-Albert sintió muy pesada a Elisa y se dio cuenta que se había desmayado- Elisa ¿Qué te pasa? Reacciona

-Candy se acercó muy asustada por Elisa- Albert llévala a la enfermería

-Si princesa

-Albert tomo a Elisa en sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, Candy iba atrás de él, llegaron a la enfermería

-Enfermera por favor atiéndala se acaba de desmayar, voy por su hermano

-Ve Albert yo me quedo con Elisa

-Si princesa

**Albert fue por Niel a su salón de clases y Niel salió corriendo a la enfermería, Elisa aun no recuperaba la conciencia**

-Enfermera ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?

-Se desmayó joven, el doctor la está revisando, no se preocupe

-Los tres estaban muy preocupados por Elisa, Niel caminaba de un lado para otro, se desesperaba por que el doctor no salía

-Tranquilo Niel, se pondrá bien

-Eso espero Candy, últimamente la he visto algo pálida y se la pasa durmiendo, me preocupa, yo le dije que fuera a ver al doctor pero no me hizo caso

-William Scott entro corriendo a la enfermería en cuanto se enteró del desmayo de Elisa- Albert ¿que pasa, que le paso a Elisa?

-William ven vamos a fuera, el doctor la está revisando (los dos salieron de la enfermería)

-Albert por favor dime que le pasa a Elisa

-No lo sé William, estábamos discutiendo como siempre ya sabes y de repente se desmayo

-Albert… No sé qué voy hacer si le pasa algo a Elisa

-¿La amas verdad?

-Mucho Albert, pero yo sé que ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo

-Tranquilo William, dale tiempo al tiempo

-Tengo años amándola Albert, no sé qué tanto tiempo debo esperar, la he visto aferrada a ti, a Terry, no sé qué más tiempo quiero, si en todos estos años no hace nada más que despreciarme

-Albert iba hablar cuando salió Candy- Albert ya salió el doctor- Los dos entraron a la enfermería a ver al doctor

-¿Qué tiene mi hermana doctor?

-Tranquilo Niel, tu hermana solo tuvo un simple desmayo debido a su estado

-Niel parpadeo varias veces- ¿a su estado? No entiendo

-Niel tu hermana está embarazada

-Niel se sorprendió sentándose en el mueble de la enfermería, Candy se llevó las manos a la boca y William Scott quedo en shock ante las palabras del doctor

-Elisa… embarazada (Niel hablaba incrédulo)

-Si joven Niel, su hermana debe de cuidarse mucho, esta algo débil, necesita ir con un ginecólogo para que lleve su control de embarazo

-¿Puedo pasar a verla doctor?

-Si Niel, no tardara en despertar, solo está algo débil

Niel entro a la habitación donde estaba Elisa

**William Scott estaba en Shock, Elisa… Elisa estaba embarazada, esperaba un hijo suyo**

-William cálmate ¿Qué tienes? (decía Albert algo preocupado por su compañero)

-Albert… va a tener un hijo… mío

-¿Qué?

-Si William, te acuerdas de la llave que te dio del hotel, yo fui quien acudió a esa cita, ella me confundió contigo y me dijo que se estaba cuidando

-Candy estaba asombrada Elisa había preparado bien su trampa, si Albert hubiera acudido a esta cita, ella estaría esperando un hijo de Albert… de su Albert

-Pe… Pero William cómo pudiste hacer eso

-Albert yo estaba desesperado, yo quería conquistarla, seria mi única oportunidad, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que era yo, me odio, me saco a gritos y… y… por más que le dije que la amaba no me quiso escuchar

-¿Qué tu hiciste que, idiota? (Niel bien enojado había escuchado todo y se lanzó a golpes contra William Scott)

-Niel cálmate (Albert lo tomo del brazo) deja que William te explique todo lo que pasa, llegar a golpes no es la solución

-Pero Albert… es que como pudo hacer eso

-Lo se Niel, pero escúchalo por favor, William está enamorado de tu hermana desde hace mucho

-¿Cómo?

-Si Niel y él bebe que está esperando Elisa es de él, así que por favor escuchalo

-Está bien William, pero de sus buenos golpes no se escapara

-Está bien, Candy y yo los dejamos para que platiquen, vamos princesa (Albert y Candy salieron de la enfermería)

-Bueno haber explícame por qué te aprovechaste de mi hermana

-Niel, sé que no tengo perdón, yo estaba presente cuando Elisa le dio una llave de un hotel a William Andrew pero William dejo la llave en su lugar, entonces yo me quede con la llave, créeme le pensé mucho para acudir a esa cita, quería hacerlo pero sabía que no era de caballeros, Elisa no me esperaba a mi, esperaba a William Andrew, yo llevo años amando a tu hermana en silencio, desde que vi a tu hermana me enamore de ella, ella jamás me ha visto porque tengo una beca y como dice ella, un pobretón como yo jamás estará a su altura… yo me vi tentado a ir, fui a la cita pero como estaba todo obscuro ella no me reconoció, yo quise parar pero ya no pude Niel, quería cuidarme con ella, pero ella no quiso, me dijo que se estaba cuidando, no te lo voy a negar Niel, todo fue tan maravilloso, por primera vez en la vida me sentí completo en los brazos de tu hermana, pero yo sabía que era una felicidad a medias ya que yo no era el William que tu hermana quería, al otro día muy temprano ella despertó y se dio cuenta que no era Andrew y me dijo muchos cosas feas, yo le dije que lo había hecho por que la amaba, que estaba enamorado de ella, después quise hablar con ella aquí en la universidad pero nunca me lo permitió, no pensé que fuera a quedar embarazada, al parecer era una trampa para Andrew, cuando me entere que se había desmayado, corrí de inmediato el solo saber que estaba mal sentí tanta angustia. Sé que ella nunca me vera con los ojos que quiero que me vea Niel, pero yo daré la cara por mi bebe, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable, tu sabes que no tengo mucho dinero, pero por mi bebe dedicaría toda mi vida a trabajar de sol a sol para que nada le falte, por mi bebe soy capaz de trabajar las 24 horas del día para que nada le falte, sé que tienes derecho a golpearme todo lo que quieras y no me voy a defender, porque sé que lo que hice no es de hombres Niel, así que aquí me tienes, golpéame todo lo que quieras no me defenderé (Scott tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

-Niel no sabía que pensar, todas las palabras de Scott eran sinceras, nunca se imaginó que alguien se enamorara en verdad de su hermana, ella siempre tan fría y calculadora, lo que había hecho Elisa era una trampa bien planeada para William Andrew, si Andrew hubiera acudido a esa cita, él bebe que esperaba Elisa seria de él y Elisa hubiera conseguido todo lo que había querido siempre, ser la señora Andrew, su hermana nunca media sus consecuencias y esta trampa había sido una mala jugada que le salió tan mal – Bueno William no sé qué decirte, todo lo que dices parece tan sincero, pero tú sabes que la decisión la tiene mi hermana, hablare con ella y después tú hablas con ella, veremos que se puede hacer.

-Gracias Niel, yo estaré al pendiente de todo y si Elisa me llegara aceptar seria el hombre más feliz y lucharía por darle todo lo que se merece, aunque no pueda darle los mismos lujos a lo que ella está acostumbrada

-Está bien William, ahorita me voy a llevar a mi hermana a la casa y prometo que hablare con ella, pero ahorita por favor, déjanos solos quieres

-Si Niel, con permiso

Niel estaba se quedó muy pensativo, sabía que hacer reaccionar a Elisa era una tarea difícil

Dentro de la pequeña habitación una Pelirroja lloraba, había escuchado toda la conversación, se había enterado que estaba embarazada de William Scott, escucho todo lo que él había dicho

…..

**William Scott salía cabizbajo de la enfermería**

-¿Qué paso William, estas bien?

-Si Albert, gracias, Niel se llevara a Elisa a su casa, no se preocupen por ella, estará bien

-Claro Scott no te preocupes, no saldrá ninguna palabra de esto

-Te lo agradezco Andrew, me voy al salón, Candy gracias por todo

-No hay de que William, no te preocupes ella y él bebe estarán bien

-Gracias (Scott se fue muy triste)

-Vaya Albert sí que está enamorado de ella

-Si princesa, demasiado, no se cual vaya a ser la reacción de Elisa

-Pues esperemos que sea buena y que el embarazo la sensibilice un poco

-Esperemos que sí, William es un buen chico, inteligente y trabajador, ¿sabias que es el único becado de nuestra generación?, muchos aplicaron para la beca, pero solo la gano el

-Vaya sí que es muy inteligente, espero que todo salga bien para el

-Eso espero princesa…. Y sobre lo que viste en el jardín… Candy…

-No te preocupes mi amor, no te voy a mentir cuando llegue sentí muchos celos, se veía que estabas besando a Elisa, me dieron ganas de correr y salir de ahí, pero di unos pasos más y escuche todo lo que le decías a Elisa, además yo sé que tú nunca le has dado motivo alguno a ella, solo fueron celos

-Gracias por confiar en mi princesa y tienes razón, yo jamás le he dado motivos a Elisa, sabes esa trampa era para mí, yo sabía muy bien que era una trampa

-Si mi amor, lo bueno es que no acudiste, me hubiera dolido tanto el perderte

-No lo digas ni de broma princesa, yo no sé qué haría sin ti, mi vida sería una pesadilla

-Y la mía también, te amo tanto Albert.

….

**Elisa Leegan estaba en su recamara acostada, no había parado de llorar, no sabía que tenía que hacer**

-¿Estas bien hermanita?

-¿Qué quieres Niel?

-Cálmate Elisa, solo quiero que hablemos un poco, creo que te hace falta

-No Niel, quiero estar sola

-Elisa, no te encierres en ti misma, ya no estás sola y ahora esperas un bebe que dependerá de ti

-Niel, yo no sé si quiera tener este bebe

-¿Por qué no?, Porque no es del William que tu querías, dime si ese bebe fuera de Andrew, estarías más que feliz no es así

-Tú qué sabes estúpido

-Pues lo sé todo hermanita, Scott me lo conto todo, no lo voy a justificar por qué todo lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero tú también hiciste mal Elisa, caíste en tu propia trampa, una trampa que tu preparaste y te salió mal, ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias hermanita

-Puedo Abortar…

-Y tú crees que un aborto acabaría con todo, que volverás a ser la misma chica fría y calculadora que eres

-¡Niel!

-Es verdad Elisa, yo no sé por qué eres así, porque andas tras el dinero de Andrew, nosotros no somos millonarios como Andrew, pero tampoco tienes por que andar de interesada, mi padre siempre nos ha dado todo, él trabaja muy duro para esta familia, tenemos muchas comodidades, nuestras empresas son buenas, no tienes la necesidad de buscarte un marido millonario… ¿Por qué lo haces Elisa?

-Tú no entiendes estúpido

-No, me queda claro que no lo entiendo, pero si lo haces para sentirte poderosa, créeme que eso no te llevara a nada bueno Elisa, tú debes de casarte por amor, con alguien que en verdad te amé hermanita, eres muy bella pero la belleza se acaba, el dinero no es eterno, ¿qué harás si tu marido millonario se queda en la ruina?, encontrarte otro, ir de cama en cama como si fueras una prostituta ofreciéndote al mejor postor y a quien pueda pagar una amante como tú, eso se acaba hermanita, tú debes de tener un marido que te amé, que te apoye, que pueda dar todo por ti, tu eres inteligente Elisa, aunque tú lo niegues a ti te gusta la administración, no por algo estas a punto de graduarte, no tienes que depender de un marido millonario y estar en tu casa gastando dinero a manos llenas, creo que mi madre te ha consentido demasiado en todo, por eso es que quieres llevar una vida fácil y tranquila, estoy seguro que no amas a Andrew, estoy seguro que no sabes ni lo que quieres hermanita

-Niel, has cambiado ¿Por qué? Tú antes eras como yo

-Si hermanita, antes era como tú, solo me importaba las cosas materiales, solo me quería divertir y gastar a manos llenas, era muy consentido por mi madre, pero una vez entre a la biblioteca y mi padre estaba ahí trabajando a las 3 de la mañana, cansado, sin cenar y preocupado por unos contratos que estaba a punto de perder, fue cuando me di cuenta que mi padre lleva una gran carga, que él hace todo para que nada nos falte y que hacíamos nosotros, solo ser unos niños millonarios y mimados por mamá, fue cuando yo cambie y empecé ayudarle a mi padre en la empresa y créeme que es muy difícil poder llevar a una familia, el que otros dependan de ti y que tú no quieras fallarles en ningún momento. Empecé a ver todo lo que mi padre hizo en todos estos años, si tu vieras todo lo que hace me comprenderías mucho

-Elisa estaba llorando- Tú sabes que mi madre no querrá que tenga a este bebe y menos de un pobretón como Scott

-Lo se Elisa, mi madre siempre quiere que hagamos lo que ella quiere, conmigo lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que yo empecé a cambiar y hacer mi propia vida lejos de lo que pensaba mi madre, yo la quiero mucho y la respeto pero yo soy el dueño de mi vida y nadie me puede manipular, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo Elisa, deja de ser alguien mimada, ya eres mayor de edad, ya tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones, deja de ser manipulada por mi madre, tu sabes que papá te apoyara en todo, eres la niña de sus ojos, no te digo que no se molestara por todo, pero tú tienes que ser capaz de luchar por algo que tú quieres, deja de ser la Elisa frívola y convenenciera

-Niel… yo…

-Vamos Elisa, detrás de ese caparazón y ese corazón de piedra, esta mi hermanita, es tu decisión si abortas o no Elisa, Scott está dispuesto a luchar por su bebe, él me dijo que trabajaría las 24 horas por su bebe para que no le faltara nada, él es muy inteligente tiene una excelente oferta de trabajo gracias a su beca que tanto le costó, el podrá con un bebe, con su trabajo, porque sabes, por un hijo uno es capaz de dar la vida entera, sino pregúntale a mi padre, a su edad sigue dando su vida por nosotros, para que nada nos haga falta, puedes tener él bebe y dárselo a su padre, Scott cuidara y dará la vida por su bebe, por él bebe de la mujer que tanto ha amado.

-Niel… yo escuche toda la conversación de Scott

-Bueno si tu escuchaste la conversación sabes que él te ama y lo hace desde hace mucho tiempo Elisa, él está dispuesto a dar su vida entera por ti, él está consciente de que un "pobretón" como él no está a tu altura, pero él tiene algo que ningún millonario te daría, tiene un noble corazón, tiene tanto amor para dar y recibir, él se preocupó tanto por tu desmayo que llego corriendo a la enfermería, él se enfrentó conmigo, me dijo que yo podría golpearlo hasta cansarme, que él no se defendería, tu sabes que ganas no me faltaron, pero lo vi tan preocupado por ti y con tanto amor que ya no quise hacerle nada, bastante está sufriendo por ti y ahora por su bebe.

-Niel… yo… no sé qué es lo que voy hacer

-Pues solo piénsalo hermanita, habla con Scott, permítele hablar a él, yo no te digo que ya te cases con él, claro que no, eso es solo decisión tuya, pero no perderías nada en darle una oportunidad y ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, a mí me encantaría ser tío, créeme seria el tío mas consentidor del mundo, piénsalo bien hermanita, saca a la Elisa luchona que llevas, saca a la Elisa que puede dar todo por su bebe, si no te quieres casar puedes tenerlo sola, no serás ni la primera ni la última chica que sea madre soltera, si hasta las grandes estrellas lo son, tu porque no, sabes que esta estúpida sociedad como quiera va hablar, que te valga un bledo lo que piensen, lucha por tu bebe, lucha por un amor, tal vez Scott pueda ser el amor de tu vida, él se enamoró de ti con todo y tus defectos Elisa, nunca te ha juzgado como muchos lo hacen, el nunca le ha importado la reputación que tienes en la universidad y que no es nada buena hermanita, no veo el por qué tu no puedas enamorarte de él o que él se enamore de una nueva Elisa, te imaginas Scott seria el hombre más feliz del mundo con una nueva Elisa y un bebe en sus brazos, muchas chicas millonarias han andado atrás de él y él siempre las rechaza hermanita, el no es interesado con nadie por que sabe trabajar, tu hablas y te burlas de los becados pero no sabes lo que cuesta tener una beca en esa Universidad tan estricta, el lo ha conseguido y el futuro de el sera mejor gracias a que es muy inteligente, solo piénsalo, porque tal vez si haya alguien que quiera luchar por él y cuando tú quieras hacerlo será demasiado tarde.

-Gracias Niel, lo pensare, ahora déjame sola por favor, necesito dormir

-Claro que si Elisa, cuídate mucho y sabes que cuentas conmigo hermana (le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación)

Elisa se quedó pensando en todas las palabras de su hermano y empezó a llorar, ni ella misma sabia por que lloraba tanto

…

**Al siguiente día en el salón de clases **

-William Andrew ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Si Elisa dime ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si William gracias por llevarme a la enfermería

-No tienes por qué y que bueno que ya te sientas mejor

-William puedo hacerte una pregunta, pero quiero que seas sincero con tu respuesta

-Claro que si Elisa, sabes que siempre he sido sincero

-Si llevo muchos años tras de ti ¿Por qué nunca te has fijado en mí? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-Bueno Elisa, no te voy a negar que eres muy bonita, pero fue por tu forma de ser Elisa, eres una chica mimada, que siempre le gusta conseguir lo que quiere sin importar a quien lastima, no mides tus palabras, no te pones en el lugar de los demás, tu que sabes de la vida de los demás cuando tu llevas una vida tan superficial, solo te interesas en el dinero, en las joyas, en todos los lujos que puedas tener y eso no te llevara a nada bueno Elisa, en la vida siempre hay otras prioridades, no solo la belleza es suficiente, si no tener buenos sentimientos, una persona con hermosos sentimientos enamora más que un cuerpo perfecto, la belleza es pasajera, el amor puede durar toda la vida Elisa

-Gracias William, gracias por toda tu sinceridad, con tu permiso

-¿Elisa estas bien?

-Si William, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco, me puedes disculpar con el profesor, voy a salir y no voy a entrar a su clase

-Claro que si Elisa

Elisa salió de su salón dejando a un preocupado Albert pero a la vez sonriente

…

Candy se encontraba con sus amigas en el jardín tenían una hora libre, cuando vio salir a Elisa al último rincón del jardín

-¿Candy estas bien?

-¡Eh! Annie sí, estoy bien, chicas discúlpenme voy a ir un rato con Elisa

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca o que te pasa Candy?

-No, no estoy loca, pero la vi salir muy triste, regreso chicas estaré bien

Annie y Patty se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la actitud de Candy, pero también se quedaron muy atentas a todo lo que pasaba por su sí amiga necesitaba ayuda

...

-Elisa…

-¿Qué quieres Candy, vienes a burlarte de mí?

-No Elisa, solo quiero saber si estás bien, te ves triste

-Pues no lo estoy déjame sola, no quiero ver ni estar con nadie

-Elisa permíteme ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme?, pero en que podrías ayudarme Candy

-Pues escuchándote, creo que necesitas desahogarte un poco

-Pero ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?, siempre he sido mala contigo

-Bueno Elisa, todos somos seres humanos y nos equivocamos, merecemos una segunda oportunidad en la vida, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, pero también podemos corregir nuestros errores

-No se Candy…

-Sé que tal vez te sientas triste porque no sabes que hacer, por lo de tu bebe

-Candy… yo no sé si tenerlo, creo que lo voy a abortar

-Candy se tapó la boca con la mano- Pero Elisa, un bebe es una bendición de Dios, ¿Por qué quieres abortarlo?

-Por qué no sé qué hacer, no sé qué voy hacer con un bebe

-Bueno Elisa, lo que puedes hacer es luchar por tu bebé, ahorita tal vez no sepas lo que es amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, pero cuando tengas a tu bebe te vas a dar cuenta que es el mejor amor que puedas sentir, un amor inigualable, tendrás un pedacito de ti, este bebe está sintiendo todo, él sabe que su mamá no lo quiere tener, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo que quieren estar embarazadas y no pueden Elisa, tú tienes la dicha de llevar un ser vivo en ti, tu le estas dando vida, se está alimentando de ti, tal vez ahorita no sientes nada, pero cuando menos te des cuenta estarás amando un pedacito de ti

-Es que yo…

-Ven Elisa, vamos a que conozcas a alguien (Candy la ayudo a levantarse y se fueron caminando directo al pasillo de la cocina, Candy busco a Dorothy y llego con ella)

**Dorothy estaba con los ojos abiertos**

-Mira Elisa, Ella es Dorothy, la esposa de mi Tío George, ella está embarazada y tendrá dos bebes

-¿Dos bebes?

-Si Elisa, mira toca su barriga (Candy tomo la mano de Elisa y la coloco en la barriga de Dorothy)

-Se movió, me dio una patada (Elisa sorprendida)

-Si lo hacen todo el tiempo, ya se están volviendo inquietos (Dorothy sonreía feliz)

-¿No te duele?

-No señorita Elisa, no me duele, yo me pongo muy feliz porque sé que están dentro de mí y que se alimentan de mí, que son carne de mi carne, es tan maravilloso tener vida dentro de ti misma, es un privilegio que Dios nos dio a las mujeres, poder dar una nueva vida

-¿No tienes miedo?

-Bueno solo un poco, pero yo sé que cuando los tenga en mis brazos podre dar la vida por ellos sin importarme nada más, cuando los tenga en mis brazos sabré que todo habrá valida la pena, luchar por ellos, luchar por mis bebes, solo cuento los días para tenerlos en mis brazos y cuando llegue ese día seré la mujer mas feliz del mundo ya que mi vida tendrá sentido en todos los aspectos

-Gracias Dorothy, gracias por todo, Elisa y yo seguiremos platicando

-Si Candy

-Ves Elisa, por un hijo uno es capaz de dar la vida, yo conocí un orfanato donde muchas madres abandonan a sus hijos, todos esos niños que quieren un padre, una madre, una familia unida, ver sus caritas sonrientes y luchando por seguir vivos aunque estén tan solos en el mundo, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, tu bebe no tiene la culpa de nada Elisa, piénsalo por favor

-Gracias por todo Candy, lo pensare, hoy tengo la cita a las 3 de la tarde tengo todo este tiempo para pensarlo

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar Elisa, estaré contigo en lo que decidas ¿Dónde es el consultorio?

-No Candy muchas gracias, pero esta es la tarjeta del doctor, creo que primero hablare con Scott

-Si Elisa, Scott está muy enamorado de ti, piénsalo bien Elisa

-Gracias Candy, gracias por ser tan buena conmigo y yo no lo merezco

-Ya te dije Elisa somos seres humanos y tenemos derecho a equivocarnos

-Gracias Candy… ¿Podrías dejarme sola?, estaré bien

-Claro que si Elisa, solo piénsalo muy bien

….

-¿Candy que paso, a donde fueron?

-Nada chicas solo se siente un poco triste, solo necesita pensar

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé ver a Elisa Leegan tan triste (decía Annie sorprendida)

-Pues muchas personas pueden cambiar Annie, a veces la vida te hace cambiar para bien o para mal

-Tienes razón Candy y si Elisa va a cambiar, esperemos que sea para bien

-Eso espero yo también Annie

...

-Hola Scott ¿Por qué tan solito?

-¿Qué quieres Luisa?

-Uy que genio, estas así porque Elisa siempre te manda al diablo verdad

-Eso es cosa que a ti no te importa Luisa, déjame en paz

-Bueno Scott pero no te enojes, yo solo quiero que sepas que si la tonta de Elisa no te sabe aprovechar yo si…

-¿Te me estas ofreciendo?

-¿Por qué no?, tu eres muy apuesto, muy inteligente y muy sexy

-Y pobretón

-Bueno si eres pobretón, pero eso no te quita lo apuesto que eres, además tienes un cuerpo de envida, muchos quisieran estar como tu

-Por favor Luisa déjame en paz

-Vamos Scott, ¿cómo desprecias a alguien como yo?

-claro que te desprecio, una ofrecida como tú no puede tener nada bueno

-Jajaja y Elisa ¿Qué? No se queda atrás

-Scott se quedó callado sabía que era verdad- Tu sabes que estoy enamorado de Elisa

-Por favor Scott, Elisa jamás te hará caso, ella quiere a Andrew, no importa que fueras un dios en la cama

-¿Elisa te dijo eso?

-Bueno no exactamente, pero de que te gozo te gozo, por eso desde que ella me platico todo yo te deseo cada día más

-Estás loca Luisa y por favor déjame en paz

-Vamos Scott muchos quisieran estar con alguien como yo

-Elisa es más bonita

-Pero ella es una Zorra que no te merece

-¿Así llamas a tu amiga?

-Bueno es que es la verdad Scott, Elisa no quiere a nadie, ella solo le interesa el dinero y la posición económica, cosa que contigo jamás conseguirá, tú y yo podemos divertirnos mucho Scott

-Estás loca Luisa, jamás me acostaría contigo, me das asco

-Mmmm entonces no te dio asco acostarte con Elisa que es más Zorra que yo

-Deja de decirle así a Elisa

-Bueno está bien, pero mejor dame un beso (Luisa se acercó y beso a Scott)

A La hora del almuerzo, Elisa estaba decidida a hablar con William Scott, había pensado un poco las cosas y si William quería ese bebe le pediría que lucharan los dos, iba caminando por el pasillo de los Lockers cuando vio a Scott con su amiga Luisa, los dos se estaban besando, se quedó parada y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, de inmediato salió corriendo a la salida de la universidad, topándose con Candy.

-¿Qué tienes Elisa, Por qué lloras?

-Soy una estúpida Candy, había decidió hablar con Scott y luchar pero… pero… lo encontré besándose con Luisa, me voy Candy, voy de una vez al doctor, estoy decidida a abortar este bebe (Elisa salió corriendo)

-Candy entro al pasillo de los Lockers y Luisa estaba encima de Scott, fue directo a ellos y separo a Luisa jalando su brazo-

-Scott (dándole una bofetada)- Como fuiste capaz de todo esto, Elisa venía a pedirte que lucharas con ella y tú que haces… besándote con esta Zorra

-Ca.. Candy... yo.. (Scott no sabia ni que decir)

-Cállate estúpida yo no soy ninguna Zorra, el me beso porque quiso

-Cállate Luisa sabes que no es verdad, lárgate de aquí

-No me voy a ir

-Oh claro que te vas a ir o quieres que yo te saque de las greñas (Candy le grito a Luisa)

-Maldita mosca muerta (Luisa se fue de ahí sabía que Candy era capaz de sacarla arrastrando)

-Scott tomo a Candy de los hombros- Candy… dime ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Scott, Elisa venia hablar contigo sobre su bebe, yo hable con ella en la mañana estaba muy triste no sabía que hacer, me dijo que había hecho una cita con un doctor para abortar, yo la trate de hacer cambiar de opinión y creo que lo había conseguido porque me dijo que iba hablar contigo primero, despues salio corriendo y llorando, me dijo que habia venido hablar contigo para que los dos lucharan por él bebe… pero… pero te vio besándote con Luisa y salió corriendo de aquí, me dijo que adelantaría la cita y que abortaría

-No… no… eso no Candy (Scott se llevo las manos a su cabeza), por favor… Elisa no puede hacer eso, es nuestro bebe, no puede quitarle la vida a mi bebe, no por favor eso no, yo amo a ese bebe tanto como la amo a ella, no puede hacerme esto, no

-Scott cálmate, Elisa anda demasiado sensible por el embarazo, ella tiene miedo, quiere a su bebe pero tiene mucho miedo

-Candy… yo daría la vida por mi bebe, Elisa no puede hacerme esto… no… yo quiero a mi bebe

-Cálmate Scott, mira Elisa me dio una tarjeta del consultorio del Doctor, Si la amas y amas a tu bebe tienes que detenerla, Toma (Candy le dio la tarjeta a William)

-Gracias Candy, iré ahorita mismo y espero alcanzarla

-Pues ya vete que esperas

-Gracias por todo Candy, gracias

-Ya William ya vete por favor

-Si (Scott salió corriendo al consultorio del doctor)

-Princesa ¿que pasa?, te estamos esperando en el comedor

-Albert, Elisa esta por cometer una locura, quiere abortar a su bebe

-¿Qué?

-Si Albert yo hable con ella para que no lo hiciera, la vi tan triste, hasta fuimos con Dorothy y pensé que la había convencido, ella vino hablar con Scott pero lo encontró besándose con Luisa, la muy zorra se le aventó y Elisa interpreto todo mal, espero que Scott llegue a tiempo, le di una tarjeta que Elisa me dio, es del consultorio del doctor

-Pues esperemos que sí, Scott la quiere mucho y Elisa hablo conmigo en la mañana, tal parece que el embarazo la volvió muy sensible

-Sí, demasiado, conmigo al principio se portó dura, pero luego me contó las cosas, solo espero que no sea muy tarde Albert

-Ya verás que no, Scott luchara por ella y por él bebe

-Eso espero mi amor

-Bueno vamos al comedor Señorita, usted no ha comido nada y no quiero que se me desmaye

-Si amor vamos (Candy se fue muy preocupada y pidiendo al creador para que Elisa no cometiera una locura)

…

**Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me dieron ganas de llorar jeje, gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios**

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola chicas aqui otro capitulo mas, gracias por sus lindos comentarios **

**Este capitulo tiene escenas para mayores de 18 años, sobre aviso no hay engaño xD jeje **

**Capítulo 23**

William Scott manejaba su auto a toda velocidad, el consultorio del doctor estaba algo lejos y en una zona no muy conocida, tenía que llegar para evitar que Elisa cometiera una locura, después de manejar por muchos minutos, Scott estaciono su carro y entro corriendo al consultorio del doctor, donde fue detenido por una enfermera

-Señor no puede pasar

-Enfermera por favor, es que hay una paciente que… que… viene a abortar y no lo voy a permitir

-Lo entiendo señor pero no puede pasar, la joven ya entro con el doctor, ella adelanto su cita

-Scott sintió que se quedaba sin respiración, no podía ser cierto… Elisa… - como pudo se zafo de la enfermera y entro al consultorio del doctor donde Elisa estaba acostada en una camilla

-Elisa… por favor… no lo hagas

-Scott ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Señor esta es una clínica privada, no tiene nada que hacer aquí

-Claro que si… Porque yo soy el padre de ese bebe

-Pues la decisión es de la señora

-¿Qué dice? Esta loco… usted es un charlatán, solo quiere el dinero… pero aquí tiene su dinero (Scott saco el poco dinero que traía en su billetera y se lo aventó al doctor) pero a mi hijo no lo asesinara (Scott se acercó a Elisa y la tomo en sus brazos, sacándola del consultorio del doctor, Scott la llevo hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto)

-Bájame Scott a que viniste ahora tu estas con Luisa

-No Elisa, no es verdad, tú sabes que yo te amo a ti nada más

-Pues yo vi otra cosa, tú te estabas besando con Luisa y no te vi muy indiferente con ella

-Pues te equivocas Elisa, Luisa se me insinuó y quiere que yo me acueste con ella, pero yo jamás haría eso, yo estoy enamorado de ti y de mi bebe

-¡Scott!

-Si Elisa, estoy enamorado de ti y me enamore de mi bebe (se incoó frente a Elisa y puso su mejilla en el vientre de Elisa) ¿Por qué quieres matar a nuestro bebe Elisa?, no lo hagas, si no lo quieres Elisa… yo si… ten al bebe, yo cubriré todos los gastos pero no abortes, ten al bebe y entrégamelo, yo lo amare, lo cuidare y viviré para él, por favor Elisa no abortes (las lágrimas de Scott rodaban por su mejilla, él tenía su mejilla en el vientre de Elisa)

-¡Scott!, (Elisa tomo el cabello de Scott) ¿Tanto amas a este bebe que ni conoces aun?

-Si Elisa, desde que supe que estabas embarazada lo ame desde el primer segundo, es parte de mí y parte de la mujer que amo con toda mi alma, yo sé que no estoy a tu nivel Elisa, que tu estas muy por encima de mi… pero por favor no le quites la vida a nuestro bebe, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por él, a trabajar muy duro para darle todo lo que necesite, este bebe no tiene la culpa de nada Elisa, yo acepto que cometí un error muy grave, pero ese error fue el mejor de mi vida, ya que un bebe viene en camino y lo amo más que a mi propia vida, sé que aún no lo conozco, pero lo amo Elisa… por favor Elisa, de rodillas te pido que no abortes, por favor, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me pidas, pero no le quites la vida a nuestro bebe

-Elisa cayó desmayada ante todas las palabras de Scott, el de inmediato la levanto y entro a la clínica con ella-

-Enfermera por favor, se desmayó, ayúdeme

-Claro que si joven pase, por favor

-Scott la llevo al consultorio del doctor y el doctor la reviso- Esta bien joven, no se preocupe es solo toda la impresión que tuvo, estará bien, los dejo un rato para que tomen la decisión correcta, Aquí tiene su dinero, la señora ya había pagado todo

-Elisa se recuperaba poco a poco y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Perdóname Scott, yo también quiero a este bebe y no voy a abortar, quiero luchar por este bebe así me tenga que ir en contra de mi madre, lo hare

-¡Elisa! – Scott la abrazo muy fuerte- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, en verdad muchas gracias por permitirle vivir a nuestro bebe, veras que no te arrepentirás nunca

-En cuanto a nosotros…

-Scott levanto la vista hacia Elisa-

-En cuanto a nosotros Scott, desde aquella noche, no ha pasado un solo día que no deje de pensar en lo maravilloso que fue todo, me hiciste sentir como nunca en mi vida, solo que mi estúpido orgullo y prejuicio me hicieron ver las cosas de otra forma, tu eres el primer chico que me dice que está enamorado de mi Scott y no sé porque lo estas, yo soy muy mala con todos y hasta contigo, no merezco a una persona tan maravillosa como lo eres tu Scott

-Elisa, yo desde el primer día que te vi, me enamore de ti, sabía que jamás voltearías a verme, pero mi amor solo creció cada día más, moría de celos al verte con Granchesterd, moría de celos al saber que Andrew te interesaba mucho, yo sabía que no podía competir contra ellos, un simple pobretón como tú me llamas, yo solo tengo mi educación, tengo mi trabajo, no tengo lujos a los que estas acostumbrada, pero Elisa, tengo mucho amor para ti y para mi bebe, si tú me permites y me das una oportunidad luchare día a día para poder darles todo lo que se merecen, yo sé que no serán los mismos lujos a que estas acostumbrada pero jamás te faltara nada, así tenga que trabajar de sol a sol, Te amo Elisa Leegan y amo a este bebe tanto como te amo a ti

-Elisa estaba llorando por las palabras se Scott- Esta bien Scott, yo también siento algo por ti, pero no sé qué es, solo dame un poco de tiempo por favor, necesito aclarar todos mis sentimientos

-Scott sonrió muy feliz, Elisa le había dado una pequeña esperanza- Claro que si Elisa, te he esperado por tantos años (Scott le dio un tierno beso en los labios)

-El doctor entro al consultorio- Bien Señores ¿Qué decidieron?

-Elisa hablo- Tendremos a nuestro bebe doctor

-Muy bien señora, entonces le recomiendo que tengan un medio de cabecera para que pueda llevar el control de su embrazado, puedo hacerle un ultrasonido para que conozcan a su bebe

-Si doctor me gustaría mucho (Elisa dijo sonriente)

-El doctor le hizo el ultrasonido, Scott no soltaba la mano de Elisa y los dos pudieron escuchar el corazón de su bebe, los dos sonrieron muy felices-

-¿Quieres que le lleve a tu casa Elisa?

-No Scott, traigo mi auto, además tengo que hablar con mis padres de todo esto

-Puedo acompañarte y hablar con ellos

-No Scott, ahorita es algo que tengo que hacerlo yo sola, yo tengo que enfrentar a mi madre ya que mi padre me entenderá

-Está bien Elisa, pero yo te llamo al rato para saber que paso ¿Si?

-Claro Scott, este es mi número

-Scott tomo la tarjeta de Elisa- Te voy a escoltar hasta tu casa, estas algo débil por el desmayo

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo Scott

Unas horas más tarde Elisa Leegan salía llorando de la biblioteca de su mansión, fue directo a su recamara y empaco sus cosas

Niel iba entrando a la mansión cuando vio a su hermana con dos maletas y llorando

-¿Qué paso Elisa?

-Elisa corrió abrazarlo – Niel

-Cálmate Elisa dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy estuve a punto de abortar Niel, había hecho una cita, gracias a Candy y a Scott que llego a tiempo para detenerme a hacer una locura

-¿Scott llego a impedirlo?

-Si Niel, él fue quien lo impidió y hablo conmigo, fue entonces que me di cuenta que yo quiero a este bebe tanto como el

-¡Elisa! (Niel la abrazo) me da mucho gusto que quieras tener al bebe pero ¿Por qué lloras y esas maletas?

-Porque llegue a hablar con mis padres, les dije que estaba embarazada de William Scott y que iba a tener al bebe, mi madre puso el grito en el cielo y me abofeteo, me exigió que lo abortara porque yo no iba a tener un bebe de un pobretón como Scott

-Y ¿Qué paso después?

-Yo le dije que no le estaba pidiendo permiso, que yo ya había decidido tener a mi bebe y si a ella no le gustaba pues ni modo, que ya no me iba a dejar manipular por ella y que Scott y yo íbamos a intentar ser algo por nuestro bebe

-Niel sonrió feliz- Que bueno Elisa, que bueno que al fin te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te ama Scott y que quieras luchar por tu bebe hermanita, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti… Pero ¿Por qué la maleta, papá te corrió?

-No Niel, mi padre me apoya en todo y me dijo que con lo que yo decidiera el me apoyaría en todo y que quería hablar con Scott, pero mi madre no lo entiende, yo le dije que me iba a ir de esta casa, así tuviera que trabajar para mi bebe, yo lo haría

-Elisa hermanita (Niel beso su frente), yo sabía que tu podrías cambiar Elisa

-Gracias Niel, gracias por confiar en mí, todo se lo debo a ti, Scott, William y a Candy, si yo no hubiera hablado con ustedes, ahorita mi bebe estuviera muerto y yo no sé si hubiera podido con esta culpa

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo hermanita pero ¿A dónde iras?

-No lo sé Niel, no lo pensé, solo hice mis maletas, a lo mejor mi madre me cancela las tarjetas no se

-No creo que mi padre se lo permita, pero mira hermanita toma (dándola unas llaves)

-Pero… es tu departamento Niel

-Si hermanita, pero yo ni lo uso, además tengo que quedarme aquí para que mamá no le dé el patatús al saber que vives sola en el departamento

-Gracias Niel, gracias por todo

-Con que seas feliz me basta hermanita y me permitas ser el tío mas consentidor de todos

-Claro que si Niel

-¿Qué harás con Scott?

-Pues le pedí tiempo, sé que siento algo por el pero aún no sé qué es

-Está bien hermanita, Scott lo entenderá, pero no tengas miedo de nada hermanita, él te hará muy feliz, hoy ya diste un gran paso, veras que sin la presión de mi madre te sentirás liberada y feliz, yo le diré a mi padre donde estas, para que vaya a visitarte, el estará encantado de ser abuelo

-Si Niel

-Bueno vamos hermanita yo te ayudo a que te instales, mi departamento está en el mismo edificio que el de Susana, ella estará feliz de tenerte cerca y poder ayudarte, cuenta con ella

-Gracias Niel (decía Elisa llorando)

-No llores hermanita vámonos de aquí

-Mira Niel, la foto de mi bebe

-Niel tomo la foto del ultrasonido de Elisa- La primer foto de mi sobrinito, tengo un hermoso marco en mi departamento ahí pondremos esta foto hermanita, ya no llores, tu eres fuerte y ya lo estas demostrando.

A la hora del almuerzo Candy se encontraba con Albert en su mesa, Scott le había platicado a Albert lo que había pasado y Candy estaba más que feliz por ellos.

-Princesa en un mes será mi graduación, quiero que vayamos al baile juntos mi amor

-¿Tan pronto será la graduación?

-Jajaja si princesa, recuerda que este es mi último año y está por terminar

-Candy se puso muy triste- Pe… Pero… te voy a extrañar tanto en la universidad

-Y yo a ti princesa, pero no te salvaras de mí, ya que quiero seguir pasando por ti y te vendré a recoger todos los días

-¡Albert!, Pero y ¿Tu trabajo?

-Bueno princesa, por algo soy el presidente, creo que puedo tomarme las horas que quiera, cuando no pueda yo te avisare, me sentiré más seguro así

-Está bien mi amor, pero como quiera te voy a extrañar mucho

-Lo se mi amor, yo también

-Ey parejita, no están solos (decía Archí haciendo reír a todos)

-¡Archí! (Candy sonrojada)

-Jajaja no te enojes, todos iremos a ese baile también, el tío se gradúa y eso hay que celebrarlo

-Gracias Archí, tengo pensado que después de la graduación podremos ir a la mansión de Lakewood por unos días (decía Albert sonriente) ¿Qué opinan chicos?

-Me parece Excelente tío, hace tiempo que no voy a Lakewood, ya quiero ver el portal de las rosas y cuidarlas un poco (decía Anthony sonriente)

-¿Anthony tu cuidas las rosas?

-Si Candy, desde niño ayudaba a mi madre con el jardín y me volví adicto a sembrar las rosas, todo el jardín de mi casa yo mismo lo cuido

-Wow Anthony, si el jardín de tu casa es muy hermoso, solo tienes una especie de rosas Anthony

-Si Candy, esa especie solo pertenece a los Andrew, mi madre creo una única estirpe de rosas

-No sabía, son las rosas más bonitas de Lakewood

-Si Candy, son muy hermosas, aprovecharemos el viaje a Lakewood

-Sí, también me gustaría ir a nadar al lago

-Si Candy, así podemos probar mi nuevo invento

-No… ¿otro invento Stear?, la cajita de música que me diste dejo de funcionar (Candy con un lindo puchero)

-Jajaja que graciosa Candy, pero yo la reparare

-Entonces chicas ¿Qué dicen irán a Lakewood con nosotros?

-Si Albert, a mí también me gusta Lakewood, mis padres tienen una villa cerca de la mansión Andrew (decía Annie muy contenta)

-Está bien chicas, avisare a nana Pony para que tenga preparado todo, pasaremos unos lindos días todos juntos

**15 días antes de la graduación **

Una pelirroja estaba en su departamento, Susana la visitaba seguido, se habían hecho amigas, Elisa había dejado la amistad de Luisa, a Candy ya no la molestaba y había salido unas cuantas veces con Scott, tenían días que se habían hecho novios, pero ella vivía en el departamento de Niel, su padre iba los fines de semana a visitarla, Scott había hablado con el Sr. Leegan y Niel juntos, les había dicho todas las intenciones buenas que tenía con su hija, cosa que le agrado mucho al Sr. Leegan, el Sr. Leegan le ofreció hacerlo socio de su empresa, pero él no lo acepto, le dijo que él tenía una buena oferta una vez terminado sus estudios y empezaría a trabajar tiempo completo en una buena empresa muy reconocida, el puesto que le ofrecían tenía una buena paga, el tuvo que trabajar en la empresa medio tiempo para poder cubrir sus gastos ya que su familia no era muy rica y tenía dos hermanas menores, sus padres se dedicaban a cubrir todos los gastos de ellas y el empezó a trabajar medio tiempo para cubrir sus gastos y ayudar a su familia, ahora después de muchos años la misma empresa le ofreció un buen puesto con un excelente sueldo, él se dedicaría a su bebe y a Elisa luchando por los dos, el señor Leegan estaba orgulloso de ese muchacho y agradecido con él ya que había hecho cambiar a la niña de sus ojos, por fin Elisa estaba cambiando poco a poco. Niel iba varias veces a la semana a visitar a Elisa, su madre no le dirigía la palabra y no quería saber nada de ella, estaba viendo la tv un rato junto con una enorme pizza, los antojos habían hecho efecto en ella, cuando sonó el timbre del departamento

-Qué raro Susana se acaba de ir y ya es un poco tarde ¿Sera Niel?

Elisa abrió la puerta del departamento y frente a ella estaba alguien con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas

-Hola mi amor

-¡Scott! Pero que lindas flores, muchas gracias

-Solo lo mejor para ti Elisa

-Gracias, pero pasa, estaba cenando pizza ¿Gustas?

-¿Pizza?

-Jajaja si es que se me antojo, este bebe es muy antojadizo

-Bueno pero también debes de comer algo más sano Elisa

-Si claro que sí, ya el doctor me dio vitaminas, estoy muy bien y dice que él bebe está creciendo bien y sano

Elisa y Scott estuvieron viendo tv y comiendo Pizza, ellos se llevaban muy bien, Elisa estaba enamorándose de él, por todos sus detalles y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y de su bebe

-Elisa, sé que no es la manera más romántica de pedírtelo, pero ya no aguanto un minuto más sin ti… (Scott se incoó frente a ella) Elisa, te amo más que a mi vida preciosa, te amo tanto que duele cada día que estoy sin ti, te amo tanto ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? (Scott saco una cajita de terciopelo con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, el anillo era muy sencillo pero bonito)

-Elisa quedo en shock, sus lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, el embarazo cada día la volvía más sensible, jamás en su vida había llorado tanto- Scott… si, Si quiero casarme contigo (Elisa lo abrazo llorando y lo beso) Quiero que formemos una familia por nosotros y por nuestro bebe

-Elisa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-Y tú a mi Scott, me has sacado del precipicio donde estaba, me has hecho ver la vida de diferente manera y me he enamorado de ti Scott, Te amo William, Te amo como jamás pensé llegar a amar a nadie, Te amo porque gracias a ti soy feliz por primera vez

-Gracias por amarme, tantos años esperando esas palabras de tu boca y son mejores de lo que me imaginaba

-Elisa beso a su prometido con mucha pasión-

-Elisa, mañana quiero que me acompañes, vi un departamento que está en venta y quiero comprarlo para que podemos vivir, no es tan lujoso como este pero está muy cerca de aquí mi amor

-No me importa que no sea lujoso Scott, mientras este contigo y tengamos a nuestro bebe, es suficiente

-¿Deberás Elisa?

-Si Scott, ya viví llena de lujos, ahora quiero vivir llena de amor

-¡Elisa! (Scott la tomo por la cintura y dio unas cuantas vuelvas con ella) Te amo

-Y yo a ti mi amor, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno es que hable con mi papá, falta poco para que nos graduemos y quiero trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, espero que no te moleste

-Uhmmm no me molesta, pero yo quiero que te cuides mucho y estés al pendiente del bebe

-Y lo estaré, pero no me voy a quedar todo el día en el departamento, quisiera trabajar y así ayudar un poco a mi padre ya que a Niel le falta un año más para terminar la universidad

-Está bien mi amor, como tú digas, pero no quiero que te esfuerces mucho por favor

-No claro que no

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?

-¿Qué te parece en mes y medio?

-Me parecen muchos días, pero bueno mi amor, claro que si en mes y medio por fin serás mi esposa, tenemos que hablar con tu padre y con Niel

-Claro que sí, los dos hablaremos con ellos, sé que se pondrán felices por nosotros

Elisa empezó a besar a Scott y el correspondía muy bien todos sus besos, empezaron un desfile de caricias y besos, hasta llegar a la recamara donde se amaron con mucha pasión como la primera vez, los dos quedaron muy felices por amarse tan intensamente, Scott tenia a Elisa en sus brazos

-No sabes cuánto quería volver a vibrar en tus brazos amor

-Yo también Elisa, te deseaba tanto desde aquel día, perdóname por haberme hecho pasar por alguien más

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, si no hubiera sido así, no estaríamos esperando este bebe y yo nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti, gracias por tener tan poco pudor y asistir a esa cita

-Jajajaja Elisa, lo siento mi amor, yo lo pensé mucho para asistir créeme, estaba por entrar y me quería regresar, pero sabía que era mi única oportunidad en la vida, era todo o nada… al principio me quede sin nada pero ahora me quedo con todo y con un hermoso bebe en camino

-Te amo William scott

-Te amo Elisa Leegan

Al día siguiente Elisa Leegan entraba a la universidad de la mano de William Scott, muchos se sorprendieron ver a la odiosa de Elisa Leegan con alguien tan bueno como Scott, pero se veían felices, nunca se imaginaron ver a Elisa con un becado como ella decía, nadie sabía que Elisa estaba embarazada gracias a la discreción de todos, Terry estaba feliz por Elisa, la única que se molesto había sido Luisa, ya que no pudo seducir a Scott, él era un chico muy apuesto, sabía que Elisa no era tonta, era un pobretón pero era muy apuesto – Luisa maldecía a su ex amiga Elisa-

-¡Lo veo y no lo creo!

-¿De qué hablas Annie?

-Es Elisa, mira

Candy volteo a ver a Elisa y Scott juntos tomados de la mano

-Te dije que la gente puede cambiar para bien o para mal y Elisa cambio para bien Annie, me da mucho gusto por ella y por Scott, él la quiere mucho

-Bueno eso sí, pero Elisa no es nada tonta, Scott es muy apuesto

-Jajaja no sé de qué hablas Annie, yo solo tengo ojos para mi Albert

-¡Oh! Vamos Candy, solo estoy diciendo que es muy apuesto y mira la cara de Elisa es tan diferente

-Si eso si Annie, y si no te lo voy a negar, Scott es muy apuesto, pero nadie como mi Albert (Candy suspiro)

-Jajajaja ni modo, yo lo mismo digo de mi Archí, bueno vámonos a clases, lo bueno que son los últimos días de clases, muero por ir de vacaciones a Lakewood

-Si yo también, pero quiero que me ayudes a escoger el vestido para la graduación y quiero hacerle un regalo a Albert para su graduación

-Bueno puedes regalarle una noche de pasión

-¡Annie! (Candy se sonrojo)

-Jajaja, vamos Candy si bien que suspirabas después de tu primera vez

-Bueno si, pero quiero que el regalo sea especial y claro que le regalare una noche de pasión, pero ayúdame por favor no sé qué regalarle.

-Está bien que te parece si este fin se semana vamos a escoger tu vestido y vemos que le puedes regalar a Albert

-Está bien Annie, ya vámonos

El día de la entrega de papeles William Andrew y William Scott se graduaban con honores, Elroy estaba más que feliz por su sobrino, Rosemary lloraba de felicidad y Candy veía con mucha admiración a Albert. Elisa se sentía orgullosa de su prometido, Terry estaba muy contento de haber terminado la universidad.

-Felicidades William, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, tu padres estarían felices de ver que te has convertido en todo un profesionista

-Gracias Tía (Albert abrazo a Elroy)

-Hermanito felicidades (Rosemary lloraba en brazos de Albert)

-Gracias hermanita

Todos los sobrinos de Albert lo felicitaron, nana Pony lloro mucho por su niño Albert, George estaba presente en la ceremonia junto con su esposa, todos felicitaron a Albert

-Y mi princesa ¿no me felicitara?

-¡Albert! (Candy lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos)

-¿Por qué lloras princesa?

-De felicidad mi amor, me siento tan orgullosa de ti, tengo un regalo para ti (Candy le dio una hermosa cajita con un moño rojo)

-Princesa no te hubieras molestado, te dije que no me dieras regalos, que me dieras besos, ahora me debes diez besos

-Candy se acercó a su oído y le susurro (Esos besos te los doy al rato mi vida, junto con tu segundo regalo)

-Ca… Candy (Albert se sonrojo ante las palabras de su novia)

-Jajaja me encanta hacerte sonrojar William Andrew

-Princesa tramposa, estaré impaciente por mi regalo (le guiño el ojo y con una sonrisa coqueta)

-Jajaja abre tu regalo mi amor, espero que te guste

-Albert quito el pequeño moño rojo y abrió una hermosa caja de piel, era una hermosa y fina pluma de plata, con su nombre grabado – Princesa… es hermosa…

-Espero que te haya gustado, es para que firmes tus nuevos contratos y papeles importantes

-Siempre la tendré conmigo princesa, gracias Candy no debiste molestarte

-Este es un día especial mi amor, es solo un pequeño detalle para mi novio

-Tu presencia es mi mejor regalo, te amo Candy

-Y yo a ti Albert

En el baile de graduación Candy llegaba del brazo de Albert, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido corte sirena color verde esmeralda, escote de corazón, a partir de la rodilla tenia pliegues haciéndola ver muy sexy, zapatillas altas y peinado alto, llevaba la joya de la madre de Albert, El vestía un traje italiano color ocre, con chaleco del dolor del traje, una camisa de seda blanca y corbata

-Estas hermosa Candy

-Y tú muy guapo Albert

Los dos estaban en la mesa cuando llego Elisa Leegan del brazo de William Scott

-Albert, que gusto verte amigo

-William lo mismo digo, Elisa (Albert como todo un caballero saludo a Elisa con un beso en la mano)

-Hola William, Scott y yo queremos hablar con ustedes

-¿Si?

-Bueno primero que nada, Candy, quiero pedirte una disculpa por todas las maldades que te hice durante este año, discúlpame por todo yo fui mala contigo y tú me ayudaste mucho, gracias a tus consejos Scott y yo estamos juntos

-Elisa, no tengo nada que disculparte y me da mucho gusto que estén juntos y se quieran mucho por su bebe

-Si Candy, muchas gracias (decía Scott)

-William discúlpame por cómo me porte contigo

-No te preocupes Elisa, lo bueno de todo es que recapacitaste

-Si William, Scott y él bebe me hicieron cambiar mucho. Nosotros hablamos y nos vamos a casar, quisiera que fueran nuestros padrinos

-Candy sonrió feliz- Claro que si Elisa será un placer

-Si Elisa, Candy y yo seremos sus padrinos, felicidades (Albert le dio un abrazo a Elisa y a Scott)

-Bueno William, gracias por todo, los dejamos para que se sigan divirtiendo

-si

-Albert el amor siempre triunfa por sobre todas las cosas no crees

-Si princesa y también puede hacer cambiar mucho a las personas

-Y vaya que si

-Vamos a bailar mi amor

-Si mi príncipe

**En el camino se encontraron a Niel del brazo de Sophia**

-William, Candy

-Hola Niel, Sophia que bonita estas

-Gracias Candy, tú también

-Sophia es un placer volver a verte (Albert la saludo de beso en la mejilla)

-Igualmente William, me da gusto venir al baile de tu graduación

-Y veo que vienes muy bien acompañada (Albert sonrió y Sophia se sonrojo)

-Jajaja William, Sophia y yo somos novios desde hace un mes

-Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, les deseo lo mejor en su relación

-Gracias William, soy el chico más afortunado del mundo al tener una novia como Sophia

-Niel, me haces que me sonroje

-Pero es la verdad bonita, eres maravillosa

-Tú también amor, eres maravilloso

-Bueno William, fue un placer saludarte y a Candy también, voy a presentar a mi hermosa novia a mi hermanita y su prometido, que se sigan divirtiendo

-Gracias Niel, ustedes también

-Nos vemos Candy, estas muy bonita

-Gracias Niel

-Nos vemos William y cuídala mucho

-Claro que si Niel

-Albert, me da gusto que Niel y Sophia sean novios

-Si princesa a mí también, bueno vamos a bailar princesa (Caminaron a la pista de baile)

-William, felicidades

-Susana, gracias

-Hola Candy que bonita te ves

-Gracias Susana tú también

-Albert amigo, felicidades (Terry le daba un abrazo a Albert)

-Gracias Terry igualmente, por fin nos graduamos de la universidad

-Si por fin, aunque creo que nos veremos seguido, nuestras novias siguen estudiando

-Jajaja sí creo que sí, nos tocara vernos en el estacionamiento ¿A qué te dedicaras Terry?

-Bueno mi padre ya tiene un puesto para mí, dice que quiere vacaciones y pues ni modo, es hora de trabajar en la empresa familiar

-Si eso es bueno, Richard se merece unas buenas vacaciones junto con Eleanor

-Sí, pero lo malo que me dejara todo el trabajo a mí, pero no importa mientras se vayan a su quinta luna de miel

-¿Quinta luna de miel? (pregunto Candy incrédula)

-Si Candy, mis padres están tan enamorados, que se van de luna de miel por quinta vez

-Vaya, eso es hermoso

-Sí, mucho

-Bueno Susana, Terry, fue un placer saludarlos, me disculpan llevare a mi hermosa novia a bailar

-Claro William no te preocupes síganse divirtiendo mucho

-Nos Vemos Albert

Albert y Candy bailaron muchas piezas y se la pasaron muy bien en toda la noche

-¿Candy por qué no quisiste que pasara por ti?

-Bueno mi amor, es que tú siempre pasas por mí, ahora yo quise hacerlo y así te puedo llevar a mi sorpresa de hoy

-¿Ósea que me vas a raptar?

-Jajaja sí, te voy a robar por unas horas

-Mmmmmh eso me parece muy bien princesa, yo me dejare raptar por ti

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja ¿Te he dicho que me encanta que te sonrojes?

-Sí y te gusta hacerme sonrojar, mejor ya vámonos ¿Si?

-Lo que mi princesa ordene, vámonos ya quiero mi regalo (guiñándole un ojo)

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja, vámonos amor

**Candy y él se fueron, Candy manejaba su lujoso auto **

-Albert cierra los ojos

-Está bien princesa

Candy lo llevo a la hermosa cabaña que Archí le había rentado a Annie junto al lago, era noche de luna llena, entraron y todo olía al perfume de Candy

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

-No aun no, aquí espérame no tardo

Candy se fue al baño donde se puso un sexy babydoll color rosa, soltó su cabello, tomo una fresa con chocolate y se acercó a Albert, el aun con los ojos cerrados comió un poco de la fresa quedando con un poco de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios, Candy quito con su lengua el chocolate

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos

Albert abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mudo ante lo que veía- Era una hermosa cabaña, la chimenea estaba encendida y todo estaba iluminado por decenas de velas aromáticas, una mesa para dos personas con velas, en otra una pequeña mesa con una botella de champagne y fresas con chocolate, pero lo que más le gusto fue ver a su hermosa novia con un sexy babydoll y sus zapatillas altas, el cabello suelto, el hermoso diamante en su cuello, tuvo que contenerse las ganas para no brincar sobre ella y comérsela a besos

-Ca… Candy, estas hermosa

-Espero que no te des la media vuelta y te vayas (Candy le guiño un ojo)

-¿Bromeas? Si nada más de verte quiero comerte a besos

-Pues te estas tardando William Andrew, la cena puede esperar

Albert ya no dijo nada, solo tomo la cintura de Candy y empezó a besarla, la cargo, Candy cruzo sus piernas en la cintura de Albert y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente

-Te deseo tanto Albert

-Y yo a ti princesa

-Hazme tuya Albert

Albert ya no dijo nada, camino a la recamara, donde la gigante cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa blancos, Albert la acomodo muy despacio en la cama quitándole la parte de arriba del babydoll dejando los senos de Candy al descubierto y comenzó a morderlos muy despacio, Candy gemía de placer, Albert se quitó el saco y volvió a besar a Candy pero ella dio una pequeña vuelta y quedo a horcadas encima de Albert

-Yo quiero hacerlo

-Pri… princesa

-Este es tu regalo William Andrew

Candy le desabrocho poco a poco los botones de la camisa de Albert, sus rizos caían en sus senos, Albert se deleitaba con la hermosa vista que tenía, cada vez estaba más excitado, era una exquisita tortura que su princesa le estaba dando. Candy termino de desabotonar su camisa y empezó a besar su pecho, cada centímetro lo recorría con su lengua hasta que llego al cinturón del pantalón, lentamente lo desabrocho y veía a su novia con una mirada coqueta, ella se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a bajar el zipper del pantalón de Albert, poco a poco se lo fue quitando hasta que quedara en bóxer

-Me estas llevando a la más exquisita tortura Candy, te deseo tanto

-Y yo a ti, Candy subió y le dio un beso a Albert, un beso lleno de pasión, sus lenguas jugaban, termino el beso y mordió su barbilla y beso su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho y llego hasta su bóxer, lentamente bajo el bóxer donde el miembro de Albert salió completamente excitado, ella comenzó a morder su pierna y a besarlas, recorría con su lengua hasta llegar a su parte más sensible

-Ca… Ca… Candy no tienes que hacerlo princesa (Albert se levantó un poco)

-Quiero hacerlo mi amor

Albert se recostó y sintió como la lengua de Candy recorría centímetro a centímetro su parte tan dura, lentamente la tomo con una mano y empezó a lamerla desde la punta hasta su base, Albert gemía de placer, eso era la mejor tortura a la que lo estaban sometiendo

Candy tomo el miembro de Albert y lo metió a su boca, gozando cada centímetro de su amado, empezó a lamerlo lentamente, le gustaba los gemidos que Albert contenía, sabía que su novio estaba gozando tanto como ella lo hacia

Albert tomo a su novia por los brazos y lentamente la subió a él y tomo sus senos con su boca, dio un giro y quedo arriba de ella, ahora era el turno de él, recorrió cada centímetro de Candy hasta llegar a su diminuta tanga, con los dientes se la fue bajando poco a poco y después la tomo con su mano tirándola al piso, abrió un poco sus piernas y comenzó a besar sus pies y con su lengua empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de ella hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Albert se hundió en la perla rosada de Candy y ella gimió de placer, empezó a lamerla a comerla completita, bebía sediento todos los jugos de Candy, su lengua jugueteaba con su parte más sensible de ella, Candy enterraba sus uñas en las sabanas y se arqueaba ante cada caricia de Albert, estuvo torturándola lentamente hasta que tuviera un orgasmo, Candy acaricio su cabello, con un movimiento rápido quedo arriba de Albert, él la tomo por su cintura y ella sonrió muy coqueta, se arrodillo y poco a poco empezó a rozar su miembro erecto, lentamente fue bajando y penetrándose ella misma, Albert gimió de placer pero no quitaba la vista de su sexy novia, Candy empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente de arriba para abajo, los senos de Candy se movían a su ritmo, sus rizos caía lentamente sobre ella, Albert tenía una vista fenomenal de su novia, con sus manos en la cintura ayudaba a que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más rápidos, hasta que llego su segundo orgasmo Candy dio un gemido y sonrió a su amante, Albert tomo su mano y la jalo hacia el besándola en la boca, dio una vuelta y quedo arriba de ella, sin salirse de ella empezó a penetrarla cada vez más fuerte, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápido, sus cuerpos chocaban, Albert sintió que iba a explotar, beso a Candy, sus lenguas se devoraban una con otra, hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax total, Albert la abrazo y le mordió la barbilla

-Te amo princesa

-Te amo príncipe

Lentamente salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, con un brazo tomo su cintura y la coloco en su pecho, los dos sudaban, Albert acaricio su cabello, limpiando un poco su sudor

-Eso fue maravilloso princesa, me volviste loco por completo

-Esa era la idea mi amor

-Ah, ya lo tenías todo planeado

-Cada cosa mi amor (guiñándole el ojo)

-Pequeña tramposa, pero me encanto, me fascino princesa, ahora eres mi princesa sexy

-Y tú mi príncipe sexy, te amo tanto Albert

-Y yo a ti mi vida, me encanto tu babydoll ¿Te lo regalo Annie?

-No, este lo compre yo, era tu segundo regalo

-Mmmmmh pues que regalo más sexy, pero aún me sigues debiendo mis veinte besos

-Y te los daré todos

-Que rico princesa me encantan tus besos

-Y a mí los tuyos, te quiero comer cada vez que te beso mi amor

-Y yo a ti pero siempre estamos rodeados de gente

-¡Albert!

-Jajajaja mi princesa

-Vamos a cenar, ya me dio hambre

-Y a mí también princesa, vamos, creo que será la cena más sexy que tenga

-Jajaja y eso que falta el postre (Candy se levantó de la cama le guiño un ojo y se metió al Baño)

-¿Postre? Oh no, yo mejor adelanto ese postre… Princesaaaaaaa (Albert se levantó de la cama y caminando al baño la llamo muy sexy, esa noche la cena seria lo último que probaran)

**Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo tanto como a mí, ya voy por menos, solo que me bloqueo un poco, gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chicas aquí un capitulo mas, créanme este capitulo ha sido el mas difícil de escribir de todos, es algo fuerte, nadie quisiera estar en una situación así... en lo particular llore mucho escribiéndolo, llore cuando lo leí de nuevo y cada vez que lo lea volveré a llorar, no se si sea muy sensible pero si me hizo llorar mucho... tengan a la mano pañuelos desechables chicas, si son muy sensibles o no les gusta este tipo de escenas omitanlo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Capítulo 24**

Después de la graduación y la hermosa noche, el siguiente fin de semana todos viajaron a Lakewood donde nana Pony los recibió a todos con los brazos abiertos, todos se divirtieron mucho, las chicas quedaron impresionadas con el jardín de la mansión, todos cabalgaron por el bosque y Candy aprendió a montar, Clean y Poupee iban con ellos a todos lados, hicieron un picnic en el lago donde todos nadaron y se divirtieron mucho, Stear probo uno de sus tantos inventos y Candy como siempre fue su conejilla de indias, el invento no había funcionado, él y Candy habían terminado en el fondo del lago, todos también visitaron el hogar de Pony, los niños quedaron encantados por todos los regalos que les habían llevado, nana Pony lloro de felicidad al tener a todos sus niños juntos, los días pasaron muy rápido y todos regresaron a sus actividades, Candy ahora por vacaciones trabajaba todos los días en el corporativo, el señor Jude estaba más que complacido con la pecosa.

…..

-George ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Es la sorpresa que te tenia Dorothy, esto es un regalo (George le daba a su esposa una pequeña cajita)

-Dorothy la abrió y vio unas llaves junto con un hermoso llavero

-¡George!

-Si Dorothy, esta es nuestra nueva casa y tu serás la dueña y señora

-¡George! No debiste gastar, en el departamento nos hubiéramos acomodado bien

-No Dorothy, mi esposa merece un hogar y nuestros bebes una habitación, ven mejor vamos te mostrarte la casa

George llevo a su esposa era una casa muy bonita, de dos pisos, constaba con recibidor, sala, cocina, 5 habitaciones, dos habitaciones tenían un hermoso balcón con vista al jardín principal, era un jardín hermoso con muchas flores y árboles frondosos, tenía un garaje para dos autos y cada habitación tenía su baño propio, la recamara de George y Dorothy era la más grande todas, con un hermoso jacuzzi y una gigante cama

-George todo es tan hermoso, nuestra recamara es maravillosa

-Si mi amor, ven falta la mejor habitación

-George llevo a Dorothy a la habitación que sería de los gemelos, abrió la puerta y Dorothy quedo sorprendida

-¡George! Es hermosa (Dorothy lloraba de felicidad) La habitación era de color amarillo claro, con dos hermosas cunas cada cuna con un hermoso edredón y diferente tipo de juguetes para los bebes, un enorme closet, donde había mucha ropa de niño y de niña (Dorothy tendrían gemelos fraternos), el papel tapiz era hermoso la cuna de la niña tenía hermosas flores y unicornios, el niño era de carritos y pelotas todo muy bonito

-Si mi amor, Candy me ayudo a decorarla junto con William, ellos escogieron todo, de hecho Candy decoro toda la casa

-George todo es hermoso, gracias mi amor por esta hermosa sorpresa

-Sera nuestro nuevo hogar Dorothy, este fin de semana nos mudaremos

-Pero voy a extrañar ese departamento

-Sí, yo igual, viví mucho años ahí, pero podemos quedárnoslo Dorothy, por lo mientras pueden vivir ahí tus hermanos, así ya no pagarían la renta de su departamento

-¿Enserio George?

-Si Dorothy, no quiero vender el departamento, lo pueden usar tus hermanos

-Gracias George, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo

-Y yo a ti Dorothy

**... **

La boda de Elisa Leegan con William Scott fue muy íntima, solo los familiares más cercanos y amigos estuvieron presentes, la madre de Elisa no queriendo fue obligada por el Sr. Leegan para Asistir, toda la familia de Scott estaba muy feliz por él y se llevaron muy bien con Neal, Sophia, Elisa, Candy y Albert.

Elisa Leegan se veía sonriente y feliz, había empezado a trabajar con su padre y le aminoraba el trabajo junto con su hermano Niel, el Señor Leegan estaba muy orgulloso de sus hijos, les regalo la luna de miel a los novios enviándolos a Paris una semana ya que William Scott no podía faltar mucho a su trabajo.

Los dos empezaron a vivir en su departamento, William procuraba a Elisa mucho, la mimaba, la consentía, le cumplía todos sus antojos, Elisa se enamoraba cada día mas de su esposo, cada fin de semana su padre la visitaba y ella también iba a visitar a los padres de Scott, se hizo buena amiga de sus hermanas y ellas la querían mucho, ya que decían que su cuñada era muy fina y de buen gusto, le pedían consejos de belleza y de moda, Elisa con gusto las aconsejaba pero también les decía que se limitaran en sus gastos, las enseño a ahorrar en sus compras, ella administraba muy bien el presupuesto que tenía y ahorraba un poco para algunos imprevistos, con su sueldo y el de su esposo querían comprar una casa con jardín para que su hijo jugara.

Candy llevaba muy bien su noviazgo con Albert, había entrado a su nuevo año en la universidad, Albert pasaba por ella y por las tardas la iba a traer, a veces él no podía pasar por ella y Candy se iba en su auto ya que Dorothy había dejado de trabajar y se quedaba en su casa que le encantaba, le gustaba mucho tejer ropita para sus bebes, Rosemary Andrew la visitaba seguido ya que eran muy amigas y ella sería la madrina de sus bebes y la llenaba de regalos, Albert varias veces se topaba con Terry y platicaban muy bien dejando atrás todo el pasado.

...

Era mediado de noviembre, Candy se encontraba en su oficina ya que Albert no quiso que ella estuviera en una oficina más lejos, él le había cedido su oficina privada, le gustaba visitarla y que tuvieran mucha privacidad.

-Candy aquí está el correo, hay una carta para ti

-¿Una carta para mi Rita? Pero, pero si yo nunca recibo correo, siempre son de Albert

-Si Candy, Aquí dice Candice White Johnson solo que no tiene remitente

-Qué raro, gracias Rita

-De nada Candy, con tu permiso

-Candy algo extrañada abrió el sobre y desdoblo la hoja de papel y la leyó:

**Ni creas que te has librado de mi niñita, yo consigo todo lo que me propongo, estas advertida, William es mío y de nadie más…**

-Candy se llevó las manos a la boca… esa carta solo podía ser… de… de… Katherine Smith – (Candy se levantó de su silla para ir al escritorio de Albert cuando sonó su teléfono)

-¿Diga?

-Ca… Candy

-¡Dorothy! ¿Qué pasa?

-Candy, los bebes… ya vienen, estoy sangrando mucho, le hable a George pero no me contesta

-Voy enseguida Dorothy, llamare una ambulancia para que vaya por ti

-Si Candy…

Candy llamo a una ambulancia para que fuera por Dorothy y salió corriendo de la oficina, tenía que pasar por la oficina de Albert para poder salir

-¡Albert! (Candy algo preocupada)

-¿Qué pasa princesa?

-Es Dorothy, los bebes ya vienen ¿Dónde está mi tío?

-Está en una junta en la otra sucursal Candy

-Voy al hospital, Dorothy está sangrando mucho y eso no es bueno Albert

-Voy contigo, mandare a Anthony por George, vamos princesa

-Sí, vamos

**Candy y Albert se fueron al hospital y en el camino Candy llamo a Tom y Jimmy… los dos llegaron y la ambulancia también iba llegando**

-Dorothy ¿Cómo sigues?

-Me siento muy débil Candy, por favor llama a George

-Si Dorothy, Anthony fue por el

-Candy por favor, dile que tiene que elegir a los bebes, por favor Candy

-Dorothy todo saldrá bien (Candy lloraba)

-Candy por favor, prométeme que si George tiene que decidir por alguien, que sea por nuestros bebes por favor, dile que nunca le perdonare si me elige a mí, por favor Candy

-Si Dorothy yo se lo diré, pero los tres saldrán bien

-Disculpe señorita tenemos que llevarla rápido a cirugía, la señora presenta una hemorragia (el paramédico se llevó a Dorothy directo a cirugía)

-Candy caminaba de un lado a otro muy asustada

-Calmate princesa todo va a salir bien

**-15 minutos después George Johnson llegaba con Anthony y atrás de él llegaban Tom y Jimmy**

-Candy ¿Cómo esta Dorothy?

-Tío… Dorothy está en cirugía ti… tiene una hemorragia

-¡Dios mío! (George se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía creer la vida de sus hijos y de su esposa podría estar en peligro)

-Tío… Do… Dorothy me hizo prometer que te dijera que si tenías que escoger entre ella y los bebes… que escogieras a los bebes, que ella no te perdonaría si la eligieras a ella y no a los bebes (Candy bajo la mirada)

-Ca…Candy

-Candy abrazo muy fuerte a su tío, Tom y Jimmy estaban muy preocupados

**El tiempo se hacía eterno para George habían pasado solo 5 minutos desde que llego**

-¿Familiares de la Señora Dorothy Johnson?

-George de inmediato se acercó al doctor- Soy su esposo doctor ¿Cómo esta ella y mis bebes?

-Señor Johnson, tenemos un problema con su esposa, ella venía con una fuerte hemorragia, ya la hemos controlado y la vamos a intervenir quirúrgicamente para que los bebes puedan nacer… Pero señor usted tiene que decidir entre su esposa o sus bebes, porque todo es muy arriesgado

-George se quedó sin respiración, se puso muy pálido, Candy comenzó a llorar y Albert la abrazo, Tom y Jimmy estaban en shock-

-Doctor… por favor… sálvelos a los tres (George tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

-Trataremos de hacer lo posible Sr. Johnson pero necesito que me diga a quién deberemos de salvar si algo se complica, lo más probable es que su esposa no pueda volver a quedar embarazada

-George se llevó las manos a la cabeza, volteo a ver a Candy y a los hermanos de Dorothy, era la decisión más difícil que tenía que tomar, nada se le comparaba, ni el contrato más tedioso, ni el socio más quisquilloso, por primera vez en su vida George tenía que decidir entre tener a su esposa con vida o a sus gemelos…

-¿Señor?

-Doctor… salve a… mi… esposa

Candy se llevó la mano a la boca, Tom y Jimmy no podrían creerlo, Anthony y Albert se limitaron a observar muy callados

-Está bien Sr. Johnson le doy mi palabra que tratare de salvarlos a los tres, con su permiso

Después de que el doctor se fue, George Johnson cayo de rodillas al piso y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, George era un hombre que poco demostraba sus sentimientos, era muy reservado y amaba tanto a su esposa como a sus hijos, era la primera vez que se sentía tan vacío, la primera vez que había tomado una decisión tan difícil, Candy se incoó frente a su tío y lo abrazo, las lágrimas de George Johnson cayeron en su hombro

-Albert se acercó a George, lo ayudo a levantarse y lo abrazo muy fuerte, él sabía que George había tomado una dificil decisión, George era como un padre para él y sabía que él estaba sufriendo- Todo saldrá bien George ten mucha fe en Dios

-Tío vamos a la capilla a pedir por los tres (Candy se llevó a George a la capilla del hospital)

-¿Qué difícil decisión verdad Albert?

-Si Anthony, la más difícil de todas, pero comprendo a George, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Si te comprendo tío, creo que igual yo, Dorothy puede tener más bebes con tratamiento o pueden adoptar

-Si Anthony, pero para una mujer no es lo mismo, ellas dan la vida por sus hijos y Dorothy lo pidió y será muy difícil que lo perdone si algo llegara a pasarle a sus bebes, es por eso que fue una decisión muy dura

-Lo se Tío, jamás había visto a George quebrarse de esa manera

-Ni yo Anthony, ni yo

**George se encontraba en la capilla, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer**

-George se encontraba hincado en la capilla orando… Señor, sé que he tomado la decisión más difícil de mi vida y que yo no tengo derecho a decidir por la vida de alguien, por favor ayuda a mi esposa para que sea fuerte, ayuda a mis bebes a resistir, guía la mano del doctor para que pueda salvarlos a los tres, yo sé que si alguno muere no me lo perdonare jamás, me has puesto la prueba más difícil en mi vida señor, pero te pido de todo corazón que no te los lleves a ellos, toma mi vida a cambio de las de ellos, no permitas que ninguno muera, si alguien tiene que hacerlo prefiero ser yo quien lo haga, doy mi vida a cambio de la de mis hijos y mi esposa

-Candy lloraba ante las palabras de su tío, sabía que él estaba sufriendo mucho, sabía que había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que Dorothy, ella habría preferido la vida de sus hijos, pero también comprendía a su tío, había visto como George se preocupaba por el embarazo de Dorothy, la cuidaba, acudía a todas las citas con ella, siempre estaba al pendiente de alguna molestia, llevaba días sin poder dormir bien porque Dorothy se quejaba mucho de que no podía acomodarse, con ilusión había comprado esa casa tan hermosa para que sus hijos pudieran tener un hogar donde creer y jugar libremente, sabia de lo que ansiaba tener a sus hijos en sus brazos, pero también sabia del gran amor que le tenía a Dorothy, lucho tantos años por ella y supo esperarla todo ese tiempo, sin duda su tío había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida

**Dos horas habían pasado desde que tomó esa decisión, todos esperaban en la sala muy nerviosos, cada minuto se hacía tan eterno**

Stear, Archí y las chicas habían llegado al hospital, Rosemary Andrew también llego y abrazo a George, ella amaba a esos niños también, ella sería su madrina.

-George sé que es muy difícil tu decisión pero te agradezco que hayas elegido a mi hermana, yo confió en Dios sé que los tres saldrán con bien (Tom abrazo a George)

-Eso espero Tom, porque nunca me perdonare si alguno muere, Nunca

-Tío, por favor toma un poco de agua

-No Candy muchas gracias

George estaba en la pequeña sala de espera sentado, puso sus codos en sus rodillas y bajo su cabeza, cada minuto que pasaba era una eternidad

-Albert se acercó a él y en un susurro le dijo- George sé cómo te sientes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú, sé que Dorothy lo entenderá, has tomado una decisión muy fuerte y nadie quisiera estar en tus zapatos, sabes que cuentas conmigo George, tú has sido un padre para mi… Todos estamos pidiendo a Dios por los tres

-Wi… William… Dorothy no me lo perdonara nunca, si mis bebes… si mis bebes mueren (las lágrimas de George caían una a una)

-George, Dorothy como madre da la vida por sus hijos, pero te ama demasiado y sabrá entenderte, tiene que saber que la decisión que tomaste no fue nada fácil para ti…

-William yo… no sé si tome la decisión correcta

-Lo se George, nadie en tus zapatos sabrían si la decisión fue correcta o no… Pero Dios es muy grande George e infinitamente poderoso, deja todo en sus manos y veras que todo saldrá bien

-Gracias William

**10 minutos más habían pasado, las enfermeras no tenían información alguna**

-Señor Johnson (El doctor salió a la pequeña sala de espera)

-George se levantó de inmediato y todos se quedaron atentos a las palabras del doctor- ¿Cómo están doctor?

-Señor, la cirugía se nos complicó un poco, su esposa tuvo preclamsia, pero se encuentra estable…

-¿Mis bebes doctor?

-El primer gemelo se encuentra muy bien, las enfermeras se están encargando de él, pero…

-¿La niña está bien doctor?

-Señor tiene que ser fuerte, su hija esta con vida pero está un poco delicada, la tenemos en observación en una incubadora

-El color regreso a George, sus hijos estaban vivos y su esposa también - ¿Es muy grave doctor?

-Es un poco delicado, tendremos que estarla observando por unas horas, pero es muy fuerte y tiene buen peso

-George abrazo al Doctor- Gracias Doctor, gracias por salvarlos a los tres

Todos sonrieron felices, los tres estaban bien, bueno la niña estaba un poco delicada pero con el cuidado de los doctores y enfermeras se pondría bien

-Solo hice mi trabajo Sr. Johnson, su esposa es muy fuerte

-Doctor ¿Puedo verla?

-La señora está bajo efectos de la anestesia en una dos más despertara y su niño estará en los cuneros y la niña en observación ¿Quiere verlos?

-No doctor, los veré cuando la niña este bien y junto con mi esposa los veremos

-El doctor sonrió- está bien señor Johnson con su permiso

-Candy corrió a loa brazos de su tío- Tioooo

-Candy mi niña

-Todo salió bien gracias a Dios tío, la nena es muy fuerte y se pondrá bien

-Eso espero Candy, gracias por todo mi niña

**Todos empezaron a abrazar a George, el respiraba un poco más tranquilo pero preocupado por su hija**

Dos horas después salía una enfermera

-Enfermera ¿Ya puedo ver a mi esposa?

-Lo siento Sr. Johnson la Señora Dorothy no quiere verlo, pide que Candy White pase a verla

-George se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Dorothy no lo perdonaría jamás

-¿Señorita White?

-Si soy yo enfermera…

-Pase por aquí por favor

-Tío compréndela un poco, yo hablare con ella

-Gracias mi niña

**Candy se fue con la enfermera a ver a Dorothy**

-George tranquilízate por favor

-William, Dorothy está enojada conmigo, no me perdonara que la haya elegido a ella

-Cálmate George, Candy hablara con ella, tendrá que entenderlo, no te pongas así

-William yo los amo a los tres, fue la peor decisión de mi vida, jamás pensé que tendría que tomar una decisión así

-Lo se George, Dorothy te ama, ella es buena y te entenderá

-William y ¿si ella me quiere lejos de su vida?

-No digas esas cosas George, esperemos que Candy regrese ¿Si?

-Está bien William

-George se fue a sentar y volvió a la misma posición que tenía, con sus codos en las rodillas y la cabeza tocando sus manos

**Candy entro a la habitación de Dotorhy**

-Dorothy ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Candy! (Dorothy lloraba) mi bebita Candy, mi bebita

-Tranquila Dorothy, la bebe es muy fuerte como tú, ella se pondrá bien Dorothy, mi tío está muy preocupado por la bebe y por ti también Dorothy, él quiere verte

-¡Noooooo! Yo no quiero verlo Candy

-Dorothy mi tío los ama, no le hagas esto

-No Candy, el… el… me escogió a mí y no a mis bebes, a pesar de que yo le dije que escogiera a los bebes

-Dorothy sé que tu darías la vida por tus bebes, pero también comprende a mi tío

-No Candy, no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué me eligió a mí y no a sus hijos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si… si mis bebes hubieran muerto?

-Candy le limpiaba las lágrimas a Dorothy- Dorothy mi tío tomo una decisión que le dolió mucho, el doctor lo presiono a elegir por que todo se podría complicar, créeme que para mí tío fue una decisión muy dura y difícil para el

-Candy, yo no puedo perdonarlo, no puedo…

-Dorothy gracias a Dios los bebes y tu están vivos, tú crees que no fue difícil para mí tío, yo he visto cómo te cuida, como con ilusión te llevaba a cada cita, no se perdía ningún detalle tuyo ni de sus hijos… y… y… cuando compro la casa se veía tan feliz Dorothy, el mismo me pidió ayuda para decorar la casa, él la escogió, busco una casa en una buena zona con escuelas para sus hijos, una hermosa casa con un gran jardín, lo hubieras visto lo ilusionado que estaba cuando la encontró, él decía esta recamara será de mis bebes, la sala es muy grande para que mis niños jueguen junto con su madre, este jardín es perfecto para mis bebes, cada rincón de la casa los visualizaba a ustedes tres junto a él, compartiendo cada cosa, cada momento, cada rincón de su hogar los veía a ustedes tres, Dorothy yo jamás había visto a mi tío tan feliz y tan ilusionado… Él estuvo tantos años enamorado de ti, todos esos años que lucho por ti, todos los años que te brindo su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, todos los años que estuvo a tu lado, luchando por ti, cada que tu sufrías el sufría contigo, él te dio el tiempo necesario para que tú te dedicaras a tus hermanos, nunca te presiono en ningún aspecto, tú me contabas de sus cartas, de sus detalles, de sus palabras, mi tío te ama demasiado Dorothy… esta decisión fue la mayor prueba en su vida, créeme es muy difícil estar en el lugar de mi tío

-Ca… Candy

-Si Dorothy, mi tío te ama demasiado tanto a ti como a sus hijos, él y yo fuimos a la capilla a pedir por los tres y mi tío… estuvo pidiendo a Dios por ti, para que fueras muy fuerte, pidió por sus hijos y le pidió a Dios que guiara la mano del doctor para que los pudiera salvar a los tres… y… y… (Candy comenzó a llorar)

-¿Candy?

-Mi… mi tío ofreció su vida a cambio de la tuya y de la de sus hijos, dijo que si alguien tenía que morir que prefería que fuera el pero que ustedes vivieran, que el daba su vida a cambio de la de ustedes… fue… fue… lo que le pidió a Dios

-Dorothy al escuchar esas palabras lloro a un mas- Candy… yo

-Dorothy sé que estas molesta con él, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, comprendo todo lo que estas sintiendo yo también estuviera muy molesta y sin querer ver a mi esposo, pero sé que lo amas demasiado, sé que lo comprenderás solo que tienes que ponerte en su lugar por un instante. Tu eres una mujer fuerte y tus hijos también lo serán… todos estarán bien Dorothy, tus hermanos también estaban muy preocupados ¿Quieres verlos?

-Si Candy, por favor, ¿Podrías decirles que entren?

-Claro que si Dorothy, pero ya no llores, no te hace bien llorar, yo seguiré orando por la beba para que todo salga muy bien

**Candy salía de la habitación de Dorothy con lágrimas en sus ojos, George la vio y de inmediato se levanto **

-Candy ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien tío, está sufriendo por su beba, sabe que esta delicada… necesita asimilar las cosas, no te preocupes tío, ella está sufriendo pero sabe que la amas y ella te ama también

-Lo se Candy, gracias mi niña…

-Tom, Jimmy, Dorothy quiere verlos

-Si Candy

**Tom y Jimmy entraron a la habitación de Dorothy**

-Hermanita (Tom llego a Dorothy con lágrimas en sus ojos)

-Tom, hermanito… Jimmy no te quedes ahí acércate

Los dos se acercaron a Dorothy y la abrazaron, los tres juntos estaban llorando

-Dorothy, no sabes cuánto hemos sufrido… pensábamos que te íbamos a perder hermanita (Tom hablaba muy triste)

-Si Dorothy todos orábamos por ti y por tus bebes para que todos salieran con bien (Jimmy llorando) pero Dios escucho nuestras oraciones

-Si chicos, yo estoy orando por mi bebita para que sea fuerte y pueda sanar

-Y lo hará hermanita, no lo dudes, esa bebita será tan fuerte como su madre (Tom beso la frente de Dorothy)

-Dorothy ¿Por qué no quieres ver a George? (pregunto Jimmy algo triste)

-Jimmy yo… no puedo perdonarle que me haya elegido a mi

-Dorothy… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que George (dijo Tom muy seguro)

-¡Tom!

-Si Dorothy, George te ama y sé que no fue una decisión que tomara a la ligera, él tuvo que decidir entre su esposa o sus hijos, jamás quisiera estar en los zapatos de George créeme, pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que el… si él no hubiera decidido eso y hubiera pasado algo grave ahorita estaríamos llorando tu muerte Dorothy, sé que suena muy egoísta, pero hermanita tu podrías tener más bebes o pueden adoptar, con esto que digo no quiere decir que no ame a mis sobrinitos, yo los amo a los dos y sé que gracias a Dios ustedes lograron superar esta prueba, confió en que la bebe se pondrá muy bien, Dorothy jamás había visto a George sufriendo tanto, tu sabes que él siempre ha sido una persona muy seria, una persona que no demuestra sus sentimientos a todos, quizá contigo si hermanita pero jamás lo vi tan afligido, fue una decisión muy dura para él, después de que el doctor se fuera cuando le dijo que te salvara a ti… el cayo de rodillas y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conozco vi lagrimas caer de sus ojos, George estaba devastado y estoy seguro que todas esas horas de angustia que pasamos todos él se preguntaba una y otra vez si su decisión había sido la correcta

-¡Tom!

-Si Dorothy (Jimmy tomo la palabra), George está sufriendo mucho, también hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando el doctor dijo que estabas bien y que uno de los gemelos estaba completamente sano, abrazo al doctor con tanta alegría agradeciéndole y le pregunto por su bebita, le dijo que hiciera todo porque sanara la bebe, el color regreso a su rostro, estoy seguro que todo el peso que estaba en sus hombros fue más ligero, el doctor le dijo que si quería ver a si bebe pero él dijo que no… que él y tu verían a sus bebes cuando la beba estuviera bien, quería que los dos juntos fueran a ver a sus hijos

-¿Enserio Jimmy? (pregunto Dorothy muy conmovida)

-Si hermanita, todos sufrimos tanto, pero George era el que más sufría de todos, no es una decisión fácil, pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien y mi sobrinita es muy fuerte… pero cuando la enfermera salió y dijo que no querías verlo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, él sabía que tu no ibas a perdonar, está sufriendo mucho Dorothy, él te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él, nosotros hemos sido testigos de ese amor y de cómo tu preferiste estar con nosotros ayudándonos que con el hombre que amabas, él ha pasado mucho tiempo amándote y esperándote, no le hagas esperar más por un perdón, tú lo amas Dorothy y todos serán una hermosa familia unida o ¿Qué vas a hacer?, dejarlo, alejarte de él… eso lo devastaría mas, pero conociéndolo sé que él te daría la libertad, te ama demasiado que preferiría verte viva y con tus hijos aunque tú no lo perdonaras nunca, piénsalo Dorothy, piénsalo muy bien hermanita

-Jimmy… yo… lo

-La enfermera entro a la habitación- Lo siendo jóvenes, tienen que salir hay que revisar a la señora, por favor esperen un poco afuera

-Los dos asintieron- Cuídate mucho hermanita y se muy fuerte (Los dos salieron de la habitación)

**Una hora más tarde en la sala de espera**

-Tío, por favor toma un poco de café, no has comido nada, vamos a la cafetería

-No mi niña, no me moveré de aquí hasta saber de mi bebita, solo tomare un poco de café gracias

-Está bien tío, sabes que todos estamos aquí contigo esperando noticias

-Candy se fue a donde estaba Albert- Princesa estas muy cansada deberías dormir un poco

-No Albert no puedo estar tranquila viendo a mi tío así, míralo, jamás lo había visto así y me duele tanto

-Lo se princesa a mí también me duele mucho verlo así y más por que muere por ver a Dorothy y ella no quiere verlo

-La enfermera salió- Señor Johnson

-George se levantó de inmediato- Enfermera ¿Tiene noticias de mi bebita?

-Aun no señor Johnson, la niña está en observación, el doctor está al pendiente de ella, lo que pasa es que su esposa quiere verlo

-George sonrió feliz, su cara lo demostraba- Gra… gracias enfermera

-Por favor acompáñeme

**George se fue atrás de la enfermera y entro a la habitación de Dorothy**

-Do… Dorothy mi amor (George empezó a llorar al ver a su esposa)

-¡George! Mi amor, acércate

-George se acercó a su esposa, la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- Dorothy… yo…

-No digas nada mi amor, yo sé que fue tan difícil para ti mi amor, gracias a Dios estamos vivos los tres y seremos una hermosa familia, nuestra hija se pondrá bien

-Dorothy, te amo mi amor

-Y yo a ti George, te amo

-George le dio un beso a su esposa y Dorothy correspondió al beso de su esposo-

-¿Ya viste a nuestro bebe Dorothy?

-No aun no George, quiero que los veamos juntos

-Si mi amor, te amo Dorothy, te amo, no sabes todas las horas de angustia y dolor que pase

-Lo se mi amor, sé que fue muy difícil para ti y para todos, pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien

-Te amo Dorothy

-Te amo George

-El doctor entro a la habitación- Señor, señora Johnson, les traigo buenas noticias, la bebe ha respondido muy bien, en unos minutos más la traeremos para que coma y estará un día en observación pero ya está fuera de peligro

-George y Dorothy se vieron entre si y sonrieron felices-

-Muchas gracias Doctor, muchas gracias por todo (George le daba la mano al doctor)

-Solo hice mi trabajo señor, me alegra verlo tan feliz, como se lo prometí, pero su esposa y sus hijos son muy fuertes y luchadores

-Lo se doctor, ellos son todo lo que tengo en la vida, gracias doctor-

-El doctor sonrió complacido- en un momento más traerán a los bebes

-Cinco minutos después dos enfermeras entraban con un bebe en los brazos- La primera enfermera traía el niño y se lo dio a Dorothy, él bebe tenía el cabello negro como George y los ojos de Dorothy color miel, se parecía a los dos

-La segunda enfermera traía a la niña en brazos y se la dio a George – la tomo en sus brazos y beso su frente, la bebita abrió sus ojos y George derramo lágrimas, su bebita tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de su madre, George acaricio su mejilla y la bebe tomo el dedo de George y el sonrió feliz – Dorothy es hermosa, tiene tus ojos

-Si él bebe también mira, tiene el color de tu cabello y el color de mis ojos

-Son hermosos Dorothy (George le dio un beso a su esposa)- Gracias por darme esta doble bendición

-Seremos una hermosa familia George, Candy los consentirá mucho

-Si igual que su madrina Rosemary

-Sí, de por sí ya tiene su recamara llena de regalos, Rose será feliz con sus angelitos como ella les dice

-¿Cómo les pondremos Dorothy?

-Bueno el niño se llamara George y la niña mmmm

-Hope

-¿Hope?

-Si mi amor se llamara Dorothy Hope

-¡George! mi amor, me gusta Hope

-Si mi amor, ustedes son mi esperanza, los amo

-Y nosotros también te amamos George

George salió muy feliz de la habitación de Dorothy a dar las buenas noticias de la bebita, todos se pusieron muy contentos, nadie se había movido de su lugar, una hora después Dorothy fue trasladada a una habitación privada con dos cunas, cortesía de Rosemary Andrew, George protesto un poco pero ella dijo que sus ahijados merecían eso y más, tendrían una enfermera los próximos dos días exclusivamente para ellos, todos entraron a verlos y cada uno de ellos cargo a los bebes

-Me alegra verte tan feliz George

-Gracias William, soy inmensamente feliz, todas las horas de angustia se vieron recompensadas por toda esta felicidad

-Si George, desde ahora tu vida ha cambiado por completo

-Si William, tengo dos razones mas para seguir luchando día a día

-Te lo mereces George, después de tantos años, antes tenías dos hijos y ahora tienes cuatro

-Si William, tengo cuatro hijos a los que amo con todo mi corazón (George abrazo a Albert)

-Tío, Dorothy me dijo el nombre de los bebes, son los mejores nombres

-Si mi niña y los amo tanto

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes tío, se merecen toda esta felicidad

-Si Candy, le decía a William que tengo una esposa maravillosa y cuatro hijos a los que amo con todo el corazón

-¡Tío! (Candy abrazo a George y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, ella también lo consideraba un padre para ella)

…..

Dos días después Dorothy había salido del hospital junto con sus bebes, llegaron a su casa donde fue recibida por todos, con muchas rosas, globos y un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a su hogar"

George contrato una mucama para que ayudara a Dorothy, Albert le había dado una semana de vacaciones para que estuviera con su esposa y sus hijos, el los cuidaba con mucho esmero, se levantaba en las madrugadas para que Dorothy les diera de comer, los cambiaba, los arropaba, estaba al pendiente de ellos cada minuto, quería disfrutar cada minuto de sus gemelos y de su esposa.

Rosemary Andrew iba a visitarla muy seguido y se la pasaba cargando a los bebes en sus brazos, los quería como si fueran sus hijos, Candy los consentía mucho al igual que Tom y Jimmy, hasta la tía Elroy había ido a visitarlos llevándoles muchos regalos para los bebes y para Dorothy.

…..

Candy se había olvidado de la carta que recibió, no le dijo nada a Albert, había pasado más de un mes, era la vispera de navidad, Albert había llenado de regalos a los bebes junto con su hermana, todos pasaban la cena de navidad en la mansión Andrew a petición de la tía abuela.

-Feliz navidad princesa

-Feliz navidad mi príncipe

-Albert beso lentamente a Candy cuando fueron interrumpidos

-Ey parejita, mucha miel empalaga

-¡Archi!

-Jajaja es broma gatita, solo vengo a decirles que las chicas quieren ir mañana al hogar de Pony

-¡Oh! Archí es maravilloso, yo también quiero ir al hogar de Pony ¿Podemos ir Albert?

-Claro que si princesa, de hecho ya está el camión con todos los regalos para los niños del hogar y para los niños de Lakewood

-Oh Albert, todos se pondrán muy felices

-Si princesa

-También me gustaría ver a nana Pony, pensé que la vería hoy

-No princesa, nana Pony siempre pasa esta fecha con los niños del hogar y al día siguiente siempre llevamos los regalos para los niños

-Nana Pony es muy buena

-Si princesa es muy buena

Al siguiente día los chicos y chicas habían visitado el hogar de Pony llevando muchos regalos a los niños del hogar, los niños estaban muy felices, todos jugaron y se divirtieron con los juguetes y ropa nueva, Poupee y clean jugaban mucho con los niños, también regalaron juguetes y ropa a los niños que vivían cerca del hogar de pony y que sus padres no podían comprarles un regalo de navidad, todos se sentían tan felices de ver las caritas sonrientes de los niños.

….

**Un mes había pasado ya, el primer aniversario de los rubios estaba tan cerca, Candy estaba muy feliz**

-Candy

-¿Qué paso Rita?

-Hay una carta para ti, pero otra vez no tiene remitente

-Candy se tensó al escuchar a Rita- Gracias Rita ahorita la reviso

-Si Candy… y en un momento más queda el oficio que me pediste

-Claro que si Rita, muchas gracias

-Con permiso Candy

-Candy asintió, muy temerosa tomo la carta era verdad iba dirigida a ella y la abrió, sus manos temblaban un poco, desdoblo el papel y leyó:

**Estoy muy cerca de ti niñita, te lo advierto William jamás será tuyo… no creas que me has ganado, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y una niña como tú NUNCA me lo podrá quitar… leíste bien… NUNCA**

-Candy se sentó en su cómoda silla, le faltaba la respiración, esa carta solo podría ser de Kate, no tenía ninguna duda, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, cuando sonó su teléfono y dio un grito de susto

-¿Diga? (Contesto algo temerosa)

-Candy ¿Estas bien?

-Si Anthony, lo que pasa es que me asuste cuando sonó el teléfono estaba metida en unos papeles

-Ah ¿Segura?

-Si Anthony, segura

-Bueno está bien Candy, acabo de pedir unas Pizzas, ya es hora de la comida ya le avise a mi tío, nos vemos en la cafetería ¿Si?

-Si Anthony, ahorita bajo

-Ok Candy aquí te esperamos, Archí y yo ya vamos para allá

-Albert toco la puerta y entro- Princesa ¿ya te llamo Anthony?

-¡Eh!... Si Albert me acaba de hablar

-Candy ¿Estas bien?

-Si mi amor ¿Por qué?

-Te veo muy nerviosa y pensativa ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si mi amor estoy bien, vámonos ya tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer pizza (Candy guiño el ojo y saco la lengua)

-Jajaja está bien mi princesa comelona, vámonos

Candy y Albert salieron de la mano de la oficina rumbo a la cafetería, Albert no iba muy convencido, ella seguía muy nerviosa y en sus ojos podía ver angustia, definitivamente a su princesa algo le pasaba y él iba a investigar por qué Candy estaba así

…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... ¿sera Kate la de los anónimos? ¿Que hará Candy y Albert?... ¿Podrán separarlos o el amor es mas fuerte?... bueno esperemos el siguiente capitulo jeje aun no lo escribo, ya falta poco para el final de este humilde fic, gracias por seguirme y por todos sus comentarios, los he leído todos y trato de darle gusto a todos, estoy escribiendo rápido por que no se hasta cuando tendré mi laptop y no me gustaría dejarlas con una historia a medias, se que es algo molesto, yo misma he esperado la continuación de muchos fics, pero ahora entiendo que es muy difícil escribir un solo capitulo, es muy difícil la redacción de todo... espero y me comprendan, yo no soy escritora ni nada por el estilo, solo juego a escribir una hermosa historia que se me ocurrió después de leer fics tan bonitos como los que escriben ustedes.**

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chicas aquí otro capitulo mas espero que les guste... muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios los he leído todos y trato de darle gusto a todas... espero que mi historia les agrade tanto como a mi... saludos **

**Capítulo 25**

Candy se encontraba en el hermoso portal de las rosas con un hermoso vestido blanco, estaba cortando las hermosas rosas blancas, y escucho las campanas de la catedral de Lakewood, tomo la siguiente rosa y una espina se clavó en su dedo haciéndola sangrar…

-Auch…

Las campanas de la catedral repicaban

-Vamos Clean, Poupee son las campanas de la catedral… anuncian una boda, corran

Candy corría por todo el bosque junto con Clean y Poupee, llegando a la puerta de la catedral de Lakewood, vio muchos carros lujosos y la catedral estaba hermosamente decorada

-Vamos a ver quién se casa, creo que es alguien importante

Candy camino muy despacio sin hacer ningún ruido, la ceremonia era realmente lujosa, mucha gente vestida elegantemente, se fue acercando, el sacerdote oficiaba la misa

-William Albert Andrew aceptas como esposa a Katherine Smith y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida

-Sí, acepto

-Katherine Smith, aceptas por esposo a William Albert Andrew y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida

-Sí, acepto

-El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooo

**Los novios voltearon a la voz que los interrumpía**

-Ca… Candy (Albert veía a Candy muy sorprendido)

-Que haces aquí niña estúpida, te dije que William será mío, ahora es mi esposo y nadie me lo quitara jajajajajaja (Kate burlándose de Candy)

-Candy se acercó derramando lagrimas- Al... Albert ¿Por qué? Por qué me haces esto… tú me amas a mí, no a ella

-Albert bajo la vista y no respondió nada

-¿Albert? ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

-¡Candy!

-Lárgate de aquí estúpida, esta es una ceremonia privada, tú no tienes por qué estar aquí, guardias saquen a esta intrusa

-Nooo, no me voy a ir de aquí sin una respuesta, Albert por favor respóndeme ¿Por qué?

-Princesa… yo

-No niñita yo te voy a responder, él está aquí porque me ama a mí y no a ti, acéptalo lo has perdido, tú no eres nada comparado con migo ¿Creías que William querría una niña como su esposa? Jajajaja claro que no, él quiere una mujer de verdad, una mujer como yo

-Candy vio directo a los ojos azules de su amado- ¿Es verdad Albert?

-El no respondió, solo una lagrima cayo en su mejilla

-Salte de aquí estúpida (Kate tomo un la pinza que sostenía su cabello y se la enterró en el corazón)

-Caaaaaandy (Albert grito desesperado al ver caer al piso a Candy tomando la puntiaguda pinza)

-Al… Albert…te… a… amo… (Todo el hermoso vestido blanco de Candy estaba lleno de sangre)

-Albert corrió tomándola en sus brazos y llorando- Princesa, perdóname por favor, princesa, despierta… noo Candy, por favor

-Déjala William ella ya está muerta, ahora yo soy tu esposa y debes de estar contigo

-Cállate, ¿Por qué la mataste?

-Porque ella no es mujer para tí, solo mírala es una tonta niña jugando a ser mujer

-Estás loca Kate, te odio

-¡William!

-Si Kate te odio, te odio…

-Kate se acercó a Candy y quito la pinza de su pecho y con la misma se la enterró a Albert en el corazón

-Albert dio un grito de dolor, sus lágrimas caían en el cuerpo de Candy y su sangre se revolvía con la sangre de su amada-

-Jajajaja par de estúpidos, al final no fue ni para mí, ni para ella jajajajaja (Kate se reía maliciosamente)

**…..**

**…..**

**-¡Albert!... Nooooooooo**

-Candy, Candy, por favor despierta, Candy

Candy despertó llorando

-Candy tienes una pesadilla mi niña

-Tío (Candy abrazo a George y lloro en sus brazos)

-Tranquila mi niña ya paso todo, solo fue una pesadilla

-Tío, fue una terrible pesadilla… Albert… estaba muerto…

-Tranquilízate mi niña, solo fue una pesadilla, no llores, toma un poco de agua (George tomo la jarra del buro de Candy y le sirvió agua)

-Gracias tío

-Calma mi niña solo es un mal sueño, trata de descansar un poco, al rato tienes que ir a la universidad ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si tío, gracias

-Está bien mi niña, acuéstate y trata de dormir, arrópate bien está haciendo mucho frio

-Si tío, gracias, que descanses

Candy se volvió a acostar pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche solo se la paso dando vueltas en la cama, dieron las seis de la mañana y mejor se levantó a darse una ducha y alistarse para la escuela, seis y media de la mañana sonó su celular

-¿Albert?

-Buenos días princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien gracias (no quiso decirle su pesadilla)

-Que bien princesa, te llamo para decirte que hoy no poder pasar por ti, ya no te quise molestar anoche, lo que pasa es que surgió una emergencia en una sucursal de Lakewood y tengo que ir

-Lakewood (Candy se asustó al escuchar Lakewood)

-Si princesa, no creo llegar hoy, el problema se puede complicar un poco y no quiero manejar cansado, me quedare en la mansión con nana Pony

-Está bien Albert, no te preocupes, solo ten mucho cuidado por favor

-Si princesa, te mando un mensaje cuando llegue y cuando este en la mansión también

-Ok mi amor, cuídate mucho, Te amo

-Y yo a ti princesa, que tengas un lindo día

-Candy suspiro- Tranquila Candy solo fue una pesadilla, cálmate

Se terminó de cambiar y se fue a la escuela en su hermoso auto de lujo, antes de llegar a la universidad estuvo a punto de chocar al pasarse un semáforo en rojo, iba muy nerviosa y despistada. En la hora del almuerzo Anthony llego primero

-Candy ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Eh! Anthony… no… nada

-No me mientas Candy, tú tienes algo, se te nota en el rostro

-Lo… lo que pasa es que tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo

-Está bien Candy, solo tranquilízate, estas muy nerviosa, solo fue un sueño nada de eso fue realidad

-S…si Anthony

-Sonríe Candy o le diré a mi tío que estas mal

-¡No!, no quiero preocuparlo, hoy me hablo en la mañana tuvo que ir a Lakewood por unos problemas en la sucursal de allá

-Está bien Candy, entonces sonríe y deja de preocuparte por tontas pesadillas

-Si Anthony, gracias… Oye

-¿si?

-¿Sabes si Albert tiene guardaespaldas?

-Ahmmm no, George quiso que alguien lo cuidara, pero él no quiso Candy, dijo que el sabia defenderse solo y que no tenía enemigos

-Ah…

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, por nada… solo curiosidad

-¿Te preocupa su seguridad?

-Si… mucho

-Bueno Candy puedes hablar con George y él le puede poner guardaespaldas sin que mi tío se entere

-¿Enserio?

-Si Candy, George tiene mano libre para poder tomar cualquier tipo de decisión, mi tío así lo quiere,

-Gracias Anthony

-No te preocupes, me basta que estés tranquila, no le va a pasar nada, mi tío no tiene enemigos, solo te sientes así por tu pesadilla

-Sí, me siento muy nerviosa

-Bien, entonces ahorita regreso, le pediré a Tom que te prepare un té, así no te vas a concentrar en nada.

-Gracias Anthony

**A la hora de la salida Candy caminaba al estacionamiento**

-Hola Candy

-Terry hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Candy, vengo por Susy y me da mucha alegría verte

-Gracias Terry a mí también me da gusto verte y saberte enamorado de Susana

-Jajaja si Candy, estoy muy enamorado de ella

-Me alegra Terry

-Candy… ¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Eh!... no Terry solo ando un poco nerviosa

-Pues ten cuidado si manejas así puedes tener algún accidente

-Si gracias Terry… Oye ¿Sabes si la arpía de Kate esta en Chicago?

-Ahmm no lo sé Candy, pero deja y le pregunto a Sophia, ella debe de saber ya que tiene una amiga que vive alado de la casa de Kate

-Te lo agradecería Terry

-Claro pecosa en cuanto sepa algo te marco a tu celular

-Ok Terry, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos

-Cuídate mucho Candy y fue un gusto saludarte

**….**

**Candy manejo directo al Corporativo Andrew**

-Toco la oficina de su tío –Tío ¿Puedo pasar?

-Candy mi niña, claro que sí, pásale, siéntate ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si tío, solo un te

-Claro mi niña, ahorita te lo pido (George pidió un té a su secretaria) A que debo tu visita mi niña

-Es que estoy muy preocupada por Albert

-¿Le pasa algo a William?

-No tío, es que fue por la pesadilla que tuve…. Yo… no dejo de pensar en que le puede pasar algo

-Tranquilízate mi niña solo fue un sueño, nada le puede pasar

-Es que tío… todo era tan real

-Lo se mi niña, pero al final solo es un sueño, William no tiene enemigos

-Pero… es… que…

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Es que… yo... he recibido dos anónimos aquí en el Corporativo

-George se le quedo viendo algo intrigado - ¿Anónimos?

-Si tío, los dejan en la correspondencia, van dirigidos a mí, pero no tiene remitente

-Y ¿Qué dicen esos anónimos?

-Candy saco de su bolso los dos anónimos y George los leyó

-Candy…

-Lo se tío, uno lo recibí cuando Dorothy dio a luz, no le di importancia, pasaron varias semanas y este fin de semana recibí el segundo y… creo… que es Kate quien me los envía

-Si yo también lo creo mi niña ¿Le dijiste algo a William?

-No tío, no le dije nada, ahorita el anda con los problemas en Lakewood y no quiero preocuparlo, no estoy segura si en verdad es ella, hace rato me encontré en la universidad a Terry Granchesterd y le pregunte si sabía si Kate andaba en Chicago y me dijo que investigaría con Sophia, por eso no quiero decirle nada hasta estar segura

-Ya veo mi niña… yo también mandare a investigar si esa mujer está en Chicago ya que no habíamos sabido nada de ella en todos estos meses

-Yo le pregunte a Anthony si Albert tenia guardaespaldas y me dijo que no, que el no quiso porque se sabe defender y que no tenía enemigos, también me dijo que si estaba nerviosa por su seguridad que te dijera a ti para que le pongas guardaespaldas sin que él se dé cuenta… por eso vine a visitarte tío… estoy muy asustada, si esa arpía le intenta hacer algo a Albert… yo… yo no sabría que hacer tío (Las lágrimas de Candy rodaron por su mejilla)

-Candy tranquilízate, ¿Tú crees que voy a estar tranquilo si William no tiene protección? Es verdad el no quiso tener guardaespaldas pero yo le puse uno y él no se ha dado cuenta o bueno eso quiero creer, yo llevo su seguridad Candy, desde que William está bajo mi cargo siempre ha tenido protección a petición de Elroy, él tiene a una persona que lo sigue a todos lados y estoy al pendiente de todo lo que hace

-Candy abrió los ojos de sorpresa… En… enserio tío ¿Siempre sabes donde esta Albert?

-Si mi niña, su guardaespaldas siempre me informa, claro no todos los detalles (Candy se puso roja al escuchar esas palabras)

-Tío… yo… yo

-George sonrió- No te preocupes mi niña, yo sé que tú eres mayor de edad, sabes bien lo que haces y que eres una persona muy responsable tanto como lo es William

-Tío… gra… gracias…

-No me agradezcas mi niña, yo te quiero mucho y me da gusto saber que eres muy feliz con William, los dos se lo merecen

-Gracias tío

-Y para que estés más tranquila, voy a contratar a alguien más para que este al pendiente de William, será alguien de mi absoluta confianza en lo que investigo lo de Kate, pero Candy debes decírselo a William

-Si tío… solo dame un poco de tiempo, me tranquiliza saber que está protegido

-Está bien mi niña, pero tú también debes de tener guardaespaldas, las notas van dirigidas a ti y son amenazas

-Tío yo estaré bien no necesito un guardaespaldas

-Claro que si Candy, William no me perdonaría que esa loca te hiciera algo y yo tampoco al saber que te está amenazando, no acepto un no por respuesta, William está protegido por guardaespaldas escoceses por ser un Andrew, yo contratare alguien para ti… y te seguirá a todas partes, así me sentiré seguro, pero no le voy a comentar nada a William ya que si él se da cuenta que tienes guardaespaldas sabrá que el también

-Está bien tío, muchas gracias

-De nada mi niña, también Anthony tiene guardaespaldas y los jóvenes Cornwell, solo que también son de incognito por órdenes de la Sra. Elroy Andrew

-¿Enserio?

-Si mi niña, la Sra. Elroy así está tranquila, saber que todos sus sobrinos están protegidos por los guardaespaldas escoceses, solo que no les digas nada (le giño un ojo)

-Jajaja no tío, no les diré nada, la verdad es que son muy buenos esos guardaespaldas yo nunca me di cuenta que alguien nos siguiera

-Jajaja si son muy buenos para esconderse, saben hacer bien su trabajo y saben cuándo tienen que intervenir

-Ah… ya veo

-Gracias por todo tío

-De nada Candy, solo tranquilízate yo te mantendré informado cuando sepa algo de Kate

-Si tío, muchas gracias

**…..**

**Candy salió de la oficina de George y se encontró a Archí en el pasillo**

-Gatita ¿Qué haces por acá, vienes a visitarme? (Archí le guiño un ojo)

-Jajajaja si Archí, vengo a visitarte, ¿Qué llevas en esa caja?

-Ahmmm, me descubriste, es que tengo hambre y pase a comprar un pie de fresa ¿Gustas?

-Oh que rico, claro Archí con gusto acepto (Candy saco la lengua)

-Jajajaja sabía que no te ibas a resistir eres muy comelona (Archí empezó a reír)

-¡Archibald Cornwell!

-Jajaja no te enojes gatita, ven vamos a mi oficina

-Vamos Archí-

Archí le dio una porción de pie a Candy y pidieron café los dos

-Esta riquísimo Archí ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Sí, lo compre en una pastelería cerca de aquí

-Que rico, tendré que visitar esa pastelería (Candy saco la lengua)

-Jajaja creo que si lo harás

-Jajajaja

Los dos disfrutaron del pie de fresa y terminando Archí suspiro

-¿Te pasa algo Archí?

-Ahmm solo estoy un poco preocupado Candy

-¿Preocupado? Y se puede saber la razón ¿Tienes algún problema con Annie?

-No Candy, las cosas con Annie cada día son mejores, pero estoy preocupada por Stear

-¿Stear, le pasa algo, está enfermo?

-No Candy, Stear está bien de salud, solo me preocupan sus inventos, hace días quiso reconstruir un avión viejo y lo voló, pero el avión de descompuso y exploto, el logro salir, pero me dio miedo, alguno de sus inventos puede llegar a tener graves consecuencias

-Si eso sí, sabemos que cada vez son más peligrosos sus inventos

-Mi madre está preocupada por él, Patty también, casi se desmaya al ver explotar el avión

-Bueno Archí, creo que es mejor que hables con Stear de lo que te preocupa, para que sepa que sus inventos los tienen preocupados a todos, yo creo que el entenderá y será más precavido en lo que hace

-Si Candy, hablare con él y mis padres también

-Claro que si Archí, él lo entenderá

-Gracias Candy… bueno hablando de otra cosa ¿Ya tienes algo preparado para el primer aniversario tuyo y de Albert? Annie me dijo que tendrían dos fechas de novios

-Jajaja si Archí tendremos dos fechas, una es el día de San Valentín y otra el 2 de mayo, pero aún no sé qué hacer, quiero que sea algo especial

-Bueno Candy ya se te ocurrirá algo si quieres nuestra ayuda para eso estamos, pero piénsale bien porque ya se acerca el mes de febrero

-Si Archí muchas gracias

Sonó el teléfono de Archí

-Es Annie ha de estar preocupada de que tenía mucha hambre

-Jajaja bueno Archí te dejo para que platiquen a gusto, nos vemos

-nos vemos gatita y gracias por todo

…..

-Hola Annie, si ya comí algo no te preocupes

….

**Candy salió del Corporativo **

-Fue directo a su auto… estaba abriendo la puerta, pero sintió que era observada y volteo rápido, pero no vio a nadie, se subió al auto rumbo a casa, cuando llego a su casa fue directo a ver a los gemelos y cargarlos un rato, eso la tranquilizo mucho.

Dos días hablan pasado y no tenía noticas si Kate estaba en Chicago, Terry le había dicho que Sophia no sabía ni había visto nada, se quedó más tranquila el saber que esa loca no estaba cerca, George le había puesto un guardaespaldas y vigilaba muy bien a Candy

-Candy salía de la universidad en su auto ya que Albert tenía mucho trabajo, cuando un carro negro con vidrios polarizados se le atravesó en su camino, impidiéndole el paso, ella se asustó mucho y el guardaespaldas que tenía se bajó rápido de su auto y el carro siguió su camino

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

-Si Paul, muchas gracias, solo fue un susto

-Está bien señorita, no se preocupe yo estoy al pendiente de todo

-Gracias Paul, vámonos

-Voy de tras de usted señorita

….

**Una hermosa mujer con un abrigo negro y lentes obscuros había observado todo y maldecía su mala suerte, cuando llego un hombre en el carro negro**

-¿Qué paso estúpido, porque no lo hiciste?

-Cálmese Señorita, la chica tiene guardaespaldas, no hubiera podido secuestrarla, me tenía en la mira, me vio la cara

-Eres un imbécil, para eso estas armado

-Señorita aquí hay cámaras de seguridad por parte de la universidad, recuerdo que es una universidad privada, tendremos que esperar

-¿Esperar? Pero cuando… William no la suelta para nada y ahora que no vino por ella era el momento más indicado pero por tu ineptitud no saldrán mis planes

-Sera algo difícil si la quiere secuestrar la chica tiene guardaespaldas, conmigo ya no cuente

-Estas idiota o que te pasa, por eso te pague por adelantado

-Si pero ya no quiero el trabajo, esa chica es la novia de un empresario muy poderoso, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel, así que hasta aquí llego mi trabajo, le regresare la mitad del dinero que me dio

-¿La mitad? Pero si te pague mucho dinero

-Si pero yo estuve siguiendo a la chica por muchos días, por eso solo le regresare la mitad del dinero

-Eres un imbécil

-Tenga cuidado con sus palabras o me olvidare que es una mujer, mejor usted debería hacer lo mismo que yo y dejar en paz a esa chica, digo si no quiere pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, porque el empresario es muy poderoso, debe de conocer gente muy importante y no se detendrá en mover sus influencias para refundirla en la cárcel

-Estas estúpido, William jamás hará algo así, menos cuando esa niñita este muerta

-Bueno pues haga lo que quiera, yo me voy

-Eres un maldito cobarde… bien dicen… si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo, tengo que jugar bien mis cartas, no te saldrás con la tuya niña estúpida…

Katherine Smith había regresado de Londres después de que no consiguió seducir a ningún millonario, ella ya era muy reconocida y tenía una mala reputación, decían que ella siempre llevaba a la banca rota a todos lo que seducía, nadie quería nada con ella y todos la ignoraron, no podían perder su fortuna o su hogar solo por acostarse con ella, es cierto era muy bonita pero todos querían más a su fortuna o a su familia.

Kate regreso a Chicago pero no regreso a su casa, se fue directo a un hotel cambiando su nombre, contrato un investigador para saber todo sobre Candy y William… se había enterado que llevaban meses de novios y que William y ella eran muy felices, también sabía que Candy se llevaba bien con Sophia Callaghan, Kate tenía el plan de secuestrar a Candy y de ahí desaparecerla de la vida de William Andrew, después de saber sus movimientos se dio cuenta de que William siempre la iba dejar a la Universidad e iba por ella, solo fueron unos días en el que el no estuvo con ella, también sabía que Candy se iba al corporativo en un lujoso auto, claro auto que William debió comprarle, era mucho su coraje, el idiota secuestrador tenía razón, en ese lugar había muchas cámaras de seguridad, su única oportunidad eran los fines de semana que ella se iba sola al corporativo, ella ya le había enviado dos anónimos y al parecer tenia guardaespaldas, el trabajo se iba a complicar y tenía que encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacer ese trabajo sin temerle a William Andrew, alguien que verdaderamente fuera capaz de hacer un trabajo impecable… alguien que se ensuciara las manos por ella… no sería fácil, pero ella no se detendría hasta ver sufriendo a esa niña estúpida de Candy.

….

…..

Viernes por la tarde, Candy manejaba en su auto al corporativo, sentía que alguien la perseguía pero miro su retrovisor y solo vio a su guardaespaldas, él no se ocultaba de Candy solo se ocultaba cuando Albert estaba con ella, Candy respiro tranquila, llego al estacionamiento cuando Stear la abordo

-Hola Candy

-Hola Stear ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Bueno vengo a ver a mi tío, quiero pedirle unas cosas

-Que bien Stear, Albert debe de estar en su oficina, últimamente anda ocupado pero con gusto te recibirá

-Jajaja si Candy, yo sé que el tío es muy trabajador y ahora que ya no estudia, se encarga del corporativo en su totalidad

-Si Stear ¿Pero tienes algún problema?

-Oh no Candy, solo que Archí, Patty y mis padres hablaron conmigo para que no haga inventos tan arriesgados, mi padre me ofreció tener una empresa donde yo pueda realizarme y pueda hacer inventos seguros

-¡Oh! Que bien Stear eso es muy bueno

-Si Candy, por eso vengo a ver a mi tío, me gustaría que fuera mi socio, Patty me ayudara en todo lo administrativo

-Que bien Stear me da mucho gusto por ti y creo que Albert también se pondrá feliz y si querra ser tu socio

-Jajaja eso espero, bueno vamos Candy, los dos vamos al mismo lugar

-Si Stear vamos

Stear le dio su brazo a Candy y juntos entraron a la recepción, Candy se paró en seco al ver a Albert con… con… una hermosa mujer del brazo, era una mujer muy bonita de la edad de Albert, alta, cabello castaño y ojos grandes, se veía muy fina

-¿Candy estas bien?

-¡Eh! Si Stear estoy bien

-Candy pensaba: ¿Quién será esa mujer tan bonita y que esta del brazo de Albert?, los celos empezaron a consumirla y su cara cambio totalmente, camino un poco más con Stear hasta que tomaron con Albert

-Tío buenas tardes

-Stear, buenas tardes, Hola princesa (dándole un tierno beso en los labios)

-Hola Mi Amor (Candy resalto bien sus palabras y Albert sonrió al notar celos en la voz de su novia)

-Candy, Stear, les quiero presentar a la Srta. Karen Kleiss, ella viene de New York a hacernos una auditoria de un socio de la empresa

-Karen te presento a mi sobrino Alistear Crownwell y a mi novia Candice White

-Hola mucho gusto Stear(dándole un beso a la mejilla de Stear y coqueteando un poco), Candy (le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy saludándola fríamente)

-Candy no soportaba los celos, esa mujer era una descarada- Mucho gusto Karen ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás haciendo la auditoria?

-Pues si todo sale bien en un mes regreso a New York

-¿Un mes?

-Si candice las auditorias son muy tediosas y tengo que auditar desde la secretaria hasta el presidente de la compañía (Karen tomo el brazo de Albert y lo vio a los ojos sonriéndole muy coqueta)

-Ah (Candy no se perdió un segundo la mirada coqueta de Karen, estaba que echaba chispas de coraje) Está bien Karen, espero que todo salga muy bien para que termines más rápido

-Bueno no llevo mucha prisa tampoco, mi jefe me dio todo el tiempo que quiera tomarme y pues pensándolo bien creo que me gustara mucho Chicago (Volteando a ver a Albert y sonriéndole)

-Albert se tensó un poco ante la insinuación de Karen y volteo a ver a Candy- Karen, Candy es mi asistente personal, cuando me vayas a auditar a mi ella tiene que estar presente

-Karen abrió los ojos ante las palabras de William Andrew- Uhmmm está bien William, pero no creo que sea necesario que tu asistente este presente (vio a Candy de pies a cabeza y eso no pasó desapercibido por Albert)

-Anthony iba entrando al corporativo y Albert lo vio- Anthony que bueno que llegas, mira ella es la Srta. Karen Kleiss se encargara de la auditoria de Morgan por favor podrías llevarla a recursos humanos para que empiece por ahí

-Anthony noto tensión en la voz de su tío y entendió que se quería deshacer de la auditora- Esta bien tío, Srta. Kleiss mi nombre es Anthony Brower, será un placer, por favor venga conmigo

-Karen no queriendo solto el brazo de Albert y camino alado de Anthony- Claro Sr. Brower, William estaré al pendiente de todo y te enviare mis correos de todo

-Claro que si Karen, pero por favor cuando me envíes el correo manda una copia a Candy, como mi asistente tiene que estar enterada de todo

-Karen abrió los ojos- Esta bien William, con tu permiso

Karen se fue con Anthony y Candy vio a Albert

-Con permiso me voy a mi oficina (Algo molesta se fue caminando de ahí)

Albert volteo a ver a Stear y el solo alzo los hombros y movió la cabeza

-Albert camino para alcanzar a su novia- Candy espera

-Candy no le hizo caso y siguió caminando y entro al ascensor, Albert alcanzo a llegar y entro también al ascensor- ¿Qué tienes princesa?

-Nada (Candy esquivo su mirada)

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ¿Tendría que tener algo?

-Uhmm no, pero pareces molesta

-¿Tengo algún motivo para estar molesta?

-Que yo sepa, ninguno princesa

Candy se volteo muy enojada

Albert apretó el botón de Stop del ascensor y se detuvo entre el segundo y tercer piso

-Candy ¡Basta! ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?

-Candy no le hacía caso

-Albert tomo sus hombros, la hizo girar un poco y quedo frente a él, Candy tenía los ojos llorosos ¿Qué tienes princesa? (Albert le hablo tan suave)

-Es… es… es… que esa tipa es una descarada, como se atreve a coquearte así sabiendo que soy tu novia

-Albert sonrió… Candy estaba celosa – Princesa, yo entendí bien sus indirectas por eso le dije a Anthony que se la llevara, no puedo hacer nada para que no esté aquí, mi socio me exigió esta auditoría y no pude negársela, pero tú sabes que a mí no me importa otra mujer que no seas tu

-Yo confió en ti Albert… pero no en esa descarada

-Albert sonrió y la abrazo- Princesa no te pongas así, solo será un mes que estará aquí y yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-Lo se… pero… pero ella querrá conquistarte, no viste como también le coqueteo a Stear

-Si lo vi y tú sabes que a mí no me llama la atención esa clase de mujeres, yo solo te amo a ti, a mi hermosa novia y a nadie más, no estés celosa princesa

-Candy sonrió ante las palabras de Albert- Es que te amo demasiado y me dan celos que mujeres tan bonitas como ellas te coqueteen

-¿Bonita?, pero si la única bonita, hermosa y sexy eres tu mi amor

-¡Albert! (Candy se sonrojo)

-Y me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te amo Candy, te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti Albert, te amo

Los dos se dieron un profundo beso y largo beso, el ascensor tardo 5 minutos más en abrirse de tan largo beso

-Candy salía del ascensor y Stear ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina de Albert- Vaya sí que tarda mucho ese ascensor en subir tres pisos

-¡Stear! (Candy se sonrojo)

-Jajajaja era broma Candy, estoy esperando a mi tío

-Bueno vamos a la oficina, Albert, Stear y Candy entraron a la oficina, Candy de inmediato entro a su oficina y se puso a trabajar, tenía que tener todo su trabajo bien hecho para la dichosa auditoria y la descarada de Karen Kleiss

…..

….

Sábado por la tarde Candy estaba en su oficina, Albert estaba con su tío George en la oficina de su Albert

-A ver veamos que pendientes hay para este día, levanto una hoja y se encontró otro sobre con su nombre- ¿Otro sobre? (Candy llamo a Rita por teléfono)

-¿Rita dejaste algo en mi escritorio?

-Si Candy, anoche lo deje, se me olvido dártelo, llego en la correspondencia del Sr. Andrew

-Gra… gracias Rita

-Candy abrió el sobre muy temblorosa y saco un papel y una foto, la nota decía:

**Si no es mío, no será de nadie **

-Candy vio la foto y era una foto de Albert, estaba toda rayada y con sangre, Candy dio un fuerte grito y se desmayo

-Albert en su oficina escucho el grito de Candy – Es Candy -se fue corriendo a su oficina, Albert entro a la oficina y no la vio por ningún lado, camino rápido atrás del escritorio y ahí la vio desmayada- Princesa… princesa…

-George estaba con los ojos abiertos- Vamos a la enfermería William

-Si George- Albert tomo suavemente a Candy en sus brazos y fue al ascensor, pero el ascensor estaba ocupado…. Se fue por las escaleras y llego corriendo al primer piso, todos los empleados se le quedaron viendo a su jefe, llevaba a su hermosa novia en los brazos desmayada, Albert entro a enfermería y deposito a Candy en una cama- Enfermera atiéndala por favor, llame al doctor

-Si Sr. William enseguida

-Albert espero cinco minutos en lo que el doctor revisaba a Candy, George estaba sentado, Archí y Anthony llegaron corriendo a ver a Candy

-¿Tío como esta Candy?

-La está revisando el doctor Anthony

El doctor salió y se dirigió a Albert- Sr. Andrew, su novia está bien, solo fue una fuerte impresión que se llevó, necesita un poco de descanso pero estará bien

-Gracias Doctor, pasare a verla

-Si Sr. Andrew

-Albert entro y Candy estaba durmiendo, se acercó a ella y con su mano acaricio su mejilla

-Candy despertó y lo vio a su lado- ¡Albert! Dio un grito y lo abrazo llorando

-Albert la tomo en sus brazos- Calma princesa ¿Qué pasa?

-George, Anthony y Archí entraron al escuchar el grito de Candy-

-La carta… la carta… Albert (Candy lloraba mucho)

-Calma princesa ¿De qué carta hablas?

-La carta… la carta…. Mi… escritorio (Candy estaba en shock y lloraba)

George se imaginó y salió corriendo a la oficina de Candy

-Tranquila princesa, por favor toma un poco de agua

-Candy se fue calmando poco a poco- Albert, te va hacer algo malo

-¿De qué hablas princesa?

-De Kate

-¿Kate?

-George llegaba con la carta en sus manos y con los dos anónimos que le dio Candy- William fue por esto

-Albert leyó los dos anónimos y después leyó el tercero y vio su foto con sangre, volteo ver a George- ¿Qué pasa George?

-William Candy ha recibido dos anónimos, uno fue cuando Dorothy tuvo a los gemelos, ella no le dio mucha importancia por la situación en la que estaba Dorothy y el segundo anónimo fue hace una semana, ella vino a mi oficina y me comento todo, pero no estaba segura de quien era, mande a investigar si Kate estaba en Chicago pero no he tenido éxito ya que no se sabe nada de ella, Candy no quería decirte nada hasta estar segura de todo y que solo fuera alguna broma tonta

-Candy… mi amor… debiste decírmelo de inmediato (Albert la abrazo)

-Te… tengo miedo Albert, hace unos días un carro me corto el paso al salir de la universidad pero Paul llego muy rápido y no paso a mayores

-¿Paul?

-William, Paul es un guardaespaldas que contrate para Candy, ella vino muy nerviosa a decirme que tenía miedo por ti, que yo te contratara guardaespaldas, tiene miedo de que te pase algo… pero…

-George… yo sé que tengo guardaespaldas, lo es desde hace mucho, también sé que la tía Elroy lo ordeno a pesar de que yo dije que no

-Lo siento William, fueron ordenes de la Sra. Elory y yo me sentía más tranquilo el saber que tenías guardaespaldas escoceses por ser un Andrew, cuando Candy vino a verme yo mande a llamar a otro guardaespaldas más ahora tienes dos guardaespaldas que te siguen a todos lados

-Gracias George y gracias por ponerle seguridad a Candy, pero por favor quiero que los guardaespaldas escoceses también la cuiden

-No pueden William, Candy no es una Andrew

-Pero George….

-Lo siento William, pero así son las órdenes, pero Paul la cuida muy bien

-Está bien George, pero contrata otros dos más para que uno cuide tu casa y otro la cuide de noche y Paul de día

-Si William, lo que tu ordenes

-Princesa ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si Albert un poco, pero tengo mucho miedo

-No te preocupes, no te podrá hacer nada

-Gracias Albert, ahora me siento más tranquila al saber que estas más protegido

-Si mi amor, perdona por no decírtelo, yo siempre me he sabido defender, pero son órdenes de la tía Elroy solo así está tranquila

-Gracias Albert (Candy abrazo a Albert y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios)

-Tranquila gatita, estarás bien protegida y nosotros también te cuidaremos

-Si Candy, nosotros te cuidaremos aunque no sé porque presiento que también tenemos guardaespaldas ¿Tío?

-Es lo más seguro Anthony, ya conoces a la tía Elroy

-¿George?

-Si joven Anthony, por órdenes de la Sra. Elroy usted y los jóvenes Cronwell tienen guardaespaldas

-¿Pero cómo? Si yo nunca he notado que alguien me siga (decía Archí algo incrédulo)

-Bueno Archibald lo que pasa es que ustedes por ser Andrew, tienen guardaespaldas escoceses también y ellos saben esconderse muy bien y no ser detectados

-¡Vaya!, la tía abuela sí que sabe cuidar a sus sobrinos

-Vaya que si (Decía Anthony)

Los días habían pasado y no se sabía nada de Kate, Candy tenía dos guardaespaldas y la casa de George siempre estaba vigilada, Albert la llevaba todos los días e iba por ella, en la universidad Anthony, Stear y Archí la cuidaban mucho, viernes por la tarde Albert fue por ella a su casa para llevarla al corporativo

En el pequeño parque que estaba frente al Corporativo Andrew una mujer estaba atenta a todo, nadie quiso hacer el trabajo, todos temían a William Andrew por ser tan influyente, ella tenía que hacerlo sola….

**-Hoy es el día niña estúpida… si William no es mío… no será de nadie…. Te daré donde más te duele….** (Kate sonreía maliciosa)

…..

….

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya vamos por menos :) saludos a todas las que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios :) **

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aquí**** les dejo otro capitulo chicas, espero les guste aunque muchas me odiaran jejeje pero hay que darle sabor al caldo... Gracias a Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 y a MiluxD por sus sugerencias, gracias por todo, y por sus comentarios **

**Capítulo 26**

Albert llego al estacionamiento del Corporativo y ayudo a bajar a la pecosa (después de los anónimos el iba por candy para llevarla al corporativo)

-Candy, estas hermosa princesa

-Gracias mi amor, tú también te ves muy guapo

-Con ese vestido que traes puesto pareces una novia lista para casarte

Candy llevaba un vestido blanco de gasa, escote en V, con mucho vuelo, con una pequeña cinta rosa en la cintura con muchos brillos y un abrigo color rosa, zapatillas de taco de aguja y el cabello suelto con sus rizos definidos

-Candy al escuchar las palabras se tensó… una novia para casarse- Al… Albert (Candy se quedó parada)

-¿Qué paso princesa dije algo malo?

-¡Eh!... no, nada, no me hagas caso, vamos mi amor

**Los dos entraban al Corporativo Andrew tomados de la mano cuando fueron interrumpidos por Karen Kleiss**

-Hola William (Karen le dio un coqueto y largo beso en la mejilla de Albert), Hola Candy (Karen la saludo como si no existiera)

-Hola… Karen ¿Necesitas algo? (Albert algo molesto por como vio a su novia)

-Si William, tengo un problema con uno de tus empleados y quiero que me acompañes, te estaba esperando… pero me dijeron que habías salido

-Si Karen, fui por mi novia a su casa

-Ah… ya veo William, bueno ¿Vamos?

-Adelántate Karen, yo voy a ir a dejar a mi hermosa novia a su oficina, nos vemos

-Karen se quedó parada a medio pasillo- ¡Rayos! William… eres difícil de conquistar… que tiene esa pecosa que no tenga yo (dio media vuelta y se fue enojada de ahí)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…

**En el ascensor**

-No se cansa esa lagartona

-Jajajaja, princesa (Albert le dio un beso en su boca)

-Es la verdad, es una descarada, no se cansa de coquetearte frente a mí

-Pues yo solo tengo ojos para ti princesa, no estés celosa ¿sí?

-Está bien Albert, solo porque confió en ti

-Gracias princesa ¿Qué te parece si detenemos el ascensor y aprovechamos un poco el tiempo?

-¡Albert!

-Jajajaja princesa, es que te deseo tanto (Albert detuvo el ascensor y le dio un beso en el lóbulo de su oído)

-Albert…. Hay cámaras aquí

-Bueno pero se puede arreglar princesa

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cómo?

-Préstame tu zapatilla

-¿Qué?

-Si princesa, préstame tu zapatilla

-Candy le dio su zapatilla de tacón de aguja

-Albert tomo la zapatilla de Candy y con el tacón rompió la lente de la cámara de seguridad- Listo princesa

-¡Albert!

-Jajajaja, Oh vamos Candy, el jefe de seguridad vio que fui yo, no dirá nada… si no quiere ser despedido

-¿Enserio?

-Si mi amor, ahora ¿Dónde nos quedamos? (Albert comenzó a besar a Candy en su oído)

-Al… Albert

-Me encantas princesa, no sabes cuanto te deseo Candy

-Y yo a ti mi amor

Albert comenzó a besarla lentamente y acariciar sus piernas levantando un poco su vestido

-Albert… pero… Karen… te… espera

-Pues que siga esperando princesa, estoy muy ocupado y no pienso detenerme

Albert siguió besándola, y sus manos recorrían las piernas torneadas de Candy, Albert llego hasta su braga de encaje y fue recorriendo toda la orilla de la braga de Candy haciéndola gemir de lo excitada que estaba, Candy con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Albert y este cayó al piso

Albert se puso en cuclillas y bajo lentamente la braga de Candy quitándosela por completo, acaricio sus piernas y llego a la parte intima de Candy, con su dedo pulgar comenzó a masajear la parte más sensible de Candy y ella contenía los gemidos para no ser escuchados ya que estaban entre dos pisos

Albert levanto el vestido de Candy, se incoó y subió una pierna de Candy a su hombro, perdido entre el vestido comenzó a hundir su lengua en la intimidad de Candy, ella para contener su gemidos tomo sus cabellos de su amado con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlos, tenía los ojos cerrados, el placer que Albert le estaba proporcionando era tan exquisito, Albert devoraba todos los jugos de su amada y con su lengua jugueteaba con su parte más sensible, ella contenía cada gemido, Albert fue un poco más rápido hasta que la pecosa alcanzo un orgasmo tan delicioso

Albert se levantó y comenzó a besar el escote de Candy, bajo un poco su vestido y beso sus perfectos senos, se quitó los zapatos para quitarse el pantalón sin dejar de besar a su amada, una vez que lo logro, puso los manos en las nalgas de Candy y la cargo, Candy entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de Albert y se comenzaron a besar, sus lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra, Candy sintió el rose del miembro erecto de Albert y gimió muy despacio…. Albert la fue penetrándola muy lentamente, Candy ahogo su gemido con un beso apasionado, con sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Albert alrededor de su cuello, Albert comenzó el ritmo un poco más rápido, entraba y salía de Candy, ella se balanceaba a cada embestida de su amado, él la comenzó a penetrar cada vez más fuerte quería retardar su éxtasis total pero Candy era tan estrecha, sus embestidas aumentaban un poco más, todo era tan delicioso, las ultimas embestidas fueron más fuertes hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax total… dándose un beso apasionado, Albert no la bajaba, solo quería besarla mucho, Candy mordió el labio inferior de Albert y sonrió coqueta

-Es usted fascinante Sr. Andrew

-Y usted deliciosa Srta. White

-Los dos sonrieron felices, Albert la deposito en el piso del ascensor, Candy tomo una mascada de seda que traía en su bolso para limpiarse un poco los dos y comenzaron a vestirse

-Eres traviesa princesa

-Ah… ¡ahora yo soy la traviesa eh!

-Jajajaja si… porque me provocas mucho, cada día te deseo más y mas

-Y yo a ti Albert, te deseo tanto mi amor, me encanta que hagamos el amor

-Si mi amor, hacemos el amor tan deliciosamente que jamás me cansare de hacerlo contigo princesa

-Los dos salieron del ascensor y entraron a la oficina de Albert

-Ven mi amor, vamos al baño a enjugarnos un poco, no te mojes el cabello

-Si mi amor

Después de eso Albert la dejo en su oficina y se fue con Karen Kleiss

….

….

Katherine Smith, escondida entre los árboles del parque veía al Corporativo, se había dado cuenta que la pecosa traía guardaespaldas, era vigilada de noche y de día, la casa donde vivía también estaba vigilaba, el único que no llevaba guardaespaldas era William Andrew, después de tanto pensarlo, decidió que si William no seria de ella, tampoco lo seriá de la niña estúpida de Candice White, no dormía bien planeando todo, tenía que salir perfecto, solo tenía una sola oportunidad de hacerlo… si no podía matar a Candice White tendría que hacerlo con William Andrew, sabía que la pecosa sufriría y ella será feliz retorciéndose de dolor, William la desprecio y no quiso saber nada de ella, era muy difícil volverlo a reconquistar y que le creyera, ya no tenía ninguna esperanza… su última carta la tenía que jugar muy bien… ella sería la que riera al final de todo, ya tenía todo preparado para después de su magnífico plan, tenía una avioneta privada para poder salir del país, traía una pistola de su padre. Alcanzo a ver al guardia de la pecosa en el estacionamiento, recargado en su auto… en la puerta principal del corporativo solo estaban los dos estúpidos guardias que la había sacado de ahí, vio como William entro de la mano de esa niña que tanto odiaba, vio a sus sobrinos Anthony y Archí entrar al corporativo… traía su celular en sus manos, la pistola en su saco color negro, esperaría el momento indicado para quitarle la vida a William Andrew

-A mí nadie me desprecia William Andrew, este día Candice White sabrá lo que es que le quiten el amor de su vida jajajajaja

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Karen ya estaba desesperada porque William Andrew no llegaba, había tardado mucho y de seguro fue por su insípida novia **

-Listo Karen, disculpa la tardanza tuve que firmar unos oficios, ¿Con quién tienes problemas?

-Bueno William, problemas, problemas no… pero aquí en estos documentos no me queda claro unos puntos

-Bueno Karen ese punto George Johnson mi administrador puede aclarártelo, es con él con quien te tienes que dirigir

-Karen de puso roja- Bueno, pensé que eras tú… como presidente del corporativo, pero está bien voy a checarlos más tarde con el señor Johnson, pero quisiera que fuéramos a la otra sucursal ya termine en el departamento de recursos humanos y quiero que vayamos a la otra sucursal

-Pero Karen, yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí, Anthony o Archí pueden llevarte, no creo que sea necesaria mi presencia, ellos conocen muy bien la sucursal

Karen se sintió perdida, todo lo que ella quería era seducir a William Andrew, era tan apuesto, caballeroso y sobretodo millonario, tenía que tener una buena excusa para poder alejarlo un poco de la pecosa de su novia, ya que cuando ella estaba, él no se separaba de ella, en la otra sucursal eran menos empleados y ahí podía seducirlo con sus dotes de actriz que tanto usaba con los hombres

-Es… que William, no creo que le caiga bien a tus sobrinos, yo solo tengo amistad contigo y no quiero ir sola (Karen hizo un puchero de tristeza)

-Albert rodo un poco los ojos, no le quedaba otra opción- Esta bien Karen, iremos en un momento, solo déjame hacer una llamada

-Karen sonrió triunfante, traía su mejor lencería y sabía que William caería a sus pies a ella nadie se le resistía- Esta bien William, mientras preparo mis cosas

-Albert fue directo con la Licenciada de recursos humanos – ¿Stephanie puedo usar tu teléfono? (Albert le dedico una sonrisa muy amable)

-Oh, por su puesto Sr. Andrew

-Gracias Stephanie

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy estaba en su oficina suspirando por todo lo que había pasado en el ascensor, sus mejillas de sonrosaron **

-Albert mi príncipe, te amo demasiado no sé qué sería de mi si algo malo te llegara a pasar… mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti mi amor, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca pensé llegar a conocer el amor verdadero.

Ella se puso a trabajar y terminar todos los pendientes que tenía, pero no dejaba de pensar que su novio estaba con la buscona de Karen Kleiss.

-Ella es muy bonita… es fina, elegante… no, no, no, Candy que cosas piensas (se daba de golpecitos en la cabeza), no seas una cabeza dura y quítate esas ideas de la cabeza Candy… Albert te ama.

Estaba tan entretenida en unos oficios cuando sonó su línea privada

-¿Diga?

-Princesa te extraño mucho

-Jajaja mi amor, yo también te extraño

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo mi amor, nunca lo olvides

-Nunca, primero muerto antes de olvidar tanto amor princesa

-Albert… no digas esas cosas mi amor

-Jajaja está bien princesa pero no te enojes que se te ven más las pecas, te llamo porque tengo que salir del corporativo, Karen quiere ir a la otra sucursal y no hay poder quien le diga que no

-Uhmmmmmmm

- te enojes princesa, no tardare mucho, Te amo

-Está bien, pero cuídate mucho

-Si mi amor, ya estamos por irnos, cuídate mucho

**Candy colgó el teléfono y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento**

-Tomo un oficio y lo estaba leyendo cuando suena otra vez su línea privada y dio un pequeño grito, ese teléfono la iba a matar de un susto

-¿Diga?

-Espero que te hayas despedido de tu noviecito, porque será la última vez que lo veas, veo como está caminando a la salida y hoy morirá jajajajajaja te dije, si no es mío… no es de nadie maldita

-Candy dejo caer el teléfono y se le fue la respiración… era… era… Kate e iba a matar a Albert… Candy salió corriendo de la oficina directo al ascensor, pero el ascensor estaba en reparación estaban instalando la nueva cámara de seguridad… ¡- Rayos!... iré por las escaleras

Archí alcanzo a ver a Candy corriendo por las escaleras

-Caaaaaandy (Archí le grito pero ella no le hizo caso, iba detrás de ella)

Candy bajaba corriendo las escaleras pensando por que no marco el celular de Albert, tenía que llegar de inmediato ya que no le dio tiempo de nada, el solo pensar que la vida de su Albert estaba en peligro la hizo olvidar todo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, cada escalón se hacía imposible de bajar, iba nerviosa, asustada y con un mal presentimiento… llego hasta la recepción, Albert estaba parado en la puerta junto con Karen… Candy corrió pero el tacón de su zapatilla se rompió y cayó al piso, todos los empleados la veían a la pecosa novia de su jefe en el suelo

-Aaaaaaaaalbert -Candy grito desesperada pero Albert no la escuchaba, solo lo veía sonreír un poco… como pudo de levanto y se quitó sus zapatillas, todas la observaban con cara de interrogación ¿Qué le pasaba a la novia de su jefe?,

-Candy corrió hasta la salida, le grito a Albert y se colocó frente a él y lo abrazo… se escuchó un fuerte disparo, Candy cerro sus ojos….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katherine Smith había estado al pendiente de todo, vio detrás de las enormes puertas de cristal del Corporativo Andrew como William se dirigía a la salida y sonrió triunfante, su plan estaba resultando a la perfección, tomo su celular y llamo a la línea privada de Albert, sabía que Candy estaría ahí y fue cuando la amenazo… Kate salió de entre los árboles y sacó su arma, camino unos cuantos pasos y vio ahí parado a William Andrew, esta vez no mandaría a William Andrew al hospital como paso la primera vez… esta vez lo mandaría a la tumba… aun recordaba cómo fue echada del hospital sin que lo permitieran ver

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kate había llegado al hospital rogando que el estúpido de Alexander no le haya dicho nada a William ya que ese mismo día él había muerto… ella le diría a William que Alexander la engaño y bajo amenazas se acostó con ella, quería obligarla a ser su amante, ella no podía dejar a William Andrew, estaba tan cerca de conseguir su propósito… si no hubiera sido por la estúpida de su amiga Sophia y de Alexander que le tendió esa trampa. Ella llego a la sala de espera del hospital privado donde William estaba internado y muy grave, podía ver a la Sra. Elroy, Rosemary, George Johnson y los tres sobrinos de William, se acercó lentamente

-¿Qué haces aquí estúpida? Tú no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, lárgate, por tu culpa mi tío esta así (Anthony le gritaba a Kate y sus lágrimas no cesaban)

-Anthony… todo tiene una explicación

-Rosemary Andrew se acercó a Kate y le dio una gran bofetada- Vergüenza te debería de dar estar aquí después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, mira que acostarte con su mejor amigo… eres una zorra

-Rose... eso no es verdad por favor tienen que creerme… fue… fue… Alexander el que me amenazo y me obligo a ser su amante, el odiaba a William, él quería hacerle daño…

-Por favor Kate a otra tonta con ese cuento porque yo no te creo nada, yo sabía que solo estabas con Albert por su dinero y mi hermano fue muy tonto en enamorarse de una arpía como tu… no vales nada Kate

-Rose por favor tienes que creerme (Kate se incoó frente a Rosemary Andrew) por favor, tienen que creerme, yo estoy enamorada de William, nosotros queríamos casarnos, era nuestro sueño, por favor les pido que me crean

-Anthony se acercó a Kate y con mucha fuerza tomo su brazo y la levanto- Lárgate… tu jamás has querido a mi tío, lárgate, si mi tío se muere es por tu culpa, lárgate de aquí antes de que se me olvide que eres una mujer y te saque a golpes, porque puedo hacerlo (Anthony la empujo un poco y Kate cayo sentada)

-George Johnson la ayudo a levantarse- Es mejor que se vaya, aquí no es y ni será bienvenida, William no quiere saber nada de usted, así que por favor, váyase

-Kate se soltó de la mano de George dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí muy enojada- Maldito Alexander… eres un estúpido… por caer en tu maldita trampa he perdido a William… él no quiere saber nada de mí, no sabes cómo te odio y espero que te estés retorciendo en el infierno maldito… Tendré que irme a Londres y aceptar la segunda oferta que mi padre me busco… no es tan millonario como William pero mi padre me obligara a casarme con el después de saber que William no quiere saber nada de mi… espero que te mueras William Andrew…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-Ahora si William vas a acompañar al estúpido de Alexander en el infierno**

Albert estaba parado esperando su auto, sus guardaespaldas estaban a varios metros, los dos estaban en el auto, Kate se encontraba detrás de un árbol donde no era visible para los guardaespaldas, ellos se preparaban encendiendo el auto para cuando William Andrew abordara el auto y seguirlo muy de cerca, el guardaespaldas de Candy vio a William y se quedó atento, no vio por ningún lado a su novia y se volvió a recargar en su auto

-Albert (se escuchó un grito de Candy y Albert volteo enseguida)

-Princesa

-Candy corrió y se coloro frente a él y lo abrazo, levanto rápido la vista, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada- Albert... Kate quiere matarte

-Albert levanto la vista y vio a Kate al otro lado de la calle con un arma apuntando hacia él, escucho un disparo- Caaaaaaaaaandy, Albert abrazo a Candy y dio media vuelta, la bala entro en su cuerpo, Albert cayó al piso de rodillas en brazos de su amada

-Candy escucho un disparo y cerró los ojos, sintió como Albert la cubría con su cuerpo y después cayo de rodillas abrazándola

-Kate sonrió feliz, había apuntado al corazón de Albert pero la bala le había dado en la espalda baja- La pecosa estaba parada aun con Albert en sus brazos y volvió a disparar

-El guardaespaldas de Candy llego corriendo y se atravesó en el segundo disparo, la bala se incrustó en su hombro izquierdo y cayó al piso por el fuerte impacto

-Los guardaespaldas de Albert bajaron de inmediato del auto al escuchar el primer disparo y vieron a una mujer frente al corporativo, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero ya se había escuchado el segundo disparo… de inmediato derribaron a Kate, desarmándola

-Archí llego corriendo al escuchar un disparo, todos los empleadas del corporativo gritaron al escuchar el disparo y se agacharon al piso… Archí corrió hasta la puerta y vio a su tío de rodillas

-Karen quedo en shock ante todo lo que pasaba

Candy tenía en sus brazos a Albert, el lentamente cayó sobre ella inconsciente

-¡Aaaaaalbert! Mi amor…. Noooo mi amor… Auxilioooo por favor llamen una ambulancia, Candy gritaba y lloraba, Albert por favor, por favor mi amor no te mueras, Albert…. Mi amor… no me dejes por favor… Albert (Candy lo abrazo y lloraba en su pecho, todo su vestido tenía la sangre de Albert, su hermoso vestido blanco tenía la sangre de su amado)

-Archí de inmediato llamo a emergencias

-Anthony había salido corriendo al escuchar disparos, llego a donde si tío estaba inconsciente – Tiooooooooo, -**Anthony se arrodillo frente a él, (*1) reviso su herida y coloco de un lado a su tío, se quitó el saco y presiono la herida de Albert**… Anthony tomo la mano de Candy y la llevo a la herida de Albert -**Candy por favor presiona la herida, no la sueltes y no vayas a mover a mi tío dejalo en esa pocision hasta que llegue la ambulancia **(Candy solo asintió)**… Anthony verifico su pulso y su respiracion** – Archí llama a emergencias por favor… tío por favor resiste no nos puedes dejar por favor tío

-Albert seguía inconsciente, las lágrimas de Candy caían en su pecho- Albert mi amor, por favor, abre tus ojos mi amor, por favor… mi amor no me dejes Albert… no me puedes hacer esto… por favor

Todos los empleados salieron, al escuchar los gritos de Candy, las empleadas lloraban al ver a su jefe en el piso y herido por una bala, otro empleado ayudo al guardaespaldas y con un pañuelo presiono su herida, George Johnson había sido avisado de lo que pasaba en la entrada del Corporativo

-George llego corriendo a donde estaban todos, de inmediato fue a ver a William Andrew y le tomo el pulso- William resiste por favor, yo sé que tú eres fuerte, por favor resiste

Candy no dejaba de llorar llamando a Albert, la sangre de Albert había dejado de fluir cuando Anthony presiono la herida con su saco, Anthony lloraba desesperado

-Un minuto después llegaba la ambulancia y la policía al Corporativo Andrew, de inmediato los paramédicos auxiliaron a Albert y lo subieron a la Ambulancia, Candy y Anthony subieron con él, los paramédicos le pusieron oxígeno y presionaban su herida para que no sangrara, Candy iba llorando en brazos de Anthony y su vestido estaba llenos de sangre de Albert

-Esa… bala… debió ser para mi… no para el

-Cálmate Candy mi tío es fuerte… por favor cálmate

**En el corporativo Karen era atendida no salía del shock**

-George de inmediato subió a su auto al guardaespaldas de Candy para trasladarlo al hospital, la ambulancia se había llevado a William y el guardaespaldas estaba consciente y con una herida algo superficial

-Archí de inmediato aviso a sus padres, a su tía Rosemary para que ella le dijera a la tía abuela

Muchos reporteros habían llegado ante la noticia del atentado del empresario más poderoso de Chicago, se iban de inmediato con la policía que ya tenía detenida a Katherine Smith, las noticias en vivo salían anunciando el gran atentado al empresario más poderoso de chicago William Andrew y su novia la Srta. Candice White, la culpable había sido Katherine Smith quien fuera la ex novia del empresario, los reporteros trataban de conseguir unas palabras de Kate pero la policía y los guardaespaldas de Albert se los impidieron

-Kate maldecia su suerte, pero al menos había matado a William Andrew, sabía que le esperaban muchos años de cárcel

-Sophia Callaghan veía las noticas, llamaba de inmediato a Terry Granchesterd y a Niel Leegan, Dorothy también veía las noticias y se fue de inmediato al hospital dejando a sus bebes con la mucama

-Rosemary Andrew había sido avisada de lo sucedido, no dejaba de llorar por su hermano, ella tuvo que darle la notica con mucho tacto a Elroy Andrew, cuando Elroy se enteró cayo desmayada y fue atendida por las mucamas en la mansión Andrew

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**La ambulancia llegaba al hospital privado de Chicago, los paramédicos bajaron a Albert con mucho cuidado **

Candy descalza bajo despues junto con Anthony y corrió atrás de Albert… Los paramédicos llevaron de inmediato a Albert a cirugía, una enfermera le impidió el paso a Candy

-Señorita no puede pasar (la enfermera la tomo de los hombros)

-Candy lloraba de lo desesperaba y asustada que estaba- Es mi novioooo y se está muriendooooo (Candy grito desesperada)

-La entiendo señorita, pero por favor el Señor entrara a cirugía los doctores harán todo lo posible para salvarlo, por favor espere un poco, yo misma le traeré noticas señorita

-Candy cayo de rodillas al piso llorando como Magdalena- Albert se fuerte por favor… tienes que resistir…

-Anthony llego hasta donde estaba ella– Candy por favor tienes que ser fuerte, a mi tío no le hubiera gustado verte así… por favor, ven vamos a sentarnos, nosotros no podemos hacer nada… todo está en las manos de Dios y del doctor, mi tío es fuerte

-Candy abrazo a Anthony llorando y con las palabras entrecortadas – Anthony… esa bala… tenía que ser para mí… y… y… Albert se interpuso… yo debería estar ahí y no el, Anthony… no sé qué voy hacer si algo malo le llega a pasar…

-Candy… no te culpes… Kate tenia propósito de matar a mi tío… esa bala era para el… tú te interpusiste en su camino pero mi tío de dio cuenta… él te ama más que a su vida Candy… prefirió ser el al que la bala hiriera a que fueras tu… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo Candy, él te ama demasiado… tienes que ser fuerte… por el… por ti… por favor Candy, sé que es muy doloroso pero confiemos en Dios que todo va a salir bien… a mi tío no le gusta que llores Candy… tienes que ser fuerte.

-Si Anthony, tratare de ser fuerte… por Albert… (Candy abrazo más fuerte a Anthony y el limpio sus lágrimas)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

George Johnson llegaba al hospital con el guardaespaldas herido, de inmediato era atendido y enviado a cirugía, Archí llego atrás de él, ya le había hablado a su novia y a Stear… Dorothy llegaba en un Taxi, se sentía muy nerviosa para manejar…

-¡George! ¿Qué paso?

-¡Dorothy!, (George la abrazo)… fue… fue… Kate… intento matar a William, Candy se interpuso entre él y Kate, pero William se dio cuenta y protegió a Candy con su cuerpo y la bala lo hirió a el

-Por Dios… pero que mujer tan mala… William ama tanto a Candy que prefirió ser el a que fuera Candy

-Si mi amor, William la ama más que a su vida… y ahora su vida depende de un hilo… está muy grave, yo lo revise estaba inconsciente, su pulso era muy débil… su… respiración también (George derramaba lagrimas por Albert, él lo quería como un hijo)

**Rosemary Andrew llegaba al hospital junto con la tía Elroy…**

-Rosemary llorando abrazo a Candy- Candy ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Rose - Candy la abrazo muy fuerte y ella vio el vestido de Candy lleno de sangre- Rose… Albert esta en cirugía… no sabemos nada….

-Rose vio a Anthony- ¿Anthony que fue lo que paso?

-Anthony le conto todo lo que había pasado y quien había sido

-Pero… que mujer tan arpía… es una imbécil… espero que la hayan detenido

-Si mamá, los guardaespaldas de mi tío evitaron que siguiera disparando, porque después de dispararle a mi tío, ella disparo a Candy pero su guardaespaldas la protegió

-Elroy Andrew llego abrazando a Candy y las dos lloraban desconsoladas

Stear, Patty, Sandy y Annie habían llegado después de ser informadas… 5 minutos después llegaba Sophia Callaghan, Terry Grandchesterd y Niel Leegan, todos permanecían callados y observando todo lo que Candy sufría… veían como tenía su vestido blanco manchado de sangre…

Los reporteros llegaban con sus cámaras de video, querían entrevistar a la familia Andrew sobre la salud del empresario… George los detenía en la puerta ayudado por Terry Granchesterd y Niel Leegan, los reporteros no dejaban de tomar fotos a la familia a lo lejos, tomaban fotos de Candy abrazando a Elroy Andrew, de Rosemary llorando con Anthony, los guardaespaldas de Albert llegaban a intervenir, los demás guardaespaldas de Anthony, Stear y Archí también intervenían ante los reporteros para sacarlos del hospital. Los reporteros accedieron a salir pero estaban muy cerca atentos a todo lo que pasaba en el hospital. Las noticas en la televisión no eran muy alentadoras ya que reportaban a William Andrew muy grave, pasaban las imágenes de Katherine siendo introducida a la comisaria, iba esposada y bien vigilada.

Annie y Patty lloraban en brazos de sus novios, Sandy corrió abrazar a Anthony… George hablaba con el director del hospital para que todo se manejara en completa privacidad, ellos correrían con todos los gastos pero que la familia no fuera molestada, cualquier información que fuera confidencial, el director acepto ya que la familia Andrew siempre era atendida en ese hospital.

-George caminaba de un lado para otro desesperado – William por segunda vez esa maldita mujer te manda al hospital… por favor tienes que ser fuerte… tu familia está sufriendo mucho, tienes que luchar por tu vida

Ya había pasado más de una hora en cirugía y no tenían ninguna noticia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la sala de operaciones**

El cirujano estaba extrayendo la bala de la espalda baja de Albert, era un amigo de la familia de muchos años, el vio crecer a William Andrew, había conocido a sus padres y muy amigo de Elroy Andrew, el mismo había atendido a Albert hace algunos años cuando estuvo al borde la de muerte

– Vamos muchacho tienes que resistir

-Doctor la presión diastólica está bajando a 60 mmHg

-No William, por favor no hagas esto… Rápido enfermera aplíquele una dosis de 0.2 mg de adrenalina

-Enseguida doctor

-Vamos William… no me hagas esto por favor…

-Doctor la presión bajo a 50

-Diablos…. No William… no te vayas, aun no William…

-Lo perdemos doctor, entro en paro cardiaco… el monitor cardiaco empezó a emitir un pillido

-No William… no…. Enfermera desfibrilador a 200 juls rápido… vamos William….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se levantó de su asiento y camino un poco **

-Al… Albert no me dejes… porque te siento tan lejos de mi… sus rodillas no soportaron y su vista se nublo por completo… cayo desmayada

-Caaaaandy – Anthony de inmediato fue con ella y la levanto en brazos

-Ayuda por favor, enfermera

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Candy desmayada en los brazos de Anthony

-Por aquí joven, el doctor la revisara, pase

-Anthony llevo a Candy a una habitación y la deposito en la cama, la enfermera comenzó a revisarla y llego el doctor corriendo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert caminaba lentamente, era un camino lleno de luz y sentía mucha paz… escucho unas risas y apresuro un poco su paso**

-¿Mamá?

-Albert mi niño… (La madre de Albert lo abrazo)

-Mamaaaaaa (Albert comenzó a llorar en sus brazos)

-Mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí…? Tú no debes de estar aquí

-Te he extrañado tanto mamá

-Yo también mi amor, pero siempre estoy al pendiente de ti y de tu hermana

-William hijo…

-Papá (Albert corrió abrazar a su padre)

-William… no puedes estar aquí hijo… tu no… este no es el momento…

-Padre te extraño mucho

-Y yo a ti hijo, no sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti… pero no tienes que estar aquí William

-Siento mucha paz

-Hermanoooooo

-Albert volteo a ver a quien le llamo hermano – Alexander (Albert corrió y lo abrazo llorando)

-Hermano que haces aquí, tu no debes de estar aquí…

-Alex…

-No Albert, tienes que regresar, Candy te necesita….

-Ca… Candy….

-Si Albert… ella te ama demasiado, no soportara si te vas de ella… tienes que luchar hermano, regresa

-Albert comenzó a escuchar la voz de candy que lo llamaba- Es Candy... Candy me llamo

Albert se quedó parado cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió ya no había nadie y todo estaba en blanco

-Caaaandy… comenzó a caminar por todos lados… pero no encontraba el camino de regreso, princesa… mi princesa está sufriendo…. Caaaaaandy, Candy princesa ¿Donde estas? Caaaaaaaandy (Albert corría y gritaba cuando sintió que cayó a un abismo)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Una hora después el doctor salía de la sala de operaciones, vio a toda la familia en la sala de espera… bajo la mirada y camino directo a Rosemary Andrew… **

-Leonard ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-El doctor se quedó callado…

-Leonard por favor…. ¿Cómo está mi hermano? (Rosemary lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco)

-Rose… William… resistió la operación, afortunadamente la bala no daño ningún órgano vital… pero… entro en coma

-Rosemary comenzó a llorar… (El doctor la abrazo)

-Elroy Andrew se desmayó al escuchar al doctor… Leonard enseguida la atendió… y se la llevo a una habitación aplicándole un sedante, todo era demasiado para una persona de edad como Elroy Andrew

-¿Como esta la tia Elroy doctor? (Anthony pregunto muy preocupado)

-Solo tiene que descansar Anthony, todo esto es muy pesado para una mujer de su edad, pero ella es fuerte no te preocupes, le aplique un sedante y no despertara en varias horas

-Gracias Doctor

-Es mi trabajo y mas por una amiga como Elroy... Anthony, el paramedico me dijo que le diste primeros auxilios a tu tío muchacho

-Si Doctor

-Muy bien hecho muchacho, tu le salvaste la vida a tu tio... si no el hubiera perdido mucha sangre y ya no estaría con nosotros, ahorita solo es cuestión que salga de ese coma

-¿Anthony tu hiciste eso? (Rosemary pregunto sorprendida)

-Si mamá, vi que estaba sangrando mucho y se primeros auxilios, por eso supe que hacer

-Mi niño, muchas gracias por haber salvado a tu tío

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**George fue hablar con el doctor Leonard- Leonard dime la verdad… ¿Cómo está?**

-George a ti no te voy a mentir, estuve a punto de perder a William, entro en paro cardiaco pero logramos reanimarlo y estabilizarlo, la bala fue extraída y afortunadamente no causo daño a ningún órgano vital… pero William esta entro en estado de coma…

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar así?

-No lo sé George, pueden ser unas horas, días, meses o en dado caso años George… ni toda la ciencia médica puede sacar a un paciente en coma… es el paciente quien debe de salir… y todo depende de William… el muchacho es fuerte… yo estoy seguro que saldrá pronto…

-Gracias Leonard, gracias por salvarle la vida una vez más… te agradecería que todo quede confidencial

-Claro que si George, me imagino todos los reporteros que están afuera

-Si Leonard son muchos, todos quieren saber cómo esta William

-¿Quién fue George?

-Fue Katherine Smith

-No… otra vez William esta así por su culpa

-Si Leonard, otra vez esa maldita mujer hace sufrir tanto a William

-Pero William es fuerte George, confiemos en el… y esa mujer estará en la cárcel…

-Si Leonard… pasara muchos años en prisión, intento secuestrar a mi sobrina y también matarla a ella… le esperan muchos años de cárcel

-¿Cómo esta Candy?

-Está bien, le pusieron un cálmate también ya te imaginaras como está sufriendo

-Si me imagino… tan jóvenes, enamorados y sufriendo mucho

-Si… y la verdad no sé cuál sea la reacción de Candy cuando se entere que William está en coma…

-Ella es fuerte…

-Si Leonard gracias por todo

-De nada tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a William, estaré al pendiente de él… por favor trata de tranquilizar a Rose… nos vemos George

-Nos vemos Leonard.

George regreso a la sala de espera… tenía que decirle a Candy que Albert estaba en coma… tenía que tener las palabras exactas para que su sobrina no volviera a perder el conocimiento… pero también pensaba en esa mala mujer… tanto daño que hizo… todo por estar aferrada a William por su dinero… no soporto perder y quiso vengarse… logrando su objetivo… William estaba delicado y Candy sufriendo…

-Te saliste con la tuya Katherine Smith… pero no por mucho tiempo… es hora de cobrar algunos favores… y no me detendré hasta verte refundida en la cárcel… te metiste con mis hijos… Elroy Andrew no se detendrá hasta verte hundida, conoce mucha gente poderosa y no descansara hasta que pagues todo… niña estúpida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, ya voy por menos capítulos **

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew **

**(*1) Primeros auxilios que se le da a un paciente con herida en su espalda**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste mucho... gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, quisiera nombrarlos a todas pero son muchas las que me dejan sus lindos comentarios... no pensé que esta historia les gustara tanto... y gracias a este fic también he encontrado nuevas amigas... nerckka tu comentario me dio una buena idea, espero que te guste jajajaja xD ...Saludos a todas chicas **

**Capítulo 27**

Después de unas horas George había logrado tranquilizar un poco a Rosemary, Anthony y Sandy la reconfortaban un poco, ella no quiso irse de ahí hasta saber un poco más de su querido hermano… Elroy Andrew estaba dormida y una enfermera estaba al pendiente de ella, Stear y Patty la acompañaban, Annie y Archi estaban en la habitación donde estaba Candy… esperando a que despertara. Niel, Terry y Sophia habían ido a tomar algo a la cafetería, todos estaban muy preocupados por Albert y Candy veían en las television como seguía saliendo la noticia de Albert y su atentado, no podían salir un poco porque los periodistas los llenaban de fotos y preguntas…

George y Dorothy entraron en la habitación de Candy…

-¿Cómo sigue Annie?

-Pues está bien solo fue la impresión de todo lo que ha pasado

-Sí, todo fue tan fuerte

-¿George que sabes de la estúpida de Kate? (pregunto Archí)

-Hasta ahorita sé que está detenida dando su declaración, los abogados de la familia Andrew ya pusieron varias demandas en su contra, las cámaras de seguridad del Corporativo están siendo revisadas para utilizarlos como prueba en su contra y los anónimos que le mando a Candy también

-Vaya estúpida… pasara muchos años en la cárcel

-Si joven Archí, pero también supe que su padre le puso varios abogados y están tratando de defenderla… alegan que está enferma de los nervios y que no está bien psicológicamente

-Claro que no… ella está loca, pero no se salvara de la cárcel… mi tía Elroy no permitirá que se quede sin castigo

-Lo se Archí, la señora Elroy conoce a mucha gente importante y no permitirá que Kate vaya a una casa de reposo, ella peleara para que este en prisión pagando su condena, son varias demandas, intento de secuestro a Candy, amenazas, intento de homicidio a William y Candy

-Mira que estúpida, pensar en que podía ser tan fácil… pero bueno, espero que la refundan en la cárcel se merece eso y más

-Sr. George, Archí, Candy está despertando

-Candy abría sus ojos lentamente - ¿Qué me paso?

-Candy, te desmayaste y el doctor te administro un sedante (Annie le dijo preocupada por su amiga)

-Candy recordó a Albert y se levantó de la cama- Tío… Albert… ¿Cómo esta Albert?

-Candy… (George se quedó callado)

-Tío… por favor dime…. ¿Cómo esta Albert?

-George se sentó en la cama de Candy- Mi niña, William salió bien de su operación, pero se complicó un poco todo y entro en estado de coma

-Candy se llevó la mano a la boca evitando gritar- Es… estado de coma

-Si mi niña, él está bien pero sigue inconsciente… el doctor Leonard está al pendiente de él, ahorita sigue en terapia intensiva, después será trasladado a una habitación.

-Tio… Quiero verlo… por favor

-Candy… tienes que esperar un poco, no puedes entrar a terapia intensiva… tranquilízate mi niña, William es fuerte y estará bien, ya lo veras cuando lo pasen a una habitación privada

-Candy empezó a llorar- es… es…

-Candy yo sé que estas sufriendo pero tienes que ser fuerte, William estará bien, tu estas débil en unas horas lo pasaran a una habitación tienes que esperar un poco (Dorothy le hablaba tan dulcemente)

-Está bien, pero en cuanto lo pasen… yo quiero estar con él…

-Si niña, mandare a traerte ropa para que te quites ese vestido lleno de sangre

-Candy vio su vestido con mucha sangre de Albert- Es… es… como mi sueño… tío… el sueño que tuve hace días

-Tranquilízate mi niña todo esta pesadilla pasara, tenemos que tener fe en Dios

-Si Candy, podemos ir a orar y pedir para que Albert se recupere (Annie dijo para tranquilizar a Candy)

-Si Annie, quiero ir a la capilla necesito pedir por el… -Tío ¿Cómo esta Paul?

-Él está bien mi niña, solo fue una herida en su hombro izquierdo, entro a cirugía también y está descansando en una habitación, su familia esta con el

-Candy suspiro- Que bueno tío, de no haber sido por él, el segundo disparo hubiera sido para mí

-Si mi niña, dime ¿Cómo paso todo?

-Bueno, Albert me hablo porque tenía que salir a la otra sucursal con Karen la auditora, dijo que no pudo decirle que no y que no tardaría, después colgué y al poco rato entro una llamada a la línea privada pensaba que era el… pero… era la voz de Kate, me dijo que estaba viendo a Albert en la puerta y que lo mataría… que si me había despedido de él porque ese sería el último día que lo veía, que si no era de ella… no sea de nadie (Candy empezó a llorar)

-Maldita arpía… Candy… tu declaración será importante, Kate está detenida, con tu declaración, el registro de llamadas, y los anónimos y todas las demás pruebas que tenemos, no saldrá en muchos años de la cárcel

-Si tío… yo tengo los anónimos y si voy a declarar en su contra… esto que le hizo a Albert no tiene perdón…

-Claro que si mi niña, yo personalmente me encargare junto con los abogados de la familia Andrew para que pague por todo

-Gracias tío… ahora quisiera ir a la capilla, en lo que traen mi ropa

-Pero Candy… aun estas débil

-Estoy bien tío, por favor

-Está bien mi niña, pero primero tienes que comer un poco, después vamos a la capilla a pedir por William ¿Si?

-No tengo hambre tío

-Candy, tienes que comer o William se molestara mucho cuando despierte

-Candy bajo la mirada- Esta bien tío, comeré aunque sea un poco

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy se cambió de ropa y fue a la capilla a orar por Albert, se sentía muy débil pero se hacia la fuerte, no quería que se la llevaran del hospital sin poder estar con Albert, todos seguían en espera de que Albert pudiera salir del coma, la tía Elroy despertó un poco más tranquila y pidió hablar con George.**

-¿Me mando a llamar Sra. Elroy?

-Si George pasa por favor, necesito que te encargues de todo lo relacionado a esa maldita, quiero que pague por todo lo que hizo

-Lo hara Sra. Los abogados de la familia Andrew no se detendrán hasta verla en la cárcel pagando todo lo que hizo

-Eso espero, ahí es donde quiero que este… en la cárcel

-Su padre le puso dos abogados y ellos quieren alegar demencia

-Por supuesto que esta demente, pero yo no la quiero en una casa de reposo… así que si ya sabes a quien acudir George, dile que vas de parte mía… quiero justicia y el padre de esa estúpida no podrá hacer nada

-Si Sra. Elroy yo mismo me encargare de todo y hablare con las personas para que no se dejen comprar por el Sr. Smith

-Está bien George, confió en ti y dejo todo en tus manos

-Gracias por la confianza, yo también quiero lo mismo y no descansare hasta verla muchos años tras las rejas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Varias horas habían pasado cuando Albert fue trasladado a una habitación privada, la primera en entrar fue Candy **

Candy abrió lentamente la puerta y entro muy despacio, al verlo ahí en su cama acostado como si estuviera durmiendo, se veía algo pálido y con un respirador artificial… sus lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una, se fue acercando a él…

-Albert… mi amor (Candy tomo su mano y una lagrima cayo en la mano de Albert, con su dedo índice toco suavemente los labios de Albert) – Albert tu eres fuerte mi amor, tienes que despertar, permíteme ver tus hermosos ojos, quiero verme reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amo, por favor mi amor tienes que despertar… mi amor (Candy le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla) ahí estuvo un rato con él, no soltaba su mano… George tuvo que entrar por ella, se había quedado dormida con su cara recostada en la cama de Albert…

-Candy mi niña, tienes que dormir un poco… por favor vamos a la casa para que descanses, el doctor y las enfermeras estarán al pendiente de William

-¡No! Yo quiero estar aquí… no pienso irme a ningún lado y no me vas a convencer de hacer otra cosa, mejor llévate a Dorothy los bebes la necesitan tío, no me pidas que deje a Albert, porque no voy a hacerlo tío

-Está bien mi niña, pero recuéstate un rato en el sillón, William tendrá enfermeras todo el tiempo cuidándolo

-Está bien tío, pero no me voy del hospital, yo quiero estar a su lado cuando el despierte

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días habían pasado y Albert aun no salía del coma, toda la prensa acosaba a la familia para dar la noticia del empresario, Candy había sido casi obligada a salir del hospital y era vigilada por dos guardaespaldas, iba a la universidad y saliendo se iba al hospital a cuidar a Albert, todos los días le platicaba de muchas cosas, leía sus libros favoritos, todos los días oraba y pedía por el… en la universidad permanecía cayada sin ganas de nada… sus amigos trataban de reanimarla un poco pero nada lo conseguía, el invierno parecía más crudo de lo que era, adelgazo mucho, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó…

Rosemary y Elroy Andrew y Nana Pony visitaban a Albert todos los días también, estaban al pendiente de todo y preocupadas por Candy, Terry Granchesterd había ido a visitar a su amigo en varias ocasiones y dándole ánimos a Candy para que no perdiera la esperanza y la fe.

George Johnson había acudido con las personas amigos de Elroy Andrew, ellos al saber que Elroy Andrew los necesitaban la ayudaron, el padre de Kate intento sobornarlos, pero su lealtad a Elroy era mas fuerte que un soborno, el juicio de Kate estaba más que ganado, gracias a todas las evidencias que tenían y a la declaración de Candy…

**En el reclusorio femenil de Chicago**

-Papá no me puedes dejar aquí... tienes que hacer algo, estar aquí es como vivir en la inmundicia... ayúdame padre, soborna a quien sea, yo no puedo estar en la cárcel

-Eres una estúpida Katherine, porque no te quedaste en Londres, pero no tenias que vengarte de William Andrew, que no te basto como te saco de su vida por andar de zorra con su amigo

-Esa fue una estúpida trampa de Alexander... se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba con William y todo por salvarte de la ruina padre, hice todo lo que querías hasta me case con el estúpido de Gordon y todo para salvarte de la ruina... tienes que ayudarme... te lo exijo padre

-Lo se Katherine pero no puedo ayudarte entiende, intente sobornar al juez, a todos, para que te lleven a una casa de reposo pero no pude... Elroy Andrew tiene amistades poderosas e hizo todo lo posible para hundirte... ella no se detendrá, sus amistades le tienen mucha lealtad a ella y a William Andrew... mis socios de la empresa ya amenazaron con abandonarnos, te das cuenta después de lo estúpida que fuiste niñita me quedare en la ruina y tu pasaras años en prisión, fuiste muy estúpida por quererte vengar, no solo estas demanda por intento de doble homicidio si no también de amenazas y secuestro, eres tan estúpida que no pensaste en todas las consecuencias... ah y también el estúpido de tu ex marido puso una demanda por desfalco y hasta yo pagare esas consecuencias... niña estúpida

-Padre ¡No!, no me puedes hacer eso, tienes que sacarme de aquí... por favor

-Lo siento Katherine, en unos días terminara tu juicio y ya no puedo hacer nada por ti...

-No papa, nooo, por favor no puedo estar aquí... tienes que ayudarme (Kate se incoo frente a su padre llorando)

-Señorita acabo la hora de su visita (El guardia se llevo a Kate a su celda)

-Entraban dos internas a molestar a Kate- Mira Martha que Señorita tan fina nos toco de vecina

-Si... ya veo, mira le manos tan delicadas tiene

-Sueltame estúpida, no me toques (Kate se alejo de ellas)

-Jajaja te llamo estúpida Sophia...

-Mira niñita rica, yo seré todo lo que quieras menos estúpida y tu de ahora en adelante seras mi sirvienta

-Yo... ¿Por que?... mi... padre... no me dejara aquí...

-Mira niñita de papi, tu padre no tiene ninguna influencia aquí... y en esta cárcel mando yo, así que se ahora en adelante seras mi sirvienta personal y empezaras ahora limpiando mi baño y el de mi amiga Martha si no quieres que tu linda carita quede desfigurada ... Empieza (La interna de nombre Sophia empujo a Kate y esta cayo al piso)

-Kate al borde del llanto tuvo que obedecer y fue a la celda vecina a lavar el asqueroso baño de Sophia

-Jajajaja mira Sophia ahora si que tienes una sirvienta muy fina ¿Después me la prestas?

-Oh, claro que si amiga, desde ahora tu y yo no vamos a hacer nada, todos nuestros trabajos los hará esta hija de papi... jajajajaja

-Si (la interna Martha sonreía de lado)

-Y te advierto, todo el dinero que te den, sera para mi, niña rica y apresúrate a lavar mi baño, después lavaras mi ropa

Kate se quedo hincada frente a un baño demasiado sucio, la cara que asco que tenia era de fotografía, ella que jamas había movido un dedo para hacer algo, tan acostumbrada a los lujos, joyas y que muchos sirvientes la atendieran... ahora seria la sirvienta de dos internas... todos los años que le esperaban de prisión seria tratada así...

-Te odio William Andrew... te odio Candice White...

El juicio se llevo acabo y gracias a la Sra. Elroy que evito con sus influencias que Kate fuera mandada a una casa de reposo, ya que sus abogados pelearon para que Kate fuera sometida a muchos estudios y demostraron que estaba bien de todos sus sentidos... El juez le dio una sentencia de cincuenta años de carcel

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días de febrero pasaban largos y lentos para Candy… solo faltaba un día para San Valentín, un día para su aniversario de novios… un año había pasado de aquel hermoso detalle de Albert, un año desde que le dio su primer beso y ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin poder besarlo, sin poder ver sus ojos y sobre todo sin escuchar un Te amo de sus labios

Dorothy entro a la habitación, Candy no había llegado a su casa y ella sabía dónde estaba

-Candy, tienes que descansar mi niña, no es bueno que estés todo el día aquí o tú también te vas a enfermar y eso es algo que no le va a gustar William

-Dorothy… yo no puedo dejarlo solo… tengo que estar aquí para cuando el despierte

-Candy… pero tienes que descansar o te vas a enfermar mi niña

-Estoy bien Dorothy

-Candy… Dorothy tiene razón, tienes que descansar (Rosemary Andrew entraba a la habitación de Albert)

-Rose… pero

-Nada de Rose, mi hermano se enojara mucho al verte así, mira Candy has adelgazado mucho, ya no sonríes, Albert amaba tu risa y solo vienes aquí a llorar y estar triste… Albert nunca despertara si estas así

-¡Rose!

-Si Candy, tienes que sonreír para que Albert pueda escucharte, pueda sentirte Candy… y tienes que descansar para que no te enfermes, hazle caso a Dorothy, yo me quedare con mi hermano, mañana es sábado y no tienes clases, mañana puedes estar todo el día aquí si quieres, pero hoy descansa

-Está bien Rose, pero mañana muy temprano vendré… es… es… nuestro aniversario de novios

-Está bien Candy, pero ve a descansar quieres

-Si Rose, gracias y cuídalo mucho

-Si Candy, yo lo cuidare mucho

Candy salió junto con Dorothy de la habitación

-Albert, hermanito, tienes que despertar pronto… Candy está sufriendo mucho, si ti ella es otra… te necesita tanto como tú necesitas de ella, los dos juntos son complemento… por favor Albert tienes que despertar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Al siguiente día Candy se levantó muy temprano, se arregló y tomo su bolso para ir al hospital**

-¡Candy!

-¡Dorothy! Me espantas

-Dorothy sonrió- Disculpa ¿a dónde vas tan temprano y tan arregladita?

-Voy al hospital Dorothy

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Si Dorothy

-Te veo diferente Candy ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno es que Rosemary tiene razón, ya no iré triste a visitar a Albert, él una vez me dijo que amaba mi sonrisa y que nunca dejara de sonreír

-Qué bueno Candy, veras que William sentirá que estas sonriendo

-Si Dorothy… bueno ya me voy

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy llego al hospital y entro a la habitación de Albert, la enfermera estaba terminando de asearlo**

-Hola mi amor (Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla), Sabes hoy es un día muy lindo, a pesar que hace mucho frio todo es diferente, por las calles se ven parejas sonrientes, felices, enamoradas… (Candy suspiro), te acuerdas que hace un año me diste mi primer beso… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer mi amor, todas las hermosas rosas que me regalaste, los chocolates, la paleta de caramelo y sobre todo probar tus dulces y suaves labios, cuando me besaste no podía creerlo que un chico tan apuesto como tú me estuviera besando, un chico tan bueno fijándose en una chica fea y becada… pero tú siempre fuste tan diferente conmigo, siempre brindándome tu apoyo, desde ese día me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, fui tan ciega al no darme cuenta que me volví a enamorar de ti… me volví a enamorar de mi príncipe… del príncipe que llego a rescatarme de toda la soledad y tristeza en que vivía, mi príncipe que lleno de sonrisas y de amor cada uno de mis días, de mi príncipe que tanto amo… Te amo Albert… Te amo William Albert Andrew

-Feliz Aniversario mi amor – Candy se acercó a su boca y le dio un tierno beso, ella cerró sus ojos al besarlo

-Albert comenzó a mover su dedo y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su hermosa princesa besando sus labios, sintió esos hermosos labios que tanto había besado antes, se llenó de su perfume que tanto le gustaba…

-Candy se separó de èl con los ojos aun cerraros

-Prin...cesa….

-Ella abrió los ojos y se vio reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba

-Te… amo

-¡Albert! Mi amor, despertaste (Candy lo abrazo y empezó a llorar de alegría)

-Albert pudo modular un poco sus palabras- Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

-¡Oh! Albert mi amor… por fin despertaste… te extrañe tanto mi amor… espera voy a llamar al doctor (Candy apretó un botón para llamar a la enfermera)

-Una enfermera entro corriendo a la habitación - ¿Qué pasa?

-Enfermera ha despertado, rápido hable al doctor Leonard

-Enseguida señorita (la enfermera salió corriendo)

-Candy mi amor

-No hables Albert, ahorita te revisa el doctor, que alegría de ver de nuevo tus ojos

-El doctor Leonard entro corriendo- ¡William! Muchacho, que bueno que despiertas, enseguida te vamos a revisar y hacer algunos exámenes

El doctor lo reviso y le hizo algunas pruebas

-¿Cómo esta doctor?

-Está muy bien Candy, no hay signos de alguna secuela por el coma, está muy bien, solo necesita descansar un poco

-Candy lloraba de felicidad- Gracias por todo doctor… voy a avisar a todos que Albert ha despertado, gracias doctor

-No me agradezcas Candy… William es muy fuerte y yo sabía que lo lograría

Candy aviso a todos que Albert había despertado… y todos se alegraron tanto e iban en camino al hospital

-Candy… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?

-Muchos días mi amor…

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Hoy es día de San Valentín mi amor

-¿Enserio?

-Si mi amor

-Entonces fue despertado por mi princesa con un beso

-Jajaja sí creo que si mi amor, comencé a platicarte todo lo que pase hace un año, a recordar todos tus detalles y mi primer beso… no me aguante las ganas y te bese

-Que hermoso es que mi princesa me despierte con un beso

-Si… Como los cuentos de hadas

-Si… mi princesa llego a rescatarme… Te amo Candy

-Y yo a ti Albert

-Feliz aniversario mi princesa

-Feliz aniversario mi príncipe (Candy se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso)

-Candy… no tengo nada que darte en este día tan especial

-No tienes que darme nada, el que hayas despertado me hace tan feliz que no necesito ningún obsequio, con solo verme reflejada en tus hermosos ojos me basta

-Te amo princesa, te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe… y mira yo tampoco tengo ningún obsequio pero este te gustara mucho (Candy saco una paleta de caramelo de su bolso)

-Es el mejor regalo de aniversario princesa (Albert se acomodó un poco para estar sentado en su cama y le pidió a Candy que se sentara a su lado y la abrazo por la cintura) Te amo

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados y viéndose a los ojos, no decían palabra alguna pero sus miradas decían más que mil palabras

**Minutos después tocaban a la puerta**

-William…. Hijo (Elroy entro llorando)

-Tía Elroy (Candy se bajó de la cama y Elroy abrazo a su sobrino), no llore por favor

-Es de alegría William, es de alegría

-Hermanito (Rosemary lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla) no sabes cuánto te extrañábamos

-Y yo a ustedes, Candy me dijo que pasaron muchos días desde que entre en coma

-Si hermanito… pero lo bueno es que ya has despertado y estas bien

-Si hermanita…

-Anthony entraba a la habitación junto con Stear y Archí- Tío (Anthony se acercó y lo abrazo) que gusto que hayas despertado

-Gracias Anthony gracias a todos

-Te extrañábamos tanto tío (Stear lo abrazo)

-Si tío todos pedimos mucho por ti (Archí lo abrazo)

-Gracias a todos por sus palabras y por orar por mi… pero ¿Dónde está George?

-Aquí William (George venia entrando a la habitación), que gusto me da que hayas despertado hijo (George lo abrazo y una lagrima rodo por sus ojos)

-George muchas gracias, gracias por todo

Todos le llevaron muchos obsequios, Rosemary le lleno la habitación de flores hermosas y globos de helio, los chicos y las chicas que llegaron después también le llevaron obsequios, Terry llego dos horas después con un obsequio para su amigo, todos estaban tan felices por ver a Albert recuperado… en la noche cada quien se fue con su pareja para celebrar el día de San Valentín y la tía abuela regreso a la mansión junto con Rosemary, Candy pidió quedarse, no se separaría ni un minuto de su novio.

Albert fue dado de alta dos días después de que despertara, Leonard le hizo todos los estudios necesarios, se instaló en la mansión Andrew y fe recibido por todos con pancartas de bienvenida y muchas flores, nana pony lloraba de felicidad al ver a su niño tan bien y muy sano.

Una semana después regreso al Corporativo y fue recibido por sus empleados, todos muy felices por ver a su jefe regresar al corporativo, Karen Kleiss había terminado su auditoria y había regresado a New York dejando un lindo mensaje a Albert y que fuera muy feliz porque se lo merecía, ella vio como Candy sufría y se sintió culpable el querer interferir en esa relación, se dedicó a su trabajo y cuando se enteró que Albert había despertado se sintió feliz y decidió regresar lo más posible a New York pronto, el amor era mas grande y todo lo podía, sabia que Candy White lucharia por su amor

Albert fue informado por George todo lo que había pasado con Kate, el solo se limitó a escuchar y no opinar nada… bien merecido se lo tenía por todo el daño que hizo… También pidió que Candy siguiera con su guardaespaldas y toda la familia Andrew tendría sus guardaespaldas escoceses, la mansión Andrew, Brower, Cornwell y Johnson tendrían vigilancia mayor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meses habían pasado desde que Albert despertó del coma, todo era tan normal y tranquilo, el seguía llevando a Candy a la universidad, celebraron su segunda fecha de aniversario con una hermosa y romántica cena donde terminaron amándose más que nunca, después celebraron el cumpleaños de la pecosa, ahora todos celebraron ese día, Elroy organizó una fiesta solo para sus amigos y familiares, todo fue tan lujoso y Candy estuvo llena de regalos.

Rosemary había sido la madrina de bautizo de los gemelos de George, fue una hermosa fiesta en la casa Johnson, todos estuvieron presentes y los gemelos eran consentidos por todos.

Candy era muy feliz trabajando en el corporativo, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas, ella y Albert habían ido a visitar a William Scott y Elisa Leegan llevándole muchos regalos a su bebe, un hermoso niño parecido a William Scott el cual llamaron Raymond Scott Leegan, Niel era el tío mas consentidor del mundo, se llevaba muy bien con su cuñado, William le daba muchos consejos de Administración a Niel y le ayudaba con alguna materia en la universidad en la que Niel tenía problemas, el padre de Elisa se sentía tan orgulloso de su hija y de su yerno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy estaba ya en los últimos días de clases, faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Albert **

En la hora del almuerzo en la universidad

-Candy mañana es el cumpleaños de Albert ¿Qué le vas a obsequiar?

-Bueno, tengo un pequeño obsequio para el… quería organizar algo muy romántico, pero me dijo que no, que tal vez tendría que salir y que regresando celebrábamos (Candy hizo un puchero triste)

-Vamos Candy no te pongas así, sabes que Albert es una persona muy importante y tiene muchos compromisos en el corporativo (Annie dijo muy tranquila)

-Si Candy, tendrán muchos años para celebrar (dijo Patty guiñándole el ojo)

-Pues si chicas, pero si tengo un obsequio para el

-Si gatita no estés triste

-Gracias chicos, chicas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Era la última hora de clases y gracias a Dios viernes, Candy estaba desesperada por salir e ir al Corporativo para ver a su amado **

-¿Qué tienes Candy?

-Candy sonrió- es que ya quiero que termine la clase para ir al corporativo, ya quiero ver a Albert

-Tranquila Candy o el profesor Stevens te retara

-Candy se tapó la boca y comenzó a poner atención a la clase…

Termino la clase, estaba guardando sus cosas y volteo a ver a las chicas y ya no estaban

-Vaya y eso que era yo la que tenía prisa, ni se despidieron de mí… bueno ni modo… pero que alegría por fin voy a ver a Albert ya que no pudo venir por mí, yo iré por el (Candy saco la lengua)

Candy caminaba a su Locker para sacar su bolso… llego y ahí había una hermosa rosa blanca - ¡Oh! Es la rosa de Lakewood (Candy la olio y suspiro) Albert mi amor, seguro fuiste tú… La rosa tenía una pequeña nota:

** Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada…** (Ve con Patty a su Locker)

-Candy sonrió muy feliz, tomo sus cosas y camino al Locker de Patty- Hola Patty

-Hola Candy, esto es para ti (Patty le dio otra rosa a Candy con una nota)

-¿Sabes de que se trata Patty?

-Ni idea Candy (Patty sonrió y suspiro)

Candy tomo la rosa y la olio, leyo la nota:

**Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo….** (Ve con Sandy a la cafetería, a nuestra mesa)

-Candy sonrió y suspiro- Nos vemos Patty gracias por todo

-De nada Candy, suerte (Patty le guiño el ojo y suspiro, Candy se fue caminando a la cafetería) ¡Que romántico!

Candy llego a la cafetería y Sandy estaba en la mesa de siempre- Hola Sandy

-Hola Candy, esto es para ti – Sandy le dio otra rosa blanca con una nota:

**Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel… me llevo hasta ti** (Ve con Annie a la banca del jardín)

-Candy sonrió y suspiro- Nos vemos Sandy, gracias por todo

-Hasta luego Candy (Sandy suspiro y pensó, que romántico)

Candy llego a la banca del jardín y Annie estaba sentada – Hola Annie

-Candy, esto es para ti, Annie le dio una rosa blanca con una nota:

**Y antes de pensar en alguien… pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí**… (Ve con Stear al estacionamiento donde está tu auto)

-Nos vemos Annie, gracias por todo

-Hasta luego Candy (Annie le guiño un ojo y suspiro) ¡que romántico!

-Candy llego al estacionamiento y Stear estaba recargado en su auto – Hola Stear…

-Hola Candy, esto es para ti, le entrego una rosa blanca y una nota:

**Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura, mi emoción y mi inspiración…** (Ve a tu casa con Dorothy)

-Candy olio la rosa y sonrió- Gracias por todo Stear

-De nada Candy (Stear le guiño el ojo y pensó… el amor, el amor)

Candy manejo muy tranquila hasta su casa, llegando se bajó del auto y entro a buscar a Dorothy, ella estaba en el cuarto de los gemelos – Dorothy

-Candy, esto es para ti, Dorothy le dio una rosa blanca con una nota:

**Por eso yo te amo… porque eres más de lo que había soñado** (Te deje algo en tu recamara y después vas al corporativo con Archí)

Candy llego a su recamara y vio un lindo vestido, se dio un baño, se cambió y Dorothy la peino y la maquillo- Gracias Dorothy, nos vemos

-Hasta luego Candy, llévate todas tus rosas y tus notas (Dorothy suspiro) ¡que romántico!

Candy llego al corporativo, llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda color verde esmeralda un poco arriba de las rodillas, de tirantes y con vuelo, en la cintura una cinta color blanco a un costado un hermoso moño, zapatillas altas, su cabello suelto, los aretes de esmeralda que Albert le había regalado y una hermosa gargantilla de esmeralda que le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 20, fue directo a la oficina de Archí

-Hola Archí

-Gatita, que hermosa te ves, esto es para ti… Archí le dio una rosa blanca con una nota:

**Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión… porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor….** (Ve a la oficina de George)

-Candy sonrió – Gracias Archí

-De nada gatita (Archí le guiño el ojo)

Candy camino a la oficina de su tío- Hola tío (Candy sonrió llevaba en sus manos ya muchas rosas)

-Mi niña pása… esto es para ti, George le dio una rosa blanca y una nota:

**Por eso yo te amo… Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo… y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón... y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado… Aquí tengo tanto amor **(Ve a la oficina de Anthony)

-Candy olio la rosa y sonrió- Gracias tío

-De nada mi niña (George sonreía muy feliz)

-Candy fue a la oficina de Anthony – hola Anthony

-Anthony la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa- Hola Candy, esto es para ti... Anthony le dio una rosa blanca y una nota:

**Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos… porque haces cada día extraordinario… y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios… tu piel es mi espacio** (Ve a mi oficina)

Candy se sonrojo y sonrió - ¿Sabes algo de esto Anthony?

-No Candy no sé nada (Anthony le guiño el ojo)

-Está bien, nos vemos Anthony

-Hasta luego Candy (Anthony sonrió y pensó, el amor, el amor)

-Candy fue muy feliz a la oficina de Albert pensando en que ahí estaba- ¿Albert?, pero no tuve respuesta, camino al escritorio y ahí estaba una rosa blanca con una nota:

**Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel… me llevo hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien, pienso en ti primero incluso antes de** **mi** (Ve al restaurant donde cenamos la última vez)

Candy sonrió feliz y suspiro, se fue a su auto y manejo al restaurant, fue atendida, tenía una mesa reservada, llego un mesero y le sirvió una deliciosa comida, ella pensando en que Albert estaría ahí pero no llego, comió lo que le sirvieron y un delicioso postre, pastel de chocolate… llego un mesero le entrego una rosa blanca con una nota:

**Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura, mi emoción y mi inspiración** (Ve afuera, un chofer te espera y hará un recorrido)

-Candy salió del restaurant y ahí la esperaba una hermosa limosina blanca, el chofer le abrió la puerta y después la llevo a recorrer todos los lugares donde ella y Albert pasaron lindos momentos y de ahí manejo rumbo a Lakewood, Candy conoció el camino y sonrió feliz, aunque ya era muy noche no le dio miedo.

El chofer fue detenido por Peter el guardia en el portal de las rosas, el chofer bajo la ventana de Candy y Peter le entrego una rosa blanca y una nota:

**Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado… Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión…** **porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor…** (Ve con nana Pony)

-Gracias Peter

-Candy sonrió feliz, el chofer la llevo hasta la puerta de la mansión, nana pony la esperaba en la puerta principal, en el reloj sonaban 12 campanadas – Nana Pony

-Mi niña… esto es para ti, nana le dio una rosa blanca con una nota:

**Por eso yo te amo… soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo… y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón… y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado, aquí tengo tanto amor** (Ve a la fuente donde nos conocimos)

-Gracias nana Pony

-De nada mi niña (nana sonrió feliz y suspiro) que romántico

Candy fue hacia la fuente donde había conocido a su príncipe, pero el camino era muy obscuro, no alcanzaba a ver nada, era media noche y no había nada de luz… de pronto todo se ilumino y todos los rosales se iluminaron como si fueran arbolitos de navidad… llego hasta la fuente y ahí lo vio… su príncipe estaba aún lado de la fuente, parado en el mismo lugar donde lo vio por primera vez, estaba de espaldas a ella…

-¡Albert!

-Albert volteo y le sonrió coqueto, llevaba en su mano una rosa blanca con una nota, el vestía un hermoso traje italiano color negro, camisa blanca de seda y una cortaba verde esmeralda – Esto es para ti princesa

-Candy comenzó a llorar al ver a su príncipe, tomo la rosa y leyó la nota:

**Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco… Porque si te tengo, tengo todo…**

**En ti tengo todo… por eso ¡TE AMO!**

Candy termino de leer su nota, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Candy abrazo sus hermosa rosas en total eran catorce

-Princesa, por todo eso y más te amo… te amo desde que** llegaste a mi vida**, eres mi mas preciado tesoro princesa, quiero que compartamos nuestras alegrías y tristezas por el resto de nuestra vida -Albert se incoo frente a Candy y metió la mano a su chaqueta y saco una hermosa cajita y la abrió:

**-Candy ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? **

El anillo de oro blanco de tres piezas, en medio un hermoso diamante de 6 quilates, la primera pieza era un hermosa esmeralda y la otra pieza era hermoso zafiro, entre la esmeralda y el zafiro formaban un hermoso corazón que sostenían el hermoso diamante

-Candy se llevó las manos a la boca, no paraba de llorar, su príncipe le estaba pidiendo que fuera su esposa - ¡Sí!, si, si quiero casarme contigo

Albert saco el anillo de su cajita:

-Candy, este anillo perteneció a mi madre... mi padre se lo dio cuando se comprometieron y ahora te corresponde a ti mi amor… te amo, te amo Candy

Albert se levantó y tomo su mejilla, comenzó a besarla lentamente, Candy correspondió a su beso y entreabrió sus labios y permitió que Albert profundizara el beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban una con otra, Albert estaba llorando y sus lágrimas se perdían con las de Candy… se empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía de jazz, un saxofonista tocaba muy cerca de ahí

Albert rompió el beso lentamente, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Candy y llegaron a su cintura, la abrazo y la cargo dando vueltas con ella, los dos reían muy felices

-Te amoooooooo candy

-Te amoooooooo Albert

Albert la bajo lentamente, sus frentes se unieron y le dio un tierno beso, tomo la mano de Candy y entrelazaron sus dedos, caminaron a una hermosa mesa para dos personas donde había una cena deliciosa y un jarrón con agua en donde Candy deposito su hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, todo el jardín estaba hermosamente iluminado y con la melodía lo hacía tan romántico todo, Albert abrió una botella de champagne y sirvió dos copas

-Brindo por ti mi amor, por este amor tan grande, porque te amo tanto Candy, porque nuestro amor será eterno…**Te Amo Candice White Johnson**

-Brindo por nuestro amor, porque siempre estemos juntos a pesar de todas las adversidades de la vida… **Te Amo William Albert Andrew**

Los dos comenzaron a bailar, Albert tomo su cintura y pego su frente con la de ella, Candy abrazo el cuello de Albert, bailaban lentamente, el tiempo no existía para los dos enamorados, no existía nadie en el mundo en esos momentos, solo ellos dos y su inmenso amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola chicas (suspiros, suspiros y más suspiros) espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, gracias por todo**

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew **

**Aquí les dejo la canción, es muy hermosa a mí me gusta mucho **

**Rio Roma- Por eso te amo**

Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
Porque haces cada día extraordinario  
Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
Tu piel es mi espacio ...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor

Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco  
Porque si te tengo, tengo todo  
En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo!


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola chicas, aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste... yo soy algo o muy cursi, muchas cosas que escribo yo misma las he soñado (suspiros y mas suspiros), gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Capítulo 28**

Los dos enamorados bailaban bajo la luz de la luna, Albert beso a su amada, después la llevo a la mesa donde cenaron y de postre nana les había preparado pastel de chocolate.

-¡Albert! Es tu cumpleaños

-Albert sonrió- Si mi amor, pasa de media noche, es mi cumpleaños

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor (Candy se levantó de la silla y abrazo a Albert, él la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas dándole un hermoso y profundo beso) tengo un obsequio para ti y no lo traje (Candy hizo un puchero triste)

-Jajaja me encantan tus pucheros princesa… y ya te dije, no tienes que darme obsequios así que me debes diez besos

-Claro Sr. Andrew con gusto le doy sus diez besos (Candy empezó a besarlo, le dio diez besos tiernos en sus labios)

-Jajaja princesa tramposa, yo quería diez besos apasionados

-jajaja bueno te los voy a dar en el transcurso de la noche

-mmmm eso me parece buena idea

-Veo que todo lo tenías preparado mi amor, fue tan romántico ¿Todos sabían lo que harías?

-No mi amor, solo sospechaban el único que sabía era George

-ah… jejeje todo fue hermoso mi amor… pero… ¿Por qué catorce rosas?

-Bueno porque este día hace catorce años conocí a una pequeña pecosa llorona que me robo el corazón

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja es la verdad mi amor, te conocí el día que cumplía once años y estabas en esta misma fuente llorando, cuando te vi me causaste mucha ternura, cuando vi tus hermosos ojos me enamore de ti y cuando conocí tu risa quedaste impregnada en mi… hoy hace catorce años me enamore, hace catorce años conocí el amor de mi vida… y hoy quiero empezar a compartir el resto de mi vida contigo Candy… Te amo

-Yo también hace catorce años conocí a mi príncipe, a mi primer amor y al amor de mi vida, te amo tanto Albert, te amo desde que vi tus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, tu hermosa sonrisa que me impacto y te soñaba desde niña, te amo y siempre te amare por el resto de mi vida.

Albert comenzó a besarla lentamente, Candy abrió sus labios y sus lenguas empezaron a tocarse, era un beso lleno de amor, Albert acaricia tu cabello sedoso y comenzó a recorrer con su mano el largo cabello de Candy, llego a su hombro y sintió la suave piel de su amada, acariciando hasta su cintura donde se perdió un buen rato acariciando la estrecha cintura de Candy, seguía besándola, jugando con su lengua, empezó a bajar su mano hasta la pierna acariciando por encima del suave vestido de Candy, llego hasta el final de su vestido y comenzó acariciar su pierna, sentía la piel nívea de su amada, su mano comenzó a subir lentamente hasta topar con su braga, Candy gimió un poco y mordió el labio inferir de Albert… ese detalle hizo sonreír a Albert, poco a poco fue terminando el beso

-No sabes cómo te deseo mi amor

- Y yo a ti mi amor, te deseo tanto

Albert dio un pequeño silbido y llego un hermoso corcel blanco, subió a su amada y después subió el, comenzó a cabalgar saliendo de la mansión rumbo a la cabaña, aunque ya era de noche, Albert conocía muy bien el camino y eran iluminados por la hermosa luna.

Llegaron a la cabaña y entraron, todo estaba iluminado por hermosas velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosa por doquier, la chimenea estaba encendida, Albert la llevo hasta la recamara sin dejar de besarla, sus ropas cayeron lentamente, el acariciaba, besaba y mordía cada centímetro de su amada, las uñas de Candy las enterraba en la espalda de su amado, cada caricia de él era una verdadera tortura para ella

Albert lentamente recorrió todo el cuerpo de su amada hasta llegar a la hermosa braga color blanco que llevaba Candy, la fue quitando y con su lengua recorrió desde su pie hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de Candy donde hundió su lengua, recorriendo cada milímetro de su feminidad, su lengua jugueteaba y lamia cada rincón, el bebía sus jugos con tanto placer, era néctar que degustaba con placer, Candy gemía ante cada caricia de Albert, él la había llevado hasta el delicioso orgasmo, un gran gemido de Candy lo hizo sonreír de placer

-Albert…

-¿Si princesa?

-Albert… no me tortures más… te deseo tanto

-Fueron las palabras que Albert necesitaba, se excito a un más y lentamente fue subiendo a besar los hermosos senos de Candy, ella se abría ante el… y él se posiciono entre sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, lentamente la fue penetrando, Candy gemía de placer, Albert gimió también, sus embestidas eran lentas, salía por completo y volvía entrar, a cada embestida llevaba a la más deliciosa tortura a Candy, ella apretaba la espalda de Albert se levantó un poco abrazándolo y el susurro al oído:

-No sabes cuándo deseaba tenerte en mi… te deseo cada vez más y más, me encanta que me hagas el amor

-Albert se excitaba más ante las palabras de Candy, sus embestidas aumentaban de ritmo, sus cuerpos chocaban, los dos sudaban ante tal exquisito acto de amor, Albert fue penetrándola más y más fuertes…. Los dos llegaron juntos al orgasmo…. El lentamente cayó encima de ella y beso tu barbilla, salió de ella lentamente y Candy gimió al sentir como salía de ella… Albert se recostó a un lado y la llevo a su pecho dándole besos en su cabello

-Te amo princesa, te amo tanto… eres exquisita mi amor, me encanta hacerte el amor, eres mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, el que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa y que te hiciera el amor, quiero pasar todos mis cumpleaños así… amándote

-Y a mí también me encanta mi amor, me encanta hacerte y que me hagas el amor, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de nuestros días amándonos como si fuera la primera vez

Permanecieron un rato abrazados, besándose, acariciándose, mirándose uno al otro

-¿Princesa cuando quieres que nos casemos?

-Ahmm no lo sé mi amor, aun me falta mucho para terminar la universidad

-Bueno solo dos años, pero podemos casarnos, esperar a que termines tu universidad para tener bebes

-¿Enserio mi amor?

-Si princesa, por eso te lo pedí… yo no puedo estar un día más lejos de ti, te quiero como mi esposa, como mi amiga, como mi compañera, como mi amante, como mi confidente

-Te amo Albert (Candy comenzó a llorar)

-Albert le limpio las lágrimas- No llores princesa eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

-Mi príncipe (Le dio un beso)

-Albert sonrió- que te parece si nos casamos en dos meses

-¿Dos meses?

-Si mi amor, aunque la Tía Elroy querrá una boda grande (Albert rodo los ojos) pero yo quiero que sea pronto, entre ella, mi hermana tú y Dorothy pueden organizar todo, aunque por tu escuela nuestra luna de miel tendría que posponerse hasta que estés de vacaciones

-Claro que si mi amor, no importa que se posponga, tendremos muchas lunas de miel… yo quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero ser tu esposa.

-Entonces en dos meses nos casamos princesa, tengo que ir a pedir tu mano a George

-Jajaja claro que si mi amor, te amo, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Y tú a mi princesa, tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo

Los dos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, comenzaron la danza de esos, caricias y amarse una vez más, amarse hasta el amanecer

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tía Elroy había pegado el grito en el cielo, dos meses eran muy pocos para la boda del año que ella quería organizar, pero con la ayuda de Rosemary, Dorothy y de todas las chicas, lograron tener todo a tiempo. Dos meses habían pasado muy rápido, la boda seria en la mansión de Lakewood, Elroy Andrew había invitado mucha gente importante de América, Londres, Irlanda y Escocia fue la condición que pidió para organizar todo de manera tan rápido, Albert le dio luz verde en todo lo que la Tía abuela quisiera, Candy la quería mucho y tampoco la quería contradecir, veía como la anciana era muy feliz organizando hasta el mínimo detalle.

Candy había hecho un viaje exprés a Paris por su vestido a petición de Elroy, fue una viaje que le encanto por que fue con Albert, los dos pasaron unos hermosos días en parís

El día de la boda, Candy estaba tan nerviosa

-Calmante Candy o se arruinara tu maquillaje (Annie tratando de calmarla un poco)

-Es que… estoy muy nerviosa Annie, no todos los días me caso

-Claro que no Candy y no todos los días te casas con un hombre tan apuesto como Albert (Patty le guiño el ojo)

-¡Patty!

-Jajaja, vamos Candy es para que te rías un poco

-¡Oh! Candy, es tan hermoso tu vestido (Annie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

El vestido de Candy era blanco, corte sirena a media cadera y se acampanaba hasta los tobillos, escote de corazón y bordado, zapatillas altas, su peinado era alto con un hermoso velo sostenido por un hermoso prendedor de oro blanco, dejando caer unos hermosos y coquetos rizos, llevaba los aretes de diamante de su madre y la gargantilla de diamante que le regalo Elroy Andrew, su hermoso anillo resplandecía en su dedo, el mejor accesorio de Candy era su enorme sonrisa

-Rosemary Andrew entraba a la habitación de la novia- Candy, estas hermosa, mi hermano quedara sorprendido

-Gracias Rose ¿Cómo esta Albert?

-Muy nervioso igual que tú, Anthony apenas y puede controlarlo jajajaja

-Jajaja me imagino

-Candy… mi hermano me envió por su insignia ¿Es cierto que tú la tienes desde niña?

-Si Rose, yo conocí a Albert cuando tenía seis años ¿Te conto la historia?

-Sí, siempre me hablaba de ti cuando era niño y hace poco me conto toda la historia, eso quiere decir que su amor estaba predestinado Candy

-Si Rose, me enamore de Albert cuando tenía solo seis años y el perdió su insignia y yo la guarde todos estos años

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso Candy?

-Bueno Albert me dijo lo que significa la insignia y me dijo que me la pediría el día que el considerara el indicado

-Si Candy, esa insignia es una antigüedad de familia, siempre el jefe de la familia puede portarla o puede dársela a la mujer con quien pretenda casarse como símbolo de compromiso

-¿Enserio? (Candy abrió los ojos)

-Si Candy, tal parece que mi hermano siempre supo que tu serias la mujer de su vida

-Las palabras de Rosemary hicieron derretir el corazón de Candy a punto de las lágrimas

-No Candy, no llores o arruinaras tu maquillaje, también vengo por otra cosa, esto es para ti, Albert llevara su insignia de la familia como el jefe de la familia y tu portaras la que era de mi madre toma Candy, la llevaras en tu vestido de novia y como hermana mayor me toca entregártela – Rosemary le colocaba la insignia de la familia Andrew, un hermoso broche con un Águila y en el centro una A todo alrededor del broche tenia diamantes incrustados

-Es… es hermosa

-Si Candy, estas insignias pasan de generación en generación y a ti te tocara entregarlas a tus hijos

-Gracias Rose, es hermoso

-De nada Candy, ahora tengo que llevar su insignia a mi hermanito que no dejar de estar nervioso (Rose le guiño un ojo)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Las campanas de la catedral de Lakewood repicaban, Candy llego un lujoso Roll Royce manejado por su tío George Johnson, llegaban a la iglesia.**

El novio vio llegar al auto de la novia y todos empezaron a entrar a la iglesia, Albert llevaba un Frac negro muy elegante, con su insignia que lo identificaba como el jefe de la familia Andrew, iba del brazo de Elroy Andrew, como padrino tendría a Anthony, Archí, Stear, ellos entraban del brazo de las tres damas de honor de Candy, las chicas llevaban cada quien un hermoso vestido color rosa, mientras caminaban se escuchaba el sonido de las gaitas, Albert llego hasta el Altar en espera de su prometida

Entre los invitados se encontraba gente muy importante, también se encontraban amigos de los novios, Terry Granchesterd, Susana Marlow, Niel Leegan, Sophia Callaghan, William Scott y Elisa Leegan otros amigos de Albert y Candy se la universidad. Nana Pony se encontraba con Peter, John y la hermana María

Candy bajo del Roll Royce ayudada por su tío George

-Estas hermosa mi niña (George le dio un beso en la frente)

-Gracias Tío, gracias por todo, gracias por ser un padre para mi

-Y tú como una hija para mi niña, vamos el novio esta ansioso de verte

-Si Papá

-George al escuchar la palabra Papá se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y llevaba con orgullo a su hija de su brazo

La novia llego a la puerta de la iglesia y resonó la marcha nupcial, Candy sonrió al ver a su amado en el altar esperándolo, esa hermosa sonrisa que ella amaba y conocía muy bien, en sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas con hermosos listones, George caminaba orgulloso y feliz por sus dos hijos, por fin unirían sus vidas

-George llego hasta el altar y entrego la mano de Candy a William Andrew- William te entrego uno de mis tesoros más preciados, amala mucho

-Lo hare- Albert como el brazo de Candy y junto dieron unos pasos al altar y tomados de la mano el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia

-Después de la primera lectura, el salmo responsorial, la segunda lectura, el evangelio y discurso del sacerdote:

- ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?

-Si (contestaron los dos)

¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?

-Si

-¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que Dios les dé y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de si Iglesia?

-Sí, estamos dispuestos

-Así pues ya que quieren establecer ente ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia.

(Los dos se vieron directo a los ojos y empezaron con sus votos matrimoniales)

-Yo William Albert Andrew te pido a ti Candice White Johnson que seas mi esposa porque te amo desde que **llegaste a mi vida** cambiándola completamente, llenaste cada uno de los espacios y estás en mi corazón princesa, te susurrare mil veces al oído que jamás buscare nada fuera de ti, jamás besare como te beso a ti, créeme, porque es tan cierto lo que digo como lo es el sentimiento de un suspiro sin abrigo, sin besos, sin sed… te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida

-Yo Candice White Johnson te acepto a ti William Albert Andrew porque te amo desde que **llegaste a mi vida**, eres para mí como agua clara que corre hacia mi corazón como un rio que nada y que muere en el fondo del mar, eres para mí como la luna, desnuda ante la noche guiando mis pasos hasta el amanecer. Siempre para mi eres lo primero, aunque falte el dinero te quiero, yo sin oro ni plata te espero hasta el atardecer, tú serás la calma, el consuelo y el aire que me falta algunas veces… Te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Rosemary Andre y su esposo fueron los padrinos de anillos, Dorothy y George fueron padrinos de lazo

-Que el señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

-Albert se acercó lentamente a Candy y deposito un beso en sus labios (Candy cerro sus ojos recibiendo el beso de su ahora esposo)

-Elroy Andrew y Nana Pony no dejaban de llorar por sus niños, ahora ya eran esposos

Terminando la misa, Albert todo el brazo de Candy y salieron de la iglesia donde todos le aventaron hermosos petalos de rosa, toda la prensa presente en la boda del gran empresario William Albert, tomaban fotos a los novios, familiares y amigos

-William hijo, muchas felicidades, Candice hija, felicidades a los dos, desde hoy forman una hermosa familia (Elroy abrazo a sus dos sobrinos y lloro de felicidad)

-Gracias Tia (Albert beso la mejilla de su tia Elroy)

-Gracias Sra. Elroy (Candy abrazo a Elroy)

-Candice puedes llamarme Tia, desde ahora lo soy para ti

-Gracias Tia Elroy

-Mis niños muchas felicidades (Nana Pony se acercaba a felicitar a los novios

Después de la hermosa ceremonia los novios subieron al Roll Royce conducido por George, llegaron a la mansión

-Albert tomo la mano de Candy - ¿Lista Sra. Andrew?

-Sí, Sr. Andrew

Los dos entraron a la mansión donde todos los invitados estaban en sus respectivas mesas, todo el salón de la gran mansión fue adornado por rosas blancas, en la mesa principal de los novios había un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas

Después del hermoso brindis ofrecido por Elroy Andrew los novios bailaban su primer vals de esposos, Albert llevo al centro de la pista a Candy, se empezó a escuchar la canción My Heart Will Go On

-Candy vio a los ojos a Albert- ¡Albert!

-Si mi amor, nuestra canción

Los dos bailaron al ritmo lento de la música, Albert tomaba con posesión la cintura de Candy

-Te amo princesa, por fin eres mi esposa

-Y yo te amo a ti mi príncipe y ahora mi esposo

Después de bailar su primer vals como esposos la orquesta comenzó con un nuevo vals para que los demás bailaran con los novios

-Los primeros fueron George y Dorothy, felicitando mucho a los novios, seguido por Rosemary Andrew y su esposo

-Anthony entro a bailar con Sandy- Tía… muchas felicidades

-¡Anthony!

-Jajaja ¿Qué? ahora ya eres oficialmente mi tía

-Si… pero llámame Candy nada mas

-Jajaja está bien tía Candy (Anthony bailaba cerca de Albert) Tío, muchas felicidades a los dos, yo sabía que terminarían casados desde el primer momento

-Gracias Anthony

-Archí bailo con Candy y Annie con Albert- Felicidades gatita ahora eres la Sra. Andrew

-Gracias Archí

-Tío muchas felicidades, les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo

-Gracias Archí

-Stear y Patty entraron a bailar- Candy felicidades te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida alado de mi tío

-Gracias Stear

-Tío muchas felicidades y cuídala mucho

-Claro que si Stear, gracias

-Entraba Niel Leegan con Sophia Callaghan- Hermosa gatita felicidades Sra. Andrew, el amor siempre triunfa ante todo Candy y que la felicidad dure para siempre

-Gracias Niel

-William muchas felicidades

-Gracias Niel

-Entraban William Scott y Elisa Leegan – Felicidades Candy, Felicidades William que su amor perdure por siempre

-Gracias Scott

-Candy, William, muchas felicidades a los dos, les deseo lo mejor en su nueva vida, gracias por todo

-Gracias Elisa (respondieron los dos en unísono)

Por ultimo entraba Terry Granchesterd con Susana Marlow

-Pecosa muchas felicidades, en verdad toda la felicidad del mundo para ustedes, se lo merecen, un amor como el suyo es verdadero

-Gracias Terry

-Albert hermano, muchas felicidades, toda la felicidad para los dos, se lo merecen

-Gracias Amigo, muchas gracias Terry

Después de terminar el baile, todos comenzaron a cenar, los elegantes meseros servían exquisitos platillos gourmet y bebidas exquisitas

Los novios estaban en la mesa principal

-Albert le susurró al oído a Candy- No quiero que te quites ese hermoso vestido, quiero ser yo quien te lo quite, en una hora más nos vamos a la cabaña del lago a nuestra noche de bodas

-Si... mi amor (Candy se sonrojo ante las palabras de Albert)

-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar mi amor (Albert le guiño el ojo muy coqueto)

-Mis niños, tan ocupados están que hasta ahorita puedo felicitarlos

-Nana Pony- Albert se levantó y la abrazo muy fuerte

-Mis niños muchas felicidades, que Dios me los bendiga a los dos y espero que tengas pronto hijitos

-Gracias Nana, nosotros esperamos lo mismo (Candy abrazo a nana Pony)

-Si nana, muchas gracias por todo, te quiero mucho nana (Albert abrazo a su querida nana Pony)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Después de varios minutos Annie y Patty ayudaban a Candy a quitarse el velo**

-Candy todo fue tan maravilloso (decía Annie suspirando)

-Si amiga, estoy tan feliz

-Se nota Candy, tus ojos brillan de felicidad y tu sonrisa es enorme (Patty sonrió)

-Muchas gracias chicas, sin ustedes no hubiéramos terminado a tiempo

-No nos agradezcas ahora eres la Sra. Andrew y con que sea feliz nos basta ¿Verdad Patty?

-Si Candy, queremos que sean tan feliz siempre

-Gracias chicas (Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas)

-No Candy, no llores mejor vamos, Albert ha de estar desesperado por su noche de bodas, así que a partir la tarta y escaparse

-¡Annie!

-Jajaja ¿Qué? apoco no quieres pasar una excelente noche de bodas

-Bueno… si (Candy se mordió el labio inferior) jajaja bueno vámonos

Después de cortar la tarta de bodas Candy lanzo su hermoso ramo y cayó en manos de Sophia Callaghan a lo que Niel sonrió complacido

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert ayudo a Candy a subir al lujoso Roll Royce, manejo hasta la cabaña del lago donde pasarían su noche de bodas.**

-¡Albert! (Candy sintió como tu esposo la tomaba en sus brazos)

-Es la tradición princesa y me encanta tenerte en mis brazos (dándole un beso en sus labios)

-Candy sonrió- Te amo mi príncipe

Los dos entraron a la cabaña y estaba bellamente arreglada con muchas rosas, velas aromáticas, luz baja y la chimenea encendida, había una mesa con diferentes frutas y postres junto con una botella de champagne y de fondo se escuchaba una hermosa y suave música de jazz

-Los dos bailaban lentamente- Albert acariciaba el cabello sedoso de su hermosa esposa, lentamente se fue bajando hasta llegar a su espalda, la vio a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, tomo una fresa y la unto de chocolate y se la dio a comer a Candy, ella comió la exquisita fresa pero quedo chocolate en su boca, Albert lentamente fue quitando el chocolate de la exquisita boca de su esposa, fue besándola lentamente

-Te deseo tanto como desde el primer día mi princesa

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe

-Albert fue bajando desamarrando el pequeño listón del corsé de Candy, cada movimiento que hacía era lento pero erótico para los dos, fue quitándolo hasta que logro que el hermoso vestido de novia de Candy cayera al piso dejando a la pecosa con un sexy juego de lencería de encaje color blanco, Candy llevaba un ligero que sostenía sus medias –Albert al ver a su esposa quedo boquiabierto por lo sexy que estaban

-Candy le quito su chaqueta y fue desabotonando la camisa de su esposo, con cada botón que zafaba le iba dando un suave beso al pecho de Albert, después ayudo a quitarse el cinturón de su pantalón y bajo el zipper dejando que el pantalón de Albert cayera al piso

-Albert seguía besando a su esposa muy apasionadamente

-Te amo William Andrew

-Te amo Candy Andrew

Albert tomo en brazos a su esposa y la llevo a la recamara principal de la cabaña, lentamente la deposito en la enorme cama lleno de pétalos de rosas y velas aromáticas por doquier… tomo una hermosa rosa que estaba en la cama y con ella fue recorriendo todo el cuerpo de su esposa, quito el corpiño de Candy y con la rosa blanca empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de sus senos, Candy estaba tan excitada esas caricias eran tan suaves, Albert comenzó a besar sus senos y a devorarlos como niño hambriento, Candy gemía de placer ante las caricias de su esposo, Albert lentamente fue bajando al ombligo de su esposa, acariciaba con su lengua todo su cuerpo, su lengua fue recorriendo cada centímetro de ella hasta llegar a su exquisita braga

-Te deseo tanto Candy, me vuelves loco quisiera comerte con todo y tu hermosa braga

-Al… Albert- gimió con las palabras de su esposo- Pu… puedes hacerlo para eso la compre para ti

-Prin… princesa – Albert abrió los ojos, la hermosa ropa interior de su esposa era comestible- Se acomodó un poco para deleitarse con su exquisita lencería, lentamente fue lamiendo toda la braga de su esposa, se deshacía en su boca de él, eso lo excitaba cada vez más, sentía que iba a explotar era todo tan exquisito

-Eres tan exquisita mi amor, te comeré completita, me encantas- Albert seguía comiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de la braga, lentamente volteo a Candy y fue devorando todo lamiendo sus nalgas tan firmes, termino de devorar esa parte y la volvió a voltear, empezó a devorar su parte íntima y todo se deshacía en su boca, Albert se estaba dando un exquisito banquete, después de terminar hundió su lengua en la intimidad de Candy y fue lamiendo y bebiendo todos sus jugos, con su lengua comenzó a jugar con el punto más sensible de la intimidad de su esposa y sintió como ella tuvo un orgasmo- Sonrió complacido y siguió estimulándola con su lengua – Candy se arqueaba de placer, y enterraba sus uñas en el edredón, Albert seguía lamiendo más y más, con su lengua comiendo cada rincón de la intimidad de Candy coloco su dedo índice en el punto sensible de Candy y empezó a masajear mientras él la recorría completa, Candy gemía de placer, sentía que volvería a explotar… Albert siguió hasta conseguir un segundo orgasmo de su esposa-

-Eres… exquisita mi amor

Lentamente fue besándola hasta llegar a sus senos y mordiendo un poco los pezones de Candy, como pudo se quitó el bóxer y se colocó entre las piernas de su esposa, comenzó a besarla y la roso un poco con su miembro erecto, Candy gimió

-No me tortures más mi amor, te quiero en mí

-Albert al escuchar la hermosa suplica de su esposa la penetro de una sola estocada haciendo gemir más fuerte Candy, entraba y salía completamente de ella, sus embestidas eran fuertes pero sin lastimarla

-Es… estas tan mojada mi amor… me vuelves loco Candy- Albert seguía penetrándola, aumentaba sus embestidas y se deleitaba al ver como su esposa gozaba todo, el tomo su cintura y fue aumentando su ritmo, la empezó a penetrar más y más fuerte hasta que los dos llegaron juntos al orgasmo, Albert fue cayendo lentamente encima de Candy, ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso, Albert quiso salirse de ella y acostarse a su lado

-No, aun no, quiero tenerte dentro de mí, quédate así mi amor…

-Te amo princesa

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe… te amo

-Candy beso a su esposo muy apasionadamente y sintió como Albert se empezaba a excitar de nuevo, ella abrazo a su esposo y sin que se saliera de ella dio una vuelta y quedo encima de él, ahora ella se movía lentamente, se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó recorrer con su lengua todo el pecho de su esposo, lentamente se fue sentando y comenzó a subir y bajar, Albert comenzó a gemir de placer, tomo con sus manos la cintura de Candy y la fue ayudando para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas, Candy se movía cada vez más rápido, sus senos se movían al su ritmo, empezó a salir y entrar en su esposo haciendo que Albert gimiera de placer cada vez que ella misma se penetraba, la pecosa fue aumentando más sus embestidas, salía y entraba de él, más y más, hasta llegar una vez más los dos juntos al orgasmo… los dos gimieron de placer, Candy cayo lentamente en su esposo y salió de él, se recostó a un lado y su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Te amo Albert

-Te amo Candy – Albert le dio un beso en su frente- Eres fascinante Candy, me vuelves loco, jamás me cansare de hacerte el amor

-Ni yo mi amor y espero que te haya gustado mi regalo de noche de bodas

-¿Bromeas? Que si me gusto… uff… por poco y me vuelvo loco ante tan suculento banquete

-Jajaja ¡Albert!

-Jajaja es la verdad princesa, cada vez me sorprendes más y más… y eso me encanta mi amor, me gusta como descubrimos nuevas formas de amarnos mi vida

-Si mi amor, me encanta cuando nos amamos y siempre quiero sorprenderte

-Pues siempre lo consigues mi vida… te amo

-Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo

Los nuevos esposos siguieron amándose hasta el amanecer, cada vez con más intensidad hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Albert despertaba con su esposa en su regazo, le dio un beso en la frente y candy despertó

-Buenos días Sra. Andrew

-Buenos días Sr. Andrew

-Candy... (*) "**Bendito Dios por darme el privilegio de compartir contigo un nuevo amanecer, alegre, desierto, aveces lluvioso, pero sabes, no importa porque te amo... de uno y de todos los modos"**

-Mi principe, yo también **te amo de uno de de todos los modos**

Pasaron dos días más en esa cabaña donde solo se levantaban de la cama para probar alimentos y bañarse juntos, querían aprovechar cada minuto de esos cortos días… los dos aprendían nuevas formas de amarse y darse placer mutuamente.

Después de su hermoso fin de semana como esposos, regresaron a vivir a la mansión Andrew, donde ambos ocuparon la recamara principal que estaba en el tercer piso de la mansión, era la más grande, bonita y elegante de todas y sobre todo estaba muy lejos de todas las demás habitaciones… Elroy Andrew para darle más privacidad a los recién esposo se fue a Escocia a visitar a unos parientes lejanos y quedarse unos meses en su mansión de escocia.

Candy seguía asistiendo a la universidad y Albert siempre la iba a dejar e iba por ella, ahora Candy tenía un dos guardaespaldas escoceses por ser la Sra. Andrew. Candy atendía muy bien a Albert, siempre estaba atenta de sus comidas, de su ropa y de todos los detalles, aunque tenían muchas mucamas ella siempre quería verificar todo con respecto a su esposo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luna de miel de los rubios la hicieron cuando Candy tuvo vacaciones en la universidad, Albert la llevo a Londres, Escocia y Paris… y le dijo que aún no terminaba su luna de miel solo era por el tiempo, quería que conociera más países y seguir de luna de miel.

Su primer aniversario fue tan romántico, Candy le dio una hermosa sorpresa rentando la cabaña del lago por un fin de semana completo… y más sorpresas le dio amándolo de muchas nuevas formas.

Elroy Andrew había regresado de Escocia, pero no los molestaba, siempre estaba al margen, dejaba que la pecosa tomara las decisiones como la esposa que era, ella vivía con ellos en la mansión, cada vez le enseñaba nuevas cosas a Candy convirtiéndola en una hermosa dama de sociedad. Rosemary era muy feliz al saber que su hermano era tan amado, pero también quería sobrinitos pero sabía que llegarían a su tiempo

Dorothy visitaba a Candy y le daba muchos consejos para cuando Candy fuera madre, ella era muy feliz con sus gemelitos y George cada día los amaba más y los complacía en todo y más a su hermosa hija que era su consentida, la niña siempre quería estar con su padre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tan solo faltaba un semestre para que Candy terminara su carrera, estaba entrando el mes de febrero y era una hermosa fecha para ella, desde que conoció a Albert amaba el día de San Valentín.

En la mañana que se levantó sintió muchas náuseas y mareos, pero no le dio importancia… ella ya le había platicado a sus amigas como se sentía, sus amigas le decían que fuera al doctor pero ella dijo que iría el día después de San Valentín porque tenía que darle una sorpresa a su esposo y aun no sabía que regalarle

-Hola Candy, buenos días

-Hola Annie, buenos días

-¿Ya tienes preparado algo para San Valentín?

-No Annie, por más que quiero no salen mis ideas

-Jajaja Candy, ¿pero el obsequio ya lo tienes?

-Si Annie, compre un hermoso reloj, claro con mi sueldo (Candy le guiño el ojo)

-Jajajaja Candy, eres la famosa señora Andrew y te limitas con un obsequio para tu esposo, prácticamente eres la dueña de toda la fortuna Andrew

-Jajaja si Annie lo sé, pero me gusta ganar mi dinero y comprar los obsequios de mi esposo con el

-Bueno está bien, ya no diré nada

-Candy…. Candy… (Patty llegaba corriendo a salón de clases)

-¿Qué pasa Patty?

-Bueno, vengas chicas aprovechemos que tenemos la hora libre, me acompañan al sanitario

-Está bien vamos

Las tres llegaron al sanitario

-Candy… esto es para ti… no sé porque presiento que saldrá positiva- Patty le daba una prueba casera de embarazo

-¡Patty!

-¡Oh! Vamos Candy, todos los síntomas que tienes son de un embarazo, nada pierdes con hacerte la prueba, anda

-¿Candy ya no te estas cuidando? (pregunto Annie)

-Es… es que se me paso la fecha de mis pastillas, ya no quise inyectarme y estaba tomando pastillas pero con todo lo que hago se me olvido… y deje de hacer

-¡Candy! Puede que estés embarazada

-Em… Embarazada

-Si Candy que alegría (decía Patty) vamos entra al baño y hazte la prueba Candy

-Está bien chicas, me la hare

Candy entro al baño y se hizo la prueba, espero un rato… las chicas estaban en el lavabo cruzando los dedos muy contentas, presentían que serían tías…

-Candy dejo pasar los tres minutos para saber el resultado y vio la prueba de embaraza, abrió los ojos enormemente y sonrió tan feliz- Positivo -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y salió del baño

-¿Qué paso Candy? (pregunto Annie algo desesperada)

-Candy ¿Por qué lloras? (Patty pregunto preocupada)

-Es… es…

-¿Candy dime que pasa?

-La prueba es positiva… Estoy embarazada

-Annie y Patty gritaron de felicidad

-Candy eso es maravilloso felicidades (Annie la abrazo de felicidad)

-Si Candy muchas felicidades (Patty la abrazo)

Candy seguía llorando

-Candy ¿Por qué lloras, no quieres tener un bebe?

-No… no es eso chicas, es que lloro de felicidad… voy a tener un hijo de Albert, un hijo… estoy muy feliz, lloro de tanta felicidad

-Candy, nos habías espantado, pero me da mucho gusto que estés embarazada y muy feliz

-Si Annie, un hijo es una hermosa bendición

-Si Candy, y que mejor regalo que saber que estas embarazada, ya ves es el mejor regalo que le puedas dar a Albert… este día de San Valentín… que va a ser padre

-Si Annie, el día de San Valentín siempre ha significado tanto para mí desde que conocí a Albert y este mismo día me entero que estoy embarazada

-Si Candy es tan hermoso (Patty suspiraba)

-Bueno Candy… tienes que darle hoy la sorpresa a Albert… pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé aun Annie, pero hoy día de San Valentín será como siempre el mejor de nuestros días, tengo unas horas para pensar como le daré la noticia.

-Ay que emoción, que romántico, que lindo es todo (Annie suspiraba)

-Si chicas, pero bueno ayúdenme para saber cómo le doy la notica a Albert

-Claro que si Candy, ven vamos al jardín un rato a planear como le darás la gran notica…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Los votos matrimoniales estuvieron basados en la canción "Quiéreme" de Nuria Fergo y Manu Tenorio**

**(*) Estrofa hablada en la canción Palomo- De uno y de todos los modos**

**Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no se si me pase de cursi, pero la verdad si lo soy y un galan como Albert es el que todas queremos, jejeje, gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todos, Gatita Andrew gracias por todo, MiluxD, Candyfan72, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, nerckka, Juan y a todas las que me dejan sus comentarios y sus mensajes privados... me he dado muchas ideas despues de leerlos y sin ustedes no hubiera podido seguir este Fanfic, gracias a todas, hasta una Terrytiana me lee, gracias :) **

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, gracias a todas por seguirme en este fic y por sus lindos comentaros, leo cada uno de ellos, los buenos y los reconstructivos, con todos ellos me han dado buenas ideas para continuar este fic, espero que estos 29 capitulos hayan sido de su completo agrado.**

**Nota: El editor de la página está fallando, no sé cómo salga este capitulo**

**Capítulo 29**

Candy estaba muy pensativa en su última clase

-Candy… Candy… Candy despierta (Annie llamaba con insistencia a Candy)

-¡Eh! Annie, lo siento ¿Qué paso?

-Candy tiene como cinco minutos que termino la clase y tu andas en la luna

-Candy se sonrojo- Lo siento Annie, es que estaba pensando que puedo hacer para decirle a Albert sobre mi embarazo

-Ah… y ya tienes alguna idea

-Sí, tengo algo planeado pero necesito ayuda… permíteme (Saco su celular y marco)… ¿Stear? (Candy decía algo a Stear que Annie no escuchaba)

-¿Stear? Le pedirás ayuda a Stear y alguno de sus locos inventos

-Jajajaja algo así Annie, pero mejor acompáñame si, le hable a Albert para que no viniera por mí y tengo solo unas horas antes de que empiece a preocuparse por mi

-¿A dónde quieres ir Candy?

-Con un doctor, necesito que me confirme mi embarazo, también hice una cita con el doctor Leonard

-Claro que si Candy, vamos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Felicidades Sra. Andrew, usted tiene cinco semanas de embarazo

-Candy sonrió feliz- Oh, todo es maravilloso Doctor

-William se pondrá muy feliz, ¿Quieres una foto de tu bebé?

-Claro que si Doctor

-Aquí tienes Candy y una vez más muchas felicidades

-Gracias Doctor, por favor puede mantener esto en secreto (Candy le guiño un ojo)

-Jajaja claro que si Candy, pero tienes que venir para que llevemos tu control de embarazo

-Claro que si Doctor, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Candy… jejeje William muchacho esta será una magnífica noticia muchacho, como quisiera ver tu cara cuando lo sepas jajaja y que decir de Elroy, querrá tener a Candy en una burbuja… que felicidad después de todo lo que sufriste William, la vida te esta recompensando y con creces

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos horas después Candy se fue a la mansión Andrew, se dio una ducha y se cambió muy bonita y se dirigió al Corporativo

-Hola gatita (Archí la topo en el ascensor)

-Hola Archí ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Candy, con mucho trabajo, ya sabes mi jefe es bien gruñón

-Jajaja si me imagino

-Gatita te ves diferente ¿Qué pasa?

-Ahmm ¿diferente? No me pasa nada Archí, solo que estoy más enamorada de Albert que nunca

-¿Mas? Jajaja pensé que no se podía amar más de lo que lo amas

-¡Archí!

-Jajaja es broma Candy, no te enojes… si no, no te diré mi secreto (Archí le guiño un ojo)

-¿Tu secreto? Oh, dime ándale y ya no me enojo (Candy le guiño un ojo y le saco la lengua)

-Jajajaja la curiosidad mato a la gatita ¡Eh!, jaja está bien Candy, te lo diré… Hoy le propondré matrimonio a Annie

-¿Enserio? (Candy abrió los ojos de sorpresa)

-Si gatita, estoy más que convencido que Annie es la mujer de mi vida

-Qué alegría Archí, Annie saltara de emoción jajaja

-Eso espero gatita, pero dime tu secreto… sé que tienes un secreto tus ojos lo dicen

-jajajaja está bien Archí mi secreto es (Candy se acercó a su oído)

-Gatitaaaaaa, felicidades, por eso vienes muy bonita y supongo que te llevaras a mi tío

-Si Archí, vengo para raptarlo por el resto del día

-Jajajaja, que bueno Candy, bueno ya llegamos, guardare muy bien tu secreto (Archí le guiño un ojo)

-Gracias Archí, nos vemos, desame suerte

-Suerte gatita

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buenas tardes Rita

-Buenas tardes Sra. Andrew

-Rita, solo llámame Candy (Candy le guiño el ojo)

-Está bien Candy

-¿Se encuentra Albert?

-Si Candy, acaba de regresar de una junta ¿Quieres que te anuncie?

-No Rita, quiero darle una sorpresa

-Está bien Candy

-Candy toco a la puerta y entro, ahí vio a su príncipe, escribiendo en su computadora personal… suspiro ese aroma que tanto amaba – Sr. Andrew (Candy se tapó la nariz para hablar diferente)

-Si Rita ¿Qué pasa? (Albert no volteo, el seguía escribiendo)

-Lo que pasa es que esta señora no quiso anunciarse, exige verlo (Candy se mordió el labio para no reírse)

-Albert alzo su mirada- Princesaaaa (Se levantó de su escritorio y fue con Candy) querías engañarme eh!

-Jajaja, solo un poco (Candy le dio un beso a su esposo)

-Que rico besa Sra. Andrew

-Igual usted Sr. Andrew

-Que linda sorpresa me has dado princesa, estaba como loco terminando mi trabajo para poder irme rápido a la mansión, ya quería verte

-Y yo a ti Albert, por eso vine y también vengo a raptarte (Candy se mordió el labio inferior y le guiño el ojo)

-Mmmm eso suena muy delicioso princesa (Albert beso a Candy apasionadamente)

-Pero termina tu trabajo mi amor, yo aquí te espero (Candy se sentó en el cómodo sillón de piel y cruzo las piernas)

-Vaya, pero no creo que pueda concentrarme con tan bella vista que tendré

-Jajajaja, bueno será un reto, así que termina de una vez para poder irnos mi amor

-Si princesa, ya me falta poco (Albert regreso a su escritorio y prosiguió con su trabajo)

Candy veía fijamente como su esposo seguía trabajando, observaba cada movimiento, como sus dedos tocaban el teclado de la computadora, como hacia un pequeño gesto de nerviosismo por sentirse observado

-Albert trabajaba pero sentía la mirada de su esposa, quería terminar rápido todo para ir con ella y comérsela a besos – Candy… si me sigues viendo así no voy a terminar rápido

-Candy se sonrojo- Disculpa… no fue mi intención distraerte

-Es… que… con solo verte mi amor, me provocas tantas cosas, quisiera brincar y hacerte el amor, te ves tan hermosa ¿Qué es lo que te hiciste?

-Ahmm nada mi amor, lo que pasa es que me ves con ojos de amor

-Bueno si, pero aparte, estas más hermosa que nunca, tus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial

-¿Un brillo especial? Bueno yo creo que es por el día mi amor, el día de San Valentín se ha convertido en uno de mis días favoritos desde que me diste mi primer beso, siempre han pasado cosas tan bellas

-Si princesa, este día siempre será muy especial, Te amo Candy… sabes, mejor vámonos, mañana termino el trabajo porque no puedo concentrarme nada

-Jajajaja Albert

-Es la verdad princesa, anda vámonos mejor, ya puedes raptarme

-Está bien mi amor, vámonos

Los dos salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano, todos los veían como una pareja perfecta y enamorada, las secretarias siempre suspiraban al verlos caminar tomados de la mano, tan solo imaginarse un esposo como William Andrew las hacia suspirar

-Sr. Andrew, iremos en mi auto (Candy le guiño el ojo)

-Vaya mí amada esposa sí que piensa raptarme

-Jajajaja claro que si mi amor y ni tus guardaespaldas podrán hacer nada (Candy saco la lengua)

-Princesa tramposa jajaja, esos guardaespaldas quien sabe dónde anden, nunca los veo… a veces pienso que ni me cuidan

-Jajaja lo que pasa es que son muy buenos mi amor, los míos siempre se me esconden pero yo me doy cuenta donde están

-Vaya, pues dime donde están los míos…

-Jajajaja claro que si mi amor, ves aquel auto negro que está a punto de salir, son ellos

-Albert vio hacia el auto negro- Tienes razón son ellos, bueno vámonos, desde este minuto soy tu presa (Albert le guiño un ojo)

-¡Albert!

-Jajajaja me encanta que aun te haga sonrojar, esposa mía (Albert le dio un tierno beso)

-Bueno vámonos Sr. Andrew

Candy manejo su lujoso auto, Albert le regalo un hermoso BMW color verde esmeralda, le dijo que le recordaba mucho a sus ojos… ella dio varias vueltas hasta llegar al parque de chicago

-¿Me raptaras en el parque?

-Sí, aquí empezare con todo (Candy le guiño un ojo, ella saco una pequeña canasta y se fueron caminando hasta la orilla del lago donde habían compartido un sándwich)

-Me encanta este lugar, recuerdo que aquí te declare mi amor por primera vez

-Sí, cuando me dijiste que las cosas eran mejores entre dos

-Si princesa y todo es mejor entre dos, compartir cada mañana, cada momento, cada lugar, el hogar y nuestra habitación que es como un nido de nuestro amor

-Albert (Candy comenzó a llorar)

-Pero no llores princesa, ya te dije que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

-Es que lloro de felicidad mi amor

Candy coloco una manta en el pasto, Albert se recostó en el pasto y Candy se sentó a su lado, aunque hacia frio el día era soleado, pasaron cinco minutos relajándose cuando Albert noto algo

-Candy, mira ¿Qué es eso?

-¿De qué hablas amor?

-Si mira al cielo, un objeto viene cayendo a nuestra dirección

-Oh, si ya lo vi, tienes razón viene hacia nosotros ¿Pero qué será?

-Creo… creo… que es un pequeño globo con una cesta

-Sí, ya lo vi, tienes razón es un globo, es como los inventos de Stear

-Albert se levantó y el globo estaba ya muy cerca, solo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó muy rápido, el logro tomarlo en sus manos pero con la velocidad que traía se cayó en el pasto- Auch eso dolió

-¡Albert!, ¿Estas bien mi amor?

-Si princesa solo es por la velocidad que traía, pero veamos que trae este globo- (Albert se sentó en coloco el globo aun lado)

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé princesa, vamos a ver… ha de ser de alguien que está cerca de aquí

Albert comenzó a revisar lo que llevaba la pequeña cesta

-Son cosas de bebé – Saco un pequeño biberón, un mameluco, un babero y unos zapatitos tejidos – trae algo más, es un sobre…

-Ábrelo veamos que tiene mi amor

-Albert abrió el sobre y saco una pequeña foto de un ultrasonido, sentía mariposas en su estómago, empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, dentro del sobre también había una nota:

**Porque compartimos nuestras alegrías y tristezas, porque las cosas son mejores entre dos… pero serán mucho más mejores entre tres… Felicidades… vas a ser padre, te amo William Albert Andrew **

-Albert sonrió y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, volteo a ver a su esposa y Candy estaba con una gran sonrisa- Es… es… estas embarazada

-Si mi amor, vamos a ser padres

-Princesaaaaaaaaa no sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia… te amo Candy… te amoooo (Albert se incoó frente a Candy y le dio un abrazo y un beso en sus labios, Candy comenzó a llorar de felicidad)

-Yo también te amo mi amor

-Candy me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo princesa, es algo que tanto esperaba… pero… pero… ¿No te estabas cuidando?

-Sí, pero comencé a tomar pastillas y ya sabes lo olvidadiza que puedo ser, que se me pasaban las fechas

-Jajaja es el más perfecto error que has cometido mi amor, te amoooo (Albert comenzó a besar el vientre de Candy) ¿Preparaste todo esto?

-Si mi amor, no sabía cómo decírtelo y le pedí ayuda a Stear

-Ah, por eso el globo

-Jajaja si, sabía que tenía ese globo

-Pues es uno de sus mejores inventos princesa, porque me ha traído el mejor regalo de San Valentín, te das cuenta, nuestros mejores momentos han sido en el día de San Valentín

-Si mi amor, yo también me entere hoy, por eso te llame para que no pasaras por mí, fui con el doctor y me lo confirmo

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Está bien él bebe? ¿Cuándo nacerá? ¿Qué es niño o niña?

-Jajaja tranquilo mi amor, tengo cinco semanas de embarazo, el bebé está bien, pero tengo que ir a revisión con el doctor para llevar mi control de embarazo, nacerá a principios de septiembre mi amor y aun no sé qué es pero conque este sano no importa que sea

-Si tienes razón, mientras este sano, princesa yo te acompañare a todas las citas, no quiero perderme ningún momento de nuestro bebé

-Claro que si mi amor, este bebe se adelantó un poco pero lo amo tanto como a ti y aunque en mi graduación pareceré piñata

-Pues serás la piñata más hermosa que exista

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja es broma mi amor, yo te amare siempre, no importa cómo te veas, yo te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo, para mi eres hermosa

-Uhmmm bueno, pero espero que aguantes mis cambios de humor, mis antojos y las veces que quiera desvelarte

-Claro que si princesa, cada uno de tus antojos y tus cambios de humor, todo, todo, tú y me bebe son mi vida entera… te amo bebe (Albert le dio muchos besitos al vientre de Candy)

-Este es tu regalo de San Valentín mi amor (Candy le dio un hermoso y fino reloj)

-Candy… me debes diez besos princesa

-Jajaja claro que si mi amor, Feliz día de San Valentín y tu otro regalo más al rato te lo doy

-mmmmm y ¿se puede saber qué es?

-Jajaja que curioso Sr. Andrew… pero está bien… tu segundo regalo será…. Que puedes hacerme lo que tú quieras por dos horas completitas, reserve la cabaña del lago (Candy le guiño un ojo)

-mmmmmm eso suena muy bien princesa… pero dos horas son muy pocas, mejor que sean cuatro horas (Albert le guiño el ojo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa coqueta)

-Mmmmmh Sr. Andrew

-MmmmmmH Sra. Andrew, mejor comencemos con mi segundo regalo Sra. Porque si no aquí la devoraré completita

-Pero tengo hambre amor

-Yo también, tengo hambre de ti… vamos a la cabaña, te hare el amor tan delicioso que tendrás mas hambre de mi… y después comemos ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué que me parece?... qué esperas vámonos… tienes que cumplirme mi primer antojo…. Y tú eres mi primer antojo (Candy le guiño un ojo)

-Jajajaja princesa antojadiza, está bien vámonos…

Los dos fueron a la cabaña donde hicieron el amor tan delicioso, compartieron una exquisita comida y se volvieron amar como si fuera su primera vez….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de pasar una hermosa velada, los dos le dieron la noticia a la tía Elroy, ella casi se desmaya por tan magnifica notica, estaba más que feliz, por fin habría sonrisas de bebes en la mansión Andrew, nana Pony lloro de felicidad junto con Rosemary Andrew… George y Dorothy estaban muy felices por los rubios, Anthony Andrew al siguiente día que se enteró lleno de regalos a Candy, Archí y Stear dijeron que ellos lo consentirían mucho

Annie y las chicas, suspiraron cuando Candy les conto la reacción de Albert, después Annie les dio la noticia de que Archí le había pedido matrimonio y se casarían en un año.

Conforme transcurrían los meses los antojos y cambios de humor de Candy estaban a la orden del día… Albert tenía que levantarse a las dos de la mañana para llevarle pastel de chocolate, frutas o pizza a su esposa… Candy lo visitaba en la oficina donde ella le decía que tenía antojo de él y Albert con gustó complacía a su esposa, la oficina privada de ambos se volvió un nido de amor para los dos… él estaba más que feliz por todo y la consentía mucho, no se perdía ninguna cita con el doctor, ninguno de los dos quiso saber el sexo del bebe

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado varios meses… era el día de la graduación de Candy, la toga ayudo a que no se le notara su pequeña barriga de más de seis meses, Candy fue la única de su generación que se graduó con honores, todos estaban presentes en la entrega de papeles, George estaba más que orgulloso de Candy, Elroy igual… Candy había aprendido muchas cosas y le aminoraba todo el trabajo a su esposo.

-Felicidades princesa (Albert le dio un abrazo)

-Gracias mi amor

-Este es tu obsequio de graduación mi amor (Albert le dio una pequeña cajita)

-Albert, que lindo eres (Candy la abrió y era una hermosa pluma de plata con su nombre grabado) ¡Albert! (Comenzó a llorar)

-¿No te gusto mi obsequio princesa? (Albert hizo un lindo puchero)

-¿Bromeas? Es preciosa, solo que lloro de felicidad, fue el mismo regalo que te di cuando te graduaste… y sabes que el embarazo me hace muy sensible

-Jajaja si lo creo, he tenido que aguantar todas tus facetas mi amor

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja es broma mi amor, sabes que lo hago con gusto y con todo mi amor… además falta un regalo, pero ese te lo doy al rato (Albert le guiño un ojo)

-Mmmmmh Sr. Andrew

-Oh si… Sra. Andrew

-Aun te gusto aunque parezca piñatita

-Sí, me gustas mucho más princesa (se acercó a su oído y le susurro) y te deseo cada día mas, el embarazo te hace más apasionada

-¡Albert! (Candy se sonrojo)

-Jajajaja y me encanta hacerte sonrojar, eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado, ser el causante de tus mejillas sonrojadas

-Pues así será siempre mi amor, porque siempre me provocas eso y mas

El baile de graduación fue muy hermoso, Candy llevo un vestido color ocre de corte imperial, Albert había reservado esa hermosa cabaña que tanto les gustaba y pasaron una hermosa noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mes de septiembre **

Albert se encontraba en el Corporativo, era su ultimo día de trabajo ya que él quería estar presente cuando su esposa fuera a dar a luz… quería cuidar de ella, Candy en los últimos días no podía dormir, no se acomodaba bien, veía en sus ojos tanto cansancio, desde que tenía más de siete meses ella había dejado de ir a trabajar al corporativo a petición de su esposo, porque ella quería seguir… ese día lo recordaba muy bien, fue una de sus primeras peleas, ella dejo de hablarle por un día entero pero al final comprendió que era lo mejor para ella y para él bebe y una hermosa reconciliación los volvió a unir como antes, la tía abuela siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, Rosemary Andrew pidió decorar la habitación del bebe y Candy no pudo negarse ya que veía como la hermana de Albert era muy feliz con cada detalle.

Albert no se concentraba, vio muy pálida a Candy esta mañana (sonó su teléfono privado)

-¡Albert!

-¿Candy que pasa?

-Es el bebé mi amor, ya viene

-¿Qué? ya… pero… pero… te faltaban días mi amor

-Si mi vida, pero se adelantó un poco, pero no te preocupes el chofer me lleva al hospital, la Tía Elroy viene conmigo

-Está bien princesa, voy para el hospital… te veo allá… se fuerte por favor

-Si mi amor

-Albert salió de prisa de su oficina – Rita por favor, cancela toda mi agenda… me tengo que ir

-Claro que si Sr. Andrew

-George venia de la sala de juntas con Anthony y Archí - ¿Sucede algo William?

-Si George, es Candy, me acaba de llamar, va al hospital parece que él bebe se adelantó por varios días

-Oh, bueno vamos te acompaño, también quiero estar presente

-Tío, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, nosotros terminaremos el trabajo y en un rato más los alcanzamos (Dijo Anthony)

-Gracias Anthony, bueno vámonos George

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy llego al hospital junto con Elroy Andrew**

-Leonard

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Candice, va a dar a luz

-Oh, ya veo, no te preocupes Elroy yo mismo la atenderé

-Gracias Leonard, me sentiré más tranquila

-Vamos Candy, una enfermera te llevara a la sala de partos

-Gracias Doctor Leonard

Diez minutos después llegaba Albert junto con George al hospital

-Tía ¿Cómo esta Candy?

-Entro a la sala de partos, Leonard la atenderá, tranquilízate William

-Tía… yo quiero estar presente

-Pero William, tú no puedes estar ahí

-Oh, claro que si tía, es mi esposa y mi hijo el que está por nacer, regreso tía por favor no me lo impida

-Elroy suspiro de resignación- Esta bien William, habla con la enfermera para que te dejen pasar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Candy estaba ya preparada cuando Albert entro a la sala de partos**

-¡Albert! Mi amor

-Candy… princesa

-Qué bueno que estas aquí mi amor

-Si princesa, estoy para que sostengas mi mano, quiero estar presente cuando mi bebe nazca, te amo princesa

-Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo

Candy tuvo un buen trabajo de parto, Albert sostenía su mano y la ayudaba en todo, le limpiaba el sudor con su pañuelo y cuando escucho el llanto de su bebe los dos lloraron de felicidad, Albert beso a su esposa, estaba tan orgulloso de ella por ser tan fuerte, en verdad era algo de admiración

-Felicidades Candy, William, es un hermoso niño

-Los dos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron

-La enfermera, lo revisara y pesara

-Albert beso la frente de su esposa – Te amo princesa, eres muy fuerte y ha sido un privilegio estar presente en el nacimiento de nuestro hijo

-Yo también te amo príncipe, y gracias a ti fui tan fuerte mi amor, te amo

-La enfermera se acercó y le dio al pequeño bebe- Aquí está su hijo Sr. Andrew

-Albert tomo a su hijo en brazos y lentamente lo acostó a un lado de Candy, era un hermoso niño rubio como los dos, ojos azules como los de Albert y pequeñas pecas en su nariz – Te amo bebe

-Candy lloraba de felicidad al tener a su hijo en brazos, le dio un pequeño beso- Te amo William Alexander Andrew White

-¡Princesa!

-Si mi amor, así se llamara nuestro hijo ¿Te gusta?

-Es… es… perfecto princesa, es el mejor nombre para nuestro hijo

-Señor Andrew, tiene que salir un momento vamos a asear a su esposa

-Claro que sí, ¿puedo tener a mi bebe?

-Claro que sí señor, pero yo iré por el para que pueda comer

-Si enfermera gracias…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert salió con su hijo en brazos, se sentía tan orgulloso **

Elroy, George, Rosemary, Dorothy, los chicos y las chicas estaban en la sala de espera, habían llegado al hospital para conocer al nuevo heredero

-¡William! Es… es…

-Si tía, les presento a mi hijo William Alexander Andrew White, Albert puso en brazos de Elroy al pequeño

-William, es idéntico a ti (Elroy lloraba)

-Si hermanito, es igualito a ti pero con las pecas de Candy

-William, felicidades (George lo abrazaba)

-Gracias George

Todos los demás lo felicitaron y cargaron al bebe, hasta que la enfermera llego para llevar él bebe a su madre para que comiera, Albert no se separó ni un minuto de su esposa, Candy fue trasladada a una habitación privada, Albert veía como Candy alimentaba a su bebe, le tomaba muchas fotos, quería guardar cada momento

Dos días después Candy regreso a la mansión Andrew, su habitación tenía una puerta a la habitación de su bebe, Albert se encargaba de cuidarlo para que su esposa descansara, los mimaba a los dos, aprendió a cambiar pañales, a bañar a su hijo, cuando lo estaba cambiando él bebe lo volvía a orinar manchándole toda la ropa, Candy se moría de la risa y Albert sonreía feliz decía que su hijo era muy travieso, no le importaba que su bebe lo mojara o le regresara la leche manchándole sus finos trajes, él era muy feliz.

-Anthony, Stear y Archí consentían mucho al pequeño Alexander, le compraban muchos regalos, Candy los retaba ya que decía que su hijo era muy pequeño, pero a ellos no les importaba, eran felices regalándole muchas cosas al pequeño Alexander

-Sophia Callaghan había ido de visita junto con Niel Leegan y lloro cuando supo el nombre del bebé dijo que era el mejor nombre para él bebe, que donde quiera que Alexander estuviera, él era feliz y se sentiría orgulloso de su hermano William

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado un año, festejaron con una gran fiesta el primer año de su hijo Alexander, días después Albert le preparo una sorpresa a Candy, el chofer la llevo directo al hangar privado de la familia Andrew

-Candy llevaba al pequeño Alexander en brazos- ¿Albert?

-Albert entro al hangar- Hola princesa

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Albert?

-Es una sorpresa mi amor, ¿trajiste la maleta que te pedí?

- Si mi amor, ¿Vamos a viajar?

-Solo por este fin de semana

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

-No princesa esa una sorpresa, ven vamos

Candy subió al Jet privado de la familia, había un pequeño asiento exclusivo para el pequeño Alexander, después de viajar, Candy se asomó por la ventanilla y vio la estatua de la libertad

-Albert, viajamos a New York

-Si princesa, pero no te diré a donde vamos, no seas curiosa

-Está bien Albert, sé que no me dirás nada

Al bajar del avión una hermosa limosina los esperaba…

-Princesa antes de ir a la mansión, tengo que pasar a un lugar especial

-Está bien Albert, no te preocupes

El chofer ya sabía la dirección a donde Albert quería ir… Candy fue conociendo todo, después de varios años regresaba a New York, aquellas calles que ella conocía muy bien y donde había tenido una mala infancia… la limosina entro a una zona que ella conocía muy bien y se estaciono frente a la que fue su casa…

-¡Albert!

-Si princesa, desde ahora esta casa te pertenece, al parecer tu madrastra malgasto todo lo que con engaños te quito y puso en venta esta casa, yo sabía que tarde o temprano haría eso, por eso contrate a alguien que estuviera al tanto de todo y la compro, está a tu nombre y tu madrastra nos espera para hacernos entrega de la casa

-Ella… ¿Esta aquí?

-Si princesa, fue el requisito que pedí, pero ella no sabe que tú eres la dueña, pero si tú no quieres verla, nos podemos ir

-No, si quiero ir, vamos

Albert bajo de la limosina y ayudo a su esposa a bajar, el cargo al pequeño Alexander, tomo de la mano a su esposa y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa…

**Sara la madrastra de Candy abrió la puerta…**

-¿Diga?

-Disculpe señora el Licenciado Logan le dijo que hoy vendría la nueva dueña de la casa

-Oh sí, claro que sí, pase por favor

-Gracias

Sara los hizo pasar a la sala, donde estaban sus dos hijos presentes y muy molestos porque su madre había vendido la casa

-Y dígame, esta hermosa señora es la duela de la casa

-Si señora, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew y ella es mi esposa Candy Andrew

Sara al escuchar el nombre de Candy se tensó… pero tal vez sería una coincidencia, era hermosa y fina señora no podía ser la misma, niña fea y pecosa que ella conocía- ¿Candy?

-Sí, señora ¿Conoce a mi esposa?

-Oh no Señor, nunca la había visto, porque si no la recordaría una dama tan bonita y fina como su esposa es imposible de olvidar

-Candy sonrió- ¿Segura que no me conoces Sara?

-Esa… esa… voz

-Si Sara, soy yo, soy Candy White Johnson, la fea pecosa que corriste de esta casa en el funeral de mi padre, la misma a la que le quitaste todo con engaños… esa soy yo Sara

-¡Candy!... yo…

-No, tu no digas nada, después de todo malgastaste todo lo que con engaños le quitaste a mi padre y ahora mi esposo me ha regalado esta casa y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, así como eres el dinero de esta casa no te durara mucho, es mejor que busques un marido que se deje engañar así como lo hizo mi padre

Los hijos de Sara estaban sorprendidos ante el cambio de Candy… Sara estaba con la boca abierta… no podía ser que esa mocosa se convirtiera en una dama tan fina y la esposa de uno de los millonarios más codiciados de EU.

-Candy… por favor, yo los espere para que me dieran unos días más en lo que consigo donde vivir, el dinero la mayoría lo debía y me he quedado con muy poco, por favor Candy.

-Lo siento Sara, tú me corriste de aquí sin ninguna consideración… pero yo no soy como tú, solo tienes dos días más para irte de mi casa… de la casa de mi madre….

-Pero… Candy…

-Ya te dije Sara, solo dos días… Vámonos mi amor, no tenemos nada que hacer con esta Señora

-Si princesa, Sra. Con permiso

Sara se quedó humillada y enojada… sus hijos no la querían después de como despilfarro el dinero y no había podido seducir a ningún hombre con dinero… y ahora la habían corrido de la casa que le había quitado a esa pecosa…

En la Limosina

-¿Estas bien princesa?

-Si mi amor, estoy muy bien, por fin recupere la casa de mi madre, muchas gracias Albert

-De nada princesa, ahora esa casa es tuya y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras

-¿Enserio?

-Si mi amor

-Bueno, quisiera donarla para que fuera una casa de descanso para viejecitos que no tienen donde vivir

-Que buena idea princesa, le diré a Logan que se encargue de todo y que acondicione la casa con todo lo necesario

-Oh, gracias mi amor, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo

-Gracias a ti princesa, por ser tan linda

-Albert ¿Podríamos ir a cementerio a visitar a mi madre?

-Claro que si princesa, vamos para allá

Llegaron al cementerio a la tumba de la madre y el padre de Candy

-Mamá, después de tantos años de haberme ido de New York por una injusticia hoy vengo aquí, yo no quería saber nada de esta ciudad, el único recuerdo hermoso era el que tenia de ti… sabes mamá después de tantos años encontré a mi príncipe ¿Te acuerdas del chico que me impacto mucho y te dije que era mi príncipe?, pues lo encontré mamá él siempre estuvo tan cerca de mí y ahora es mi esposo, y tenemos un hermoso hijos, estés donde estés mamá yo te sigo amando y recordando todos los días, te amo mamá…. Papá también a ti te extraño mucho, sé que te dejaste manipular por una mala mujer, yo sé que tú me querías mucho, pero no supiste luchar por tu hija, pero yo te amo papá y estés donde estés quiero que sepas, que soy muy feliz, te amo papá

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Seis meses después… en Lakewood**

-¿Nana Pony has visto a Candy?

-Si mi niño, me dijo que estaría donde tú ya sabes, me dejo un rato a Alexander

-Oh, gracias nana, ahorita regreso

Albert camino a la fuente donde conoció a Candy y ahí la vio sentada en la pequeña banca, Clean y Poupee estaban a su lado, su princesa miraba al cielo y lloraba…

**-Pequeña… eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras**

-Candy volteo a ver al dueño de esas palabras - ¡Albert! Mi amor – corrió a sus brazos

-Princesa ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es de felicidad mi amor, le estaba dando gracias a Dios por todo lo que me ha dado y por una hermosa familia

-Princesa (Albert la beso en los labios) somos una hermosa familia

-Si mi amor, pero pronto seremos mas

-Albert abrió los ojos- ¿seremos más?

-Si mi amor, Candy le dio una pequeña foto de un ultrasonido… Felicidades serás padre otra vez

-Albert no salía de su asombro- ¿En verdad princesa?

-Si mi amor, tengo dos meses de embarazo… y….

-¿Y?

-Y serán gemelos mi amor

-¡Gemelos!... Candy…. Mi amor… no sabes lo feliz que me haces princesa… Te amo…. Te amooo (Albert la cargo y dio vueltas con ella)

-Albert me mareas

-Oh, lo siento princesa

Albert la bajo con mucho cuidado y comenzó a besarla, poco a poco sus labios fueron correspondiendo al beso, un beso con lágrimas de los dos, un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, de felicidad, un beso que los hacía sentir más completos y sobre todo más enamorados que nunca

**-Te amo Candy White Johnson**

**-Te amo William Albert Andrew **

Los dos se sentaron en el pasto, Albert la abrazaba por la cintura y los dos contemplaron el hermoso atardecer. Estaban en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron, un lugar muy especial para los dos, fue donde su amor comenzó, donde fue el inicio de su historia, fue donde se habían jurado amor eterno y ahora el lugar donde se complementaban el uno al otro… un lugar donde un amor nació para la eternidad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& ¿FIN? &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chicas espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, falta un Epilogo, aun no lo escribo pero espero que para mañana lo pueda terminar, gracias por recibirme en esta comunidad y por leer mi primer FanFic **

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno chicas ya no quise esperar, acabo de terminar el Epilogo y aquí esta, espero que les guste :)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Epilogo &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pasaron 5 hermosos años **

**Anthony Brower y Sandy **

Anthony se casó con Sandy un año después de que salieron de la universidad, tuvieron un hermoso niño al que le pusieron Anthony y una niña llamada Elroy, la cual era muy consentida por Elroy Andrew, su madre Rosemary estaba más que feliz por sus nietos, Sandy tenía un consultorio donde atendía a gente que no podía pagar un Psicólogo, ayudo a muchas mujeres que eran víctimas de maltrato tanto físico como psicológico, era una defensora de los derechos de la mujer.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar tío?

-Si Anthony, pasa por favor

-Gracias

-Anthony, quiero darte las gracias por todo tu trabajo todos estos años en el corporativo, gracias a tu ayuda hemos tenido muy buenas ganancias y estamos por seguir invirtiendo en nuevos contratos que estas proponiendo, por eso quiero entregarte esto.

-Anthony tomo un papel que le dio su tío Albert, donde lo nombraba vicepresidente del corporativo Andrew- Pero… pero… tío… esto es demasiado

-No claro que no Anthony, nadie está mejor capacitado para ese puesto que tu… desde hoy eres el Vicepresidente del Corporativo Andrew

-Tío muchas gracias (Anthony se levantó de su silla y le dio un abrazo a su tío)

-Felicidades Joven Anthony

-Muchas gracias George, todo te lo debo a ti y tus enseñanzas, gracias a los dos porque ustedes me enseñaron todo y a seguir luchando

-Te lo mereces Anthony, tus padres y Sandy estarán muy orgullosas de ti

-Muchas gracias Tío, gracias por confiar tanto en mí

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Archibal Cornwell y Annie Brither **

Archi y Annie se casaron seis meses después de que Annie salió de la universidad, su boda fue muy lujosa y con muchos invitados, nueve meses después Annie tuvo una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Adriana Cornwell Brither ese era el nombre de la madre de Archí, Annie estaba embarazada de nuevo y todo indicaba que será un hermoso niño, esa hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules era su adoración. Annie comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de su padre el Sr. Brither aunque su madre no estaba acuerdo del todo pero su esposo la apoyo, le dijo que ella era libre de ejercer su carrera y que estaba muy orgulloso de ella por quererle ayudar a su padre.

-Albert ¿Me mandaste a llamar?

-Si Archí, pasa por favor

-Archí muchas gracias por todo tu trabajo en la empresa, **pero estas despedido** (Albert le dijo muy serio)

-¿Queeeeee? Pero… pero… ¿Por qué?

-George estaba presente y de mordió el labio inferior para no reírse, la cara de Archí era de fotografía

-Jajajajajaja, Archí, Archí, no solo tú puedes hacerme bromas jajajaja deberías de ver tu cara… no es verdad, solo quiero agradecerte por todos estos años que has trabajado en el Corporativo y como sabes el Corporativo Andrew y las empresas Brither se asociaron, hay una nueva sucursal al sur de Chicago y quiero que tú seas el Gerente de esa sucursal ¿Qué dices?

-Pero… pero… tío… ¿Yo?

-Si Archí, tú eres el indicado para ese puesto, desde mañana te presentaras en la sucursal sur y empezaras como gerente

-Pero tío, no sé si este preparado para ese puesto

-Pues según George lo estas, él te ha estado enseñando todo para ese puesto y lo estas querido sobrino

-Tío, muchas gracias

-No me agradezcas Archí, con tu trabajo te lo has ganado

-Así es Joven Archibald, nadie mejor que usted para ese puesto, felicidades (George le dio un abrazo)

-George, muchas gracias a ti y a mi tío por ser mis mejores mentores, en verdad muchas gracias y aunque no esté cerca de ustedes, no se escaparan de mis bromas ¡Eh! (Archí les giño un ojo)

-Albert hizo una cara muy cómica- No sé porque pero me lo imaginaba, al menos me vengue de todas las bromas que me has hecho

-Y vaya que si tío… despedido… jumm, como puedes despedir a tan refinado sobrino tuyo

George y Albert rieron a mandíbula abierta…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Alistear Cornwell y Patricia O`Briand **

Stear y Paty se casaron dos años después de salir de la universidad, gracias al padre de Stear y a su tío que fue su socio para una nueva compañía de tecnología, Stear había dejado de hacer inventos tan arriesgados y se dedicó a su compañía, era una de las más reconocidas, gracias a Patty que era la gerente administrativa ella se encargó de buscar clientes y proveedores para que fueran creciendo, después de un año de esposos Patty quedo embarazada y tuvo un hermoso niño al que le pusieron Alister y un año después tuvieron una hermosa niña igualita a Patty y la llamaron Martha

Estaban en su hermosa residencia contemplando las estrellas

-¿En qué piensas mi amor?

-En lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a ti y a mis hijos, ustedes son mi complemento perfecto

-Stear

-Si Patty, te amo y amo a mis dos hermosos hijos

-Bueno Stear… prepárate por que tendremos un hijo más

-¿Enserio Patty?

-Si mi amor, hoy fui al ginecólogo y me estoy embarazada, tengo un mes de embarazo

-¡Oh! Patty, mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-Y tú a mi Stear, te amo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Niel Leegan y Sophia Callaghan **

Niel se casó con Sophia en cuanto termino la universidad, se había enamorado como un loco de Sophia, ella era la única persona que lo hacía perder por completo en piso, él nunca le dijo a su esposa que estuvo enamorado secretamente de Candy, el guardaba ese sentimiento muy en el fondo de su corazón, él era muy feliz con ese recuerdo, Sophia se dio una nueva oportunidad de amar, junto con Niel visitaron la tumba de Alexander, ella le agradeció todo el amor que le dio y le dijo que siempre estaría en su corazón, Niel entendió muy bien a su esposa, tuvieron una hermosa niña parecida a Sophia y Niel escogió el nombre de Alexandra, le dijo a su esposa que ese era el mejor nombre para su hija.

Después de su boda, Niel ayudo por completo a su padre, se encargó de la empresa y junto con su hermana le dieron la oportunidad a su padre de irse de vacaciones por seis meses, el Sr. Leegan estaba muy feliz, tendría las mejores vacaciones de su vida, confiaba mucho en sus hijos y le daba gracias a Dios por que cambiaron mucho, la vida le hizo justica y pudo dedicarse a su familia ya que su trabajo era menor, aunque seguía casado con Sarah Leegan ahora él era el que tomaba todas las decisiones y limito a su esposa en el derroche del dinero, Sarah no le quedo de otra que aceptar todas las condiciones, pasaron seis meses viajando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**William Scott y Elisa Leegan **

William era muy feliz con su familia, ganaba muy bien y ayudaba a sus padres para la educación de sus hermanas menores, se sentía muy orgulloso de su esposa, ya que Elisa había cambiado por completo, era una excelente profesionista, una buena ama de casa y una buena esposa, a pesar de que no vivían con grandes lujos él se sentía feliz, entre los dos ahorraron para poder comprar una hermosa casa con un bonito jardín, el Sr. Leegan les ofreció regalarles una pero ellos no quisieron, dijeron que ellos serían los que la comprara

William estaba en su oficina recordando su segundo aniversario

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

William Scott estaba en su oficina cuando llego un mensajero

-Sr. Scott esto es para usted (le entrego un sobre)

-Scott lo abrió lentamente y ahí venia una tarjeta, era la llave de una suite del hotel Palace Inn, también venia una nota:

**William, como te mereces una mujer de verdad te estaré esperando en la Suite 703 del hotel Palace Inn… no faltes, te espero en dos horas**

William sonrió espero las dos horas y llego al hotel, abrió la puerta de la suite y todo estaba tan obscuro, solo unas cuantas velas aromáticas

-William ¿Eres tú?

-Mmmmjum

-Te dije que hoy tendrías a una mujer de verdad

La mujer comenzó a besarlo, llevaba un hermoso babydoll, Scott lentamente la llevo a la enorme cama, donde comenzaron con una hermosa danza de besos, caricias y amarse completamente, al siguiente día por la mañana, William despertaba con su amante en sus brazos

-Feliz Aniversario William, te amo

-Feliz aniversario Elisa, te amo

-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?

-Claro que me gusto, no podía perder esta oportunidad de amar a la mujer que más he deseado en toda mi vida

-Y a mí me da gusto que hayas asistido a mi cita

-¿Ahora si era el William que querías?

-Si mi amor, eres el William que necesitaba y al que amo tanto… te amo William Scott

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Scott sonreía feliz, nueve meses después Elisa había dado a luz a una hermosa niña igualita a ella, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, gracias a que acudió a aquella cita haciéndose pasar por otro William, ahora gracias a eso tenía una hermosa familia, dos hijos que amaba y una hermosa casa donde sus hijos crecerían muy felices. Pero sobre todo tenía una buena esposa que lo amaba tanto como el a ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Terry Granchesterd y Susana Marlow **

Terry y Susana se casaron un año después de que Terry termino la universidad, el de verdad había cambiado mucho, era un Terry diferente, ayudo mucho a su padre en los negocios expandiéndolos hasta Londres, ahí paso una buena temporada, Susana tuvo unos hermosos gemelitos fraternos a los que llamaron Richard Granchesterd y Eleanor Sophia Granchesterd, Terry era muy feliz, en verdad amaba a toda su familia, él y Albert estaban en contacto por mail todo el tiempo, Albert se sentía orgulloso de su amigo, muchas veces coincidieron en algunas conferencias y se trataban como buenos amigos.

Terry había regresado de Inglaterra y fue a visitar a su amigo

-Sr. Andrew tiene una visita

-¿Quién es Rita?

-No me dijo su nombre solo me dijo que quiere que lo defienda de una pelea de nuevo

-Albert sonrió, sabia de quien se trataba

-¿Es Terry verdad Albert?

-Si princesa, es el

-Rita dile que pase por favor

-Terry entro a la oficina de Albert- Albert hermano ¿Cómo estás?

-Terry amigo, pásale por favor

-Candy hola, no sabía que estabas aquí, es un placer saludarte

-Gracias Terry a mí también

-Candy… veo bien o veo mal ¿Estas?

-Jajajaja si Terry, estoy embarazada de nuevo

-Orales Albert, ustedes sí que trabajan mucho

-Jajajaja ¿Tú crees?

-Pues sí que lo creo, pecosa te ves muy hermosa en verdad los felicito

-Gracias Terry (contestaron en unísono)

-Terry cuando llegaste de Londres

-Ayer hermano, por eso quise venir a saludarte e invitarlos al cumpleaños de los gemelitos que será en quince días

-Oh, muchas gracias Terry y ¿Cómo esta Susana?

-Está muy bien, muy feliz de estar de nuevo en Chicago, mi madre la adora y también a sus nietos, ahorita se fueron de compras ya sabes compras de mujeres

-Jajajaja si lo creo hermano

Pasaron varias horas platicando a gusto, Terry les conto todo lo que vivió en Londres y de lo feliz que era con su familia, Albert y Candy le contaron de sus hijos, de sus viajes, los tres conversaron como los grandes amigos que eran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**George Johnson y Dorothy **

George y Dorothy eran muy felices con sus gemelitos, no había día en que George no le diera gracias a Dios por haberle permitido de vivir tanta dicha y felicidad, Dorothy era una buena esposa y una excelente madre, Hope era una hermosa niña consentida por George, la primera palabra de la niña fue "Papá" George lloro de felicidad y a Dorothy le dieron un poco de celos, pero los amaba mucho.

Dos años después quedo embarazada de nuevo, fue una sorpresa ya que los doctores le habían dicho que no podría tener más bebes, todo fue una maravillosa noticia par George, él la trataba como si fuera de cristal, no quería volver a pasar por toda la pesadilla con sus gemelitos, Dorothy dio a Luz a una hermosa niña a la cual le pusieron el nombre de Rose, como la difunta hermana de George, él era más que feliz, no podía pedirle más a la vida, pero también sabía que sus dos hijas serán hermosas, apenas tenían unos años y ya las celaba mucho, las niñas jugaban mucho con el hijo de Archí y de Anthony, George se ponía muy celoso a lo que Dorothy disfrutaba de ver la cara de su esposo y le decía que eran unas niñas que se preocupara cuando fueran unas señoritas, El niño era muy inteligente como su padre, era reservado y le gustaba cuidar mucho de sus hermanitas.

-William, ya están todos los papeles que me pediste

-Gracias, George, por favor siéntate, necesito hablar contigo

-Dime William, sabes que estoy a tus órdenes

-Quiero darte las gracias George por todos estos años que me has cuidado, que me ayudaste en todo lo del Corporativo pero sobre todo en ser un padre para mí, esto es para ti

-George recibió los papeles que Albert le daba- Pero… William, yo no puedo aceptar esto

-Claro que si George, de no haber sido por ti, este Corporativo se hubiera venido abajo.

-Pero William, ese era mi trabajo, se lo prometí a tu padre y a la Sra. Elroy, no puedo aceptar ser accionista del Corporativo

-Claro que si George, mi tía sabe y está de acuerdo en ello, de ahora en adelante serás un accionista del Corporativo Andrew y no acepto un no por respuesta

-William hijo… muchas gracias (George se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Albert)

-Me gusta que me digas hijo, porque para mí eres mi segundo padre

-Gracias William, tú también eres como mi hijo, siempre te lo he dicho

-Gracias George y dime ¿estás listo para el cumpleaños de la tía Elroy en Lakewood?

-Oh, claro que si William, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo

-Está bien, nos vemos este fin de semana en la mansión de Lakewood

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Katherine Smith**

Después de varios años en la cárcel, su vida era un infierno, siempre la tomaban como sirvienta, su fina persona no era nada más que un guiñapo viejo, aparentaba más años de los que tenía, tenía las manos llenas de callos de tanto limpiar, su cabello sedoso era un caos total, había pedido su cambio a otra cárcel pero le fue negado, sus abogado no pudo hacer nada ya que fue un abogado de oficio, su padre se había quedado en la ruina, todos sus socios lo abandonaron y Gordon había ganado la demanda en su contra, tuvo que regresarle hasta el último centavo, su esposa lo abandono y ahora no tenía nada, se volvió un simple empleado en una pequeña compañía pero todo lo que ganaba lo usaba para beber, maldecía a su suerte y a Elroy Andrew ya que por su culpa de ella su hija estaba en la cárcel y también la culpaba de su ruina total… quiso intentar algo contra ella, pero Elroy siempre traía guardaespaldas y no quería terminar como su hija, se conformó con un simple puesto de ayudante que no le daba mucho.

-Jajajaja ¿Cómo ves Martha, mi sirvienta pidió cambio de cárcel y se lo negaron?

-Jajaja si Sophia de eso me entere, pero ni modo, tendrá que seguir sirviéndonos por muchos años

Kate estaba limpiando el baño de la reclusa Sophia

-Creo que su papi se olvidó de ella, mira ya nada queda de la princesa fina que era antes, creo que ahora yo soy más bonita que ella

-Jajajaja claro que si amiga, tienes mejor pedicura que ella

-Jajajajaja Kate apúrale con mi baño, después quiero le limpies toda mi celda completita

Kate no respondió nada

-Sophia la tomo por el cabello muy fuerte- ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

-S… si

-¿Si Que?

-Si señora, si ya escuche

-Así me gusta que me obedezcas, jajaja vámonos Martha, deja a la sirvienta limpiando

Kate limpiaba cuando vio alguien a su espalda, volteo

-William… eres… tu… sabía que vendrías por mí, por favor sácame de aquí (Kate lo abrazo, pero la figura de Alberto comenzó a reír burlonamente y fue desapareciendo en los brazos de Kate, era el simple trapeador que tenía abrazando) No… William… no me dejes… vuelve por mi (Kate cayó al piso llorando) –Te odio, te odio Candice White… te odiooooooooo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Albert y Candy **

Después de haberle dado la hermosa noticia a Albert que sería padre nuevamente Candy había dado a luz a gemelos fraternos, una hermosa niña rubia de ojos verdes, rizos hermosos y pecas, era una copia exacta de Candy a la cual llamaron Pauna Andrew White como la madre de Albert, el niño tenía los ojos de su padre Azules como el cielo, su cabello rizado y pequeñas pecas en su nariz y de nombre le pusieron Albert Otoniel Andrew White.

Albert estaba muy feliz con sus hermosos hijos, la niña era su consentida y su princesita como él le llamaba, Candy seguía trabajando en el corporativo pero solo por medio tiempo, ya que no quería descuidar a sus hijos, le gustaba cuidar mucho de sus hijos y educarlos de una forma que los niños fueran buenos con todo y aprendieran a compartir lo que tenían, muchas veces fueron al hogar de Pony a llevarle juguetes a los niños, de todos los juguetes que ellos recibían en navidades y en su cumpleaños, los niños donaban la mitad de sus juguetes para los niños del hogar de Pony.

Albert y Candy habían ido a su tercera luna de miel, viajaron por mas ciudades y Albert la llevo a África y lo mostro todo lo que él y Alexander vivieron, el pequeño Alexander era amante de la naturaleza y de las aventuras, siempre se metía en problemas y le gustaba mucho trepar Arboles, pero también le gustaba mucho cuidar de su pequeña hermanita, entre él y Otoniel la cuidaban mucho, ya que Pauna era muy traviesa, siempre se escondía en la biblioteca cuando su papá estaba trabajando. Tenían dos niñeras pero siempre sabían cómo escaparse de sus niñeras y los encontraban a los tres en el jardín, o jugando con Clean y Pouppe

Años después Candy había sorprendido a Albert con un nuevo embarazo, el brinco de felicidad ya que amaba tanto a sus hijos y este bebe era una nueva bendición a su vida… muchas veces se escapaban un fin de semana a la cabaña del lago o a la cabaña de Lakewood para amarse hasta quedarse dormidos, siempre buscaban nuevas formas de expresar su amor, tuvieron sus altibajos pero siempre trataban de resolver sus problemas entre ellos dos sin que nadie les dijera que hacer, Candy lo buscaba y pedía disculpas al igual que el… y lo que más les gustaba era la hermosa y sexy reconciliación que tenían.

Elroy Andrew era la abuela más consentidora de todos, le gustaba tener la mansión llena de niños corriendo por todos lados, siempre terminaba mojada, con plumas, con la cara llena de tarta, ella era feliz con todas las travesuras de sus nietos, siempre pedía que ella los cuidaba con las niñeras, les compraba muchos obsequios, pero también los enseñaba a ser unos buenos niños con todos, a compartir, a orar y sobre todo a no desobedecer a sus padres

Este fin de semana era su cumpleaños y a diferencia de los años anteriores donde organizaba una enorme fiesta de sociedad, esta vez quiso una fiesta familia en la mansión de Lakewood, solo los amigos más allegados a la familia serian invitados, ella quería compartir con su familia cada momento… Rosemary lloraba de felicidad por su tía y también era la tía más consentidora de todos, junto a ella los niños hacían travesuras y ella reía feliz por ser tan traviesa junto con sus sobrinos. Muchas canas le sacaron a la Tía abuela, pero siempre terminaban "castigados" por solo unos minutos, los pucheros que hacían los niños siempre les derretía el corazón a todos

**Lakewood**

Era el cumpleaños de la Tía Elroy, Nana Pony era víctima de las primeras travesuras de todos, habían organizado una comida familiar, en total había cinco niñeras para todos, la mansión de Lakewood estaba llena de risas, comida, tartas y dulces, Clean y Poupee también tenían su comida y jugaban con los niños

Después de toda la fiesta unos niños se durmieron y los más grandecitos jugaban en el jardín de las rosas, Candy y Albert fueron a la hermosa fuente, los dos estaban abrazados

-Candy suspiro - ¿Y ese suspiro princesa?

-Es de felicidad mi amor, nunca pensé que llegara a ser tan feliz

-Ni yo mi amor, pero ahora lo soy desde que **llegaste a mi vida** conocí lo que es el amor verdadero y la felicidad

-Yo también mi amor, desde que **llegaste a mi vida**, soy feliz y te amo cada día más

Los dos comenzaron a besarse lentamente, sus cuerpos se pegaban a un mas, Albert tomo la cintura de su esposa y profundizo el beso, Candy cruzo sus brazos en el cuello de Albert, sus lenguas jugaban y el beso fue muy largo… después escucharon como una niña lloraba cerca de la fuente.

Eleanor Sophia, la hija de Terry estaba perdida en el Jardín, Candy se separó un poco de su esposo pero llego su hijo Alexander con la niña

-¿Pequeña por qué lloras?

-Es… que estoy perdida, no encuentro la salida

-No llores, yo te llevo a la mansión, toma te regalo mi paleta de caramelo

-La niña la tomo en sus manos y sonrió muy feliz – Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Alexander Andrew y tú

-Mi nombre es Sophia Grandchester

-Que hermoso nombre Sophia, **sabes eres mucho las linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…** vamos te llevo a la mansión (Alexander tomo la mano de la niña y se fueron rumbo a la mansión, ninguno de los dos se percató de que Candy y Albert estaban ahí)

Candy lloraba de felicidad, volteo a ver a su esposo y Albert tenia lágrimas de felicidad también

-¡Albert!

-Si mi amor, tal parece que Alexander y Sophia están destinados a estar juntos

-Sí, mi amor, así como tú y yo lo estábamos, las palabras de Alexander me hicieron recordar cuando te conocí

-A mí también princesa, te amo y te deseo tanto…

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja me encanta que te sonrojes, vamos a la cabaña, los niños están bien cuidados

-Uhmmm bueno está bien vámonos

Albert llevo a Candy a la cabaña del lago, tenía todo preparado como si fuera su luna de miel, donde terminaron amándose intensamente… con su esposa en brazos Albert acariciaba su sedoso cabello y se impregnaba del perfume de su esposa

-Te amo Candy Andrew

-Te amo Albert Andrew

…**.. Fin…..**

**Hola Chicas, muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, espero que estos 30 capítulos hayan sido de su completo agrado, decidí escribir una historia muy romántica pero con un toque de humor, es el primer Fanfic que escribo, me anime después de haber leído la mayoría de los fic que ustedes escriben y soy una soñadora, una mujer que sueña y suspira por el amor… **

**Tengo en mente dos Fics mas, pero aún no se si vuelva a escribir… necesito las palabras correctas para poder publicar, gracias por seguirme y leerme durante todo este tiempo**

**Disculpen todos los HORRORES de ortografía que tuve, jejeje escribí muy rápido, no me di cuenta de muchos hasta que los volví a leer :P Sorry… ah y también la mala redacción. Solo se hace lo que se puede, no quería dejarlos con un fic a medias por eso me apresure a escribir todos los capitulos…. Gracias y sigo leyendo sus fic y esperando sus actualizaciones **

**Atte: Chiquita Andrew **

**Gatita Andrew:** Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, cuando los leía moría de risa por tus palabras tan lindas, gracias por leer y coincido contigo, somos unas románticas empedernidas… que se le puede hacer.

**MiluxD:** Amiga muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por los consejos que me diste para este fic, la verdad me divierto mucho contigo y con tus comentarios, gracias por su hermoso regalo de San Valentin, sabes que nos seguiremos viendo por Facebook.

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**: Muchas gracias amiga por el tip que me diste, en verdad también me gustan mucho tus comentarios, creo que todas suspiramos por un galán como Albert Andrew

**Candyfan72**: Gracias por tus lindos comentarios y seguir esta linda historia

**Flor Fritzenwald**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me diste buenas ideas para continuar mi fic

**Nerckka:** Gracias por tus comentarios jejeje me divertí mucho leyéndolos, jajaja yo también tengo mi lado malo jajajaa y sobre todo gracias por el tip que me diste, no sabía cómo terminar a mi villana de la historia, pero me diste una gran idea xD

**Blackcat2010:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios

**Lucia Andrew:** Yo también suspiro por cada escena romántica jajaja y sobre todo por las escenas sexys… quien fuera Candy verdad

**Maxima:** gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir cada capitulo

**Juan:** gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por supuesto todas queremos un hombre como Albert (Que envidia de la Candy verdad, yo no lo haría sufrir ni un poquito :P pero la historia lo ameritaba solo un poco)

**Biby1608:** Gracias amiga por tus comentarios y yo también suspire por todo jejeje, llore con muchas líneas y sufri igual que ustedes :P, nos vemos en Facebook amiga

**Lupita Cortez:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios, capitulo a capitulo

**Rose Granchested:** Gracias por leer mi fic, y que te gustara mucho

**Tambien quiero agradecer sus comentarios a: Amy-ri-so, Karina, Yuukichan, JENNY, florcita, cliosccm, LUNA chiba, Nandumbu, arlix, akiraskiss28, Anieram, Guest, sayuri1707, verito, Gladis, Melissa Andrew, Irene, caroclarf, Candy…**

**Gracias a todas (os) por sus comentarios, si me falto alguno sorry jejeje :P **


End file.
